Fateful
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: AU. An aspiring Doctor with a chip on her shoulders and a troubled patient with nothing to lose. He helped her live...and she gave him something to live for. It was simply fate. OkitaXChizuru
1. Prologue: Beginnings

_Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru_

**A/N: New story. New love. :) Bare with me and my ideas...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Beginnings.**

* * *

"I am telling you all that I'm _fine_." With conviction, Okita straightened his posture, flashed his trademark smile and puffed his chest. "There's no need to worry about me! If you have to worry, worry about that chump Hijikata over there." He pointed over to the dark haired man stretching on the ground a few feet away from them. Hijikata snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"Hey." He grumbled, making Okita laugh. Hijikata stood up, slowly rotating his shoulder as he smirked slightly. "I'm not the one hacking up a lung every god damn time I take a breath." Okita stopped immediately, and grimaced, still shooting him a glare of his own.

"You're exaggerating, dude." He turned to look at Kondou, "I'm fine. Really." He thumped his chest emphatically. "Never been better, actually."

Once again, he heard Hijikata grumble off to his left and Okita rolled his eyes. Before Kondou could say anything, Okita quickly lifted his kendo stick and raised it towards his friend. With a thin smile he challenged, "Come on, Hijikata. Put your shinai where your mouth is."

Hijikata raised his eyebrows in silence and suddenly the practice room went quiet, as it normally did when two members decided to duel. Carefully and calculated, Hijikata raised his own kendo stick to meet Okita's.

"You see?" he glanced over at Kondou, "You know he wouldn't be taking me on if he knew anything was seriously wrong…" He smirked and Kondou just shook his head, a smile of his own gracing his face.

"Come on now, you two, is that anyway to treat each other?" he sighed dramatically and caused many of the members to laugh. The two didn't back down, but rather continued to stare at each other—silently daring the other to back down first.

"I manage to get one tap in within three minutes then you sit out this practice and get your ass to the doctors." Hijikata stared at Okita seriously for a moment and Okita stared at him blankly.

He really didn't think anyone had noticed or paid him much attention to his sudden condition, but he figured that if anyone would, it would be his nosy friend Hijikata. He knew was like a damn mother hen, always worrying over everyone—in not so many words.

Okita rolled his eyes and smiled broadly, "Hold _you_ off for three minutes?" he scoffed and slid into his stance. "You must be really confident today, douche."

Hijikata smirked back, but his eyes didn't lose the tension and worry in them and suddenly Okita knew how this duel would end no matter how hard he fought back. And what was worse, he could feel the beginnings of a deep and throaty cough at the base of his throat.

_Fuck._

* * *

Chizuru Yukimura held her diploma tightly in her hands and pushed back the urge to cry. She had worked so hard and endlessly for the moment when she'd walk across the stage and receive her beautifully embroidered paper saying she graduated. And sure, it was only for high school, but still.

It was a step forward.

The joy she felt couldn't be tied down, nor could it be contained. The moment she stepped off the stage, she ran to her waiting father and hugged him tightly. The tears she was holding back broke through and she laughed.

"I did it, father! I did it!" she cried over and over. Her father chuckled and patted her back with pride.

"Yes, you did my dearest daughter. But, let's not forget this is only the beginning." He pulled away and extended his arm towards the parking lot. "Now let's go, we have much to attend to."

Chizuru hesitated, glancing behind her at the many students that were gathering together for photos and congratulating each other. Even though she didn't have time for friends during high school and didn't know anyone in her graduating class despite their names, she still wanted to be part of the scene. Where it didn't matter if you talked or partied together, the giddiness of graduation had everyone saying good things to all.

"Where's Kaoru?" she asked, slowly following her father. She knew better than to ask for a bit more time since they had important dinners with even more important scholars. Scholars that would have a very powerful hand in her future and make sure she succeeded.

Her father didn't stop walking but instead, kept walking to their car. "He had his own important meeting to attend to. It's not like with you, darling. Kaoru is studying pre-law. That's a whole different spectrum and field than us." He paused long enough to thank their driver for opening their door and slid into the back. Chizuru did the same and scooted, taking her cap off and patting her hair down.

Chizuru frowned, she hadn't said but two words to her twin before they were whisked away, thrown on stage, given diplomas and sent on their merry ways. But Chizuru understood. That's what was to be expected and how things were going to be.

"Don't worry about him, Chizuru. He'll be fine." He patted her shoulder, "Just like you'll be. And don't be nervous, either. You'll make the Yukimura name proud."

Chizuru gave him a polite small smile and tilted her head back to look out the window at the rolling scenery. She was already feeling the sudden weight that next few years would bring.

_Oh, my goodness._

* * *

**a/n: Just a little start. Next chapter up soon. **

**I just love Okita. :) Thanks! R & R! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru_

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews guys! :) Makes me a happy camper! This is rated a strong T for Okita's language. :)  
**

**Well, anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Chizuru stared widely at the large and slightly intimidating building in front of her.

If anything, this was what made—or rather forced the realization to sink in that she was one step closer to getting her degree and actually establishing herself, and carrying on the Yukimura legacy. All the years she spent working hard to be the first in her class, and all the extra studying she would squeeze into every spare minute lead up to this moment. She gulped rather loudly, thankful that no one was with her. Quickly, to try and compose herself, she pressed her suddenly sweaty palms on her pants and froze again when she looked up at the building.

This was going to be one long day.

Kaoru wouldn't have acted like this. Heck, her own father would've even hesitated. He would probably have walked in with that confidence that most doctors had, and just owned it. Though technically, it was _his_ hospital—but either way it was a trait she clearly did not inherit.

She was shy. Much, much too shy for her own good but worst of all, she was quiet. Not that doctors were required to be exceptionally loud or be social butterflies, but she could hardly even manage the smallest of conversations—unless she was giving someone a diagnosis. She knew she often times came across stuck up for not making an effort to talk others, but what could she say other than spew medical terms and information?

Chizuru didn't really have much to say at all about anything. Talk about the weather? That normally only carried to a few sentences before the awkward silence ensued. Talk about TV shows or recent movies? She wouldn't know even know where to begin. She didn't have time for TV, much less go out and watch a movie.

Now if someone asked her what the difference between a PET and CT scanner was? Easy. Or what do you do for a collapsed lung? Simple, or at least for a medical student. Her mind worked a hundred miles per minute when she was in the medical zone and she knew what to do when whatever was thrown her way. She had what most students in her class lacked, medical confidence. But then again, most students weren't carrying the Yukimura chip on their shoulders.

She stared up at the building once more and bit her bottom lip. Her time to shine and prove herself was now. The ever dreaded Field work, but for her, she couldn't wait. Even though this experience was going to make or break her career before she even graduated and got her MD, she was anxious to get started. She could practically hear her father praise her.

Chizuru drew in a deep breath and then finally moved toward the large front doors.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Souji?"

Okita glanced up and gave a lazy smirk. He leaned his head back and shrugged casually, "Nothing." He sighed. "A whole lot of nothing…"

Kondou gave a small smile and sat down next to him. They sat together in long silence before he spoke, "Why aren't you in school?" he asked and watched as Okita continued staring at the puffy white clouds across the horizon. It was nice and fresh outside, with the kind of clean air that was good for him and his health so it was hard for Kondou to keep his stern look.

Okita finally looked over at his friend, the smile still strong and casual as ever. "What school?" he asked raising an eyebrow and laughed.

Kondou shook his head and smiled out of habit but quickly forced it away. He shifted his attention and narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms. "So the guys were right…" he muttered. "So, how are you feeling?"

Okita raised his eyebrows and sighed dramatically, "Kondou, this conversation sounds like déjà vu…" he smirked, "I'm fine, feeling better than I have in months. It was a good idea to move out here with you, in the country." He extended his arm towards the sky and stretched, "It's great out here. Peaceful and shit."

Kondou nodded, purposely ignoring his foul language—he'd never been one to filter. "Yeah." He sighed and dragged his hand through his hair. "You know I hate to preach to ya, but you really should be getting that college degree, Souji. You know how important it is…"

Okita shook his head, but remained smiling. "Did Hijikata put you up to this?" he asked jokingly. Kondou gave him that stern stare and Okita lifted his hands up in mock defeat. "I know, I _know_…but it's just…complicated. But I've been looking at online classes, so at least that'll keep you and Hijikata off my back for a while, right?"

Okita readily locked eyes with Kondou, and he stared at him intensely for a moment—trying to decipher if he was just making it up or telling the truth. Kondou knew every one of his students tells when lying, so seeing the clear and honest expression in his eyes he visibly relaxed. Really, Okita was telling the truth—a bit. He _had_ looked at a few classes online, over a week ago…for about five minutes before he grimaced and decided to google local festivities and events instead.

Kondou sighed, "Well, it's a start…should be happy that you're at least_ looking _into it and not just talking about it." He smiled softly and chuckled, "Better than what I had hoped."

Okita shifted his weight and looked back out towards the horizon. "So, what are the guys saying?" he asked, smiling and trying to be casual despite his naturally curious mind. He wanted to ensure he wasn't being pitied any more than normal. He hated the special treatment probably more than his illness, and as soon as he was better, he just about kicked all their asses and demanded they treat him like normal and as if nothing had ever happened.

And it worked. Though sometimes, he could see that look in their eyes…as if he were going to keel over any second.

Kondou laughed, "That you haven't been to school…" he scratched his head awkwardly, "They would've been worried, had they not known and been with you out on the town several times."

Okita laughed as well, "Well, when life gives you lemons, Kondou." He shrugged, "Plus, I don't do well with staying put, you know that."

They both sat in silence and Okita finally stood and stretched again. "Almost time?" he asked and Kondou smiled up at him.

"Of course." He stood up and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "We'll be expecting you, like we normally do."

Okita smirked, "Yeah." He glanced back towards the horizon, "I'm thinking it's been a while since the last time. I might have to challenge Saitou to get back in the zone!"

Kondou let out a hearty laugh and shook his head, "Just don't overdo it, either, Souji. It's been a while since it's been active, but still…"

Another short silence passed between the two before Kondou finally left Okita alone and to his thoughts. Yeah, it had been a while since his illness had been active, and they had told him it could come back any time or never. But he wasn't about to wait around and see which of the two would happen.

Fuck it he was done with taking it easy. He was done with trying to slow it down because he was sick. If it was his time, then it was his damn time and he wasn't about to let any part of his life be a regret. The thought should have made him depressed or even scared, but instead it only numbed him.

Okita left his thoughts behind when rather suddenly and painfully he felt that familiar tug at the base of his throat. Quickly, he stepped into his room and ran into his bathroom. He'd had several false alarms like this one since being inactive, but this one felt different right away. It was climbing and clawing up his throat and he tried to keep it in his chest, tried to keep it away but to no avail.

With greater force than ever before, the deep ragged cough shook his body violently and he clutched the sink for stability. He felt his knees shake and practically buckle as he hunched his body as he continued his coughing. After what seemed like hours, he managed to control them to deep raspy breathing…breathing he was all too familiar with and had hoped he wouldn't encounter again anytime soon.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the droplets of blood that sprinkled the sink and he groaned, throwing his head back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard voices telling him that he should have listened and should have taken it easy…but really, he knew he couldn't live like that. It was hard enough for the first 4 weeks in the hospital and then the following year. That was more than enough of "taking it easy" than he could mentally and physically handle.

With renewed determination he cleaned the sink and his hands, disinfected the surrounding areas and then proceeded to look for his medication he had long since stopped taking. He felt frustration surge through him suddenly when he found the pill bottle but the contents were empty. Desperately he shook the tiny bottle and sighed again, he knew what he had to do and he was dreading it already.

He was back to square one.

* * *

Chizuru greeted the receptionist timidly, and only after she cheerily called out to her. "Morning Sen." Chizuru's eyes shifted to the ground, but not before she gave her a small smile back. Sen didn't push for more than that and Chizuru was thankful.

The first day she walked through the doors, Sen was asking her a dozen and one questions a minute _Hi, How are you? What's your name? How can I help you?_ And, of course, Chizuru was a social disaster full of stammering sentences. But Sen wasn't fazed at all or even looked at her weird or even think her shyness was her being stuck up. She thought she was quirky and nice and could see the passion in Chizuru's eyes that she didn't even know she had.

Sen would even go out of her way to take lunches with her and ask her to hang out after work—which she always turned down because of her studies. Sen understood completely and Chizuru found it odd that she still kept asking anyway and never got mad at her. She often wondered if it was because her last name was Yukimura—but immediately derailed the thoughts as soon as they had entered her mind. She may have been socially awkward, but not a Negative Nancy.

Not to mention, Sen's eyes were too honest, and she didn't think she was capable of being so conniving. She was a little too bubbly for that kind of personality, that and she had that aura that made Chizuru feel comfortable. The kind of comfort one would instantly feel with family members. She felt it from the every moment she stepped foot in the hospital.

And she was definitely the closest she had to a friend so far. Walking into the bathroom, Chizuru quickly dressed into her teal green scrubs, mandatory for interns, pulled out her personal stethoscope—a gift from her father and brother, and stuffed her clothes into her bag.

Chizuru stared briefly at her reflection, straightened the stethoscope draped around her neck and routinely began to finger comb her hair. She grumbled a few things under her breath about her hair before she finally pulled her dark black hair up into a high ponytail—like she always did.

After a minute or two of examining herself in the mirror until satisfied she took a deep breath and nodded at her reflection. "Two weeks down. You got this, Yukimura." Chizuru stuffed her cellphone and wallet into her bag and clipped on her nametag before exiting and taking the bag back up to Sen.

"All ready for the day, huh, Chizuru?"

Chizuru nodded and smiled nervously, "Yeah, I am." She handed the bag to Sen who took it and then winked at her.

"Have a good one! I'll see ya at lunch!" Sen handed her a clipboard and Chizuru waved at her before quickly shuffling away, a small smile on her face.

The morning was filled with mindless work for Chizuru, but she kept busy running from floor to floor and aiding. She was use to the hurry to and from tasks that her feet no longer ached, but rather welcomed the strain from being on foot all day. It somehow brought more authenticity to what she was doing every day and what she was going to be doing for the rest of her life.

Chizuru began to fill out paper work she currently had, and in between pauses took a long rewarding sip of water. She hadn't had a minute to herself yet and she was thirsty from all the talking she was doing and phone calls she was making.

"Yukimura."

She raised her head at the call of her last name and she offered a polite but strained smile to one of the many doctors at the hospital. Conversations with doctors and nurses were automatic, everything she said to them as based around the same script that she was more than comfortable with. And for most interns, they didn't do much talking…just listened and went to work. She was no exception.

"Sanan, hello. What can I do for you?"

The tall dark haired man smiled down at Chizuru and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I have a patient on the third floor, room 304, if you could do some basic checkups for me? I would, but I've just been paged for a priority patient since Dr. Mastumoto has stepped out."

Chizuru straightened right away, knowing that if he got paged for priority, especially with one of the major doctors out, that he was in some sort of hurry—though his posture and demeanor said otherwise. Sanan handed her a folder with the patient details in it. "Yeah, I can do it. No problem." Chizuru took the folder, placed it on top of her other papers and immediately began moving.

"Oh, Yukimura…?"

Chizuru faltered and turned to look at him, her eyes questioning but her mind elsewhere and ticking away with curiosity, as always, on the patient file in her hands. Sanan gave her that calm almost eerie smile that she found odd on a doctor who should have been in more distress or in a hurry.

"I know I don't need to remind you, but I must for all field interns and I wouldn't want to exclude you simply because of your exceptional skill…" Chizuru shifted her footing nervously as she felt her face start to heat up at the small compliment. She forced herself to keep looking at Sanan rather than look at her feet like she normally would when she felt nervous. "But make sure you sanitize before and after thoroughly, and dispose everything away properly."

Chizuru furrowed her brow, her blush instantly gone, and confusion settling in. Of course she would sanitize and dispose, what kind of doctor wouldn't? His comment made her even more curious to read the file, what was she going to deal with today? She nodded towards Sanan before turning away again, the file burning in her hands now, but he stopped her again.

"Oh, one more thing, Yukimura." He chuckled lightly to himself, obviously sharing a private joke with himself. He shook his head lightly, "Don't let this deter you, but he's sort of…a troubled one. Don't let him get to you." With that, he gave her another eerie smile and turned away.

Chizuru stared after him with even more confusion than before. He really was an odd one, but very skilled in what he did and thus, had her utmost respect…and her fathers. Slowly, she turned away and continued her way to the elevator, glad that he didn't come back to stop her again.

Behind the privacy of the elevator doors, she let her twitchy fingers open the file and eagerly took in the details of the patient. Her eyes widened the more she read and she felt her skin tingle the way it normally did when she was about to encounter something new.

The elevator softly dinged, telling her that she was now on the third floor and the doors opened with a _swoosh_. Chizuru closed the file and straightened her shoulders, the doctor in her surfacing.

"_Well, Mr. Okita, here I come."_

* * *

**A/N: R & R. Next chapter they finally meet...and Okita will be more in it. Definitely. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru

**A/N: Next installment. :) Still rated a _strong_ T for Okita and his behavior...ha. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Souji Okita learned long ago that life was short.

It was unfortunate, but he learned the hard way. It happened on a random cold snowy night, as was one of the most common settings for an accident, and his parents were no exception. Their older model vehicle couldn't handle the fresh wet snow that covered the road and the turn they took didn't take. The car slid uncontrollably, and should've stopped at the guard rail, but of course—as is also common in most accidents, it didn't.

The vehicle ultimately crashed through the railing on the side of the road and their car tumbled and rolled into a ravine. His parents were killed immediately.

The day the police came by and informed them of what happened was one of the worst moments of his life. But he couldn't even imagine the kind of pain his older sister went through—having to identify the bodies. Even now, she wouldn't tell him, or anyone, the condition of their broken bodies had been. But that didn't stop his nightmares.

After that day, he was left in the care of his two older sisters, and as a whole, were all sent to live with his grandfather. That was the day he learned that life was unpredictable.

He couldn't have predicted that he would have to start anew, didn't think his new parents would be his sisters who were barely much older than he was. And he never thought he'd be leaving the home he'd known for the majority of his young life, and never thought he'd have to endure the loss of his home, memories and friends so soon after his parent's death.

Okita got sick very often when he was young—the start of an illness that not even the doctors at the time could predict would affect him later in his life. It started as a small fever—stress related from all the change he couldn't quite handle properly. Then escalated to migraines and being physically weak all the time that he had to be bed ridden for most of the day. The doctors prescribed him many things, pills for the migraine, a specific diet to help his weak limbs, an off brand medicine syrup for the fever, among others for the extra little things his sickness was giving him.

His grandfather, after watching silently for too long, finally threw out all the prescribed medicine and prescribed him something else.

Exercise.

His older sister was livid when she found out what he had done, but their grandfather was insistent. Told them that Okita was young and needed an outlet for all his pent up frustration and stress. So they enrolled him in a local kendo school run by a friendly and known man—Kondou.

The rest was history.

Okita got better immediately, and he found comfort and a father figure in his teacher—though he never really admitted it. But Kondou wasn't the only person he grew to like and be comfortable around, no, he soon made friends, brothers, brought together in a small after school kendo practice. Sure he but heads with the occasional student or two, but such a thing was common in a room full of hot heads. But he knew that at the end of the day, that particular group of guys always had his back.

He couldn't have silently thanked his grandfather enough, for if it weren't for his suggestion, Okita really felt that his inactive illness would have started at a much earlier time…

Now he was plotting his return…again. He was sure that the guys would want to do something…normal, but he wasn't having it. He said it before and he'd say it again, he was done with taking it easy and normal. Normal was for people who didn't have a fifty-fifty chance of not relapsing into an old illness. And if he had to guilt them into taking him out, he would.

He let his head slide back onto the uncomfortable pillow and tried hard not to let his annoyed behavior ruin his day. He had about another two weeks to go—with daily physical check-ups and making sure he took his medicine until he was deemed not contagious and public worthy. Okita hated the feeling of being some freak…or patient zero, in this case, but he did have to agree that being safe was better than being sorry.

He'd hate for anyone he was constantly around to get what he had. It was a bitch. Not to mention it wasn't exactly a charming opening line or panty dropper by telling them he was contagious. He was sure he didn't even have to tell them of what before the ladies would be running in the opposite direction. Okita didn't need anything to hurt his "game" with female companions—having friends like Hijikata, Sanosuke and the others was bad enough…

Okita let his eyes travel around the boring white colored and typical hospital room. His eyes instantly caught the Get Well balloons and cards—not as many as the first time admitted, in the corner by the window. It was the only color in his otherwise boring room, but it was also a constant reminder that others were worried. All the more reason to prove he was just fine.

He glanced away and to the clock on the wall before he sighed to himself. _What the hell? Sanan said he'd be right back that douche._ He thought angrily. It was already an hour and half later than when he normally would have his physical done and over with. He didn't have patience, or at least not very much, when he was in the hospital. Much less doctors, who always seemed to give him that certain _look._

Okita grimaced and hoped that Sanan would hurry up, he was getting hungry and his show would be on in half an hour.

* * *

Chizuru squeezed a decent amount of hand sanitizer in the palm of her hands and thoroughly rubbed it in. The smell made her wince, but in a strangely good way. She smiled at the receptionist on the third floor and handed her the clipboard she held on.

"Can you hold this for me?" she asked softly, "Doing a patient check-up and can't bring in someone else's papers in." Chizuru held up the folder she needed before pushing the clipboard forward.

The older receptionist gave a small smile back and took the clipboard, "No problem, Miss. Yukimura." She shifted and tucked it away. "Oh, and Miss Sen is on line one for you."

Chizuru felt her eyes widen and she shifted her attention to the clock on the wall. She was suppose to be on her lunch break eight minutes ago…she nodded and walked over to the phone and picked up.

"Hello…?"

"Oh, great you _are_ there, Chizuru! I was worried you went off to lunch alone!" she laughed and Chizuru have a weak one back. Sen knew she wouldn't do that to her.

"Um, yeah. Listen," Chizuru shifted her weight awkwardly, turning away from the receptionist who occasionally glanced her way. "I may have to skip my break today, Sen. I'm so sorry, but Dr. Sanan needed me to take one of his patients right now." At the mention of skipping lunch, Chizuru's stomach dropped and then grumbled softly in protest.

She knew it was a mistake to skip break feast, but she figured the granola bar she had would hold her over until her lunch…and it would have, had she not had to do what Sanan asked. Thus was the life of an intern.

"Hmm, you sure skipping would be a good idea? You usually work until very late…" Sen trailed off and the worry she had for Chizuru made her smile.

"Thanks for the concern, Sen. But I'll be fine. I'll just take a quick thirty minute today when I find the time and snack on something."

"Do you want me to wait too?" she asked.

"No! You don't have to wait for me, Sen. You must be very hungry and I couldn't ask that of you! Especially since I won't even take a full hour!" Chizuru heard Sen laugh softly on the other line and she could already imagine the smile she wore.

"Okay, thanks for _your c_oncern, Chizuru. Just make sure you eat, ok? You're a doctor in training and should set standards!"

This time Chizuru couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, okay. Bye."

"Later, Chizuru!"

Chizuru smiled at the phone and put the phone down. Tucking the folder under her arm, she squeezed more hand sanitizer onto her hands and proceeded down the hall to room 304. Her mind began to do the usual race it did before encountering a patient, the introductions, the instructions and the questions.

She mentally went through the scenario a few times, trying to keep an open mind when Sanan had mentioned he was "troubled" patient. She could easily understand why, having tuberculosis at age 23, or any age really, must be difficult. But in her field, there were stories that were bound to be more serious and saddening…but a tuberculosis case was so…_rare _nowadays.

Chizuru paused briefly outside the door and noted all the sanitizer, face masks, extra gloves and acohol wipes—for guests and doctors. She reached for a face mask, but stopped herself and instead took a pair of gloves. She already had a pair, but felt slightly perplexed that she had subconsciously reached for the face mask.

She knew that TB could only be spread through cough droplets and such, not through air. She shook off the nerves and pushed forward again. Giving the typical and solid one tap knock on the door before she opened the door, she felt the nervousness lift from her shoulders and that medical confidence set in.

Chizuru poked her head into the room and smiled, "Hello, Mr. Okita?" Slowly she opened the door, entered and softly closed the door. She faintly heard the television on before it clicked off followed by a grunt of acknowledgement.

Chizuru walked into the fairly open room, boring—as most rooms were, but newly remodeled with a few typical photos on the walls. But her eyes landed on the bright colored balloons and small cards on the corner table. She smiled, glad to know that the troubled patient at least had friends, which meant he couldn't be too bad…right?

A male with light brown and messy hair and intense green eyes stepped in front of her view. Chizuru stumbled back, blinking several times to compose herself. But she couldn't seem to calm down her now racing heart…for the life of her she hadn't heard him make his way towards her.

"Uh—hello!" she nervously brushed her bangs and smiled, "I'm Chi-"

The male sighed loudly, crossing his arms in front of him. "You're not Sanan." He mumbled matter-of-factly and turned away from her and walking back to his bed. Chizuru gaped after him, utterly confused. She glanced down at her scrubs, was her outfit not a tall tell sign that she worked there? Did he not care?

"Um, no." she followed him, feeling rather bold and bit dejected at the brush off. Sure she wasn't a doctor yet…but that didn't mean that she shouldn't be taken seriously! Chizuru tried again. "But I'm—"

He cut her off again, "Where the hell is he? That bastard." He glanced back at her, as if just noticing her. His green eyes took her in—_all_ of her. They roamed slowly up her body and she could feel the heat from his eyes and Chizuru immediately blushed. She had never been on the receiving end of a look like _that_ before. "I don't know you. Do you work here? Or…"

The green eyes got darker suddenly, his stare shifting to another sinister but blush inducing look. He walked back to her, a small smirk on his face—his very handsome face, Chizuru noted. He stopped a few feet away from her and stared down at her, a gleam in his eyes. "Or do we know each other?" he asked.

Chizuru opened her mouth to speak but all that confidence, all that air and familiarity of medical business seemed to have flown right out the window. She shifted her eyes away from him and focused on the wall. Her mind was racing for what to say, because lord knew she couldn't just keep standing like an idiot. She was a doctor in training and he was one patient out of many more to come.

With calming breath, she spoke, "No. We don't." She fiddled with the folder and turned away from him, placing it down on the nearest table. Now that she wasn't looking at him, she felt the confidence, and sanity, come back. "Dr. Sanan had a priority one, so I'll be doing your check-up today, Mr. Okita."

She heard him grunt from behind her, "Uh, just Okita please." He sighed dramatically, "So the douche had another patient, what about Matsumoto? He's usually the back up or whatever."

Chizuru glanced at him quickly over her shoulder and gave him a small smile; he stood staring back at her inquisitively. Before she could get lost in his stare again, she turned back to the folder. She already knew just about everything she needed to, but it gave her comfort. "Dr. Matsumoto is out, so Dr. Sanan had to take over his patients for the day."

Digging out her gloves, Chizuru put them on carefully and then sterilized her stethoscope before turning towards him. "Like I mentioned, I'll be taking care of you today." She smiled.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Hm. Alright then." He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, waiting. "Whatever gets this check-up over with, right?"

Chizuru gave a brief nod, hurried over to him and instantly started what she'd been trained to do. "I'm Yukimura." She greeted before beginning. She noticed that he raised his eyebrows again, this time questioning.

"Yukimura, uh?" he asked, laying his arm out as she placed the blood pressure cuff around his arm. "How old are you?"

Chizuru blinked at him, rather shocked at his bold question. "Er—ah, 21." She turned away from him and placed the ear pieces in of her stethoscope.

Okita hummed, smirking. "Pretty young then, and already quite accomplished. Hospital and all. Didn't think I'd have _the_ Dr. Yukimura actually be my doctor for the afternoon. I figured you types would be stuck in some lavish office while everyone else did the bitch work."

Chizuru pressed her lips into a thin line, feeling a rather unpleasant emotion surface when someone reminded her of the chip on her shoulders. It wasn't the first time someone confused her father's success for hers, but like all the other times, she didn't take it. "Actually, that Yukimura is my father. I'm his daughter, Chizuru." She concentrated on the numbers in front of her, waiting for the moment when she would hear Okita's heartbeat.

_Thump_-_Thump_. There it was. "80 over 120. Normal." With a soft hiss, the cuff deflated around Okitas arm and Chizuru routinely took off her stethoscope and placed it back around her neck. Okita was smirking at her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"You're rather honest, Chizuru." He stated.

Chizuru shrugged, "I suppose so. I don't like lying." She walked over to the table and scribbled down his vitals before walking back and taking his hand for his next vitals. She flipped it so his palm was facing up ward and she placed two fingers at veins by his wrist.

Okita chuckled softly, "You know, if you want to hold my hand Chizuru, all you have to do is ask." Chizuru felt herself blush again and he shook his head. "You make it too easy, Chizuru…"

She mumbled the reading to him and went back to the papers. Chizuru mentally tried to compose herself, but it was so hard when he kept teasing her. She wasn't even sure why he was doing it. Is this what Sanan had meant? Was he a flirt with all girls? Somehow the thought made her feel rather upset.

"So I suppose you'll be doing my check-ups from now on?" he asked.

Chizuru glanced over at him and stared. She wasn't sure, nor was she sure if she wanted to anymore. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but something made her feel…odd. She couldn't place it, but she could say it felt weird to have such a constant male attention. She just wasn't used to it.

"I'm not sure, Okita. Perhaps. It all depends on Dr. Sanan and Dr. Matsumoto."

He sighed, "You mean you don't get a say in it?" he asked, "Didn't you say you worked here?"

Chizuru straightened, "I didn't. But I do." She pointed at her nametag, "I'm just interning. I'm still going to medical school."

She watched as his eyes widened slightly and he nodded, "Now the pieces fall into place. Got it." He stood and stretched his arms high over his head, the shirt he was wearing rose up slightly and Chizuru turned away. Once again her face was ablaze because what she glimpsed beneath his shirt was rather nice.

"Um, yeah." She muttered lamely. Slowly she got up to continue the check-up.

* * *

Okita wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he really didn't expect a girl—a rather petite girl, to walk in.

Not that he was complaining, this was his second time being admitted to the hospital and only the first eye candy to show up, other than the receptionist on the first floor. But he'd read plenty of stories about hot nurses and yet, squat at this hospital.

How in the hell was he going to fulfill one of his sexy nurse fantasies otherwise?

The dark haired, brown doe eyed girl was cute. Really cute, actually, despite the horrible colored scrubs she wore and the near to no make-up. Okita usually liked his girls all done up, wearing tight fitted outfits and, usually, high heels. But this girl? She made the natural look work, probably the only girl who could.

He could easily imagine her dressed up for a night out. And the best part about her? Her expressive eyes told him everything. She was much too easy to tease and that had him scheming almost instantly. He had two weeks to kill and she had unknowingly volunteered.

If he wasn't so angry at Sanan, he would probably thank him. But no, the douche left him high and dry and Okita couldn't just trust anyone so easily—doctor or not. Had anyone else but Chizuru walked him, he would have put up hell until he got his ass to his room. Sanan knew that, as did Matsumoto.

Hell, if he was perfectly honest with himself, he was about ready to send Chizuru packing too hadn't it been for her blushing face and startled expression. He watched her silently as she scribbled madly away at a piece of paper—his file undoubtedly. Okita also noticed how she instantly relaxed when she turned away from him, and how in control she seemed otherwise, but the moment she turned back to him she tensed and looked away from him.

He made her nervous and he was enjoying it.

"So you following father's footsteps, huh Chizuru?" he asked, tilting his head as he watched her. She glanced at him, brown eyes widening and then blinked at him. Confused? Nervous?

She turned away from him and nodded, "Yeah. I'm good at this, so naturally it makes sense to follow my father's footsteps."

Okita nodded, "Of course, but do you like it?"

Chizuru turned towards him and furrowed her brows, her lips pressed into a thin line again. Pensive. "What?" she asked.

Okita smirked and leaned forward, "I asked if you like it."

Chizuru smiled and nodded, for a moment she relaxed and she didn't even need to turn away. "Yes, I do." Her eyes sparkled then, making Okita silent for a moment. "Being able to do something, being able to help is such a great feeling. It's been hard work, but it's worth it." She shifted her eyes to the ground and then turned back to the papers and Okita turned his attention away.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

Okita shook his head, clearing his thoughts. This was nothing. This was mindless banter to kill time, because as soon as he was released, he'd be out of there. And a girl like her was definitely too career orientated to live his kind of lifestyle much less understand it.

This was just like those nights out. All for fun.

He smirked again, "At least you have passion." He watched as Chizuru blushed once again and mumbled a soft thank you before she inevitably turned away from him. Okita glanced away from her to the clock on the wall and groaned loudly.

Immediately, Chizuru whirled around to face him; eyes wide as she took him in. She rushed over to him, her hands outstretched and ready to help him. "Okita! Are you alright? What hurts?"

Okita stared at her, noticing that for the first time since entering the room she was actually looking right into his eyes without hesistation. He smiled before bursting into laughter and Chizuru grimaced, stepping back and dropping her hands. Okita slapped his thigh and wiped away imaginary tears, though he felt close to it if he continued to laugh the way he was.

"Ohh, Chizuru, you really do have the passion!" Chizuru continued to stare at him and her face turned the brightest shade of red yet. "Sorry for laughing, but that I was too funny. I didn't mean to trick you or anything…I was just groaning because, well, I'm starving!" He placed his hand over his stomach and Chizuru simply stared, baffled.

"We're almost done, Okita." She sighed and a very low growl made her blush as she placed her own hand on her stomach. Okita chuckled, throwing his head back. It had been a while since he had been this entertained at someone else's expense. It was nice to laugh.

"I'm guessing you're hungry too then?" he smirked, "Have you taken your lunch yet? Why don't you eat here, with me?"

Chizuru gave him a small polite smile and shook her head, "Thanks, but I don't think that would be a good idea…"

Okita raised his eyebrow and lowered his voice, "Because I'm contagious?" he asked, "Or because I'm sick?"

Chizuru flinched, "Neither. I'm in the wrong field if either of those things would scare me." She straightened, "It's because I'm your doctor and you're a patient."

He smiled and crossed his arms, "Wrong. I'm a patient and you're the intern…not yet doctor. And it's just lunch not a date. Do they really care what you do on your break?" he asked and then waved his hand in the air dismissively, "Besides, Sanan usually has lunch with me."

She was quiet for a minute; her lips pursed this time and obviously trying to find some sort of excuse out. He wasn't even offended by it, it seemed more like a natural reaction and she just continued to amuse the hell out of him. Okita shrugged nonchalantly, "Besides, if you're going to be doing this check-up thing more often, it shouldn't be that big a deal, right?"

Chizuru gave him a patronizing look that had Okita smirking again. "…I said I wasn't sure if I would be doing this again or not."

"You obviously don't know me yet." She gave him a curious look and he continued, "I have trust issues." He added, purposely being vague. Chizuru shook her head softly, but he could see a ghost of a smile on her face. He was cracking her, that or she was getting comfortable…more confident.

"I still don't think—"

"I won't take my medicine." He narrowed his eyes at her and she stared at him, shocked.

"W-what?"

Okita shrugged again, smiling like an idiot on the inside. "My medicine. I won't take it." He sighed dramatically and turned towards his bed. "You've probably read my file…so you know how stubborn I am." Okita glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

He watched as she gaped at him, staring blankly and very much confused on what he was saying. He doubted she'd had much trouble so far with any patients or even co-workers in general. Chizuru shifted her footing awkwardly, her eyes everywhere but on him.

"It's just lunch, Chizuru. Lunch for my medicine, easy." He smirked at her and he could swear he saw anger and frustration flit through her wide brown eyes.

Chizuru finally sighed and turned away from him, "Okay. But then you have to take your medicine!" she shook her head as she walked over to the file. "And I can only be on break for 30 minutes…"

Okita laid down on the bed and raised a thumbs up in the air, "Perfect."

* * *

Chizuru held back the urge to call her father, or at the very least Sanan.

She wasn't even sure what really happened in the room. Quietly, she removed he gloves, tossed them into the trash and thoughtfully rubbed the hand sanitizer before going to bathroom and washing her hands again.

It was more so precaution than anything, he hadn't even once showed an ounce of being sick…or being hindered by his sickness. But she knew how deceiving that could really be. Her mind was racing, as was her heart and it unnerved her to no end. She stared at her reflection and was surprised to see her face still slightly flushed from her encounter. She pressed her lips together annoyingly and patted her face to rid herself of the blush. It was embarrassing to blush so easily.

And Okita seemed to catch on to it. Especially when she had to ask him to remove his shirt to check his breathing, god he wouldn't stop teasing. She'd seem a lot of naked bodies, dead and alive—but one so up close, sculpted perfectly with a few perfectly imperfect scars, and purely handsome was something entirely new.

And just as equally embarrassing. Chizuru had never frozen or felt so lost for words and actions in her entire life.

Chizuru once again debated to call her father again, but she knew that this wouldn't be her first troubled patient to endure and he would be quick to remind her too. So far she hadn't had to call him for anything problematic other than to update him on how things were going. Heck, she didn't want to start now and have to explain to him, nor Sanan, at how she'd gotten 99% of the check-up done but couldn't get him to take his medicine at the end.

She was still an intern and even with the Yukimura name tied to her, she still had a lot to prove. There were more patients like him going to come around and she couldn't let her first one hinder the rest or her growing reputation. Besides it was like he said, the solution was easy.

Chizuru could have easily called his bluff, he didn't seem like the type to want to be stuck in the hospital more than he should, but she _had _read his file. And he had much bigger problems the first time admitted. He had denied any medicine when he arrived and was treated for his TB. He even made a big statement on how he didn't trust medicine—or Doctors. Chizuru sighed, immediately thinking back on how he had mentioned having trust issues.

But he had to stay an extra couple of weeks because his TB wasn't being treated and he was assigned a Doctor to be by his side nearly 24-7. Sanan had been that doctor, and he had gotten him to take the medicine in the end.

Chizuru did not want that to happen again. He was already two weeks into his medicine routine, anything missed would completely erase the last two weeks...and he was showing such improvement in his vitals already. For some reason, the thought of him coughing up blood made her shiver unpleasantly, she just couldn't imagine him now laughing or joking constantly and she had _just_ met him.

Casting a quick glance at the clock on the wall again, Chizuru picked up her pace and hurried to the elevator. Her lunch was, of course, located on the first floor with the rest of her items. Sen usually tucked their lunches away in the back room mini fridge so it was kept cool.

"I'll be right back," Chizuru announced to the receptionist, "I just need to pick something up from the first floor." She handed Okita's file to her, waved and hurried on.

Chizuru impatiently tapped her foot as she rode the elevator down to the first floor; she wasn't sure why she was so nervous. But she couldn't stop her mind from filling with the worst case scenario, such as Okita relapsing during the time she was picking up her lunch…it was irrational, but she couldn't help it.

The sooner he took his medicine, the sooner she would feel calm. This whole thing was on her after all. It didn't take long for Chizuru to quick grab her lunch and head back up to the third floor again, Sen was still on her lunch when she went down. And thankfully, she didn't run into Sanan, she didn't think she could lie to his face about what she was doing.

Once on the third floor again, Chizuru greeted the receptionist once again and took back Okita's folder. "I'll be on break for the next thirty minutes and I'll be back for my clipboard then." Before the receptionist could answer she walked away, already sanitizing her hands again as she headed back to Okita's room.

With an afterthought, Chizuru paused and quickly made a detour before heading to Okita's. She smiled softly to herself, but stopped suddenly, shook her head to clear her thoughts and spun back around. She didn't have time to stop by the food room, she wasn't even sure what he liked…and this wasn't a formality. This was business. Medical business.

Chizuru sighed heavily and hurried back towards Okita's room. The faster she got there, the faster he took his meds and the faster she got this situation behind her...

Oh, how she really hoped he would.

* * *

"So, Chizuru…" Okita wiped his mouth with the back of hand before continuing, "Are you like, the only female intern-doctor here?"

Chizuru furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side, "Mm, no. Why?" she poked at her chicken salad with her fork, purposely avoiding eye contact—as she had for most of their lunch so far.

Okita smirked, "Well 'cause you're really the only girl I've seen so far, other than the receptionist…and I've been here twice!"

He watched as Chizuru gave a sudden nod of understanding and pushed her salad around a bit before answering. "There are a few female doctors…more nurses than anything. I'm the only one my age though…as for interns there's maybe…four of us here?" She raised her hands and mentally ticked them off before nodding again. "Yeah, four. Most of the interns stuck with the default hospital that's closer to the school. There's less hours, but busier work." Chizuru shrugged indifferently.

Okita smiled, shifting his weight on the bed and making Chizuru scoot closer to the edge of the bed. He could tell how the prospect of simply sitting on the same bed with a guy was unnerving. She tried to argue sitting in the chair, but he wouldn't have it—not when this option was more fun.

Finally Chizuru gave up on her salad, tossing her plastic fork into her dish before placing the lid onto it. She shifted, glanced at the clock and then pointedly back to him. "Alright, I have to get going now. It was a great lunch, now…"

Okita placed his own dish onto the table next to his bed and shifted back towards Chizuru. He gave a nod and then closed the gap between them, opening his mouth. "I'm ready."

Chizuru leaned her head back, blushing once again. Would she stop doing that soon? He wasn't sure, but he really hoped not. With the sobering thought, he laughed at her expression and turned away from her. "Just kidding. I'll be good now, Chizuru. I'll take my medicine."

He could hear Chizuru shift, and he turned to glance at her and see the skeptical expression in her eyes. He sighed dramatically but couldn't help but laugh. He raised his tiny white cup that held his pills, popped them into his mouth and chased it with water. When he was finished, Chizuru relaxed and gave him a smile.

"See? That wasn't so hard." She turned away and placed her lunch into her lunch bag.

Okita shrugged, "Yeah, I know. But it's more fun this way."

Chizuru shook her head and gave a wry laugh. She was obviously pleased that he had done what he needed to, he almost felt guilty for putting her through that...almost. Chizuru mumbled a few things as she gathered her things before she started to make her way to the door.

"Thanks for today, Chizuru. See you tomorrow!" He waved at her, grinning at her perplexed and exasperated look.

She shifted uncomfortably once again and shrugged, "Yeah…" she finally called back, "We'll see."

Okita laughed again, shaking his head. She really couldn't have gotten out of his room fast enough, but he was impressed that she had come back—without help like Sanan. It's not like he was exactly serious about his medicine, not that he would ever tell her, because he knew the consequences of not taking them. And no one was going to hold him back, two weeks from now he was out.

No matter what.

But he liked making Chizuru sweat a little. If anything, she'll thank him later for the experience when she dealt with _real_ troublemakers and assholes. He smirked, his mind already thinking of ways she could return the favor...

* * *

**A/N: So Okita is getting under Chizuru's shy exterior...which only means character development! Yay! :) Haha, well, I hope you enjoyed. R&R please! **

**Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru

**a/n: Ack, sorry for the delay. Thanks for sticking with me. :) Kind of a long one with frustrating mixed up emotions. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

Ever since Chizuru was a child, her father had just about every step of her future life planned. Just as he had her twin brother Kaoru planned as well. She had every little to say in it, not that she ever thought of going into anything else. From the moment she told him that she wanted to save people when she was five, Kodo took that as a good ahead.

From then on, he talked of nothing else but her and medicine. Chizuru had no other passion, or choice.

From the moment Chizuru and Kaoru started school she had no friends—and consequently, no boyfriends either. She'd been close to not even a handful of guys growing up, before Kaoru had his way and put a stop before anything happened. _"You need to watch your studies."_ He would more often tell her. _"You're too young for guys."_ Or, as she got older it was more, _"He's not good enough."_

And any friends she made didn't bother with her much longer than a week when she continuously ignored their invites to go out or sleep over. Both her brother and father were stern about her studying in her free time, because if she was ever going to make it big young she had to take every moment she had. No matter how young she was.

Chizuru never questioned them. All she wanted was to make both her father and brother proud of her, because they had given her so much and believed in her more than anyone else. And when she graduated high school, she realized how much friends and boyfriends would have set her back. Not that it made her feel better…but she couldn't deny all the opportunities given to her that any medical student would kill for.

But somehow, Chizuru couldn't find herself thankful at all for it. Right at the moment, Chizuru was cursing her lack of social and love life. She suppose she could try to change it, go out Friday nights with Sen…try to meet some guys and make friends, but unfortunately she was even more busy now than ever. Her teenage years should have been the time to balance it all—not now, not when she was interning and still studying. She didn't think it'd get easier once she got her MD either…

Maybe she could talk to Sen about how to handle him better. How to act and how to talk without getting so embarrassed, flirt better…she would definitely know what to do. But the whole situation was too embarrassing to admit aloud, because then she'd have to admit that she had zero experience—the ultimate virgin.

Chizuru grimaced. No way. Being extremely shy and quiet was bad enough without having to tack on virgin. Besides, for the last two weeks she had been able to take everything he had in stride—and surprisingly on occasion give it back. She wasn't sure who was more surprised when that happened, Okita or her.

But that was close to flirting, right…? Chizuru gave a weary sigh, it was just his nature to be flirty and fun and she really shouldn't read too much into it or even take it to heart. His friendship was more than enough for her…not to mention he was way out of her league and it wasn't smart to start to feel the way she was. He was just the first to ever really pay attention to her as a girl and be friendly, so naturally she would feel a strong pull towards him.

Chizuru shook her head to clear her wandering thoughts—it seemed to happen more often now, but she expected it to stop soon. Okita was to be discharged from the hospital today and she wouldn't be seeing him anymore. She wouldn't have to succumb to his constant teasing and inappropriate jokes at her expense that she'd been exposed to…that is unless his TB acted up again, which would always be a possibility for him.

The thought gave Chizuru comfort and hope that she'd at least see him someday, and she instantly balked at her thoughts. Did she really find the thought comforting? Really hoped that one day his illness would come back just so she could see him again? Couldn't she just be normal and ask to be friends? Add him to her email list or something?

No, she had to have odd and mixed feelings about him…was she relieved that he was leaving today, or was she sad? If she had asked herself that very question a week or so ago, she would have easily said relieved, but now she was pretty sure she would be sad.

On the plus side, she could actually have a normal lunch with Sen—rather dividing her lunch and time for when she joined Okita and then afterwards Sen. Her appetite was always gone by then, and Sen was beginning to worry that she wasn't eating properly and she usually went into over-time with Okita and she had to rush her lunch with Sen. But she didn't mind, she knew that as an intern, she was constantly busy.

Chizuru didn't want to tell her the truth that she was spending so much time with Okita, mostly because she didn't want to make something out of it. She was having a hard time concentrating without someone else putting their two cents in on the whole situation. All she had mentioned to Sen was that Sanan—who seemed to know what was going on, but hadn't said anything to her about it—had assigned her a permanent patient whom she had to routinely check on every day. End of story.

The good thing was, Sen never liked to chat about medicine and thankfully, she did all the talking for Chizuru. She had much more going on than she did.

Chizuru quickened her pace, taking a quick detour to the mini kitchen and swiping a chocolate pudding cup and mini Pepsi—they were Okita's favorite, and she found that he would generally be in an overall better mood with his favorite snacks.

Tucking the snacks into her pockets, she sanitized, knocked and then entered. "Okita." Balancing the treats and her lunch in her arms she shifted around the door and bumped it closed. With a suddenly shy smile, Chizuru lifted her arms showing Okita the treats. "Brought you something."

Not even a second later, Okita bounced into view and nearly charged her when his eyes spotted the snacks. The lopsided grin immediately appeared on his face. "Great!" he took the snacks and winked at her, "You spoil me, Chizuru!"

Chizuru blushed and shook her head, "Oh, be quiet…" Okita only laughed in response, already heading to the spot on his bed. Chizuru followed, trying hard to keep her mood from slipping into the sudden sadness that weighted down on her. She didn't want to ruin their last lunch. "So, check-up first or lunch?"

Okita glanced over his shoulder, "Really, Chizuru?" he smirked and lifted his pudding cup, "I'm not waiting on this pudding cup so lunch first!"

The sinking feeling she felt a moment before immediately disappeared and Chizuru laughed. She should have known that the feeling wouldn't last long the moment Okita started cracking jokes. Even if only for a moment, when he joked around, Chizuru would forget about everything else.

She sighed softly, she really was going to miss him.

* * *

Okita smirked at Chizuru, she seemed slightly more depressed today than any other day—and if he had to guess, it was probably because it was his last day. Although, to give her credit, she was trying very hard to hide it—but having spent so much time with her, he could easily see through the act.

It was bittersweet definitely and he felt slightly weird that he wasn't already rearing to go and making demands or calling his friends. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was shouting the reason behind that. But like normal, he ignored the voice of reason. Instead he chose the typical Okita route, second to seducing of course, which was to tease the truth out. "Eeh, Chizuru…you're awfully quiet today, is everything okay?" he commented, watching her closely and of course she didn't fail.

Her eyebrows shot up instantly, her doe eyes widening. She gave him a small smile and shook her head, "Uh? Really?" Chizuru shrugged, trying to play it off. "I'm okay." She poked at her lunch, macaroni and cheese today, purposely stalling.

Okita gave her a knowing look and Chizuru tried hard not to grin and blush. "Really!" she urged, giving a slight giggle. She quickly stuffed a forkful of macaroni into her mouth to stop the giggling, faint pink coloring the tips of her cheekbones.

Okita tilted his head, "You're gonna miss me, aren't you Chizuru." He stated it rather than asked, already knowing the answer because if he was really honest with himself, he was going to miss her too. The voice of reason at the back of his head was shouting again.

This time Chizuru got real quiet, her eyes filled with an emotion that didn't suit the normally smiling and shy Chizuru. Finally, she shrugged again her bottom lip caught by her front teeth as she nervously bit into it. It was a habit he noticed she did when she was really pensive—and it was cute as hell. He often found that he had to look away from that expression, because his thoughts weren't exactly pure and she wasn't a girl he could just make a move on and call it quits after the passion.

No, she was the long term kind and, unfortunately, she was innocence. He didn't do innocent. "I'll be okay." She mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a slightly stern look. It was the look he often reserved for her when she was beating around the bush. "That didn't answer my question."

Chizuru shifted her weight on the bed, the stiff mattress beneath her small body squeaked slightly. "It'll be quiet now…" She pursed her lips nervously and looked down at her food again.

Okita sighed, "Chizuru…" They sat in silence, her plastic fork making the only noise as she wordlessly pushed it around her container. With amazing patience, he reached out and placed his hand over hers and she instantly stilled. "Aren't we friends now?" he asked quietly. The words were out of his mouth before he could actually think about them clearly, but once said, he didn't regret them and instead just rolled with it.

Chizuru slowly lifted her eyes to meet his and the sadness in them made him almost flinch. How was it that she could make him feel so guilty? He barely knew her and yet she made him feel like this? Hijikata couldn't even make him feel guilty as easily. Okita kept his eyes locked with Chizuru and gave her a soft smile.

Chizuru nodded slowly, her lips trembled for a moment before she composed herself and gave him a small smile back. "Yes, we are, Okita." She relaxed and shifted her gaze from his, blushing for staring so long. "And yes, I'll miss you."

Okita grinned at her, spotting a stray hair he reached across to put it back into place, but at the last second veered off and ruffled her hair. Sure it wasn't his first choice, but it seemed more appropriate. Chizuru laughed softly and, in a rare moment of honesty, she whispered. "I'm glad we are, Okita."

He froze, staring at the downcast blushing Chizuru before she smiled, making him blush uncharacteristically. Without another word, she began to pack up her lunch and Okita continued to watch her, wondering what it would be like to constantly be on the receiving end of her smiles after today.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

Chizuru was glad she didn't break down.

She had absolutely no clue where that came from, but she was very close to tears and she was able to reign them in. It was just when she thought of never sharing idle moments with him anymore, and topped with the fact that he called her a friend, was too much.

She was both incredibly happy and touched when he said that. It had been a long time since she'd been able to build a bond with someone and create good times. Not that Sen wasn't a friend, but the only times they spoke or hung out was during lunch…since she didn't have time after work. But that was on Chizuru.

And somehow, this was different. Although, she was trying hard not to look too much into it because really, what would happen after today? She really hoped there would be more time together, even if it's only ever as friends.

Chizuru blushed at the embarrassing thought. A friend was more than she could hope for, but her heart was shamefully telling her more. She pushed the thought aside and lowered her stethoscope, "So what time are you leaving?" she asked.

Okita shifted and shrugged, "Ehh, probably later today." He smirked, "Honestly, I haven't contacted anyone yet…"

Chizuru stared at him, eyes wide. "What?" she tried hard not to laugh, but a giggle escaped. "I figured you'd be racing to leave, being cooped up here for so long."

He sighed, letting his head drop back. "Yeah, yeah. That was the plan…" he grinned and winked at her, "But I'm a procrastinator. It's a curse, really."

"You'll be okay, though, right?" Chizuru shifted, "You have a ride home and your friends will come for you?" Okita smiled at her, making her blush and she quickly jumped in to explain herself. "I'm only worried 'cause you are technically my patient…very first one at that and I want to make sure you get home alright."

Okita laughed again, shaking his head. "_Right_, well, no worries Chizuru. The guys usually have nothing better to do then to pick me up, and I'm sure my sisters have mentioned to them that I'm released today." He sighed, "I'm sure they have something planned for my homecoming tonight too…"

Chizuru nodded, feeling relieved. "Well, I hope you have fun and, you know, thanks." Gathering her things, Chizuru mentally tried to think of something final to say. Would asking for his number or email be weird? Would a hug be acceptable? Or maybe a handshake would be better? Would she see him soon, and most importantly, would he want to?

She turned and smiled at him, he was standing now, the lopsided smile fixed on his face. "Uh—I…" Chizuru felt her bottom lip get tugged into her mouth as she trapped it under her teeth. What could she say? How should she say it without sounding desperate or clingy?

"You want to meet them, Chizuru?"

Chizuru stared at Okita, quite shocked. She wasn't even quite sure if she really heard him—or thought she did. "Uh, meet them?" she asked, "Really?"

Okita shifted, running his hand through his unruly hair. Often times Chizuru thought of doing the very same. "Aha, yeah. I am." He shrugged, "You'll like them. They'll like you and I'm sure they'd love to meet the girl who managed to gain my trust and befriend me!" He leaned forward and wiggled his eyebrows, "and I'm sure you're beyond curious about them, right?"

Chizuru had to admit that she was curious. More than just curious ever since he told her about them. He didn't go into much detail about them, other than they were a pretty great bunch of guys and more like brothers than anything. And although she hadn't _seen _anyone come visit him, judging by the balloons and cards, she was sure they visited once or twice, after all, she wasn't by Okita's side 24-7.

"Um, today?" she asked. Okita only nodded, his green eyes watching her closely. When he watched her like that, she felt vulnerable—like he could easily tell what she was thinking, which, he probably easily could. She should have said no immediately. After all, what was the use in prolonging what was enevitable?

A no was obvious. The correct answer, but Chizuru didn't want to say no. She wanted more time with him, more moments. Before she could chicken out, Chizuru nodded and gave a small smile. "O-okay, yeah. That would be…cool."

Okita grinned broadly now and crossed his arms, "Great! We leave at 6."

* * *

Chizuru glanced at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, but the time remained the same. 6:01 blinked back at her and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes for being so antsy. It wasn't a date, just meeting some friends—friends that she could only hope would in turn be hers.

Or at least be accepted by them. She wanted so desperately to be accepted by Okita's friends, maybe then—

Chizuru shook her head and glanced at her reflection. Her cheeks were bright pink at the direction her thoughts were taking her. _Baby steps._ She reminded herself sternly, _Baby steps._ She was content, and luckily, _already_ decent friends with Okita. She didn't want to push her luck by wishing, or god forbid, hoping for something more…

And for Chizuru, merely agreeing to take even a minute out of her busy studious and anti-social life was a big step for her. But then again, so was befriending a patient and develop a major crush on him. She watched as her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of pink, bordering red. Was she crushing on him?

His green eyes snuck into her mind before she could help herself, along with the image of his trademark smile and that smoldering stare. Closing her eyes, she immediately imagined that look he had only given her once the first day she met him.

She imagined the muscles she'd involuntarily memorized from doing his daily check-ups. From his flat stomach, up to his toned upper arms and broad shoulders, down to the dips and curves of his abs, and then the smooth faint scars. Okita's body was without a doubt in tip-top form, obvious signs of training and hard work, but at the same time, not overly exaggerated and most definitely drool worthy.

Chizuru gasped and shook her head fiercely, trying to clear and calm her mind. Gripping the edge of the sink she sighed loudly, so the answer to her question was obvious. Yes, she had a crush on him, that she could easily admit to herself and she blamed her lack of social/love life for developing so fast.

Now she had to make sure she didn't make it obvious that she did. The last thing she wanted was to ruin their friendship over what she felt was very high school-like. He made her feel normal, not like the daughter of the ever prestigious Doctor Yukimura, and it was nice.

She looked up at her reflection again and patted her face to calm down her now bright red cheeks. Would she ever stop blushing so easily? She really hoped so. Chizuru gently tugged her hair from her ponytail and dragged her fingers through her few knots before adjusting her long locks into a down and side swept ponytail.

Once again she cursed under her breath for not having better hair before settling. With what could only be described as a nervous habit, Chizuru tugged at the hem of her peach colored shirt a few times so it settled just right before pressing her hands down on her dark wash skinny jeans. She looked…normal and casual. Maybe she should have talked to Sen first…not that talking to her would have magically given Chizuru a new, cuter outfit, but Sen was always full of positive ego boosters.

Chizuru stared at her reflection closer and tried not to grimace at her plain face. She didn't have any make up on, not that she ever carried any with her, and even what she did own was barely anything. Chizuru pursed her lips and sighed._ It's not a date, Chizuru. It's just…hanging out time. With the guy you like. And his very good friends. It's fine. You're fine. Just. Chill. _The mental pep talk worked, like it normally did, for about fraction of a second before she glanced back at her watch.

6:03 pm.

Chizuru rolled her eyes, but knew it couldn't be helped. She just hoped she didn't look desperate if she was waiting before him. Checking her bag, she made sure she had all her scrubs and items before glancing at the mirror one last time and heading out to the lobby.

Each step she took made her heart beat faster and her pep talks increased. This as a big step for her and she was more than proud of herself for still going through with it. It was all she could think about as she worked that day, the scenario had played in her mind a thousand and one times with multiple outcomes—both positive and negative.

Luckily, Chizuru was the suffering in silence type when busy; otherwise she was sure she would have made a mess of things. But while her hands routinely went through the usual, her mind was spinning. She was very surprised she hadn't chickened out because most of the outcomes that her mind created ended rather negatively.

The lobby and receptionist desk appeared quicker than before, and her pep talk stopped along with her feet. Okita was there first, naturally. He seemed taller and much more, real than before. She figured it was because he wasn't dressed in comfy sweats and trapped in a hospital room. No now he was in distressed jeans that hung low on his hips with a simple tight forest green eyes that she was sure made his eyes pop.

Just as she was about to call out to him, she heard Sen laugh. Chizuru froze and she stared with wide eyes at Okita, noticing now how he was chatting rather animatedly with Sen. Her heart was doing that fast beating and her stomach was flip-flopping all over again. But she wasn't sure if it was from being excited and nervous, or the fact of seeing them get along so well.

She knew Okita was a flirt and she knew Sen was naturally social so it made perfect sense for the two to easily hit it off. Chizuru suddenly felt very jealous of Sen's ability to chat with anyone so easily. How would she have turned out if she was raised differently? Or had been more social in her younger years?

Okita, who was leaning half of his tall frame against the receptionist desk, laughed and Sen's own chiming laughter echoed with his in the otherwise empty lobby. Chizuru suddenly felt sick to her stomach and she wanted to hide back in the bathroom. Did she maybe have an alter motive when she didn't want to tell Sen about Okita? Somewhere in the back of her mind, a negative and nasty voice was telling her she knew this would happen. It was inevitable.

Just as she was about to turn away and go through the other exit, Okita lifted his head and his green eyes landed on her. With his lopsided grin, he pushed off the receptionist desk and waved at her. "Hey! Come on, Chizuru! Let's get going!"

Chizuru shifted awkwardly, she suppose she could still run away from them. They probably wouldn't care too much and continue on with their merry conversations. But then what about her? Would she just ignore Sen after today? Would she just live the rest of her life living with a huge What If? No, she couldn't do that. She was done with that.

Hopefully.

She forced a smile and waved back meekly. "Hey."

Without another look in Sen's direction, Okita met Chizuru half way and he eyed her similar to the way he did the first time they met but not quite the same. Chizuru could feel the blush rise again and all her earlier negative thoughts and jealously vanished. How was it he could do that with a simple smile, or stare, or corny joke?

"You're late."

Chizuru rolled her eyes, feeling suddenly brave. "By a few minutes..."

Okita shook his head and sighed, "Ahh, well, if you're late because you were changing then I _suppose_ I can forgive you. After all, this is the first time I've seen you not in scrubs." He grinned mischievously, "And this look is cuter on you."

Chizuru glanced away, shaking her head. "Come on, Casanova." Hiking her bag on her shoulder she continued walking.

Okita laughed, "Right, right."

* * *

Okita wasn't sure why he had asked Chizuru to meet his friends or where the hell the very thought came from. He was pretty positive that he was going to ask her for her cell number—for the occasional text or maybe drunk phone call. Hopefully not the latter because he didn't think she'd appreciate that.

But when he saw her struggling just to say goodbye to him; it spilled from him faster than he could help it. But like all his word slips, he meant them. He wasn't sure if being so honest with Chizuru was a good thing or not…he even made a mental note not to get drunk around her. He was sure he would be even more unfiltered then.

"You sure you don't need one of us to get you, Souji?"

Okita chuckled, "Would I joke about this?" he asked. "I said I got a ride, Kondou. And those douches better behave themselves! Also, nothing lame, 'kay?"

This time Kondou laughed, "You know the guys, if I warn them, they'll do it on purpose. It's best for it to be a surprise and just say you're bringing a guest." Kondou sighed, "So, what's her name?"

Okita rolled his eyes, "What makes you so sure she's a girl?" he asked, practically envisioning Kondou's confused expression.

"Would it be otherwise?"

Okita laughed again, "You're right. But how often do I bring them home?"

The line was silent for a moment and once again he could picture Kondou shaking his head, "Just, get home, ok? The guys will be here…and yeah, nothing lame. But we'll see."

Okita shook his head and murmured a good bye before he hung up. He wasn't too worried about Chizuru coming home and meeting his friends. They would like her, just as he did. Probably take her under their wing and grow fond of her too, they were all oddly similar like that. He wasn't worried about them, but he was worried about _something_. He just wasn't sure what.

Okita felt better once he was dressed in his own clothes rather than the sweats he had been bumming around in. His regular attire made him feel refreshed and actually like his normal self for the first time in weeks. He was sure it was also due to the fact that he was finally allowed out of his room and actually in the front lobby.

He dropped his bag on the ground and glanced around for Chizuru, but found no one else around but him and the rather cute receptionist. Okita looked at the clock and found he was a few minutes early despite taking his time to check out on the third floor, contact Sanan and Kondou, and then proceeding down to the first floor.

The receptionist glanced up at him and gave him a bright and cheerful smile. "Hello there!"

Okita glanced over at her and gave a solid nod, "Hey." She continued to stare at him with expectant eyes, probably waiting for him to say something else but he didn't. Did she not recognize him when he had checked in? And did she not notice he didn't walk through the front doors but from the elevator?

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked, bobbing her head to the side in what he was sure she thought was a cute and innocent gesture. He just about scrunched up his nose with distaste at her; Chizuru would pull that off better.

He shook his head, hadn't he said she was cute before? Where the hell did that thought go? "Nah, I'm good. Just, ya know, waiting on someone." He glanced away from her, hoping Chizuru didn't take too long.

"Your girlfriend?"

Okita snapped his head back towards the receptionist, suddenly finding her annoying. Her eyes, for one, where much too large and her make up seemed to take away the beauty from her otherwise cute face. And her voice, much too high pitched for it to be natural. She was probably faking it to seem more girly, and if she faked that, he was sure she faked a hell of a lot more stuff.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Uh, no." She gave him a skeptical look, telling him with that simple look that she didn't believe him one bit. Feeling annoyed now, he walked over and leaned against the counter, flashing her his seductive grin that he knew sent girls swooning. Girls except for Chizuru, who would only blush and then fidget.

In the back of his mind, he was deterred by the fact that Chizuru popped back up in his mind when his intention was to flirt with another. Sure, he wasn't really attracted to the receptionist…she wasn't his type, but he was trying to prove a point. That and he needed to brush up before going out the following day. He followed his earlier statement with one of his famous lines, "Why? You interested?"

In a matter of a few seconds he had the receptionist, who had introduced herself as Sen, laughing and flirting right back and immediately he lost interest. Not because he succeeded so easily, but rather because he just wasn't feeling it. Her laugh was similar to her voice, it was too high and forced—not at all like Chizuru's contagious one.

At the thought of Chizuru, he glanced at the clock and then back towards the elevator. Maybe she mistook where they would meet and she was back up on the third floor—

Okita's eyes landed on Chizuru. She stood at the end of the hall, frozen with eyes wide and filled with…panic? He couldn't really tell from all the way down the hall, but he did recognize her body language and it told him she wanted to run away. And fast. Maybe she was nervous about leaving, it did seem surreal to him as well but either way, he wasn't going to let her get away so easily.

Easily ignoring Sen, he turned and waved at Chizuru. "Hey! Come on, Chizuru! Let's get going!" He smirked when she jumped a bit, startled that he practically shouted in a hospital. Was she really so surprised?

"You know Chizuru?" asked Sen, her tone surprised but not at all jealous like he half expected.

He didn't glance at her, "Yeah, dude. We go way back." With that, he walked away to meet Chizuru half way. He grinned down at her, letting his eyes unabashedly take her in. He knew his type was definitely the kind who dressed up, or rather, dressed down, but Chizuru was definitely making him reconsider his type.

Her face looked fresh and slightly flushed—probably due to his outburst. She was all about rules when in a hospital and he made a mental note again to apologize later for it. If he remembered, that is. The simple peach colored shirt brought out the color of her skin and the brown in her eyes and her shirt although not skin tight, did give him a good idea about her bust and curves.

The skinny jeans she wore accented her petite lower body fantastically, something that her scrubs would normally and shamefully hide from deprived guys like him. And her hair, which was normally up, was pulled down and swept in a loose ponytail that hung over her right shoulder. It was very simple, but very Chizuru. The whole damn look was simple and casual and downright cute as hell.

He wanted to hold her. Just wanted to pull her to him, kiss her parted pouty lips just to taste her, and then really just rock her world. Repeatedly…and for hours. Okita shifted, throwing the idea away as soon as it entered his mind. He opened his mouth, thinking to himself that he should probably uninvited her because if he kept this up, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go without his curiosity taking hold of him, because like he told himself before, Chizuru wasn't a hump and dump. She was a long term deal.

He didn't do those.

And he wasn't about to change that. No matter how curious and how interested he suddenly found himself being.

"You're late." He heard himself say, thanking himself for not saying something unplanned.

He watched as Chizuru rolled her perfect sized doe eyes, surprising him like she often did. "By a few minutes..."

Okita tried hard not to laugh and covered it up by shaking his head and sighing, "Ahh, well, if you're late because you were changing then I _suppose_ I can forgive you. After all, this is the first time I've seen you not in scrubs." He couldn't help nor stop himself as he grinned mischievously at her, making her blush easily as he did when he was checking her out before. Okita praised himself again for being able to reign in his stray thoughts and keep himself filtered. "And this look is cuter on you." And there went his streak. Not even a minute before the word vomit came pouring out. He seriously needed help.

"Come on, Casanova." Chizuru called over her shoulder as she started to walk towards the front doors and he found himself laughing. It was nice to have her able to bounce off him like that, but it was always a fifty-fifty chance that she'd either blush and stay quiet or bite back with some witty comment.

It kept him on his toes. "Right, right." He followed her and watched as she greeted the receptionist with a friendly smile and they chatted for a bit. Sen occasionally giving Chizuru and him a look that made her fidget nervously and it annoyed him that she caused that reaction out of her too.

"Alright well, have a great evening you two, and have fun, Chizuru." She winked at her, "Call me afterwards, ok?" She whispered the last bit to her, but she might as well have shouted it. The lobby was quiet and empty other than the three of them and it wasn't hard to overhear them. He kept up the charade that he wasn't paying attention though, it seemed respectful.

"Um, yeah. Okay." Chizuru smiled, "Have a good evening as well, Sen. I'll see you tomorrow."

With the goodbyes over with, Okita picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, easily sidling next to her. He grinned at Chizuru, "Alrighty then. You ready?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Chizuru bit her bottom lip nervously but nodded, "Uh-huh." He smirked and draped his arm over her shoulder, bring her close and secretly enjoying every moment that her body was touching his.

"Good, 'cause it's too late to change your mind now!" He laughed loudly when she gave him a horrified expression. Would he ever get tired of her facial expressions and quirks?

_Nope, never._

There was that voice of reason. And fuck if it didn't just about ruin the carefree moment.

* * *

**a/n: Aah, the gangs all here in the next chapter. Along with some good ol' swoon worthy moments from our dearest mixed up Okita. And so, next chap. will be out soon. Very. 'Cause I'm sort of really obsessed with finishing it...so please, R&R! It let's me know you're reading and enjoying. :) Til next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru_

**a/n: Yay! Thanks so much for the AWESOME reviews guys. Seriously, got me even super motivated to pump out his chapter and update faster for all of you! :) quick side note, I rearranged the chapter numbers because it was bothering me, hah. Anyway..._Strong T for strong swears._ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Chizuru couldn't remember the last time she was invited—and actually _gone_ to—someone else's home that wasn't family or some business acquaintance of her fathers. This was a definite and huge first for her, as well as riding in the car with someone, once again, other than family. She could practically hear the disapproval from her dad and brother.

Yet somehow, the very thought excited her, but the rational thought part of her mind was already working hard on a schedule for when she got home. She figured hanging out wouldn't last more than an hour or two, and it would take no more than another hour to get home. She figured she could put in a few hours of studying, get done around midnight or one and then sleep before her 7:30 am shift.

Yes, she could do that easily. It wouldn't be her first long night, but it would be the most recent. She debate letting Okita know that she couldn't stay long…but the thought that maybe he'd call off the entire thing made her hold her tongue. She didn't need to bother him with that, he probably didn't even care.

Chizuru pushed aside her thoughts about her oncoming late night, she'd deal with that when the time came, but at the moment she had another issue. Like how she was suppose to be paying attention to the directions her GPS was spewing out all the while trying not to look at Okita and laugh.

She was glad to be driving and knowing where she was going because it gave her an excuse to focus on the road. Okita drummed his fingers on the dash broad to the rhythm of the song playing on the radio, she let him choose the station since she rarely touched the thing and had no preference. Okita shifted for the umpteenth time in his seat and tugged and pulled at the seatbelt. Chizuru peeked out of the corner of her eyes at him as he tried to scrunch himself even smaller so his knees weren't so pushed up against the dash or his face.

Chizuru stifled the fit of giggles that threatened to burst. She had openly laughed at him when he climbed into the passenger side and his tall frame was immediately sandwhiched between the dashboard and passenger seat. She had never realized how small her Ford Taurus actually was—or the fact that the seat adjuster was stuck.

Her brother had never once complained, nor needed to readjust the seat.

Just remembering the jokes Okita came up with and his expression had Chizuru feeling another giggle start up again, and she focused intently on the road. "Sorry, again." She mumbled to him, "Kaoru is…shorter than you, so...yeah."

Okita glanced over and smirked, "What this?" he asked, feigning innocence and gesturing to his legs being cramped. "Happens _all_ the time."

Chizuru clamped her lips shut but her chest started to heave at the rising giggles. She couldn't calm herself fast enough because before she knew, her giggles broke free and turned into a full on laugh. She shook her head and giving him her best stern look, but failed easily. "Stop. It." She managed through giggles. "I'm driving, dang it!"

Okita shrugged and chuckled himself, "Alright, alright. But really, this is nothing compared to that damn hospital room. Not that my legs were ever practically shoved into my face for minutes on end, but still."

Chizuru nodded, "Okay. Well, according to the GPS it says we're almost there…right?" She cast a glance back at Okita who was staring out the window. At her question he looked back at her and smirked, he was being very patient for a nearly thirty minute ride towards outskirts and countryside of Kyoto. She had no idea he lived in the suburbs.

Okita definitely seemed more city boy-ish in her opinion, but he mentioned to her that they weren't too isolated or even that far from the "fun" parts of the city. She wasn't sure what he meant, but she was pretty sure she didn't want to know. She had to admit that she was nervous when he told her his address, fearing getting easily lost once night fell, and so Chizuru was definitely thankful that even at nearly 7 o'clock in the evening, the sun was still pretty bright outside. It made memorizing certain things along the way easier for when she left and when, and if, she ever came back.

"Want to take a short cut, Chizuru?"

Chizuru quirked an eyebrow, not really seeing any other main road leading towards their destination other than the one they were currently on. "Uhh, is that a smart thing to—"

Before she could finish, Okita quickly pointed out the window. "Great, so right turn here! Now, now, now!" Chizuru jumped, and despite the fact that her GPS told her to keep going straight for about another some odd minutes, she signaled and turned as directed by Okita.

Immediately, Chizuru's GPS began to go crazy with the random and unplanned turn. _"Rerouting, Rerouting_" It drawled in its monotone and robotic voice. Chizuru gave it a hard glare, willing it to shut up while she tried to listen to Okita who didn't tell her where to head until the very last second. Chizuru would often glare at Okita when Chizuru had no choice but to either speed in order to cut in front of some car, or slow down dramatically so they passed her first.

Okita, probably beyond entertained, laughed but never as hard as he would when a random car would flip them off for her suddenly crazy driving, and he would shake his fist back at them—causing Chizuru to reprimand him for egging them on. But she supposed that what she got for laughing at him and his situation.

"Lighten up, Chizuru! They're just douches…" Chizuru opened her mouth to disagree, when they were interrupted yet again by the GPS desperately trying to reroute. Okita glared at it as if it had personally offended him. "Ahh, shut the hell up!" with a quick jab, he powered it off and Chizuru relaxed. She was definitely beyond thankful that the extra voice was silenced.

"Now where Okita?"

Okita grinned, shifting in his seat once again. "Nowhere, we're here." He pointed at a faint road made entirely of pebbles and loose rocks that went right off the main road, a small dark blue and rather sad looking mail box the only marker for the rock road, safe from the main road cars and the accidents they were sure to provide.

Turning onto the road, Chizuru slowed her car down and felt the nerves settle in again. _Ooh, boy._

There really was no turning back now.

* * *

Chizuru parked where Okita indicated, alongside a few other vehicles, and not even a minute after the car came to a stop that he hopped out and began to stretch and shake his legs out. Chizuru rolled her eyes and pulled the keys from the ignition, feeling the nerves begin again. She grabbed a few things that Okita left behind and followed.

The home was fairly large two-story home that looked rather old school and traditional, was very beautiful. Chizuru wouldn't have been surprised if there were paper lanterns hanging somewhere around the house. The trees and acres of lush grass suited the home, and really had no place to do it justice within the city. The home looked almost like an olden day temple—one's she remembered reading about in history class where samurais often lived in and practiced their ways.

Somehow, knowing that Okita lived and was raised there made sense to Chizuru. She remembered one particular conversation they had where he mentioned the guy they lived with—and took him and his friends in—ran a Dojo. Her eyes scanned the house in front of her, it was big enough, but she couldn't tell what part of the house it was located at. She figured it may have been in the basement or something.

"My room's on the second floor towards the back." Okita pointed for emphasis. "It has a pretty fantastic, and the best, view of the horizon and a few twinkling city lights in the whole house. We're just far enough out here to see both the stars and the night lights." His green eyes softened and he glanced over at her, "You'll have to see it with me sometime."

The promise hung in the air between them and Chizuru blushed at the thought of being in his room, alone, and quite obviously at night. She gave a faint nod, smiling. Okita smirked and turned back towards the house, inhaling deeply and letting his head fall back.

Chizuru watched him, her eyes softening. If she was ever in doubt about her crush on him, now was definitely a revelation moment. Simply watching him, seeing how healthy and calm he seemed just by being out here, put her at such an ease that she couldn't explain well enough with words. Her heart pounded away in her chest and she continued to look at him secretly.

His shaggy brown hair brushed off his face as a breeze pushed past him, a faint and almost innocent smile on his face and Chizuru knew she was experiencing a moment that no one else had privilege to. Okita finally rolled his head towards her and grinned, "I will never get tired of this, ya know?"

She smiled and shifted, "I can imagine." She glanced at the house, "It's beautiful out here."

Okita nodded and then waved her over, "Well, enough stalling! Let's get inside already." He took his remaining items from Chizuru and together they walked inside. Chizuru was amazed at how her nerves were no longer a problem. No, now she was excited to see his friends and to see the inside of the beautiful building.

She followed Okita closely as he entered the house without so much as a knock, or even looking for a key. She figured the door was hardly ever locked—or they were just really confident that no one would dare enter in vain. Inside was possibly even more remarkable than the outside, hard wood floors meet them and as did a row, or rather a pile, of shoes that were messily toppled about. The sight made Chizuru giggle and Okita apologize for the mess.

"It's all guys here…and very obviously lack a ladies touch around here." He slipped off his shoes and placed them away from the pile and gestured for her to do the same. Following by example, Chizuru did so too and neatly placed them near Okita's. Their shoes together made Chizuru smile and she had to be quick and tell herself to stop.

Okita lazily reached up and scratched the back of his head in confusion, she wasn't sure if he was expecting something different or not. Chizuru watched and waited silently, letting her eyes roam about the huge hall they stood in. She could hear varies shouts and mumbles of others further into the house.

_Guess the training room is close to the front door._ She thought with a tilt of her head.

Which, relatively, made sense now that she really thought about the whole situation. If the Sensei had students, who _didn't_ already live with him and who drove out there for practice, it seemed better that they didn't wander throughout the home part of the house. And what was more convenient than the rooms closest to the front door? It made sense why they didn't lock it.

Her eyes landed on pictures hanging on the wall and she smiled softly at the photo nearest her. There were three males; a taller older gentlemen she guessed to be their teacher and two younger kids standing on either side of him. One looked to be about 7 while the other male looked to be into his early, early teens. All three stood in front of the house they were currently in, a smooth and nervous chuckle brought Chizuru's eyes back to Okita.

His green eyes were on the photo too, and they softened. "Yeah…that's me, Hijikata and Kondou. Back in the days and all…" He grunted and looked away, "Well, the guys are around here somewhere…planning something lame, I'm sure." Okita glanced back at Chizuru and smirked, "Wait here, I'll be back."

Chizuru opened her mouth to object but he was quick and darted down the hall, disappearing behind one of the many shoji sliding doors. Pressing her lips together, Chizuru shifted her weight and instead looked back to the photos—once again falling to the one of Okita, Hijikata and Kondou. She smiled, now that she knew it was him in the photo, it was obvious.

His eyes were narrowed—obviously irritated, but the very same eyes she knew. The man named Kondou had his hand ruffled in Okita's then even long brown hair, and the other Hijikata gave a simple and polite smile at the camera. The picture made her insides warm because it said so many things to her…there was absolutely no need for explanations.

Chizuru wasn't sure how long she was standing there looking over all the different photos when someone called out to her.

"Ooi, girl!"

The voice startled Chizuru from her thoughts and she turned towards the door. Three guys—all handsome and much taller than her—were standing in the doorway and staring at her with confusion. The shortest of the three stepped forward, being a head taller than her, he leaned down as if he were about to share a secret, and his face broke into a wide smile instantly. "Are you here to join our kendo school?" he asked, his tone excited.

Chizuru gave a wry smile and opened her mouth to speak but one of the two taller guys—the one with long, shaggy and dark red hair clapped him on the shoulder. "Take it down a few notches, Heisuke. You'll scare her." He gave Chizuru a swoon worthy smile, yanked the guy named Heisuke backwards and he barreled straight into the third guy. The red haired man stepped forward, easily towering over her small form. "Now, how can I help you, sweetheart? You here to join our little practice?" he asked, taking her unsuspecting hand and tipping it towards his lips.

Chizuru felt her face instantly flush a deep red, nervously she shifted her eyes away and as politely as she could, she withdrew her hand from his. "Uh, actually I'm—"

"Hey! Sanosuke, that was rude you douche!" yelled Heisuke, shaking his fist angrily at him. His still boyish face was flushed, eyes sparkling with rage at Sanosuke. The dark brown haired guy behind him laughed loudly and shoved Heisuke playfully.

"Rude?" he shook his head, "I believe you meant _embarrassing_, runt!"

Heisuke blushed this time and he whirled on his heel and threw a punch at the guy, "Shinpachi you bastard, _shuddup_!" Very quickly, the hallway became loud with shouts, swearing, and wrestling before Shinpachi took Heisuke and put him in a head lock.

Sanosuke sighed and leaned against the wall nearest Chizuru, yelling a few things to them as they both continued to struggle against each other. Chizuru watched, horrified, that they were going to seriously injure themselves. She took a tentative step forward, about to interrupt their fight—weren't they friends or something? Violence was never the answer. She could already picture the fractures, cuts, and or possible concussions that could happen…good thing she carried a first aid with her.

She opened her mouth when Sanosuke reached out and pulled her towards him, arm draped around her shoulders he put his other finger to his lips in a_ Shh_ gesture. "It's almost over, sweetheart. Believe it or not, this is routine." He winked at her.

Chizuru stared at him, baffled at what he told her. How was something like that routine?! Sanosuke gave her another heart stopping smile, seeming to know her thoughts without her saying them. The warmth of his arm around her suddenly weighed down on her and blushed at the sudden close proximity. This was only the second male—not family—to ever put their hands on her in an almost hug today! It didn't sent off butterflies in her stomach like when Okita was within two feet from her, nor did he set her skin on fire when he touched her…like Okita's touch did.

But it did make her blush. Majorly, since he was just as good looking as Okita. Chizuru idly wondered if everyone Okita knew touchy feely and flirty like him? It was going to be one long evening if they were… Noticing that Sanosuke was watching and waiting on her response, she opened her mouth to reply but found she couldn't even find her voice. The whole situation was still too fresh to think clearly and perform coherent sentences—how she was planning on stopping the two before, she didn't know.

Glancing away from him, she simply nodded and shifted underneath his arm trying to regain the space between them. But he didn't even bother to release her and instead he chuckled softly at her. He probably enjoyed seeing her blush too. Chizuru willed for Okita to hurry up and come back for her, she wasn't sure she'd find her voice anytime soon…

_Ooh, boy. What have you agreed to Chizuru?_

* * *

Okita didn't feel all too comfortable leaving Chizuru by herself for very long—especially when he knew this was huge for her. He guessed that she didn't get out often, he could tell from the way she had stared at the house like she'd never been so close to someone else's other than her own…or the way she stared at the photos? That kind of awe and tenderness he witness was usually seen at a much younger age.

She was a curious one.

He was glad to be able to give her those chances and experiences. But if he didn't go look for his friends and find them soon, he was sure their next stop—and experience—would be in his bedroom. He wasn't sure if either one of them were ready for that…well he was. He was always ready for _that_, but he was very sure that if that happened there would be no going back.

Okita didn't think he could let her go as easily after something like that, and he definitely didn't need that kind of commitment now either. No, it was best to keep the distance and not stoke the fire. Okita shook his head, no use thinking about all that now. He was home. He was healthy. And, most importantly, he was ready to party.

After Chizuru meet every one, of course.

He slide open the screen door and stepped into one of the many practice rooms. The room was fairly large, tatami mats covered every inch of the ground and a decent amount of students stood in uniformed lines with kendo sticks posed in their hands.

"What the hell kind of welcome party is this?" he asked trying to seem angry but not able to keep the grin off his face. Sure his friends came and visited him a few times…but nothing beat being home with them again.

Kondou turned and grinned just as enthusiastically as him. "Souji!" he waved his arms in the air for the class to pause in their practice swings before he trotted over to him and enveloping him into a tight hug. "Welcome back!"

Okita shrugged indifferently, "Yeah, well. The hospital can't hold a guy like me for too long, ya know?" Kondou shook his head but laughed nonetheless. Okita glanced over his shoulder at the students and then back to Kondou. "Where's the bunch?"

Kondou smiled, "Saito's finishing up another lesson in the other practice room, Hijikata is in his room no doubt making lesson plans, and the three stooges are somewhere around here." He glanced over his shoulder, "Stretch for a cool down, guys."

Okita smirked, "Yeah, well, I did say nothing lame so…good!" He crossed his arms, "My…friend, is out in the hallway. So gather the lugs and I'll meet you in the den, cool?" Kondou clapped him on the shoulder and grinned again.

"Sure thing, Souji."

"_Aw, fuck you Shinpachi! You cheating bastard!"_

Okita glanced over his shoulder at the shoji screen as more noises and swearing escalated from the hallway. Okita wasn't going to lie, but he felt suddenly very nervous about Chizuru. He kept his face stoic, but his eyes sharpened and he began to tap his foot on the floor. It was hard not to just whip right out of the room, kick both their asses, and make sure Chizuru was okay and not huddled in some corner scared. But then he'd have to explain to Kondou about his behavior, explain to dumb and dumber why he interfered, and then reassure them all of something he was still trying to convince himself.

No, he would have to wait. Okita mentally cringed as another swear followed by a loud smack ripped through the thin screen door. Really? Could the two not go one minute of the day without getting into it? He hoped that he wasn't letting Chizuru down by not stopping it sooner…

Kondou sighed loudly, crossing his arms as he shook his head disapprovingly. "Well, I suppose we know where the three stooges are now…" he mumbled. "You better check and make sure your friend is okay out there."

Okita was already on it the moment he brought it up. He gave a curt nod and turned, but Kondou stopped him quick before he exited. Kondou's eyes sparkled with something foreign, but then were instantly replaced with relief, "It's good to have you back and healthy, kid. Really."

Okita shrugged but smiled, "Thanks."

"Oh, and don't embarrass them too much in front of her, ok?"

Okita rolled his eyes, trying to play it off. "Pfft, right." He should have known that Kondou could read him better than anyone else, but at the same time, was glad he didn't have to say anything. He wasn't any good when it came to expressing himself verbally. And in a house full of guys, special feelings were the last thing they cared about.

Once back in the hallway, Okita purposely took longer strides to arrive at the doorway area faster. He noticed a few tables that were pushed a few feet from where they stood originally, and with his dominant foot placed it back with a firm and annoy shake of his head. He was really surprised that there wasn't more damage from all the noise they were making.

His eyes landed on the two lugs, rolling on the ground and—as usual—Shinpachi had the upper hand. Heisuke's legs flailed about while his balled up hands punched continuously at Shinpachi's abs of steel, as he liked to call them, trying to get him to release him from his choke hold. "Give up, runt. Say uncle!" shouted Shinpachi, a triumphant grin on his face.

Heisuke's face was a bright shade of red now, his mouth opened just about ready to call it quits, as was also usual when Shinpachi put him into a dead head lock. But then Heisuke's eyes shifted over to the side and, surprising to all of them, a spark lit in them and clamped his mouth shut before he chucked his head backwards right into Shinpachi's unsuspecting face.

Shinpachi howled in pain, grabbed his nose, and swore at the top of his lungs while Heisuke jumped to his feet and out of his reach. Normally, the situation would make Okita laugh and he wouldn't pay any attention to their squabble and bouts of power…but at the moment it annoyed him to no end. And as for the sudden spark of determination in Heisuke's eyes, it deterred Okita. Where the hell did that come from?

It wasn't like Heisuke to really put so much into a something that happened so often and was considered normal. Okita glanced to the side and noticed Chizuru staring at the scene a few feet away from her with wide eyes.

Okita immediately made the connection. Heisuke was showing off for Chizuru. _That little runt sure has some balls crushing on Chizuru._ He thought angrily. How was it that the moment he left her alone for not even five minutes and someone else, a close friend even, instantly starts to fall for her? How shitty could his luck be?

Heisuke didn't even know her like he did and hell if he was going to let him. The weird feeling of worry he felt earlier came back tenfold. Now he knew what the reason behind said worry was about. It wasn't about Chizuru not fitting in with his buds, he knew she would. No, Okita was worried about one of them possibly liking her too much.

Shinpachi shuffled to his feet, his hand still holding his nose. "What the hell, Heisuke?!" He pulled his hand back slowly and grimaced, "Ugh, truce, dude. But seriously, what got into you?"

Heisuke shifted awkwardly and scowled. "Nothing, just…got carried away." His eyes glanced over to the side and then back to Shinpachi. "You know how it is…sorry and shit."

Shinpachi shrugged and waved it off, "Eeh, you got fucking lucky is all. Next time, watch out!"

Okita continued to watch Heisuke, needing to confirm what he suspected. He noticed how he was trying hard not to look over towards Chizuru who stood very close to Sanosuke. It was much of a confirmation, but that along with what he just witnessed was enough. He pressed his lips into a firm line and stepped towards them.

He knew he couldn't have Chizuru like that without some day hurting her, but they didn't know his thoughts and he'd be damned if he let either one of them have her. It was selfish, but he'd make them believe whatever he wanted them to in order to leave her alone.

"Ooi, Souji! You're home!" Shinpachi grinned, taking his hand off his now bright red nose.

Okita gave a nod and gestured towards his nose. "Yup. Seems like I haven't missed anything new…"

Chizuru shifted her eyes, and when they landed on him they light up and relief flooded them immediately. The guilt slammed into him even more so than earlier, of course she was uncomfortable. Even if they were nice, it was weird to be _his_ guest to be discovered on their own in someone else's house without introductions.

He smirked at her, trying hard not to let it slip or even glare daggers at Sanosuke for having his arm around her. Sure he could have done it to protect her from the tumblings of the two douches who were practically UFC fighting in the hall, but he could have his own motives for it too. Chizuru was still a girl and the guys were exactly that…guys. And Sanosuke was just as bad as he was. The thought unsettled him, maybe it was a bad idea to bring Chizuru…

"Eeh, Sano, gonna explain to me why you got your arms around _my_ girl?" He crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow. Sanosuke glanced down at Chizuru, who turned beat red, and then back to Okita a grin graced his features and he slowly lifted his arms in the air in a defensive pose.

_That's right, dick. Hands off. _Okita didn't need someone else's arms around her, even if that other was a good friend. She was his…even if she really wasn't. Chizuru blushed and instantly put distance between her and Sanosuke. Needing to prove something without letting Chizuru catch on, he reached over, ruffled her hair and shot a warning glare to each of them.

Sanosuke's grin got even bigger if possible while Heisuke's face fell, and Shinpachi raised his eyebrows in shock. "Hey, don't glare dude. We had no idea she was with you." Sano shrugged, "You never bring any home. We figured she was here to join up."

Okita rolled his eyes, "Hah, yeah, because we have so many girls ready to actually learn." They all laughed, "Well, it seems you guys came home just in time to meet Chizuru here. So let's go the den and wait for the others before we play 20 questions."

Chizuru glanced up at Okita and he winked at her, "You regretting this yet, Chizuru?" he asked. She stared at him then glanced at the others who stared at her expectantly. Her face flushed beautifully and she gave a small smile.

"Maybe just a little…" she mumbled.

Okita stared at her and laughed, really laughed. "See that honesty you have? Keep it up, you're gonna need it if you expect to make it out of this experience sane." She really would never stop surprising him.

* * *

"So, Chizuru, was it?" Chizuru nodded, "How big of an ass was Souji?"

Chizuru glanced at Okita who grimaced, raising his middle finger at him. "What the hell are you talking about, Shinpachi?! I'm a fucking saint!" Chizuru shifted in her seat. After Okita showed up and things in the hallway died down, they all moved into the home part of the house and into the den where they all would sit around, drink, and talk.

They held off on questions until everyone was seated and accounted for. Kondou, the man in the picture she saw, joined them a few minutes after they settled down. Then a few more minutes later by two older men also quite tall, young looking, and just as handsome. Chizuru wondered how it was possible for all of them to be so extremely good looking and not have more girls swarming the Dojo.

The oldest, Hijikata, also from the picture, but obviously much more mature now and more handsome than his young teens, frowned at the two. "Language, you guys." He reprimanded, violet eyes narrowing. "We're in the presence of a _lady_."

Kondou nodded in agreement, "Toshi is right, you two. Manners!" He shifted and coughed awkwardly, "So, uh, Chizuru. I am curious to know the answer as well…"

Chizuru gave a small smile, trying not to laugh at how curious they were. "Uh, actually, he wasn't too bad." She shrugged and shifted, she still wasn't used to all their eyes staring at her.

"Aah, but you're insinuating that he was indeed...an ass at one point. Right?" asked Shinpachi. Hijikata snapped his head at him and glared. Both Sanosuke and Heisuke chuckled.

Okita grinned, "Hey, you know how well I do with doctors…" He shrugged, "After a while I get stir crazy. I _have_ to do something." Okita nudged Chizuru and she tried hard not to smile, but failed. It was true, he had been an ass the first couple times she did his check-ups, but she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

Chizuru shrugged, "I got use to it." Her eyes sparkled then, "After a while, I understood that Okita was just being…well, Okita. So really, I'm okay with the language. It's not the first, nor will it be the last."

The guys all laughed then, Okita leaned over and ruffled her hair again. She wasn't sure what to make of the gesture since it both pleased and bothered her. Ruffling her hair was something her father did when she was a kid and the gesture of course only reminded her of that age…but at the same time, it seemed like something he did because he was growing fond of her. She hoped it was that.

"See that?" he asked the guys, flashing a smirk. "That's why I like her and that's why I brought her here to meet all of you. She's real and she's honest. Shy and shit, but a real whip when she dishes it out."

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" He leaned forward, putting his cup of sake down. "Chizuru, let me be the first of the group to tell you that you can be yourself here. We won't judge. We're all fairly honest here." He winked and Chizuru giggled nervously, feeling her face flush again.

It was very hard to keep a sane mind in a room full of extremely handsome men. So much attention and so much acceptance. Heisuke shifted, his eyes glanced over to Okita. "It's true, we won't." He mumbled giving her a shy smile before letting his hardened stare return to Okita. "Especially since you're the first girl he's brought home. Like ever. Not to mention you're different than any of the other girls he's usually into or hooks up with."

The room began suddenly silent at Heisuke's comment. She wasn't sure what to make of the statement either, but it hurt her in ways she couldn't even begin to understand. It felt like she could hear her own heart pound fiercely as it roared in her ears and for a brief second she wondered if anyone else could too.

Chizuru felt her face grow hot again, but not from embarrassment but from frustration. Was she angry? No, she wasn't…but she couldn't explain the emotion. She knew she was his latest hook up, he knew it too. Nor had she any illusions that she was there to be his girlfriend or prove something. She was there as a friend and to make friends with them. And yes it was also to get closer to Okita but still…

Chizuru also wasn't naïve enough to think that he was innocent in any way. She guessed that a guy like him probably had a few trysts now and then, after all, it was his own life and she couldn't judge him for that. But she sort of wanted to. The comment hurt more than anything.

She knew that he wasn't into someone like her. She wasn't beautiful, by any means. She was normal and cute at best. She didn't look like a woman, she liked like a girl due to her petite body and large eyes. Chizuru didn't wear make-up or skimpy youthful clothes, no. And she didn't go out Friday nights, she stayed in and studied.

Chizuru cast a quick nervous glance at Okita and nearly gasped at the look in his eyes. His usually light and mischievous green eyes were now a darker green than she'd seen before. They were narrowed and glittered with malice and a silent promise of a certain degree towards Heisuke. His expression told her, and the others, that he was ready to kick ass.

The scenario flashed through her mind so fast and multiple times that she couldn't stay silent any longer. She had to defuse the situation before things got ugly, "I don't date." She blurted rather loudly, staring at the table in front of them. She winced mentally. _Really, Chizuru? Of all things to say, that's the first thing?!_

All eyes snapped back to Chizuru, eyes wide and unblinking at her sudden confession. Nervously she clamped her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on the end of her ponytail with her fingers. She tried to play it off with a causal shrug, but she did it too fast to be taken seriously.

"'Cause you know, I'm still studying and I don't have time." She threw up her hands, "Interning nearly 40 hours a week, plus full time medical student! Yup! Not much time for anything else. Love life or social. Yup." She wanted to slap herself in the face. Multiple times. Preferably with one of her heavy medical books.

She pressed her lips together tightly and lifted her eyes slowly to meet everyone's stare. Shinpachi stared her with a baffled expression, echoing her exact thoughts. _Where the hell did that come from? _Heisuke was shifting nervously, his expression telling her he felt guilty—probably because he felt that he forced that out of her. Sanosuke was giving her a look of…admiration? Or was it amusement? Kondou, Hijikata and Saito, a dark haired quiet fellow, simply stared at her, masters—she was sure, of hiding their true emotions.

Finally, she glanced at Okita. His eyes sparkled with a far away emotion she couldn't quiet place. Was he amused by her outburst too? He certainly didn't look guilty. But the good part about it was at least he didn't look ready to kill again. She gave him a relieved smile and he shook his head, smiling softly.

Saito's smooth voice broke through the silence, "Why medical?" he asked. Chizuru glanced back at Saito, face still unreadable but ever thankful for the break in silence. She was sure no one wanted to touch on the super personal stuff.

She smiled, thanking him silently. "My father is a Doctor, Kodo Yukimura. He owns the hospital Okita was admitted to. But, um, ever since I can remember I wanted to be like him and save lives. It only seemed natural and I love it." She fiddled with the glass of water she had, having opted out of drinking sake like the others. "It's hard work, but it'll be worth it. Especially if I can meet people as great as Okita who in turn, introduces me to others as nice as all of you."

Chizuru blushed, but smiled through it. She already admitted more than she needed to earlier, might as well roll with it. Nothing else she could say could be worse than what she had already spewed out. They were all really nice to her and they really didn't need to be, and already she loved them all as if she'd known them for years.

Kondou's eyebrows shot up, "Yukimura, uh?" he nodded his head sagely, "I wasn't aware he had any kids! He's a very smart and kind man, back when he made house calls, he'd come here often!"

The others around her nodded evenly, "You've done well for yourself, especially at such a young age." Hijikata appraised her, a small smile gracing his face. "It's a nice change. You often don't see ambition like that in a youth nowadays."

Chizuru smiled again, "Well, it helps to have a father like mine. He's helped make all of it possible."

Okita shook his head, "You're way too modest, Chizuru!" he sighed, "Its talent. Doesn't matter who your father is, or how many strings he can pull. If you can't do shit, then it won't matter how many times daddy dearest can save you. You will never succeed." His green eyes focused on her, "And I'm telling you, if you can handle bastards like me properly…then you have talent."

Chizuru's face warmed at the compliment. It was, by far, the best compliment she'd ever received—especially since it came from him. In a matter of seconds, the room was getting louder as one person started a story while another finished with added detail about certain injuries.

"Ooi, remember when Heisuke got too close to Shinpachi swinging his kendo stick?"

Heisuke crossed his arms stubbornly, whatever emotion he had earlier long gone. "…three stiches later…"

Kondou sighed, a twinkle in his older eyes as he remembered. "Kodo was very angry at you two…I remember the lecture. " Chizuru couldn't help but giggle, she more than knew the kind of reprimanding he'd probably gave them. He was just that kind of doctor and person.

Okita laughed, "Learned your lesson though, didn't you?" He tipped his cup of sake towards his lips.

Heisuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah, don't ever listen to Shinpachi when he says 'Come a little closer.'"

The group laughed and Chizuru found herself warm up instantly, and she was laughing just as hard as everyone else. She could easily paint a picture of all of them at a younger time. Sanosuke started another story about the time they were stretching before practice and Shinpachi accidently kicked Okita in the chest. The story ultimately led into an argument between Okita and Shinpachi about who was in the right, before Hijikata declared them both idiots.

Chizuru continued to enjoy the rest of the evening, on occasion saying or adding something but mostly just watching the banter between them all. At that moment, she could tell just how close all of them were to each other. It was bond unlike any she'd ever witnessed and it gave her great pleasure to know it.

A few of them got louder the more the sake started to pour, especially Sanosuke, Heisuke and Shinpachi. Sanosuke stood up and grinned at them all, "Hijikata! Bring on the cake!" he shouted while Shinpachi threw up his fist.

"Cake, cake, _caaaakkkee_!" He raised his sake in the air before tossing it back and pouring more.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes but got up and disappeared. Okita shifted next to Chizuru and she sipped at her water, curious as to what was coming next. Before she could ask about the cake, Hijikata returned with a small round and placed it on the table in front of Okita.

Chizuru smiled brightly, reading the cursive white frosting writing on Okita's chocolate cake. _'Welcome Home!'_ It read, and she sighed happily, her eyes sparkling. Despite the bickering, the swears and wrestling, they really were great to each other. They treated each other like the brothers they probably wished they were.

She felt a slight twinge of sadness to it all. How permanent was this for her? Could she visit more often now? Would Okita be okay with that? Were they all friends now? And why wasn't her family like this? Chizuru fought the frown that wanted to melt her smile. Sure her family were supportive of her, and yes they were loving. But this level of love and acceptance was something so precious and wonderful to her.

_This is the kind of family I've longed for._Chizuru thought happily. She glanced up at the faces that were staring expectantly at Okita and once again her insides warmed with familiarity. She wanted to be part of this more than anything in the world and, quite possibly, more than her degree in medicine.

She really hoped, with all her might, that they would let be part of them.

* * *

**a/n: Another long one. R & R, please and thanks! Also, just an f.y.i, for those curious, I'm thinking this story roughly about ten chapters total? That is, of course, a guess though. :) Anddd, sorry about not having an Okita swoon worthy moment...it's in the beginning of the next chapter. Promise! So yeah. Til next time all! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru

**a/n: Sorry for the delay, and sorry if this seems like a filler. Be careful, this chap. has text lingo in **_italics_** and thoughts are also in **_italics_**. It does say which is which, but yeah. :) Thanks again for reading, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Okita should have known that they had done something for him. It was routine to do so, just do the opposite of what he asked. Every year he asked them not to bother with his birthday and yet, every year without fail, he received a cake and trinkets that they considered gifts.

He told them not to bother with any balloons and typical get well cards when he was admitted the first time, and once again, they brought the gaudiest and cheesiest balloons and cards around. The second time wasn't any different, in fact, he was sure the balloons and cards were worse than the first time.

Okita also urged them not to bother with a welcome home party the first time. Just to take him out and pay for all his drinks he planned on getting. They didn't. Instead, they had all students of the practice classes welcome him home with cake, pizza, and drinks. It was interesting.

This time, he asked for nothing lame and for once, was glad they didn't listen to him whenever he had suggested that if they wanted to do something "nice" for him—to just hire entertainment. Lame was perfect for Chizuru's first time meeting them because for them, lame meant normal. He quickly and almost unnoticeably shot Hijikata a knowing glance but just as quick took it back.

He didn't want it to go to his head.

His eyes slide over to Chizuru, as they had for most of the night. Her face and eyes were glowing as if the simple cake was for her and not him. Her brown eyes were filled with a warmth that he remembered was similar to his deceased mother. They were joyful and made him want to scoot the cake over for her.

But he didn't. It was bad enough to have everyone's much too observant eyes watching his every move, his every glance. They had been shooting him certain looks throughout the evening. Yeah, they were better than the pity ones he use to receive, but they were just as annoying. He was going to have to kick ass after she left.

The thought alone made him think back to Heisuke, the little shit. His big unfiltered mouth, had of course, spewed crap out that he was ready to kill him for. Right there, in front of witnesses. But all threats and jokes aside, he really couldn't believe his friend. Really? Who did that? He didn't just throw Okita under the bus, he _strapped_ him down the railroad tracks…with dynamite.

He was going to have to really kick Heisuke's ass twice as hard for that. He was just grateful to have regained his mind when Chizuru diverted their attention with her own unfiltered honesty. She turned tense into awkward. But in a good way.

He wanted to laugh, but of course not at her. He was so grateful for the distraction. Okita even felt guilty for her admission, it wasn't her place to help defuse a growing situation. She was there to relax and have fun, make friends with his friends. But, no, once again she surprised him and had taken the liberty to do so anyway. He really appreciated that she cared enough about them all to avoid any more fights.

Okita shook himself from his thoughts and raised his eyebrows at the group. "Really, guys? I thought I said nothing lame…" he shot Kondou a look and he raised his hands up in a defensive pose.

"I said maybe…" he mumbled, grinning.

Okita rolled his eyes and Shinpachi nudged Heisuke. "Hey, we had your back with the entertain—" Shinpachi cut himself off with the multiple glares and he instead laughed loudly. Okita was glad that he could take a hint unlike some people...

Chizuru giggled, "It's a nice gesture, Okita." She bounced in her seat, "Just hurry and cut the damn cake already!"

The group broke into loud laughter all over again and Okita shook his head, "Eeh, Chizuru. Don't get so cheeky with me!" He grinned and took the knife Hijikata handed him. He was quick to cut the cake evenly and handed each of his friends a good helping of cake. It was marble cake with buttercream chocolate frosting. So much sugar and chocolate rolled into one single cake, he was sure he'd die of sugar over dose, a perfect and fit ending for his first day back.

The taste was, of course, delicious. He was sure Saito was the one to pick the cake—not that he'd ever tell anyone, but he had an eye for many things, baked goods being one of them. But nothing made the moment better than witnessing Chizuru take her first bite. She closed her eyes in awe and hummed with delight at the taste, her tongue innocent lapping up the buttercream frosting that was left on her pouty lips.

Okita shifted his weight when his thoughts trailed with inappropriate thoughts. Did she realize how delicious she looked herself when making that expression? He glanced at the guys and they all seemed to have noticed what he did. Okita leveled them all with a glare and Kondou straightened, raising his cup of sake in the air.

"To Okita's homecoming!"

The guys all mimicked him and raised their cups, Chizuru being the last to raise her glass of water. She turned warm brown eyes to him and smiled brightly, "To Okita's homecoming!" she echoed, reaching forward to clink her glass with everyone else's.

Things seemed to fast forward after that. They devoured the cake in record time and the most entertainment part was when Chizuru nearly knocked Shinpachi flat on his drunken ass for the last piece. Her giggle tumbled from her lips as she held the cake high in the air, before she threw her head back and let out a loud laugh.

Okita knew she was more than comfortable now and she wasn't in the least uncomfortable with their drinking. In fact, if he wasn't one hundred percent positive, he would guess that the only reason she was really opening up was because the others were drunk. They weren't judging her, she wasn't judging them…it was simple and easy.

Sanosuke shot to his feet then, the glazed look in his eyes telling Okita he was beyond buzzed. Shinpachi followed suit, only he stumbled to his feet and accidently slammed into the coffee table in front of them with his shin. He swore loudly, glaring at the offending piece of furniture. "Damn thing jumped out in front of me!" he shouted, "Did you see it?!"

Heisuke doubled over and began to laugh obnoxiously. Chizuru tried to nod in a serious manner, but she clapped a hand to her mouth as she tried to hold back her laugh. The gesture only caused her to snort and twist away from them, her whole body shaking with laughter. Sanosuke raised his fist in the air, his face flushed and blood warm with alcohol.

"And nooow, boys—and lady—" Sanosuke winked at a smiling Chizuru, "time for the main event…!" He shifted and started to wrestle with his t-shirt, Okita rolled his eyes.

"Sano…this? Really? We've seen it a hundred times already—"

Shinpachi glared at Okita, "Stop it, Okita. You just stop your words of reason…!" He turned away before he started to bounce, a goofy and rather childish grin on his face. "Sano, yesssh! I've been waiting for this!" He shuffled around Heisuke, trying not to trip over him.

Heisuke furrowed his brow, "Eeh, Shinpachi, where are ya going?" he asked. Shinpachi slurred his answer and stumbled out of the den, swearing when he hit something else in the hall.

Sanosuke finally slipped off his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder before he pointed at his stomach. "I heard we had a newcomer here, tonight!" he pointed at Chizuru dramatically, causing Chizuru and Heisuke to giggle while both Hijikata and Saito kept indulging themselves in a silent drink. "Marker, Shinpachi, please!" He extended his hand and waited. After a few seconds, he wiggled his fingers and tried again, "Shinpachi,_ noooow_, marker!"

When Shinpachi still didn't show up, Sanosuke huffed under his breath and stumbled out of the den, shouting swears at Shinpachi for not being prepared. Heisuke laughed loudly again and hiccupped. He leaned over trying to grab his cup but missed and sprawled stomach side down on the ground. He sighed dramatically before twisting and shifting and finally just pillowing his head with his arms.

"This is so comfortable." He slurred softly into his arms. "You should try it…too…Chi-zu-ru…" Okita counted to a full five seconds before his snores began and Chizuru giggled.

She leaned forward and tilted her head to the side in awe, "…He passed out!" She mumbled. "That was fast…"

Okita shook his head, "Sake will do that to you…" He sipped at his drink and smirked over at her, "That is, unless, you can handle it."

Hijikata, Saito, and Kondou shifted then. Kondou started to grab all the left over bottles and cups as he shook his head at towards the others. His smile didn't move from his face, he was use to this from them.

"Sorry about the spectacle, Chizuru." He smiled at her, "I'm calling it quits, but it was nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of our lug, Souji—rough edges and all. Good night." Okita gave him a nod and Chizuru waved.

Saito stood and took some of the cups Kondou held. Kondou thanked him before casting on last look over his shoulder and walking out. Saito gave a firm nod of his head towards Chizuru, "Have a nice night, Chizuru. See you soon." Okita almost threw a glare at him. Why did he have to say bye like that? Sure he was going to have Chizuru over more often, hopefully, and probably have her join them on their adventures out. But still…couldn't he be more…nice about it? Rather than sounding so definite and absolute?

Okita took a large swig of his drink, finishing it off easily and a lot faster than he had intended. Was he really pissed about the way Saito spoke? It was anything new to him, Saito spoke like since he met him. For all he knew, Saito was like that since birth. He shifted, the drink was tampering with his mind and he wasn't even that far gone.

Hijikata grimaced, "It's too quiet." He mumbled, eyes already trained on the shoji door. Okita just about rolled his eyes. Ever since Hijikata turned 28 earlier in the year, all his actions seemed to border middle aged man. "Those two are up to something." He added, his eyebrows furrowing. "_Someone_ should probably make sure they're not destroying the house." Hijikata shifted towards them and gave a polite nod towards Chizuru. "It was a pleasure, Chizuru. Drive safe." He leveled Okita with a patronizing look, practically giving him a one second lecture on behaving himself. After that, he exited, leaving the three to themselves.

Chizuru shifted and sighed, "That was…something else." She giggled and placed her empty cup of water back onto the table. "But fun."

Okita shook his head, "Fun?" he asked, "You have an odd definition for the word, fun, Chi." Okita chuckled, pushing his cup away.

Chizuru shrugged, blushing again as she fidgeted. He was glad to know that even though she was comfortable, he still made her squirm. It made him feel good that he caused that reaction out of her that no one else did. He was beginning to get worried. Okita shook that thought away. Something was seriously wrong with him…

"So tell me, Chi, what do you do for fun?"

Chizuru stared at him, slightly thrown off by the question. She furrowed her brows as she thought about it. Okita watched, not at all surprised that she had to think about it. "…fun?" she echoed.

He was sure it was a while since she had done anything worthwhile, or even fun. Okita watched in amusement as she pursed her lips, her bottom lip between her teeth. He was glad the others were gone now so he could stare at her without having them watch him do it. He already had enough to explain.

Okita raised his eyebrows at her and she waved her hand at him dismissively. She opened her mouth to answer when he raised his hand up, "Studying doesn't count, Chi." He laughed as her expression fell and she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Fun is different for everyone!" She countered.

Okita shook his head and grinned. "Doesn't count. Try again."

Chizuru rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. It was obvious the question wasn't one that was asked of her often, and he could only guess that it'd been years since she actually did anything other than study and go to school. Finally, Okita let out a small laugh that broke Chizuru from her deep thinking.

She smiled nervously and Okita let his eyes glanced down to her lips before he forced them back to her eyes. He hadn't meant to do that, it was involuntary. Okita really hoped Chizuru didn't notice his slip, but by the sudden deep blush that appeared he knew she did. He cursed inwardly.

_Man the fuck up, Okita. Don't slip up like that again. _He immediately put the blame on the alcohol that was still fresh and pumped through his system.

Okita played it off quick, he tilted his head and let the automatic lazy lopsided smile appear. Chizuru glanced away, "It's been a while." She finally mumbled, "Like I said. This was fun. I enjoyed it."

Okita nodded, "You know, I feel confident enough to tell you that they enjoyed it too." He smirked. "But you need to have some _real_ fun, Chizuru. You know, live life to fullest, you only live once, and all that shit." Okita waved his hand in the air and she smiled softly, "Do something before you're all serious for life and Doctor-fied."

Chizuru rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I suppose so…Sen's been trying to get me to join her on Friday nights out." She pursed her lips and Okita tried hard not to show his real feelings for that. If she went out with Sen, he couldn't watch over her. She didn't know her way yet and guys were always on the prowl for girls like Chizuru. She sighed, nodding her head. "But I guess one night won't kill me…right?"

"Damn right." _And you're damn right it's going to be under my watchful wing and eye. _He thought rather possessively. He'd be damned if he let some guy take advance of her. She needed a few nights out with him and the guys to _really_ get the gist of things. Chizuru needed to know the ups and downs and rules of bars and clubs straight from a guy's mouth.

Not someone like Sen who easily attracted guys and automatically knew how to handle them. She would probably, unintentionally, leave Chizuru to fend for herself. And that was unacceptable…

Chizuru glanced down at her watch and her eyes widened, "Oh, wow." She mumbled, scrambling to her feet. "Uh, it's really late and I have to go. I have a paper to work on…I had no idea how late it was…" Chizuru winced as she tip toed around the still passed out Heisuke and quickly made her way out of the den.

Okita imagined that the feeling churning inside him was similar to what Prince Charming must have felt when Cinderella fled at the stroke of midnight. He quickly followed her, not at all bothering with being as careful as Chizuru around Heisuke. He didn't deserve it and it would take more than a couple of kicks and loud noises to wake him from his Sake induced slumber.

Okita called after her as quietly as he could, not wanting to call attention to anyone else around the house. It was only midnight, surely she could stay for a few more minutes…? Okita grimaced. Since when was he such a girl about things? And since when did he make a habit of doing the chasing…? Things were changing fast and he wasn't so sure if he wanted to continue to fight it.

"Slow down, Chizuru." He urged with a smirk, trying to keep the laughter from his voice as she padded down the hall as fast and as quietly as her petite legs could carry her. "Seriously, where's the fire?"

Chizuru gave a small laugh, "Sorry, I just…I have a schedule. If I don't work on the paper a little bit tonight it'll throw my whole weekend off and—" She stopped herself abruptly and shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "Nevermind. It's nothing…important." Chizuru turned back and started to put her shoes on, doing an awkward jump, skip, hop thing to put them on.

Okita reached out and gently held onto her forearm to steady her, "I'm sure it's important, Chizuru, but—" He guided her the edge and sat her down, "you're going to hurt my feelings if you keep up this whole white rabbit, 'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late' bit. Are you really in such a hurry to leave?" He gave her a wounded expression, "Makes me think you hate me…"

Immediately her brown eyes widened and stared right into his eyes, "Okita, I-I…it's not like that at all! I don't hate you, I—" She blushed fiercely then, bottom lip quivering as she stopped herself. She shifted her eyes and looked down at her feet.

The playful moment between them turned serious in a matter of seconds—and it was his fault. He suddenly felt like an ass for saying what he did. He knew she had responsibilities, and he kept her long enough away from them. It wasn't like he knew what it was like to be seriously involved in school, but he could understand it.

His thumb began to brush back and forth on Chizuru's bare arm absentmindedly. Her smooth skin beneath his thumb felt good and he imagined what it would feel like to be touching more of her bare skin. Her face, or the nape of her neck, the small of her back and how he longed to run his fingers along the curve of her hip.

Letting his instincts guide him, he let his fingers trail from her forearm and gently ghost across her shoulder, up her slender neck and rest on her face where the blush stained most visible. Her eyes travelled back up at his touch, and they widened with surprise and confusion, echoing his very emotion. He had no idea what he was doing either. His heart was suddenly racing and pulse thundering in his ears.

This was the first time he'd ever experienced such a reaction and just from a simple touch. He was in deep shit. He slowly withdrew his hand, their eyes still staring intently into each other's before he blinked and purposely broke it. He had to get a grip and fast.

Okita shifted and dragged her shoes from next to his and handed them to her. "I just meant that, you're already late and I'm sure you can take a few extra minutes to slow it down." He shrugged, "Avoid any casualties." He chuckled rather forcibly before he stood up, still not bothering to glance at her. He was strung up and he was sure he wasn't strong enough to look back at her.

He heard Chizuru sigh softly. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry." She whispered, "I should really be more careful and really be setting an example of sorts, huh?"

Okita smirked, "Ehh, not yet. But I suppose you should soon, or whatnot." He crossed his arms and finally spared at glance in her direction. Chizuru stood, her blush faint now but if anything her skin seemed to glow under the faint house lights. He wanted to cross the short distance between them and touch her again. Just for a moment…

"Thanks again for this, Okita." She fidgeted and smiled softly, "It was really nice of you, and you really didn't have to but I really appreciate it…"

Okita gave a nod and a causal shrug, "Of course. It was…fun." They both laughed and Chizuru seemed to hesitate again before she continued to the door. Okita pressed his lips together, wanting to say something else…anything, but what? His jaw twitched slightly, a sudden thought popped into his head. "Hey, Chi!"

Chizuru paused and glanced back at him, tilting her head to the side in question. He almost smiled at that, he knew she did the gesture better than any other girl. It was natural. "Uh, this may sound weird, but…don't go out with Sen just yet. At least not until after you've gone with us." He winked, "You want your first night out on the town memorable, right?" _And safe._ He wanted to add but didn't. He couldn't let her in on his ulterior motives.

She blushed but nodded, a bright and full smile lighting up her face. "Right, well, good night, Okita." She waved at him and Okita gave a casual nod back and just like that, she left. Okita wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at the closed door for. He remembered hearing the faint rumble of a car, remembered seeing the head lights filter through the windows and the low low sound of the gravel road as the car left.

Okita was half expecting she come back and meekly ask if she could stay, or her car wouldn't start, or…something. He shook his head, running an exasperated hand through his hair. How was it he was so hung up on her already? Wanting her to stay longer and wanting to constantly touch her, make her laugh and simply just stare at her?

He pulled out his cellphone and stared at the screen, debating a multitude of options. Okita shook his head again, more forcibly this time. He was sick. Really,_ really_ sick. But, of course, the kind of sickness he had couldn't be easily cured with treatment or medicine. And it only made perfect sense that this kind of thing would happen to him first, of of all the guys in the bunch. He rolled his eyes, already hearing the things he didn't want to from his friends on the subject.

_Fucking fantastic._

* * *

_Drive safe, in case I forgot 2 mention it. It would suck balls if u died b4 partying w/ us! & even then it wouldn't be excusable, Chi! :-3_

Chizuru stared at her cellphone for the tenth time since receiving the text approximately 5 minutes after she drove away from Okita's, and like every time she read it, she was filled with an unexplainable warmth and a giggle or two would escape.

At first she didn't recognize the number that flashed across her screen, a panic filled thought even ran through her head. Chizuru envisioned her father frantically trying to contact her again through some random number, as a precaution or something odd, to see who would pick up. She had really hoped it wasn't, since both her father _and_ her brother had tried calling.

Chizuru had completely forgot about them, she was having much too fun to even think about anything else but the stories the guys were telling her. It had been a while since she was able to relax and enjoy herself around others. She hadn't even bothered to check her phone once, but she knew she had to contact them soon otherwise she'd receive a surprise visit from either one of them. Or worse, they were already waiting for her…

She was sure they were just worried, since she almost never missed a call from them, and she knew how they got when she did. For a moment, she had even let their constant worrying bother her since it was, after all, the main reason she had rushed to leave Okita's in the first place. Couldn't she spend one evening out and relaxing without them checking up on her?

Chizuru winced at her thoughts, knowing she didn't mean them…had she?

Before opening her phone, Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep calming breath, if it was her father or Kaoru, she would call back and just tell them straight up what she was doing. She pursed her lips, or she would tell them that she was studying and didn't have her phone on. Yes, that seemed better.

That was the plan but, thankfully, when she opened the phone the name assigned to the mysterious number made her laugh and she forgot all about her father and brother's previous calls. 'Sexi Patient Okita' was at the top and his text was displayed below it. Chizuru shook her head, idly wondering when he got his hands on her cellphone and programed it in.

She covered her mouth with her hand and sighed happily, she was at a stop light now, and she had to make the text fast before it turned green. In the rational part of her mind, she was shouting at her lack of safe driving and she was telling her over and over to pay attention and put the phone away.

_Texting can wait!_ She thought angrily. If her father and brother could wait, so could Okita. For a second she considered it, but then her heart would do that crazy happy dance and everything sane was thrown out the window again. The irrational thought agreed with her heart, because if she waited it would mean about twenty minutes until she could…and Okita would have to wait those long twenty minutes to read it.

Chizuru was new to the whole texting back friends regime, but she was sure that waiting long to text others back was a good solid no go. Pushing the rambling good doer voice to the back of her mind, she flipped open her phone and texted him back.

_U didn't, but understood. Will drive according to speed signs & avoid death, thanx. Btw, how'd u get my #?_

She inwardly groaned when the light flashed green for her to go, of all days for the light to change quickly, it was when she needed the time. Chizuru idly debated waiting through the green light too, being the only car at the stop light, but that just seemed ridiculous. Chizuru placed her cellphone in her cup holder and continued on, only going over the limit by two.

The faster she got home, the easier and safer texting him would be. Not even a minute later, her cell phone buzzed loudly in the cup holder and she just about cursed out loud as her plan crumbled. Chizuru chewed on her bottom lip, mentally debating her options. She had always been an advocate against driving and texting, especially being a doctor-in-training and knowing the statistics, but for once she understood the urge people got when they wanted to text someone back right away.

But it was only because of him. No one else could ever make Chizuru consider breaking the rules. She easily blamed her growing feelings for him, it didn't make sense otherwise.

Her eyes shifted to the cell phone, back to the road, and then to her speedometer. A full minute passed before she sighed loudly, "Okay, just…_just_ this once!" she told herself sternly, nodding wisely. Once agreeing with herself, she quickly snatched her cell, pushed the button on her steering wheel for cruise, and flipped it open to read.

_Aah, a magician never reveals his secrets…but if u must kno, I kinda took it while u weren't looking. :-D _

Chizuru giggled, warmth filling her once again. She knew she made the right decision, and who didn't do something like this on occasion? Quickly, Chizuru tried to think of something witty to reply with, but not even a second later, the cell phone buzzed in her hands once again.

_& r u texting & driving?! Naughty, naughty. Looks like I'm being a bad influence on u, Chi. _

The message from anyone else would have set her on edge and make her worry that she was ruining their opinion of her…but not with Okita. Instead, she practically beamed at the phone and she would have bounced in her seat happily had she not been driving. She knew she was slowly changing and to have him notice—even as simple as this—was really something.

Balancing the phone, she held it right on top of the steering wheel, making sure to take her time with the text, and pay close attention to the road.

_U? A bad influence? Nahh. U kno me, I'm always living on the edge! :-) _

Chizuru was pleased with what she texted, finding it easier to tease and joke with Okita via text than it was in person. She placed the phone in her lap as she waited and out of habit, let her eyes drift to the speedometer. The cruise control faithfully kept her vehicle going a steady 55 mph.

Within the minute, her phone buzzed and she proceeded to read.

_R u gettin cheeky w/ me, Chizuru? :-) I rly am rubbing off on u! But rly, stop texting me & drive safe. I'll text u in again 20 make sure I don't have to dig u a grave. _

Chizuru smiled softly at the text, her body instantly relaxed. He didn't have to be particularly outright in his text for her to know that he cared about her safety and worried. She knew he probably even guessed that she didn't do that often and she was making an exception for him. Chizuru could practically hear and see him through his texts.

The thought made her blush and grin like an idiot. He paid a lot more attention to her than she gave him credit for and at the same time, she didn't know what to make of that. She wasn't sure what to think of it either without getting her hopes up. Chizuru sighed happily, read it once more for measure before she did what he said.

He was, after all, going to text her in about 20 minutes again and she wanted to be home by the time he did. Still smiling at her phone Chizuru tucked it away, switched off the cruise, and continued on her way home with thoughts of her impending texts with Okita.

* * *

Chizuru had never texted and talked on the phone ever, than she did last night.

Trying to stifle the yawn that threatened to attack her, she shook her head and forced herself to take another sip of her coffee. The bitter, but effective, concoction warmed her up and instantly made her eyes widen with caffeine sinking in. After two cups, it was finally starting to settle despite opting out of putting sugar and creamer in her coffee, and she sighed in relief. Setting the coffee down she pushed it with a grimace towards a smiling Sen.

"Ya good now?" she asked, waiting for Chizuru to nod. "What time did you end up going to bed?"

Chizuru sighed again, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes. "Around 3 am…I think." Chizuru shook her head, brushing her bangs from her face. It wasn't the first time she had to stay up and well into the next morning.

It was, however, the first time where she had spent over half the time chatting and texting on her phone. The moment she stepped into her house, her father had called her—his own number popping up on her phone. Knowing that Okita was going to text her soon, she hurried her conversation with her father, giving him the excuse that she had been in the zone while writing her term paper when he and Kaoru called and had to get back to it. He understood and almost immediately wrapped up the conversation, but not before reprimanding her for not calling back faster.

"You worry me, Chizuru. You know that." He had told her, his voice stern but softening at the time as she was use to. "Please remember to be diligent on returning my, or your brother's, calls in the future." Chizuru agreed and apologized, again, before they finally said good-bye to each other.

Right as she hung up, her phone buzzed again and Okita's text appeared on her phone. After that, the night seemed to fly by. Chizuru managed to make herself a late night snack, relax and actually watch a little TV, but mostly the night was filled with her laughing and practically bouncing at her text conversation she was having.

Sometime throughout the night, Kaoru had called her land line so she didn't have to worry about not answering Okita's text in a timely manner. And Kaoru—more than once—had to sternly lectured her on how she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying and then the importance of properly returning a phone call, similar to the way her father did earlier.

Chizuru easily passed it off as being focused on her term paper and he believed it, as far as she knew, since he also wrapped up their conversation to leave her to her studies. They were two peas in a pod. As Chizuru texted, she occasionally got up and wandered around as she waited. She walked by her computer several times, but she never once actually made an attempt to work on her paper.

She was quick to realize that she was becoming a woman obsessed and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Chizuru had tried a few times to cut their text conversation short, but Okita easily brought something else up and they easily fell back into a comfortable and rather easy text conversation.

Chizuru had no idea how addicting something as texting was, nor that she would be one of _those_ girls who would constantly wait by their phone for a text from that special person…and she wasn't even dating him. They were just talking about everything and anything like good friends would, best friends even. Chizuru smiled, it was what she imagined doing in High School—had she kept any friends.

Several times she wondered if she should just summon the courage and just call him, have a regular conversation like she did with her father or Kaoru, but she just couldn't make her thumb press the dial. It was much easier to let her fingers glide over the keys, and what if he didn't want to talk to her? How embarrassing would that be?

But the time they finally were finally done and texted their good byes and good nights, she had decided to study for at least _some_ part of the night—or early morning— like originally planned. She only got in two hours before the urge to sleep was too great to overcome.

Morning came much too quick, and too early, than she usually remembered. Sen's smile faltered, her lips pressed into a thin line as she took in Chizuru's condition. "Maybe you should have called in…? Are you going to be okay?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing with concern.

Chizuru gave her a smile, pushing any leftover hint of drowsiness. The caffeine made her act convincible. "I'll be good once I get myself going…I'm use to this kind of thing anyway." She shrugged, "Late nights and early mornings. Medical student problems."

Sen giggled and shook her head, "Oh, Chizuru, that's funny!" She gave her a soft smile, "I don't know how you do it…"

Chizuru shifted and stole a peek at her cell phone—still nothing new. She fought the frown and instead focused on Sen again. "Persistence, I suppose." She smiled and shrugged. Chizuru fidgeted for a moment, "Uh, by the way Sen, I'm sorry for not calling you last night…I meant to, but I sort of got side-tracked." Chizuru's eyes automatically drifted down to her cell phone before she forced her eyes up back to a smiling Sen.

Sen leaned forward then, lowering her voice. "Oh sweetie, I totally understand! I mean, if I were spending an entire evening with a guy who looked like him…oh! I don't blame you." Sen winked and Chizuru felt herself blush.

"It wasn't like that, Sen…it was just—" Chizuru pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "…you know, hanging out. Between friends."

This time Sen crossed her arms and gave her a knowing look, "Mmhm. Look, Chizuru. Us? We're friends. You and that guy, Okita—_especially_ with the way he looked at you, there's no way that's just a 'friend' vibe there." She sighed happily, "Besides, what do you keep checking your phone for, Chizuru? You hardly ever touch it while at work…"

Chizuru opened her mouth to object but Sen waved her hand dismissively at her and Chizuru pursed her lips together. It did feel nice to hear someone echo her positive thoughts, but at the same time it gave her that glimmer of false hope she didn't need.

"But for your sake, I'll pretend like I believe you." Sen smiled brightly at her, "Now, off you go dear. But I want all the details of your late night rendezvous at lunch! No excuses!"

Chizuru shook her head and fought the smile that wanted to break out, but failed. It was hard to fight the giddiness that was still left over from last night and early morning texts. "Later, Sen." She mumbled, walking away from her friend and headed to the bathroom to change.

Absentmindedly, Chizuru changed and got her things together quickly, but this time she kept her cellphone tucked in her scrubs pants. It took her two minutes of internal debating to come to the conclusion to keep her cell phone. She easily pushed the sane voice of reason to the back and let the giddy love struck voice guide her.

She made sure her phone was on vibrate and was already calculating how she would text back—in the off chance Okita would text her back while she was working. She hoped if he did, he'd do so around her lunch and she wouldn't have to sneak off. Chizuru fidgeted nervously with the thought, she really felt like a hopeless teenager.

The morning dragged on with near to nothing tasks for Chizuru to take on and she found that her eyes kept looking at the clock for when 5 o'clock would roll around, or at least noon so she could go to lunch. She figured Okita was one to sleep in until noon, especially if he had nothing to do in the morning.

Chizuru also found herself wandering aimlessly when she was doing certain tasks, almost in a daydream daze. Often times she would have to reprimand herself to focus and she blamed the lack of sleep. Chizuru pushed her clipboard to the receptionist and gave her a small smile, "The check list is updated and all items are accounted for." The receptionist nodded, "Is there another area that needs to be checked before I head back to the second floor?"

"No, everything's good here, Yukimura." She smiled at her, "Thanks."

Chizuru chatted for another few seconds before she walked away and got into the elevator. The timing couldn't have been better since her pocket vibrated and excitement bubbled inside of her. Quickly she fumbled to get it. The warmth started to bubble inside her and absentmindedly Chizuru pressed a few buttons to take her to just about every floor but the one she needed, she was giving herself extra time.

Upon opening her phone and seeing another mysterious number, Chizuru's shoulders sagged with disappointment. She was sure Okita wouldn't text her with a whole different number so soon. Chizuru pursed her lips and opened the text.

_Heeey, Chizuru! This is Heisuke, ya kno, from yesterday. Stole ur # from Okita's cell! Hope that's cool!__ :-)_

Chizuru giggled at the text, relaxing instantly but the feeling of disappointment still lingered. She idly wondered if the other guys had her in their phones as well. Automatically, Chizuru responded as easily as if they were in person.

_Yeah, that's fine. How are u? Last I remembered u were passed out on the floor… :-)_

While it took Chizuru only a few minutes to text back, it took probably about half a second for Heisuke—just like Okita. Immediately her cell vibrated and she fumbled again to open the text, although she didn't feel as urgent to respond as she usual felt when texting Okita.

_Hehe, yeeeah, I'm good…pretty use to stuff like that. But, uh anyyyyway, not sure if Okita has said anything yet…but we're going out 2nite at 1 of the clubs & u should come! It'll be fun!_

Chizuru bit her bottom lip as she read the message over and over. They were all going out…tonight. _So soon?_ She thought with a tilt of her head. It shouldn't have been that surprising that they would, Okita had mentioned a few times that while he was a patient how he couldn't wait to get back out there.

She knew, or could at least guess, that when you have an unpredictable illness such as his, you do what you can with your time. And, unlike her, he liked to enjoy things like hitting the town and having fun and she guessed he did it often.

But Chizuru didn't want to intrude on his fun night out if Okita didn't ask her himself—though she was sure he wouldn't mind, nor would the guys. They had texted all night and not once had he brought it up her then about going. He did say they would all go out_ sometime_, just didn't say when they would. _Maybe he's going to…?_ Chizuru shook her head and forced the thoughts out. There was no use in trying not to get her hopes up in case he didn't ask.

But if Chizuru was completely honest with herself, she wasn't so sure she could deal with going to a club or bars just yet. How would she handle Okita openly flirting or taking girls home like the guys said he did? It wasn't like she could say anything, they were together. Nor did she want to make a confession, it was much too soon for that kind of thing. And it wasn't like she could just drown her sorrows away with alcohol since she didn't drink.

Chizuru sighed, maybe she could do that whole scene with them later down the road, when Okita could ask her himself and probably convince her to go. But not now, no. She had a paper to work on and two days in a row of just neglecting it was pushing it. Having made up her mind, she texted back and fought the frown and growing sadness she felt at her decision. Sometimes having responsibilities sucked.

_Sounds fun, but I really can't Heisuke. I have a lot to do 2nite…maybe next time? _

She reread the text a few times, making sure she was polite but still made it seem like she was up for it another time and not to rule her out too soon. She pocketed her cell, very sure that he wouldn't bother texting back soon but instead her phone went off again.

_What?! No, no! U HAVE to go 2nite, rly! R u busy? I'm calling u! _

Just as she finished reading, her phone buzzed in her hands and she was staring at the new number that belonged to Heisuke. She stared wide eyed at her phone, pressed a few more elevator buttons and flipped it open, "Uh, Heisuke…?"

"Chizuru!" He practically shrieked on the other end and Chizuru had to pull the phone away from her ear. "Chizuruuu, you have to go tonight, it's…it's really important!"

Chizuru furrowed her brow, "…I know it probably is, Heisuke, and I'm really happy that you invited me, don't get me wrong…but I don't want be a burden and—"

"No, Chizuru. It's not like that, you're not like that! We _all _want you to come and have fun with us!_ Really_!" He urged. "You're part of the group now! And trust me, if I don't get you to come, Sanosuke will probably try next."

Chizuru giggled and shook her head, "Heisuke, it's just that I—"

"Did I mention it's Okita's birthday?" Chizuru paused and Heisuke also got strangely quiet on the other end. Her eyes travelled to the lights still lit up, she had two floors before she had to press buttons again. She bit her bottom lip, for the life of her she couldn't remember Okita's birthday when she had his file, not that Heisuke would lie to her. Would he? "…that's why we're going out. To celebrate and junk. You know how he can be! Not a big fan of celebrations, so since we had cake yesterday we thought it'd be fun to take him out…but he doesn't know our motives!"

Chizuru felt her heart start to pound, her mind already racing on what she could get him, all her previous pretexts no longer held any value in her head. It was his birthday. Birthday. As a friend, she should make it count and simply texting happy birthday was a cope out, especially with their friendship being so new. She nodded, "Mmm, and you're sure you all want me there…?" she asked, biting her lip as she waited for his answer.

She heard Heisuke exhale in relief, "Hah, yeah, Chizuru. I'm sure." He laughed, "So you gonna come, then?"

Chizuru tilted her head backwards, a goofy smile on her face and her mind reeling with how easily she let herself be convinced, and by someone other than Okita or Sen. "Yeah, I'll be there." She sighed, shaking her head. "When, where and what time?"

Heisuke hooted on the other end, making Chizuru laugh and feeling extremely excited for night time. "Awesome! Okay, so—uh, we're going to be at Ikedaya Bar around 9 o'clock. I'll text you the directions and stuff, cool?"

Chizuru thanked him and after a few more short seconds of exchanges, she explained to him that she had to return to work and they said their goodbyes. After a moment of silence, Chizuru sighed heavily and fidgeted. Had she really just agreed to what she thought she did? She didn't have much time to rethink about it, the elevator doors dinged and opened on the first floor.

Quickly, Chizuru stepped out and hurried towards the front desk. She needed to talk to Sen right away, lunch couldn't wait this time. Sen instantly perked up at Chizuru and gave her a baffled expression. Chizuru gave her a nervous grin.

"I need your help, Sen."

* * *

**a/n: So mostly Chizuru here, but more of them both in the next chapter which is going to be WAY more promising than this one. ;) So R&R! Love knowing what you think! Til next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru

**A/N: Hey and thanks for coming back!** **:) Like always, sorry for the delay & thanks again for the lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy this one! Things are heating up... ;)**

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Okita shuffled into the den and smirked at his friends who were lounged about, "Morning, all." He chirped, stretching. "What's for breakfast?"

Saito glanced up at him, "It's afternoon now, Souji." He pointed at the clock on the wall for emphasis, "So break fast is over."

Okita sighed dramatically and plopped down on the couch, propping his feet up on the couch. "Yeah, yeah. I slept longer than I meant to…" He smirked, "It's just nice to be sleeping in a bed instead of a piece of shit thing they pass off as a bed at the hospital." Okita stretched again and sighed in bliss.

Shinpachi laughed, "I'm sure _anything_ is better than a hospital bed."

Heisuke grunted in disagreement, "I'm sure the floor is _not_ any better…" He rubbed the back of his neck and glared at them all. "Which, by the way, is a bitch move douches. You could have woken me up, damn it!"

They all chuckled and Shinpachi shook his head, "And why would we do that, runt?" he asked, nudging him with his foot, "It's more fun this way."

Okita narrowed his eyes into a glare at Heisuke, "And much deserved."

Heisuke opened his mouth to object but thought better of it and instead pressed his lips together in annoyance. With Shinpachi's foot still nudging at him, he swatted at him angrily to stop. "Dickheads." He finally mumbled.

Sanosuke reached over and easily ruffled Heisuke's shaggy hair. "Speaking of fun," he glanced around the group, "Ikedaya, tonight?"

Okita shrugged indifferently, earning him confused stares. He shifted under their stares, surprised at himself at his on reaction. He had been itching since day one of being hospitalized to finally be able to hit the town and go out, so why was he not more excited. Okita managed to force a yawn and the stares drifted as dawning on his less than enthused attitude was made clear. Whether they believed him or not he couldn't tell and didn't try to find out.

"Yeah, why not?" he sat up and leaned forward, giving them his best normal smirk despite the sinking feeling he felt. "It's been much, much too long since I've been out."

Shinpachi raised his eyebrows, "You _sure_ you want to come, Okita?" he asked, crossing his arms and giving him a skeptical look.

Okita furrowed his brow, "And why, Shinpachi, wouldn't I want to…?" he asked.

Sanosuke shot Shinpachi a quick glare and then gave Okita a smile, waving him off. "Ignore him…" he shifted, "So you gonna invite our newest and by far, cutest member, Chizuru?" He asked, changing the subject.

Okita let his eyes travel from Shinpachi to Sanosuke, trying hard to read whatever vibe and thoughts they were giving off just a second ago. He was sure it was something along the lines of him being released from the hospital so soon, his illness, and if he was ready 'physically' to go out. It wouldn't be the first time, but he wasn't expecting it from Shinpachi.

"Haven't decided." Muttered Okita, shrugging nonchalantly trying not to let his annoyance surface, they were just worried about him. "Maybe. But she's not use to that kind of stuff, so maybe the next one." He wanted to invite her, really he did. But he needed to clear his head first, needed to just lose himself, get his ambitions out of the way and just have fun _one_ night without having her on his mind.

At just the mere mention of her, he felt his cell phone practically burn a hole in his pocket and felt his fingers tingle to contact her. She was only buttons away, but he was trying real hard not to just text her every chance he had. Against his better thoughts, Okita had caved after only a few minutes right after she left last night and texted her.

He scolded himself a few times yesterday, telling himself that he could have put her in serious risk by texting her before she got home. But then his phone would buzz and he'd read Chizuru's texts, putting her voice behind the words and he couldn't bring himself to regret it at all.

Texting until the wee hours of the morning, especially with a girl, was definitely a first for him. Sure he'd always been popular, girls were always giving him their numbers but he'd never text any of them. He never had interest to do so. Okita didn't want anything other than an hour or so of pleasure. It was all he needed. All he thought he wanted.

Okita shifted, he was waiting for noon to text her again. He knew Chizuru was one for routine and he figured she'd take lunch at noon like she normally did every day. Okita hoped that he didn't keep her up too late. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Sanosuke gave him a knowing look that made Okita want to punch him in the face, "Are you sure, Okita?" he sighed, "I was kind of hoping she'd be tagging along…she's a nice change from all of you."

Shinpachi shook his head, "Ehh, I agree with Okita on this one. Not that I don't like her, but—" He gave a michevious grin, "how are we going to pick up babes with one attached to us?"

Heisuke narrowed his eyes, "Pick up babes…?" he echoed, that familiar angered spark coming to life.

Shinpachi nodded, the grin growing wider. "Of course!" he laughed, "At least for tonight…after, we can bring her along all we want."

Heisuke rolled his eyes, "Shinpachi you douche, doesn't matter if Chizuru comes along or not—it's _you_ that doesn't have game."

Sanosuke laughed under his breathe, and Shinpachi scoffed loudly. "Ouch. Heisuke you little shit, you get just about the same amount of ass as I do!"

Heisuke shrugged rather indifferently, surprising them that his fuse still hadn't gone off. He leaned towards Shinpachi, "And _she_ wouldn't be getting in _your_ way…she'd be getting in Okita's…or, you know, whoever she's with." Heisuke trailed off, his statement setting off Okita's own short fuse.

Sanosuke shook his head, giving Heisuke a skeptical look. "Hmm, Okita better keep a watchful eye on Chizuru. Seems like Heisuke very interested."

Heisuke's face turned a deep shade of red and he glared daggers at Sanosuke, "Wha-? No! I don't I—" Heisuke's eyes shifted to Okita and quickly shifted away nervously. He was always a bad liar. "I'm just being nice. Chizuru's nice and shit…"

Okita squeezed his hand together tightly, his knuckled turning white under the pressure. He could see straight through his lie just as well as every one of them in the room and he never wanted to pummel him more for it. Okita knew Heisuke was a good kid, closer to Chizuru's age and probably even good for her—unlike him who bagged and conquest, actions first and names…never.

Heisuke, although no angel, did have the one or two occasional relationships which as a lot more than anyone of them could say. He wasn't sure what his reasons for that was and before, he use to tease him about it relentlessly. But not now, not when Okita was finding less and less reasons not to pursue Chizuru for a relationship. Not when he wanted her more than anything…quite possibly even love her.

Okita ground his teeth together. Did he really just think that? Love her, really? Love after only about only two weeks of knowing Chizuru and being friends? Yeah that sounded about right to him, or maybe it was just because of Heisuke. He really needed to work on his jealously before it led to him confessing things he wasn't sure of.

Okita narrowed his eyes on a shifty eye Heisuke, whose face was still red and his arms were crossed stubbornly. He was just a few feet away from him, all Okita had to do was lean forward and he was sure his fist would do it's justice on his unsuspecting face…

Shinpachi gave a raucous laugh, shaking Okita from his thoughts. "_Ohh_, Heisuke you dickhead! You're crushing on Chizuru!" He reached over and ruffled Heisuke's hair, the action finally set off Heisuke and he shouted in annoyance before he sprung himself at Shinpachi. Calmly, Saito shifted and pulled on the coffee table as the two began their first of many fights for the day while Sanosuke got to his feet, moved and settled himself next to Saito and Okita.

Okita let his head roll back, forcing his shoulders to relax and his mind to clear. He'd find a way to take care of Heisuke later, in a timely manner. He brought his vengeful thoughts to pleasant ones as he thought back to the texts between him and Chizuru and faintly smiled. He glanced over at Saito and Sanosuke who were watching him with curious expressions.

Okita shifted and erased any genuine smile from his face, "Is that douche Hijikata going tonight?" he asked, eyes glancing around the room before glancing at the clock. 11:50. Almost noon.

Saito sipped at his tea before nodding, "He is."

Sanosuke smirked, "Of course he is, why wouldn't he?" he glanced at Okita, "Even a strict teacher needs to loosen up on the weekends."

Okita smirked back, "Did he get stuck with Saturday detention again?" he asked.

Saito sighed, nodding again. "He did." He mumbled, taking another sip of tea.

"Fucking fantastic…" Okita sighed dramatically, "So that means he's really going to want to throw a few back, huh?"

Sanosuke chuckled, "He needs to stop being such a hard-ass on his students if he wants to stop having Saturday DTs…"

"Eeh, that Hijikata _lives_ for giving Detentions." Sanosuke and Okita laughed and Saito even let himself smile at the joke. Quickly, Saito shifted and moved the coffee table again just as Heisuke and Shinpachi rolled towards it. Shinpachi wrapped his arm under Heisuke's and locked his hands behind his head so Heisuke's head was forced into his chest in a full nelson.

His grumbles and swears were muffled into his t-shirt and Shinpachi grinned broadly, "You know the drill, runt." He glanced at the guys and tightened his grip, "Saaay Uncle!"

Okita rolled his eyes before standing up, "Well, I know how this ends…so I'm getting food." He stood up, glanced down at the squirming Heisuke who still hadn't given up. When he was helpless like that, it made it easy to hit him. Okita grinned rather wickedly as an idea popped into his head. He extended his foot and, only enough to cause tears, kicked Heisuke right in the groin.

Heisuke grunted loud and clear in pain and the guys all groaned, wincing sympathetically. Shinpachi sucked in a breath and quickly let him go, his grin growing wider. Heisuke rolled and balled himself up, glaring hard up at Okita, his face pinched with pain.

Okita crossed his arms, "Well deserved." He mumbled with a sly grin before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

"Douche, could you put that shit out already?" Okita grumbled, waving his hand in front of his face to dispel the cigarette smell. All it was doing was tempting him and his foul mood, he'd long since quit. "I just got out of the hospital. Do you _want_ to asphyxiate me?"

Hijikata rolled his eyes, took a long drag before flicking it out the window. He turned his head a fraction of an inch to the side and blow out the smoke, Okita grimaced again. "I've had a long day." He mumbled, turning back to the road.

Okita raised his middle finger at him, making Hijikata smirk. Hijikata wasn't the only one who had a long day. Okita did, and mostly because of the lack of his usual dose of Chizuru. He knew it would be different once he was no longer at the hospital, but he didn't think it would get to him so soon.

Once he had gotten breakfast, he hadn't wasted any time to text Chizuru until she was done with lunch. He was tempted more than once to invite her out, but he refrained. He knew it would be better to ease her into that scene, probably with some time on her end to get use to the idea.

And shamefully, he needed to get _that_ out of his system. Okita just needed one night of old routine. Maybe then he could think a little clearer when around or talking to Chizuru. Maybe then all his previous problems would be solved and he'd be okay with Heisuke crushing on her and being okay with just being friends.

He felt his jaw twitch with annoyance. No, even if he realized he were okay with just being friends, he would _never_ be okay with her being with anyone else. That's some friendship. He thought bitterly. What kind of friend wasn't supportive of the people they dated—if they were good people that is.

Okita pursed his lips and rolled down his window, the smell of cigarette still lingered. Unfortunately on his end, he felt that their text conversation wasn't nearly as continuous or long as he hoped it would be. He knew and understood that she had to work, but he had expected their nearly hour long text session to be enough to hold him over until the next day or night.

Instead, the hour flew by and he found that they hardly said anything. After, with a promise to text her later, he was trying to find something to pass the time—for the life of him, he couldn't remember what he use to do beforehand.

So he wandered the house, relaxed, and then just ended up looking into classes at the local community college on his laptop. By the time Shinpachi finally rounded the house shouting that it was time to go, Okita woke up from his nap to find his laptop up and Chizuru's name in his Google search engine. He just about shoved his laptop off his bed in frustration.

It took him only about five minutes to get ready for the night out. He had been determined to just think about himself first and Chizuru, hopefully, much later. He was even tempted to leave behind his phone, but thought better of it for reasons he refused to acknowledge.

"Is there any reception at Ikedaya's?" Heisuke asked, his face lit from the light on his cellphone. Okita half twisted around and raised his eyebrows in question, whatever he was looking at on his phone had him smiling like an idiot.

"Probably…I don't normally take out my cellphone at the bars." He shifted and narrowed his eyes, "Girls tend to think I want their numbers if I pull it out and if I'm not asking for names, you know I'm not asking for numbers." Even after he said it, he felt an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach. He hoped he was just tired more than usual…

Heisuke hummed and slide his phone open to type out a text, his grin growing wider. Shinpachi caught Okita's stare and smirked giving him a knowing look. Slowly, he leaned over towards Heisuke his hand moving just as slowly and ready to snatch the phone.

"Who ya texting Heisuke?" he asked, quickly lunging for the phone. Heisuke moved and shoved his elbow into Shinpachi's cheek and he jerked back, his hand holding his head. "Damn, Heisuke! This mug has to be _pristine_, douche!"

Heisuke rolled his eyes, "I didn't even hit you hard…" he quickly locked his phone and shoved it into his pocket. "And, it's none of your business who I was texting." He smirked rather smugly and Okita rolled his own eyes before turning back around. He didn't like the smirk that Heisuke had, he was planning something.

"Two spots up, to the right." Saito spoke up from the back, quick to point out a parking space.

Hijikata nodded, "Thanks, Saito."

Another one of Saito's talents was his keen eyes, he was always ideal when they had to find a good parking spot. Hijikata parallel parked and didn't let the group out until it was perfect, which led to them groaning and cursing at him to hurry up. When he finally turned off the car, everyone was quick to file out and head in.

The second Okita stepped through the large wooden push doors of the bar and club, he was greeted with the familiar scent and sounds of smoke, liquor, sweat and loud pounding music from the DJ. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dim settings in the bar and he clapped his hands together happily. For a few minutes, he actually felt like his normal self.

"Pretty good crowd tonight." Sanosuke sighed and nudged Okita, "Hasn't been the same without you around."

Okita grinned back, "Of course not. I am the party, remember?" he nudged Sanosuke back before swivling around and smirking at his friends, "You all owe me a drink!"

Shinpachi laughed, "Yeah, yeah, don't get all—" Shinpachi trailed off when a tall curvy female passed by them, giving them a beautiful smile before weaving in and out of other patrons. Shinpachi sighed, "Excuse me, guys, but I think today is my lucky day…"

Sanosuke chuckled, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "_Sure_ it is, we'll just see. But I do believe she was smiling at me." He patted Shinpachi on the head and then was quick to brush past him after the girl. Shinpachi stared after Sanosuke, baffled, before he regained his composure.

"Sano, you dick!" he yelled quickly following.

Heisuke shook his head laughing, "Well, I'll spot your first beer, Okita." He grinned at him and gestured towards the bar.

Okita narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, but followed. He couldn't deny a free beer. Hijikata and Saito followed close behind, not even making it to the bar before they were approached by two females vying for their attention and holding a drink for them.

Heisuke and Okita pushed through the crowded bar and Heisuke wedged himself up to the counter. He tapped his hand on the counter to get the bartenders attention and held up two fingers. "Hey, two Brew-skies, dude."

The bartender raised a skeptical eye at him, giving him a once over. "Got ID on you, little man?"

Heisuke rolled his eyes, "Come on, Frank. I'm a regular! Is this bit getting old?" He dug out his ID and slamming it on the table between them.

The bartender chuckled and slid over two open Budweiser's. "You know me. My bar, my rules. Now pay up." Heisuke slide over a five dollar bill and handed the other beer to Okita. "Welcome back, Okita. Been wondering where you've been." The bartender greeted, taking the money and handing Heisuke his change.

Okita shrugged, "Oh, you know me." He thanked Heisuke for the drink before taking a sip of his chilled beer. The bitter drink slid down easily and he sighed softly in recognition. It wasn't like Sake that had a certain taste and slid down a little rougher—similar to Vodka or even Tequila. Beer was almost always warm and soft when he drank it, usually use to the harder stuff.

It didn't take long for the warmth to surge through Okita's body, not that he was drunk or even buzzed, he wasn't anywhere close to that. The warmth was just the drink spreading in the most delicious way, the way it seemed to clear his vision and perk him right up, or how it made his muscles instantly relax.

He finished his first bottle and was half way through his second when a dejected Shinpachi and a smiling Sanosuke met them back by the bar area. Immediately, Shinpachi ordered a Tequila shot, practically throwing his money at the bartender while grumbling under his breath.

Heisuke pulled his phone out a few times, but wasn't texting. Okita wouldn't have noticed, or even cared, if he wasn't paranoid about what he was planning. Who was he texting? Who was he expecting? Did he have a girlfriend and Okita had nothing to worry about in terms of Chizuru? He almost smiled at the reassuring thought, before Sanosuke nudged Okita.

"Bedroom eyes at your 10 o'clock." He tilted his head slightly in the direction, "Take it or leave it. I surely won't judge." He winked at him before he turned away and towards the bar and ordered himself a drink, wedging himself between Heisuke and Shinpachi.

Okita took a swig of his beer and shifted his eyes in the direction Sanosuke had gestured to. Sure enough, there was a rather attractive dark haired woman eyeing him from across the bar. Her eyes sized him up and even from their distance he could see that she liked what she saw. When she raised her eyes and locked them with him, she gave him a seduce grin and held up a beer bottle, inviting him over.

_Go, idiot. She looks more than willing. _He thought encouragingly, but found his feet wouldn't quite work right and suddenly he felt his cellphone feel heavier in his pocket, _again._ He took a bigger gulp of his beer and set the now empty bottle next to Heisuke. He gave the guys a knowing look and winked at them before sauntering over the female.

"Hey." He greeted easily, like he normally would.

The girl's eyes sparkled brightly in the poorly lit bar with burning lust and promise as she sized him up anew, "Hey." She greeted back, handing him the extra beer she had.

Okita nodded thanks as he took it and let the familiar drink warm him up again, and give him a little more courage and incentive. She was quick to tell him her name, not forgetting to smile at him and flutter her thick coated mascara eyelashes. He immediately forget it.

"Okita." He mumbled back as he smirked over his bottle of beer.

He let his eyes roam freely up and down the tight and thin body of the female currently in front of him. Her dress clung to her like a second shimmery skin and left nothing to the imagination. Her breasts nearly popped out the top of the strapless short dress, and the bottom was just barely covering the essentials.

Her heels were a good five inches and looked very expensive and her face had the works done. Full dark red lipstick over thin lips, dark eye shadow over rather squinty eyes, with heavy eyeliner and mascara to accent features on her face she didn't have. She was definitely his type, but he knew she wouldn't look half as hot outside of the bar and club.

Okita also noticed, quite annoyingly, that she didn't blush at his blatant staring and instead she took it as a go ahead to press herself closer to him. He wasn't sure why he found it upsetting or annoying that she didn't, he could tell she lived for hooking up and finding handsome willing guys at the clubs. He had never once minded that before, but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about how gross her whole life style was.

She held no mystery and without words she told Okita just about everything about herself. Okita held off the frown he felt coming on, he wasn't after her to _be _with her…just to _sleep_ with her. Like he would normally do when he went out, like he _should_ do to get back on track, but strangely he didn't want to.

He tipped the bottle to his lips again and took a larger gulp once more, hoping the liquid would give him strength to go through with it and not go running off to text—or worse, call Chizuru. He knew he shouldn't have brought the temptation with him, it was practically weighing down his pocket.

The drink didn't do its normal magic. He inwardly grimaced; he knew he should have started out strong. The girl started to run her hand up and down his arm as she mumbled on about something that he couldn't make out at all with the loud music that filled club.

It annoyed him, once again, that she was practically whispering. His eyes started to wander around the rest of the bar, often landing on his friends who were further down the bar than he was. The bar area was getting more and more crowded, as was normal for a Saturday night and there were even more people on the dance floor.

Okita practically willed the suddenly clingy and flirty girl, but she was determined and not at all deterred by his occasional unpaid attention. He was sure he was only encouraging her to try harder, but he didn't say anything…yet. Shinpachi gave him a thumbs up when he looked up for the fifth time and Sanosuke lifted his glass of whatever strong drink he had towards him.

He gave them a small nod of acknowledgement, feeling slightly better about still standing next to the bimbo. His eyes drifted to Heisuke, half expecting him to be scoping out a few girls that stood awfully close to the three by now, but he wasn't looking at them.

Heisuke was bouncing on the balls of his feet, idly sipping away on his second bottle of beer and his eyes were trained somewhere else but around him. His actions were only further proving that he had a girlfriend or something that he wasn't telling anyone about. Okita was intensely curious at Heisuke's odd behavior especially since Heisuke had been all gung-ho for going out and going to the bar.

He watched him for a few minutes, Heisuke would occasionally laugh, occasionally smiling at a passing girl but otherwise his attention was elsewhere…similar to Okita.

Finally, Heisuke's face brightened, tucked his phone away, quickly he set his beer down and rushed through the crowd towards the entrance. Okita's usually well trained eye lost him immediately in the throng of people and dim lights. With a small sigh, he turned his attention back to the babbling female who was still whispering her life story or something.

The girl seemed to finally grow some brain cells and pushed herself up on her tip toes and spoke in his ear, "Let's dance." She wiggled her hips against his for emphasis and Okita resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yeah, her tall thin body felt good against his, he was a guy after all, but other than that…nothing.

In fact, he wanted nothing more than to ditch her. He forced his chuckle out and let his hand linger on her waist, "No, hun. I don't dance. I drink and observe." He smirked routinely at her pouty face. "Why don't you go and dance? I'll wait right here."

She gave him her best seductive smile and started to say something but Okita's eyes caught Heisuke head weave back towards the bar, a rather pretty dark haired girl in tow behind him. She was very familiar, but the dim lights in the bar was hard for him to really take note from the distance.

He watched as the guys all lit up and cheerful exchanges were made. Now his curiosity about the mysterious girl peeked, especially when Shinpachi's eyes shifted rather quickly in his direction.

Okita, without really thinking, pushed past the still rambling girl and made his way back to his friends. He had to find out who that girl was because he had an inkling that he knew who she was. Could feel it deep down that he couldn't quite explain it. Once he got closer, the girl noticed him first, turning familiar warm brown eyes that were minimally outlined in dark black mascara and eyeliner.

White shimmer eye shadow highlighted her brown eyes and a light pink lip gloss was spread on her small pretty lips. Her face flushed more, despite the splash of blush on her cheeks, as he stared wide eyed at her. She fidgeted the way he liked under his stare and his face instantly broke into a grin.

"Hey, Okita." She mumbled, eyes shifting.

"Chizuru…?" he asked, almost skeptically. He let his eyes take her in again. Her dark hair was in soft curls, giving her a slightly older look than her usually young face, her skin glowed more than usual with the little make up she had on but it was more than enough on her face. And her outfit? It practically had Okita on his knees thanking god for such things as simple as mini-dresses.

Her dress covered all the essentials and clung to her perfectly, showing just the right amount of cleavage, and was at a reasonable length that reached mid-thigh, leaving her legs naked. She wore simple two inch heels that made her just a wee bit taller and made her legs seem like they went on forever, but she was still way shorter than him. Chizuru was a walking example that you didn't have to wear slutty outfits to look incredibly hot.

Okita practically felt himself drooling at her, his eyes burning her with the pent up emotions he always tried to keep at bay when she was around. He wanted to touch her bare arms, hold her close to him so the others stayed away, run his hand through her free curls, and even touch the black lacy sides of her strapless ruffled dress.

But he didn't.

He controlled himself and he felt proud of his self-control. He was actually surprised that he wasn't angry at her arrival, or even at Heisuke who he was sure contacted her. How he got her number he had no clue, but once his mind could think coherently he would find out.

But at the moment, he would enjoy this moment where he was able to see Chizuru all dressed up and at the bar with him. Okita fidgeted uncharacteristically for just a moment, how was he suppose to keep his distance now? Especially when she looked so delectable…in a room full of sleazy drunks…and a crushing Heisuke.

_Just keep your cool, Okita. Keep your cool_. Okita let his eyes quickly scan their surrounds and caught the eyes of a few patrons openly and practically leering at Chizuru. His jaw twitched with annoyance. _And definitely keep her close. _

* * *

Chizuru was glad she agreed and let Heisuke convince her to go to the bar. Nothing, not before or even after tonight could ever top the moment Okita laid eyes on her. The smoldering stare he'd only given her once before was back, along with something else entirely—but she couldn't put her finger on what it could be.

Her mind was rambling and butterflies were fluttering in chaotic circles for her to try and figure it out. She blushed, shifting her eyes away from him and mentally cursing herself for not having the right attitude with her change of wardrobe. For the night, she wasn't Chizuru Yukimura daughter of Dr. Yukimura—she was _just_ Chizuru, 21 year old girl.

But blushing was better than negative feelings like she was feeling almost ten minutes ago. She had almost chickened out. _Almost._ Chizuru gently swatted at a curl that dangled in front of face and resisted the urge to tuck her hair into a ponytail to keep from getting in her face again and sticking to her lip gloss. She wasn't sure how Sen, or any other woman, dealt with such an annoyance and it was only the start of the night.

Chizuru would hate to ruin her make up or hair that Sen had worked hard on just for her. She had been skeptical, of course, when Sen had first showed her the pieces of sewn together fabric she called a dress. But Sen had sworn up and down that Chizuru "would look great in it" and once that was said, there was no room for argument. The first half hour of wearing the dress she tugged on it endlessly, feeling like it was shrinking on her with every minute that had passed.

She wasn't use to dresses that didn't reach her knees, were loose fitting, or even bare shouldered and strapless. While Sen curled her hair, she repeatedly asked her if the dress was inappropriate and Sen, once again, swore up and down that she wouldn't be the only one dressed so.

That didn't give her the comfort, or the confidence, she wished for.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Sen had Chizuru all dolled up, perfumed and ready for the night. It took a few minutes for Chizuru to accept her new face. Her eyelashes looked thicker and longer, her eyes outlined in thin black eyeliner making her eyes seem larger and, dare she hope, seductive. Her lips shined with gloss and her eye shadow made the brown in her eyes pop.

She almost asked Sen if she had too much on, but before she could even ask, Sen gave her a knowing look and she decided against it. She needed positive energy and the ego boosting Sen was giving her…not more reinforcement on the negative.

It did take Chizuru a little longer to accept how great her body looked with her done up face. Her usual petite form actually looked her age, with curves and actually making her chest noticeable. Her legs had, once she slipped on the borrowed heels, made them stretch tall and give the illusion that she wasn't as short as she normally was.

The best part of her make-over was her hair that, surprisingly, pulled her whole look together. Her hair, usually wavy at best, hung in soft curls prettily around her face and overall, made her look mature, seductive and _not_ young and cute.

Sen had magic because on her own, Chizuru would never have looked as good as she did. And it was worth all the tugging on her hair, all the quick manicures and plucking, and the hurt her feet was already getting just to have Okita's eyes focused on her. She'd make him see that she could be more than just a studious girl, right?

She idly wondered if that was her secret motive.

Chizuru, if she were honest, had been surprised to have had Heisuke come and find her when she arrived, practically dragging her into the club without much warning and his enthusiasm off the charts. They chatted a bit, her nerves getting the better of her when he confessed to her about Okita's birthday being a lie. She had reprimanded him but more than anything she wanted to die right outside of the bar, or at least, throw the gift into the nearest trash can.

But Heisuke reassured her that it would be fine, and he would love it since his birthday was technically, last month. It didn't reassure her much and instead made her nervous. But like it always did, everything vanished when Okita appeared and locked onto as if she were the only female at the bar.

Okita stepped towards her, his hand automatically finding her waist and she tried hard not to pass out or bounce with joy. It was just a simple gesture after all. He leaned down so she could hear him above the noise, "You look beautiful, Chizuru. I didn't know you'd be here, not that I'm complaining." He winked at her and Chizuru felt her lips curve up into what she was sure was a goofy grin.

The weight of his gift made her focus again. "Oh, yeah, um. It's a long story, actually…" She cast an anxious stare towards Heisuke who shrugged, giving her a go ahead nod. "but I—well…" Chizuru stepped back, immediately disappointed at the space she had to put between them before she handed him his gift.

Okita stared at the bag for a few seconds before he took it, his eyes questioning her. She gave him a nervous smile, shrugging as nonchalantly as she could. "Happy Belated Birthday!" she cheered, giving him a more sincere smile.

Okita's eyes widened with understanding before he peeked into the bag and chuckled. "Glow in the dark ceiling stars and pudding cups." He shook his head, eyes sparkling with delight that made Chizuru's insides melt. "It's actually a great gift, thanks." Okita reached out and gently tugged her back towards him. "And you'll have to let me in on that 'long story' later, got it?"

Chizuru blushed and nodded. She couldn't really say much else, nor could she think very well being so close to him. Their bodies weren't touching, but they were close another step forward and they would be—and if he leaned down after that, their lips could easily touch.

His eyes softened suddenly, as if he realized the same thing she did and she ducked her head nervously. Before she could say something to ease the moment, she felt someone practically wedge themselves in the small space between them.

Chizuru stumbled only slightly in her heels, straightening forceably to keep from falling on her ass. Heisuke's hand hovered near her, in case she needed his help and she gave him a thankful look for it.

"Okitaaa."

Heisuke narrowed his eyes dangerously at the girl and then Okita. And Chizuru was fearful to look back at him, but she did. Chizuru furrowed her brows with more confusion at the random girl who was taller and definitely more womanly than her. She didn't recognize her and suddenly the girl pressed herself against Okita, her voice raising an octave and Chizuru's heart rate spiking.

The girl's arms were wound tight around his arm and her breasts were practically popping out of the top of her dress as she leaned against him, her full lips were set in a pout as she spoke.

"That wasn't very nice leaving me behind like that…" She continued, tilting her head.

Okita couldn't meet Chizuru's inquisitive stare, or even Heisuke's glare. Instead, he stared down at her with a blank expression and a slight twitch of his jaw, as if he were trying very hard not to yell…or trying to remember her name? Maybe even just noticing she was there and had nearly shoved Chizuru to the ground?

But he didn't yell, or get mad at her. He smiled, sure it wasn't like the ones he gave her…but still. Pain and panic started to seep into Chizuru and she felt very cold. Who was she? Why was she pressed against him like she knew him intimately? Why weren't the guys as confused as she was? And why, by god, wasn't he mad that she pushed her?

Chizuru winced and shifted her attention to the guys, finding them a better scene then Okita. She was even tempted to walk to the other end of the bar, maybe even order something to drown out the pain? Sen had said if to order a Cherry and Seven to begin with if she was going to drink. It was a lightly mixed drink that she was sure Chizuru could handle.

But she thought against it. It wasn't smart. Not now being all emotional. Sen had indulged her in a few ground rules of drinking do's and don'ts. Drinking while overly emotional was a major don't. Chizuru sighed wearily; she really shouldn't have expected anything less.

Okita was a single guy and was free to do what he wanted, or rather who, in this case. Chizuru didn't have any kind of hold on him, nor dibs or anything of the sort. They were just friends. _He_ only saw her as a friend. Although a moment ago she would have thought differently…

In a similar way he did to her, Okita leaned forward and began to speak to the girl, not as loud or as clearly as the girl was so she couldn't hear what he said and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Chizuru had to pretend it didn't bother her. Pretend the jealousy she felt was nothing and definitely pretend that the pain she felt deep within was gone.

She just hadn't expected something like that and hadn't at all prepared herself for such a scene. Chizuru felt screwed. There was _no_ way she was staying for the whole night like originally planned.

Heisuke reached out to her and gave her hand a squeeze. Chizuru blinked away from her thoughts and forced the tears she suddenly felt at bay. She couldn't cry, not now. Sen had mentioned her make-up wasn't waterproof. She forced a smile at him and squeezed his hand back.

He gave her a knowing look and she felt rather embarrassed for being so obvious about the whole inner emotional battle. She couldn't even make contact with Shinpachi or Sanosuke for fear what was in their eyes, for fear of what they just witnessed. Heisuke leaned forward and spoke in her ear.

"Want to dance?" he asked, giving her a goofy grin and cheesy wink. "I've got mad moves, Chizuru." She could tell he was trying to make her laugh, make her forget. It worked.

She laughed, brushing away a curl from her face. "Uh, well…I—" Chizuru nearly cringed when she heard the mystery girl laugh. How was it she could hear _her_ out of all the noises around? Why hadn't Okita gotten rid of her yet? She finally nodded at Heisuke, "Okay, yeah."

The grin on Heisuke's face was priceless, and she only wished she could've gotten hers to match. Heisuke nearly shoved his beer bottle towards Shinpachi, who grumbled under his breath and then immediately took her hand in his and led her to the crowded dance floor.

The lights were slightly brighter on the makeshift dance floor from all the strobe and flashing lights from the DJ, but not too much that she had to worry about embarrassing herself. The song was a semi-fast popish song she'd heard once or twice on the radio, but other than the melody the song was foreign.

She gave him a weak smile, "Heisuke, just a warning but I haven't done this since…" _Never._ She thought automatically, but for obvious reasons didn't say that. It's not that she didn't dance, because she did. But always when she was by herself and only in her apartment. "…it's been a while." She laughed nervously and Heisuke gave her a patient and kind smile that, if she wasn't crushing on Okita, would have had her falling for him instantly. Instead it only filled her with a twinge of guilt and sadness that it wasn't Okita on the dance floor with her.

"I've been warned." He took a step towards her and draped his hands on her waist, similar to the way Okita had a little bit ago. Heisuke began to rock their bodies gently side to side, mimicking several of the tamer couples on the floor.

Chizuru let her eyes quickly glance over at a few, a couple nearest them were practically glued together she wouldn't have been surprised if they were permanently attached that way. Their hips were pressed against each other as they grinded at a much faster pace than them, and the girl's arms were latched tightly around his neck. The guys face was pressed against her neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around his girlfriend's waist.

The sight seemed much to intimate for the dance floor, but she vaguely remembered one High School dance Kaoru had taken and accompanied her to where they were dancing similar to the way they were. She didn't see much before Kaoru deemed the whole dance inappropriate and dragged her home.

This was her chance to make up for what she missed out on. The thought brought comfort to her, as did the thought of how easy the whole thing would be if it were Okita sharing her first dance with. As the song picked up, she felt her hips start to sway with the music on their own, the way they normally would when she goofing off and dancing at home.

Heisuke's hand on her hip slowly inched up her side, detoured before they went up to high, and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her just a bit closer. Chizuru let her hands wrap around his neck like the couple near them as they moved a little faster and more exact to song's beat.

Before Chizuru knew it, she was humming to the song and going back a few years, to all her missed dances and missed experiences and how it would be like to dance with Okita. Chizuru felt Heisuke slow their swaying and she opened her eyes as the song came to an end.

His eyes stared right into hers and she recognized the look in them, since it was the very look that she wanted Okita to use more often on her. She fought the frown that threatened to ruin the moment and instead forced another smile. She knew she couldn't feel that way for him, not while her feelings for Okita were still so fresh and over powering. Chizuru wondered if she'd ever get over him enough to date someone else completely.

Heisuke chuckled, breaking eye contact first and slowly stepped back. He rubbed the back of his head, "Well, for someone who hadn't danced in a while you sure do remember how." He blushed suddenly, shaking his head. "I mean, you know, it was nice and shit and...yeah."

And the moment was saved. Chizuru laughed, waving her hand at him and he laughed too. "Thanks for asking me to dance, Heisuke. It was sweet of you." The next song started, it was a slow song this time and just before Heisuke could ask, Okita came barreling towards them out of nowhere.

Chizuru jumped back, her eyes widening and Okita grabbed Heisuke from the back of his collar. He gave Chizuru a forced smile, one that didn't settle right on his features and his eyes were darker than usual and hard. "Sorry, Chi, but I need a moment with this shithead." He shot a glare at Heisuke who started to squirm, "Why don't you go wait at the bar for us?"

Heisuke glared and tried to elbow him, "What the hell, man?!" he shouted, drawing the attention of a few bystanders. "What's your deal, douche?!"

Okita's jaw did that familiar twitch and Heisuke seemed to think better of whatever else he wanted to say because he stopped squirming as well. Instead, he glanced at Chizuru and gave her a small nod. Slowly and rather stiffly Chizuru nodded back.

"O-okay." She gave them a worried look and Okita's gaze softened just a fraction, giving her a reassuring smile before he trudged off into the crowd, dragging Heisuke with him. Quickly, Chizuru made her way back to the bar, trying to spot Shinpachi and Sanosuke, or even Saito or Hijikata—but none of them were by the bar anymore.

Chizuru furrowed her brow and scanned the area but it was hard to tell. Having no other option but to listen to what Okita had asked of her, she sat on one of the available seats and waited by the bar. While she sat, she continued looking around for a familiar face.

Chizuru even found the girl that was all up on Okita earlier was gone as well and she couldn't help but smile with the thought that maybe he did tell her to leave or something. She didn't see the girl follow Okita or Heisuke.

She turned on the bar stool and smiled politely at the bartender. "One water, please."

A high pitched laugh came from her side and, ignoring the urge to cringe, she glanced over at the girl a few spots down from her. So maybe she had been wrong? She tried hard not to frown or even look dejected at the fact that the girl was laughing at her.

So Chizuru turned her attention elsewhere, but it didn't seem good enough. The stool next to Chizuru screeched against the floor before she felt someone slide next to her.

"Water?" she chirped, amused. "That doesn't cut it around here. Why don't we do shots, huh?" Chizuru pressed her lips together in annoyance but before she could object, the girl leaned forward and shouted. "Two Jose Cuervo's, Frank! Ooon me."

Chizuru turned towards the girl, eyebrows furrowed and curious as to what she wanted and why she was talking to her. "That's _not_ necessary." Chizuru told her, as politely as she could but somehow her chin was slightly raised in a sneer.

The girl raised her eyebrows, lips puckering as if she tasted something sour. "Hmm, is that so?" Her eyes scanned her from head to toe and she gave a faint smirk, "Don't tell me you _don't drink_…?"

Chizuru bit back a retort. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell her it wasn't any of her business, and she was slightly surprised at herself. She wasn't the confrontational type. Instead, Chizuru gazed around for Okita or Heisuke again. She hoped they be back by now, or at least soon.

The girl giggled, "It would make sense and all…" she mumbled, rolling her eyes and buffing her nails on her dress.

Chizuru felt herself automatically glaring at the girl. She was rude and she didn't like it one bit. "It's _not_ that." She muttered harshly and the girl gave her a patronizing look that had Chizuru nearly digging her nails into the seat coverings of the stool she sat on. "I just…forgot my ID." She added lamely, blushing with embarrassment and turning away from her.

The girl laughed that annoying high pitched laugh and waved her hand at her dismissively, "Hmm, maybe you _misheard_ me when I said the shots are on me? They won't card you…" Her dark eyes sparkled maliciously at Chizuru, and if she were thinking clearly, she would have walked away then. But she didn't, she felt challenged. Even more surprisingly, she wanted to show her up and prove to her otherwise.

The shots were brought out quick and placed in front of them before she could rationalize or chicken out. The girl raised her shot glass in the air, thanking him before glancing over at Chizuru. Chizuru mimicked her, nearly recoiling from the strong scent in the tiny glass. The girl winked at her, tipped her head back and sighed in bliss when the liquid passed easily.

Chizuru hesitated, but only for a moment. Quickly, and thoughtlessly, she did the same as her. She brought the cup to her lips and tipped her head back. Chizuru forced the amber liquid down her throat before her taste buds could process it and it burned all the way down her throat with its potent taste. Chizuru squeezed her eyes tightly to prevent from dry heaving and instead she coughed, patting her chest and breathing in slowly through her nose.

The liquid rested warmly in her stomach, but the taste lingered long after she had swallowed. She hated the taste, probably even more than the smell. The girl laughed again and waved her hand in the air, "2 Lemon Drops, Frank!"

Chizuru's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No that's okay I—"

The girl gave her a smug smirk, "Chickening out, are ya?" she asked, eyes glittering.

Chizuru pursed her lips, "No, it's just that—"

She raised a hand and stopped Chizuru from speaking, "How about this, then?" She fished out a 50 dollar bill from her bra and placed it on the table. Chizuru resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose with disgust. "First to finish five consecutive shots of whatever drink is poured gets to take that delicious Okita home and the _other,_" She gave Chizuru a look, "backs off. What do you say?"

Chizuru stared at her long and hard. For the first time in her life she didn't feel like giving up easily and listening to others. If she could stop this girl from spending any more time with Okita, then she would, in a heartbeat. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes on the girl.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: ****Don't mind the little Heisuke/Chizuru moment...it was just that, obviously. :) Not that I'm opposed to them. Hope you liked it, let me now what you think! So, R&R please! Love your thoughts and or questions! Next Chapter up soon! Until next time. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru_

**a/n: Howdy, hey! Awesome reviews guys, love 'em! Super glad you guys are enjoying! :D Strong T for all that bad language! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It was all his fucking fault.

Okita could admit that. He was man enough to do so, but that didn't mean that it took the bite or foul taste out of the sentiment. The more he dwelled on it, the more he was filled with unexplainable rage. He set himself up, what had he been thinking?

He hadn't, that was it. His thinking was done mostly in the nether region and he listened to little nagging voice in his head telling him to stick to the game plan—the one without Chizuru. And in that short time he took to turn his attention away from Chizuru and to the unimportant floozy in front of him, she was gone.

Okita had seen the nearly devastating look that crossed Chizuru's face when said floozy had barreled her way in between them. Her overly made-up face had snapped him out of his Chizuru-all-dressed-up-induced trance, and even though he was trying hard not to lash out at the girl for nearly knocking her over, he was patient with her and even managed to smile. In the long run, the girl was doing him a favor in the end—how else could he ignore Chizuru?

This time around when the girl spoke to him, he kept his eyes trained on her as she babbled on and on about how he left her in the dust and what not. Okita didn't believe a word she said, knowing full well if she was really pissed off, she wouldn't be there in front of him, practically on top of him, talking away. He indulged her though, even getting bold enough to lean down and to apologize in her ear.

Okita felt his friend's eyes on him with mild interest, he could feel the angry glare Heisuke was boring into him, and he could especially feel Chizuru's confused stare. He could practically see her vivid brown eyes creased with confusion and easily showcase them in her eyes without actually seeing them. It almost made him push the girl away so he could explain to her, but he didn't have to explain.

They weren't together and they weren't going to _be_ together. The thought was hard to swallow.

A minute or two passed by before the girl backed off an inch or so, "Can we dance now?" she all but whined, her hand wrapped around his as she tugged and tried to lead him to the dance floor.

In that moment, Okita let his eyes wander, hoping that if he saw Chizuru it would give him incentive to do what he never did—dance. He had really been desperate...

But his eyes only landed on Sanosuke and Shinpachi who were both laughing and nudging each other over some joke like normal, except one of the three stooges was missing and, incidentally, so was Chizuru.

It didn't take long for Okita to spot the two on the dance floor, but it did take longer for him to calm down and not charge right over and punch his so called friend in the face and whisk Chizuru away. He tugged his hand from the girls grip and spoke without looking at her, "No." he uttered, "I don't dance." He heard the girl puff and mutter something that he couldn't quite make out, not that it mattered anymore.

No, everything was different now. Okita watched intently, his jaw twitching angrily and hand flexing automatically and itching to make contact with Heisuke's face. The bastard had it coming and he silently made a promise that he would get it. Soon. He watched as Chizuru, at first, seemed awkward but then slowly started to dance and blend in like she belonged and experienced.

His nails dug even harder into his palm as Heisuke's hands started to roam her body before he dragged her close and damn it if he didn't just about lose it then. _What does that little shit think he's doing coping a feel on my Chizuru…?_ He thought angrily, his eyes narrowing.

His lips thinned automatically and he stiffened when Chizuru easily complied to Heisuke's advances and wrapped her arms around his neck. With his free hand, he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation and he tore his gaze away from their dancing. It was like watching a car wreck, so awful but he just couldn't look away.

The whole thing was really all his fault and he had no one to blame but himself for it. Honestly. But Okita was anything, he was a take action kind of guy and if Heisuke didn't take his arms off of Chizuru within the next second he was going to knock him out without remorse.

The song ended, thankfully, and Okita didn't waste another second before he easily pushed past the girl again, shoved his gift and empty beer at Frank, and made a beeline straight towards the two. He pushed people out of his way and didn't even bother with excuses or apologies; he just needed to stop them before he really would regret the night…or before the next song started.

He'd be damned if he drove Chizuru straight into Heisuke's arms. She was _his_.

Okita cuffed Heisuke easily by the back of his shirt and nearly raised him the extra couple inches up to meet his height. Heisuke, as was per usual, began to fight him and squirm to be released but that only made his grip tighten. He wasn't about to go easy on him.

Quickly, he forced a smile on his face and tried hard to make it real so Chizuru could relax—the frightened look in her eyes didn't sit right with him. He made a mental note to apologize later for it. Heisuke tried to fight the grip he had, but when he caught his death glare he shut up immediately and let Okita drag him away from Chizuru—whom he instructed to wait by the bar. He hoped Shinpachi and Sanosuke were still there to keep an eye on her.

Heisuke shifted and looked over his shoulder at him, "I can walk without your help you know…"

Okita clenched his jaw and shoved him forward, his arm extended but his grip still clutched Heisuke's shirt. "I wouldn't talk right now if I were you." Heisuke winced at his curt tone and pressed his lips together to keep from saying anything else. It was rare that Okita ever laid actual serious threats that weren't backed up with jokes. He was in a very foul and destructive mood.

Without hesitation, Okita shoved Heisuke into the back door employees used to get into the alley and dumpster and where patrons often, and disgustingly, did some very secretive...deeds. The push door gave easily as Heisuke stumbled through, caught off guard when Okita released him and he toppled on the dirt and gravel.

Heisuke groaned with disgust, "What the hell, Okita?" he was quick to jump to his feet and ran the palms of his hands on his jeans to rub off the dirt and grime off. "I could've landed on glass or some gross shit…!" Now that he put some distance between them, Heisuke was getting brave.

Heisuke straightened his shirt and lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Okita. Okita just watched, eyes narrowed dangerously at him and making Heisuke nervous about the cold and calculating look in his dark eyes. He had a sense why his friend was mad at him and he felt his own anger peak.

"You going to tell me what the fuck this is all about?" asked Heisuke, throwing his arms out and gesturing to their current location. "What couldn't you say to me in front of Chizuru?"

Okita's jaw twitched in annoyance and he cautiously lifted his hand, pointing at him. "_Don't_ say her name again, you little shit head." His dark green eyes hardened even more and a hollow, strained smile flitted across his face. "Hah…in fact—don't look at her anymore either. Don't speak to her, don't go near her, and sure as fuck don't dance with her! Got it?"

Heisuke's shoulders tensed and he pressed his fingers together tightly as they balled into fists. His own eyes narrowed up at Okita, "And what If I refuse?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow defiantly.

The next movement happened so fast that both were surprised. The smack of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the alley and Okita's knuckled burned in a very familiar way. He slowly stared down at Heisuke who cupped the right side of his face, a shocked look on his face before he masked it with an angry expression.

Okita wasn't sure what expression was on his face, but he was quick to neutralize it. Sure the guys fought often, but never ever over a girl—and never quite so meaningful.

Okita just did both. But he was beyond pissed, and even though he hadn't intended to punch him so soon, he didn't regret it. He wasn't sure how to even handle Heisuke properly, he was half tempted to try and talk to Kondou about it, but was quick to dismiss the thoughts. The adrenaline was pumping now.

Heisuke pushed himself to his feet and spit off the side. He rubbed his jaw and winced slightly before glaring hard at him, "So that's how it's going to be?" he asked, giving a short hollow laugh. "But it's not going to work. She doesn't _belong_ to you, Okita. You can't decide shit for her—"

Okita stepped forward, hands clenching again. He was ready to deliver another punch, this time with thought. "Well she sure as hell isn't _yours_, you fuck." He nearly growled, "I'm warning you, Heisuke. Back the fuck off. She's _mine_."

Heisuke smirked, "Yeah, sure seemed that way inside…" Okita lunged at Heisuke and he managed to dodge, "You can't have the best of both worlds, douchebag!" he yelled angrily. "You weren't even talking to Chizuru! _I_ invited her to come tonight. _I_ cheered her up after _you_ ditched her for that cheap whore! _I_ asked her dance and _she_ said yes! How the fuck am I suppose to know what the hell you feel and shit, when you're fucking around with another girl?!"

Okita clenched his jaw. He had asked himself the very question. How was anyone to know when he didn't speak up? But he knew that had to change, unless he wanted more showdowns in an alley. "Well I'm telling you _now_…she's off-limits. Don't go near her again—"

"Fuck you, Okita!" Heisuke yelled, pushing him back. "She's_ not_ one of your stupid one night sluts you can just trick or can just automatically call dibs on. She's more than that!"

Okita dodged the punch that Heisuke threw at him and he grabbed the collar of his shirt again. "I _know _that!" he gritted, "Don't you think that's why I've been trying to stay away from her?! She's better than anyone of us…"

Heisuke's face softened slightly, but the look in his eyes were still hard. "I won't stop just because you think you have some stupid Neanderthal claim on her. " Heisuke raised his arms and broke the hold Okita had on him. "Let her decide."

Okita's eyes sparkled with unspoken rage at Heisuke's defiance. This was getting to be more than just a crush for both of them. "So help me god or whatever you believe in Heisuke, if you don't—"

The two were interrupted when the back door swung open and Saito stood there. His calm eyes shifted from Okita and then to Heisuke and he gave a short nod. "Have you seen Chizuru lately?" he asked, expression giving nothing away.

Okita straightened, his anger slowly dissipating. He ran a hand over his face and shook his head, "I sent her to the bar earlier while Heisuke and I…talked." Heisuke snorted, but didn't say anything otherwise.

"Well that makes sense then."

Dread suddenly filled Okita, making his shoulders tense as he turned fully towards his friend. "Why do you ask, Saito? Isn't she in there?" he asked, thoughts of Chizuru getting kidnapped and other horrendous situations going through his head. One of them being someone slipping her a drug in her drink, she was much too nice to decline and she didn't know the dangers. Okita was suddenly on alert.

Saito opened his mouth but Hijikata appeared at the door, his button up shirt rolled up to his elbows and tie loose. His stern eyes did the same that Saito's had done, they bounced to Okita and then to Heisuke and his stare hardened especially on Okita. If anyone knew the true nature of Okita's rage it was Hijikata.

"Good, Saito. You found them." He muttered, folding his arms.

Saito nodded, "Wasn't too difficult. Someone mentioned that they had seen them come this way."

Okita clenched his jaw, "Well?!" he asked, irritated. "What about Chizuru?"

Hijikata sighed, "Have you seen her lately?"

Heisuke groaned loudly, "Oh my fucking—just get to the damn point!" he yelled, echoing Okita's very own sentiments.

Hijikata shifted, "She's at the bar, surrounded by a huge crowd—mostly males, who I assume are buying her drinks and chanting 'Chug, chug, chug!' Just thought I'd let you know—"

Okita sprang towards the door and shoved past them, "Why the fuck didn't you two say so sooner you fuckers?!" he heard Heisuke swear as well, "I figured the two idiots would watch her!"

Heisuke scoffed, "You really trusted them? They're fucking drunk, dip-shit!"

Okita resisted the urge to shove Heisuke's face into the table, and instead increased his speed to the bar—this time literally shoving and elbowing past the people that seemed to have doubled in quantity in the short time they were outside. He immediately regretted his anger and jealousy for not having put Chizuru on his priority before personally dealing with Heisuke.

When he reached the bar, he noticed Hijikata was right. He could barely see the bar or even Frank, from the group of what seemed to be made up of every single guy at the club. Okita could easily hear their cat calls and whistles before they got into another round of synchronized 'Chug, Chug, Chug!'

That familiar surge of anger flowed through Okita and he sneered with disgust. "Fucking vultures." He grumbled before shifting to Heisuke who bounced on his feet, trying to pear over the heads for Chizuru. Okita thrust his thumb over his shoulder, "You take that side, I've got it here. There may be a chance she's not the center of attention and she's on the sidelines…" He could only hope.

Heisuke gave a curt nod and quickly began to shove his way to where he gestured. Despite being beyond angry at Heisuke, he knew he could trust him if he happened upon Chizuru first. He added Shinpachi and Sanosuke to his shit list of serious ass whooping before he began to wedge his way towards the bar.

Okita was at least a couple inches or so taller than most of the guys at the bar, so he was able to spot the girl he was chatting up earlier first. She leaned precariously against the bar, her face twisted with annoyance and her lipstick smeared sloppily. The guys around Okita gave a collective groan before they cheered loudly.

His eyes finally landed on Chizuru. Similar to the girl, she leaned against the bar, head lolled to the side but a huge drunk smile graced her unsmudged lip gloss. She raised her tiny fists into the air and gave a bubbly laugh and the crowd around Okita cheered again.

Chizuru shifted her body, her hand clutching the bar tightly and her finger pointed at the girl, eyes narrowed in a way Okita never thought Chizuru could. "I-wyn." She slurred, taking a small step towards her before she stumbled slightly. An overly friendly guy closest to her reached to steady her but Okita acted first. He pulled the guy backwards and sent him into the guys behind Okita—whom then immediately pushed the random guy away. "Goo-buh, floozie." She cheered, smiling brightly before she turned towards the guys and hooted with delight.

Okita pushed the last few guys closest to her and reached her, "Chizuru, what the—"

Chizuru's hazy warm eyes brightened with recognition and she nearly tripped into him with excitement, "O-kita!" Automatically, Okita reached out to her and she grabbed his arms for support. As his arms steadied her, he spotted the bar table behind her.

A total of ten empty shot glasses laid upside down on counter, five for Chizuru and five for her opponent. Okita managed to catch Frank the bartender's eye and he gave him a knowing look towards the bottle of Jack Daniels and Tequila, and he almost winced.

This was all his fucking fault.

* * *

The first two shots were the worst.

The bitter taste was different for each, but seemingly stronger and more disgusting than the previous. The smell was a whole other thing and that itself was enough to psyche Chizuru out. After the second shot, she forced herself not to breathe in and just force the liquid down.

It burned the whole way down and by the time the third shot was taken, her mouth and throat was numb but the taste, unfortunately, wasn't.

Somewhere along the second and third shot, a crowd started to gather and after that, it only took seconds for them to choose sides. But Chizuru could hardly hear them over the roar of her own disjointed thoughts as she cheered herself on. And for her first time, she felt like she was doing pretty great.

Mimicking the girl, and how she'd seen in the few movies she remembered, she licked her wrist, quickly sprinkled salt over it before she picked up her shot. The smell alone nearly suffocated her, but the taste had her nearly hurling. Sucking in a sharp breath, she quickly sucked the salt off her wrist and just about sighed in bliss when the taste subsided just slightly.

Much too quickly, and embarrassingly after the first shot, Chizuru was feeling warm. Once the drinks started to soak into her system, the warmth grew and spread. The sensation filled her from the bottom of her stomach and stretched into her fingers and finally her head. It made her face feel flushed and tingly, and she felt strangely more confident than before, especially when the cheers were in her favor.

Everything she started to do was like an out of body experience then.

Her hands were quicker, time seemed to slow, the drink slid down her throat faster and the taste didn't nearly affect her like before. Chizuru shot a smug look towards the girl who wiped at her lips with the back of her hand when her shot dribbled down her chin. She looked like a sloppy slutty clown.

Chizuru had to fight the urge to laugh, so instead, she took the last drink and wiggled her eyebrows at her and threw her head back and slammed the final glass down. The cheers around her seemed to fade in and out, had she really won? The bartender seemed to be saying something, but all Chizuru could see was the disgruntled and annoyed face of the girl.

She had won. She just wasn't sure how she'd done it. The five drinks seemed to fly by and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered how many more she could do. Before she realized what she was doing, Chizuru was on her feet and the room swayed to the left.

The alcohol had set in.

Chizuru groaned inwardly, she was a lightweight. Her right hand latched itself on the bar for support but she focused on the girl. _I win._ Chizuru wanted to say it and she was sure she did, but her voice sounded warbled to her and seemed to have lost its emphasis when it drowned in the shouts and cheers of random spectators.

Where people always this excited when at a bar? That out of body experience continued, she was sure it the spirit of Tequila or Jose Cuervo or something possessing her body because she wasn't sure she meant to raise her hands in the air, and she also wasn't sure she meant to hoot in victory either.

Then, magically, and much like an earned prize, Okita appeared in front of her and she couldn't reign in her dignity to keep from getting overly excited. She rushed him, but he swayed—or maybe she swayed? Either way, she started to head for the floor but his arms found her, like they always did and she smiled up at him, grateful for helping her.

"I-I wone!" She cheered, bouncing on her toes as she clutched onto his forearms for support. Okita gave her a smile and she nearly swooned at the sight. It seemed to fill her up with warmth similar to the way the drinks had. Except his had no bad taste to it and she liked it infinitely more. Reaching forward Chizuru pressed the side of her face against Okita's firm chest and she sighed. "Youh mek meh wormm."

Had she any rational thought left, she might have died for confessing that he made her warm. But her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own and somehow she couldn't bring herself to really be mad about being honest. Maybe in the morning when she remembered it would be a different story.

"Hey dick-fuck! Get your paws off—oh!"

Chizuru opened her eyes and noticed Heisuke. He gave her a strained smile as his eyes flickered to Okita and then back to her. She wasn't sure what the look meant, not that her drunken mind gave her time to try and decipher it. Chizuru pulled away from Okita and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Heisu-ke muh friend…! I wone!" she sighed and patted his cheek. He winced but didn't pull away, her happy expression quickly morphed into a sad one. "I—surry. Ok-ita—"

Heisuke gave her a small smile and he nodded, "We can talk later, Chizuru. You don't have to say anything or decide now…when you're drunk." He shot a look over her shoulder before he tucked a loose strand of hair from her face.

Chizuru nodded like a bobble head and Heisuke shifted away, "I'm going to find the guys and let them know everything's fine." He helped Chizuru sit on a stool, "Stay with Okita, ok?" With that, he disappeared into the dispersing crowd. Chizuru turned back towards Okita and immediately frowned when she saw him talking again with the floozy clown, her lipstick still smeared down to her chin.

She immediately shifted off her stool and stumbled in her heels. Chizuru wasn't going to let that girl get away with talking to him. They had a deal and _she_ won, not her. The drinks in her were making her rather brave…and rather bold.

Before she got close to them to give them a piece of her drunken mind, a random guy cut her off and smiled down at her. He didn't give her much option as he shoved a glass into her unsuspecting hand and gave her an encouraging nod.

"It's beer." He stated when he noticed her confused expression, "After all those shots trust me, you'll be thankful."

Chizuru tilted her head and brought the drink to her lips, stopping short to inhale first. The smell wasn't nearly as disgusting or potent as the shots had been. She shrugged casually, the guy probably knew what he was talking about, but she wasn't really thirsty anymore. She pursed her lips and pulled the drink back a bit, "I dun want it—"

He chuckled and placed his hand under hers and started to lift it back up to her lips. Chizuru grunted in annoyance, "No!" she shouted, but it came out whiny and much like a three year old would say it. The drink didn't make it to her lips but instead it fell to the ground but not before the majority of it spilled on the front of her dress. Her _borrowed_ dress. Chizuru shrieked and stumbled backwards, eyes wide as she stared at the dark stain.

"…if she said no, then it's _no_ shit head. Get it?"

Chizuru clutched the stool nearest her and stared up at Okita. He really was like magic, showing up out of nowhere and helping her out. He had the guy shoved against the bar, hand clutched the front of his shirt and Okita's face was mere inches from the guys. His fist was posed to attack if the guy retaliated or even breath, it was hard to tell. Chizuru stared in awe, trying to put together what happened in the split second she blinked and Okita showed up.

"Don't let me catch you around my girl again, ass. Or I'll make sure you regret it."

The guy nodded frantically before Okita shoved him away. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head softly. Okita walked over to Chizuru and ran his hand down the side of her face. Chizuru automatically leaned into it, her eyes fluttered closed at the soft touch. She automatically wished that he did it more often.

"_Don't_ accept drinks from guys unless you get it _straight_ from the bartender. It's dangerous Chi." He mumbled.

Chizuru nodded, doing her best to straighten and look serious. It was a serious matter and important advice, but she giggled softly before she forced her expression to an angry one. She crossed her arms stubbornly and Okita raised his eyebrows at the sudden change, "I-I'm a-big gurl, O-kita." She slurred, nodding again to emphasis a point. "A-nd you-u, and-her—no! I wone! It was-teh deal!"

Okita stared at her, confused and he glanced over his shoulder. "Her?" he asked, "Chi, do you think I want to be with her?" Chizuru opened her mouth, but then settled with a shrug and she fiddled with a curl. Okita shook his head but smiled. "I don't. Ok? I really don't. I was yelling at her for forcing you to drink…"

Chizuru straightened again, raising her chin in a defiant matter. "She _didn't_." she mumbled, "I-agreed. Fo-you." Somewhere in the sober part of Chizuru's mind she was screaming at her to shut up, but the buzz of the alcohol begged to differ.

"_What?_ Chi, that's just—ugh!" Okita shook his head, "We'll talk about it later, ok? Now listen to me carefully," He raised Chizuru's chin so she could make eye contact with her, "_Stay_ here. No more drinking challenges and no more accepting random drinks except from Bartender Frank or myself, ok? I'm going to round up the guys and then we'll leave and sober you up."

Chizuru listened to him, but didn't really hear him since she immediately was lost in his forest green eyes. They softened when they locked with hers and in the clearer part of her mind she realized his pupils dilated too. Was he attracted to her? The intensity and faint spark in his eyes made her believe so.

The thought made her grin like a fool and she nodded at him, whatever he was saying he probably had a point. He was always watching out for her. He brushed a curl from her forehead and once again made a gesture for her to stay—where else was she going to go?

And then she watched him disappear into the crowd. It took a second or so for Chizuru's drunken attention to shift and she completely forgot about Okita's word of staying put, especially when an upbeat familiar song began to play.

Chizuru bounced in her seat before she easily slid off the stool and onto her high heeled feet. She grimaced as pain shot up her calves and she wondered how women wore high heels for everything— her feet were screaming bloody murder. She reached down, unbuckled the strap, and easily pulled them off her feet.

Immediately her feet sang praises when they touched the cool hard floor and she didn't even think about how unsanitary it probably was. Instead, she reached across the bar and handed Frank her shoes, "Hold 'em fer meh, m'kay?" She didn't give Frank enough time to decline as she spun on her heel and made a mad dash for the dance floor.

She tripped only twice, but even then there were people around catching her as she thanked them before she finally made it to the floor. The ground was colder than the area by the bar, but the muscles in her feet didn't mind. The beat and bass of the song had Chizuru thinking of how to move accordingly. And then she was lost in the rhythm.

Chizuru swayed her hips and moved her arms, shaking her curls about as she spun and shifted to the beat. She never felt so free and more exhilarated then she did with the alcohol buzzing through her veins. The song ended much too soon and people around her started to clap and compliment her. Chizuru only gave a bubbly laugh in return before she wiggled her way off the dance floor.

The happy feeling started to fade, her head was starting to pound instead and she was sure it had to do with all the flashy lights the DJ was using. Chizuru blinked rapidly, hoping that would fix her vision and keep it from tilting dramatically on her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could resist the floor, especially when it seemed to creep up from nowhere.

A bubbly burp escaped her lips and she giggled, her hand covered her mouth, "'xuse meh." She slurred to no one in particular, it was just habit. Normally such a thing would embarrass the ever living crap out of her, but instead she found it funny. She giggled again, loudly this time.

She straightened rather quickly, her glazed eyes looking around for Okita or Heisuke, or any of her friends. She wasn't sure where they were and she tried hard to remember what Okita had told her. Her thoughts jumbled together and before she realized it, Chizuru fished out her phone and had it pressed to her ear.

They had their cellphones on them, all she had to do was call and she would be able to find them. She grinned at her cleverness through her drunken stupor. A familiar male's voice sounded on the other side and she hopped up and down excitedly.

"Kaoru, Ka-oru!" she giggled. Not who she was trying to reach, but it would work. He could help her locate Okita, after all. "H-hey—hel-lo!"

"…message after the beep."

Chizuru stared at her phone baffled, her drunken mind slowly piecing together that it was his voicemail. She waited, surprisingly patient, for the beep before she spoke again, "Ka-oru!" she chirped, trying to make her voice sound even. "Miss youu—oh! And lo-ve you sooo much! But, but—" Chizuru shook her head, curls flying around her face. "—I need yo-ur help! I-m los-t. B—ut, yo-u soooo do no—t n-need to wurry-y 'bout meh. I-I have 'im to take ca-re of me-eh and he would never—" Chizuru hiccupped again and started to giggle. She put the phone back up to her ear to continue when she heard someone calling her name.

"Chizuru!"

She turned and hopped again when Okita came rushing towards her. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Okit-a!" she cheered and forgot all about her phone as it dropped to the ground. Chizuru giggled, "Oopsie." She bent over to retrieve it when her vision did the tilt thing and she was on the ground before she knew it.

She giggled uncontrollably on the ground. Okita's firm hand was quick to scoop her up and her phone, pocketing it away for her. She furrowed her brow, "H-hey…" she mumbled, feeling slightly offended that he didn't give her back her phone and she made a dive for it.

He twisted away from her hand and gave her a knowing look that caused Chizuru to giggle some more. "Trust me, Chi, you don't want to have your phone on you when you're this slammed. Take it from me; drunk dialing is no fun for _anyone_."

Chizuru tilted her head, "I—_not_ slam-med…" Okita raised his eyebrows and she giggled again, rolling her eyes. "Oookay, maybeh a wittle." She held up her thumb and forefinger for emphasis.

Okita sighed, "Didn't I ask you to stay put, Chi?" he glanced down and shook his head again, a faint smile on his lips. "And where the hell are your shoes?" Chizuru smiled at him and pointed at the bar. Okita rolled his eyes, "Ok. The guys are out by the car now, so let's—"

Chizuru swayed without realizing it and Okita placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her straight. Automatically she swatted his hand away from her and he slowly complied. He furrowed his brow, his eyes boring deep into hers. "Aw, dammit…Chi, you doing ok?" he asked.

Chizuru stared at Okita who seemed to double in front of her, his voice sounded garbled to her. She blinked rapidly to try and regain focus but it wasn't working like before. So she shook her head a no. She couldn't find words anymore and she didn't trust the awful taste and feeling in the back of her throat.

_Relax, Chizuru! Relax! Don't think about how you want to puke! Don't think of the awful smell of alcohol! And don't think about how your vision is going dark_… She thought repeatedly.

The pep talk didn't work.

Before she could try again, or even warn Okita who was talking again, she felt her body start to sway again, except this time she started to fall backwards. Chizuru expected pain, but before she felt anything her body gave into the creeping darkness.

She knew she'd feel it when she woke up.

* * *

It took Okita a full six and a half minutes to locate and round up the guys to leave. They didn't put up much of a fight for reasons unknown, but he didn't question it, time was precious.

It took him no longer than a minute to backtrack towards the bar where he left Chizuru. But she wasn't where he left her. Things were never that easy, he realized. He ran a hand through his hair and stopped himself short of pulling it out in frustration. The bar was packed, especially for a Saturday night with a DJ.

Had she not listened to him when he told her to stay? He could only hope she wandered off by herself and no guy had his grimy paws on her. He wouldn't hold back this time if that were the case. He idly wondered if his friends would bail his ass out of jail if the worse came to happen.

It took another two minutes to find her dark hair bouncing and twirling on the dance floor by herself. And dammit if she didn't look fantastic doing so. She moved and swayed like she danced for a living, some people stopped to stare as she gave way to the music. It was entertaining and he wondered how what other ways her hips could move like that. He rolled his eyes at his thoughts. He had almost forgot that she didn't listen to him.

He shoved past more people but by the time he got to where she was, a slimy looking fellow stared to make his drunken way towards her. His hand was creeping out in the air in front of him, preparing to make a grab for Chizuru and Okita swore loudly at the guy's forwardness.

He easily cuffed him by the back of his polo shirt and dragged him a good feet backwards, "I wouldn't if I were you, douchebag." He glared at him and the guy immediately lurched back, "No go back to the hole you crawled out of before I change my mind and rearrange your face." The guy lifted his hands up slowly and Okita let him go. The guy immediately distanced himself and made himself lost in the crowd.

Okita turned back to where Chizuru had been dancing a few seconds ago but, once again, she was gone. He swore again, this time feeling rather compelled to punching the closest male just because. For being drunk, Chizuru was moving rather fast.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Okita managed to spot her again and was quick to reach her this time, and thankfully, she didn't move away again. No, instead, she was blabbering away on her cellphone like it was a completely normal thing to do in a loud bar while drunk and lost. Strangely, he couldn't even find his anger and frustration from before when she spotted him, eyes bright and smile huge. Not even when she was laying on the ground giggling madly up at him and he helped her off the ground.

The following morning would be enough punishment, and even that, he didn't wish for her. The pure raw look of emotion in her eyes when she was drunk was something uncharted and it did crazy things to his insides. He just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and take advantage of her drunken honesty. He glanced over at the bar she had gestured to when he commented on her shoes, and then over to the door, the guys were already waiting. There was no more time for his thoughts and awkward feelings.

"Well, we better get you home before you start to upchuck and shit—" Okita turned back to Chizuru just as her eyes rolled back into her head and she swayed backwards. Okita lunged forward and managed to catch Chizuru before she collided with the ground. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath.

He shook her slightly and tried to coax a response from her but it was no good. Chizuru was out cold. He didn't think it would hit her so soon, really he was hoping she wouldn't pass out until they got back to their house. But he should've known better. At the moment, he was just thankful he was able to catch her—he couldn't even bring himself to think what could have happened otherwise.

He lifted and adjusted Chizuru, gently placing her over his shoulder all the while resisting the urge to pat her backside. It wasn't appropriate or the right time for that, he knew, but it was hard when it was right there. _Focus, dude, focus._

Okita quickly walked to the bar and retrieved all their belongings from Frank and he pointedly ignored the look he gave him at the passed out Chizuru on his shoulder. Automatically, Okita narrowed his eyes at him, shifting so he could deliver the glare effectively.

"Stop it." He growled before he walked off. He could only imagine how he looked, carrying a present bag, strappy heels and a passed out drunk girl over his shoulder. Okita got several looks before he made it out of the bar and forced himself to ignore each and every one of them. He knew what he was doing and there was _no way_ he was taking advantage of her, he was taking care of her.

Heisuke, of course, was the first to spot Okita and he waved him down. The relaxed look on his face immediately morphed into a look of disgust when he eyed Chizuru and Okita rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Heisuke. She passed out." He handed him Chizuru's shoes and car keys that Frank had put in his gift bag. "Drive it back to our place. She can't go home like this."

Heisuke gave him a skeptical look but didn't disagree with him. He caught on to what Okita wasn't saying—Chizuru didn't know what to expect from drinking too much. They were doing her a favor. He seemed to want to say something, but after catching Okita's look, turned away without another word.

The other guys were a different story.

Shinpachi rolled his head to the side and grinned out the window, "Okitaaaa, dude!" he slurred and patted the back of the front seat, "Gonna get lucky…?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Before Okita could do anything, Sanosuke smacked him in the back of the head.

"Have some respect, dick! That's Chizuru!" he grumbled, eyebrows furrowing.

Shinpachi tilted his head and stared hard at the girl over Okita's shoulder. After what seemed like forever, his lips finally formed a small 'o' as he understood. Sanosuke chuckled and Saito shook his head. Shinpachi wasn't any sharper drunk than he was sober, that much was known between them.

Sanosuke leaned forward, "We can hold onto her for you back here." He gave Okita a coy wink and he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Fuck off. All of you." He grumbled, causing Sanosuke and Shinpachi to snicker. Had they always been so annoying when they went out? Okita adjusted Chizuru slightly so she laid in his arms in a bridal carry; the gesture didn't go unnoticed by him—and unfortunately, everyone else. Shinpachi even gave a low whistle before he cut off with a muffled grunt as Sanosuke's elbow dug into his side.

Okita rolled his eyes but was determined to keep his focus and attention on Chizuru. She was incredibly light, which in turn made it easy to shift her so she was at least comfortable while passed out. "She's sitting up here with me, so don't get pulled over Hijikata. Or you're shit out of luck."

Hijikata rolled his eyes and shrugged, "You just worry about her." He mumbled back. His finger twitched slightly, but surprisingly to Okita, he didn't reach for his regular cigarette. Instead he went through the motions, he cracked open the window and breathed in slowly through his nose and let out a small sigh that would have gone unnoticed, had Okita not been watching him.

He had to thank him later.

Instead, he adjusted Chizuru so her bare legs stretched out, and her toes accidently poked Hijikata in his stomach. He shot a glare at Okita who shrugged but couldn't keep the smirk off his face. The position was comfortable for both of them and Chizuru was tiny enough that her legs didn't completely invade Hijikata's personal space.

Okita gently laid his head on top of Chizuru's, her head laid high against his shoulder. He let his eyes close as he discreetly inhaled her scent from her hair—she smelled of strawberries and faint hairspray. Strangely, the smell was comforting and his arms wound themselves around her securely.

Shinpachi leaned forward, "What happened to her—shoes?" he whispered.

Okita wanted to strangle someone. Who else but one of his friends to ruin an otherwise peaceful and perfect moment? His eyes wretched open and he shrugged as lightly as possible; he didn't want to disturb Chizuru.

He turned slightly, about to scold Shinpachi, but just as he opened his mouth Chizuru groaned in his arms. The attention of everyone in the car immediately shifted to her. Okita quickly turned back towards her, "Hey, Chi. How ya feeling?" He whispered, patting her back.

Chizuru pressed her lips together tightly before she spoke, "Okita-a?" She scrunched into herself and her face seemed to contort with pain before she opened her eyes slightly. "Is it—is it 'kay if I get sick no-ow…?"

Shinpachi scrunched up his nose, "Oh no she's not—"

Sanosuke cut him off, "Oh yes she will!"

Okita's eyes widened, "Uh—" He glanced at Hijikata who had his own lips pressed together tightly. Before he even said anything to him, Hijikata was quick and pulled the car to the curb. Okita didn't even wait until the car came to a complete stop before he shoved the door open and propped it open with his foot.

Chizuru, surprisingly on her own, twisted around in his arms, and stuck her head out the door and low to the ground. Just as the car came to a complete stop, her body lurched forward and she hurled. The guys in the back seat groaned lightly, all remembering once upon a time when they drank too much. It was never a pleasant moment when you felt it come back up hours later.

Okita gently pulled her hair out of her face and he whispered encouragingly as her body continued to heave and spewed the toxins. He knew it was only the start of what would be a long night and early morning. Chizuru had no idea what she was in store for.

When her body stopped shaking and she coughed without going into another long throwing up session, she lifted herself up and spit a few times to clear the taste from her mouth. Slowly and shakily, she twisted back into the car and rubbed her eyes. Her mascara and eyeliner was smeared and led a tear trail down her flushed cheeks, and her lip gloss was smeared on face and the back of Chizuru's hand.

She was a hot mess, and yet, she still looked amazing in his opinion. Cheesy for him to admit at such a time, but it was true.

She huffed lightly and settled back into Okita's arms, "I—m surry." She slurred, curling even closer to Okita. Okita, rather uncharacteristically, shushed her softly and ran his hand up and down her arms.

"It's ok. It's fine." He mumbled in her ear.

After a few more seconds, Chizuru lulled back into a quick alcohol induced sleep and Hijikata took that as the go ahead to leave. The minutes it took to get back home seemed like nothing and everyone was strangely quiet. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

Before he knew it, they had reached the house and he was saying good night to everyone, taking Chizuru's things from Heisuke—who seemed Hell-bent on her being in the guest room before Hijikata put an end to it, and went up to his room and put Chizuru to bed.

He wasn't sure why Hijikata was sticking up for him, but he was just as confused as to why Heisuke suddenly thought he couldn't be trusted. He, along with all the guys in the house, knew he didn't bring girls home—despite his reputation.

Okita took a wash cloth to Chizuru's face and wiped away the streaks and smears of make-up, or at least, as much as he could without waking her. He didn't try to undress her, so instead he just tucked her in his bed. He did, however, remove any and all jewelry she had before he went and got her a glass of water and Tylenol for the morning.

He even pulled out the trash from his bathroom, just in case she didn't get up fast enough in the morning. He'd been down that road before, so he tried his best to get all the basics covered. He glanced at the serene looking Chizuru all cozied up in his bed. The sight sent a warm feeling inside him and it gave him comfort to know she was there—but it also sent other thoughts to his head.

Okita groaned lightly, sympathizing with Heisuke's distrust but only for a moment. Despite his thoughts, he wasn't actually going to do anything without her conscious and given consent. But he really did need to do something about his wry thoughts. At that moment, he felt a shower would do him good before he camped out on his bedroom floor.

It was going to be a long night. His shower was quick, and purposely cold, but it did its job. His thoughts weren't on Chizuru and what it'd be like to have her in bed, but rather, how the morning would turn out of the first time hang over. As he changed into pajama bottoms and began to brush his teeth, he began to think of random remedies that actually helped him on rough mornings after a hard night. He thought of one, but reminded himself to confer with the guys first before giving anything specific to Chizuru.

Shuffling back into his room, his eyes immediately landed to his bed but found the sheets pulled and scrunched to the side and empty. Okita was immediately on alert—what was it with Chizuru that she thought it as okay to disappear and freak him out?

He padded half way into his room when he noticed his shoji screen that lead out to the small balcony was open. Okita slowly crept towards it, hoping that Chizuru was there and not some random guy or one of his friends doing something…random. He instantly relaxed when he spotted the back of head as she stared out into the distance.

The night was filled with twinkling lights and there was a soft satisfying breeze that sent shivers up Okita's bare upper body. Chizuru sat on the wooden ground, her chin pillowed on her forearm and her hair blowing in the wind. She looked so calm and peaceful that he wasn't sure he wanted to disturb her.

"Chi?" he called out to her softly. Was she up for good now? Was she feeling sick again? Did she want to go home? There was so many possibilities that it made him nervous what would come out of her mouth.

Chizuru slowly lifted her head and glanced at him, a small peaceful smile graced her face. Eyeliner was still slightly smudged around the corners of her eyes from the spots he had missed. "Yo'r right." She slurred slightly, it wasn't as strong as before. She turned back towards the view, "It—s beau-tiful."

Okita smirked, giving a small nod of agreement. "Yeah. Like I said, best view in the whole house." He walked over to her and offered her his hand. It took a little longer than normal, but she took it and he helped her to his feet. "You should be sleeping, Chizuru. You'll regret it in the morning if you don't. Trust me."

Chizuru nodded softly and then her eyes slid from his face and widened as they paused over his bare chest. Her face flushed even more so and he fought the urge to laugh at her expression. Slowly she reached out and placed her small dainty hands against his chest and Okita froze.

Her hand moved up his chest, sending chills and shivers of the best kind to him, before her fingers hovered over a few random scars he'd received over the years. It wasn't the first time someone had touched his chest like that, or even his scars, women often found them sexy—but it was the first time a woman's touch had made him feel like that.

Okita was practically weak kneed and in much need of another cold shower by the time she finally withdrew her hand, "So many." She noted. Okita regained his composure and forced himself to shrug nonchalantly. It came out rougher than he had indented.

Chizuru gave a faint smile and stumbled away and back into the room. Okita followed and watched, half expecting her to tumble back into the bed, but instead she passed the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Okita was quick to shut and lock the balcony screen door before heading to the bathroom.

"Chi, what are you doing?" he asked, watching with an amused expression as she searched and ruffled through his drawers. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to go through someone else's stuff?"

Chizuru blushed lightly and she frowned, "Wha—?" she shook her head, "I'm lookin' fer muh toothbrush…" Chizuru scrunched her face, "Taste still there…" she pointed at her mouth for emphasis and Okita chuckled lightly.

"That'll linger for a bit, Chi." He gently pried her fingers off his drawer and opened the bathroom mirror. He had a few spare toothbrushes—since he never knew when his TB would come back, he always threw away the old one and would switch. "And you're toothbrush won't be here because this is my house and my bathroom. But you can use this one. It's new and unused." He opened it and handed it to her and then his tooth paste.

A bright smile graced her petite face and she bounced on her toes, "Thanks!" she chirped, taking the toothbrush and toothpaste. She took her time brushing her teeth and even did so twice before she finally rinsed and spit. Okita waited by the door patiently until she bounced passed him and rolled onto the bed.

Okita smirked at her, sitting on the edge of the bed as she snuggled down, stained dress and all. He didn't even mind, so long as she didn't. He even thought about offering her some of his clothes, but the thought of her in only his clothes sent a whole different slew of dirty thoughts. _One step at a time._ He reminded himself. If she didn't ask, then she probably didn't mind.

"Do you promise you'll sleep now?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Chizuru giggled softly and nodded, "Yesh." She sighed and closed her eyes, "It's soft." She mumbled.

Okita smiled down at her, "It is pretty awesome." He mumbled, silently cursing the ground he would be spending the night on.

She shifted and sat up again, her eyes creased with worry and Okita had his hand posed to get the trash bin. But instead she reached out and touched his face with her dainty fingers, "Thank—you." She whispered, eyes softening and sparkling. Okita stared down at her, he wasn't sure what the emotion in her eyes was, but he knew it was best not to think about it.

"It's okay, Chi. Anything for you." He nearly smacked himself in the face for saying that, even though she probably wouldn't even remember it.

Chizuru tilted her head to the side in that cute way that he loved so much. She shifted closer to him and pressed her palm against his face, her fingers softly touching a few wisps of his hair. Her hand was warm on his face. Her brown eyes seemed to melt as they dipped down to his still bare chest before they lifted to his lips.

Okita tried to keep calm, tried not to move or give into what he so badly wanted to do. It wasn't right, it wasn't the right moment and it wasn't fair to Chizuru. She was vulnerable and drunk and he wasn't the guy to take advantage of a situation like that. He opened his mouth to divert Chizuru's attention but she spoke.

"I think I—'ove you-u." she hiccupped, her smile giving way as she giggled softly.

Okita felt his face warm at the drunken confession, what was he to do with that? Did she really mean it? She didn't technically say the 'L' word, since she slurred it and he could have misheard. Okita wanted some fresh air and probably some distance to think clearly. He was about five seconds from pouncing her.

With amazing perseverance and level headiness, he raised his hand to try and ease her into the bed. "Chizuru, you don't know what you're saying. We'll talk—" Before he could finish, she surprised him.

With amazing and unexpected swiftness of a supposed drunk, Chizuru was quick to close the gap between their bodies. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she sat on her knees to gain height. There was a split second before she moved that he registered her lips being close to his—too close. But before he could react, she moved forward and kissed him.

And it was the best kind of surprise Okita could have hoped for.

* * *

**A/n: Finally some progress! ...too bad it's not until the end. :S Gah, sorry! But the next chapter there will be MORE! I promise. :) Hope you could understand all that slurring! Update will be _soon_, like hopefully next week soon. Whelp, R&R pleeease and thank you! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru_

**A/N: Updated. :) Woo-hoo! & where art thou reviews, reviewers? ;) Any-hoo, sorry for the lateness, but I made this one _extra_ long for all of you who waited patiently! Enjoy! Rated strong T for cussing and sexual themes/suggestions. **

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The kiss was everything he thought it would be and more.

Her lips were soft, just like her skin was and the way they molded perfectly to his was something else. Okita had kissed several girls before, obviously, but none of them ever felt like Chizuru's. In the back of his mind, a voice was telling him it was because unlike those girls, he actually _liked_ this one. He wasn't kissing her just to get in her pants.

On his behalf, he did try to fight the kiss…for the first second. But when she started to move against his lips eagerly and like her life depended on it, he couldn't help but give in to what he had wanted to do since probably the first week of meeting her. It was so easy to cave into her, it felt so natural.

Okita moved his hands up her back, pressing the tips of his fingers gently into her back before he rested his hand at the nape of her neck. He pressed two fingers where her hair met her neck and idly wrapped a curl around his finger before he tipped her head slightly and deepened the kiss. Eagerly, he delved into her open mouth. She tasted strongly of his minty toothpaste and faint Tequila, but he didn't mind.

He especially didn't mind when she began to lightly moan into the kiss and whisper his name in between kisses. Okita expertly moved his lips and worked his way down her jaw and onto her smooth delicate neck. His fingers slowly brushed the curls that lingered and he felt Chizuru gasp when he pressed his lips along the curve of her throat.

Okita was immediately a man possessed.

He wasn't exactly sure it was really him commanding his body to nibble, bite, and suckle places along her smooth neck. He was sure it was some primal instinct deep within since he never felt compelled to mark someone more than he did at that moment. Chizuru squirmed in his arms and sighed repeatedly, her hands digging in his hair as she tried pulling him closer.

Her body was pressed nice and close to Okita's body and he started to feel heated much too quickly. With reluctant self-control, he gave a final kiss to her now love bitten neck—only taking a second to be embarrassed of his actions—before he pulled away. Chizuru's warm brown eyes were liquid and hazy while her parted lips were slightly swollen and pink from kissing.

She stared at him with such a mix of love and lust that he was sure he was going to burst. The look drove straight home in Okita's pants and he wanted nothing more than to really make her his, but that wasn't right. She was still drunk and he already felt ashamed for letting himself get carried away.

He lifted a trembling hand and placed it gently on her flushed face, she immediately smiled and leaned into it. Her eyes fluttered closed and she hummed in delight at the gesture. Okita's body calmed down instantly, but he still didn't quite trust himself. "We should stop, Chi." He whispered finally, "We can always pick up it up tomorrow."

Chizuru giggled but nodded, shifting slightly on the bed. Okita withdrew his hand and she nestled down and turned her warm brown eyes back towards Okita. "G'night." She murmured before closing her eyes. It took only a few seconds for her chest to start rising evenly and light snoring to be heard. Okita stared, completely baffled but awed that she had gone down so easily when they had just been having a good make-out session. A soft smile came across his face and he was glad no one else was around to see it on his face. It was embarrassing enough to be completely immersed in her that he ruined his own night, nearly pummeled random guys and Heisuke for trying to get with her, and ultimately nurse her from what was to be probably an epic hang over.

He knew more than anyone, or even himself, cared to admit. Okita was strongly attracted to, cared for, and quite possibly was falling in love with her. He wouldn't be giving up his bed for the floor otherwise. Okita subconsciously leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. He was quick to tuck her in and he shuffled over to his makeshift bed on the ground.

For a few seconds he just laid there staring at his blank ceiling—soon to be decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars thanks to Chizuru, as he listened to Chizuru's light breathing. The sound was relaxing to his ears and they easily lulled him before sleep overtook him.

He was soon dreaming of Chizuru, her mini-dress, and her kisses.

The dreams didn't last long, nor did his sleep, unfortunately. He got a good solid two hours before the sounds and near collision with Chizuru woke him up as she flung herself from her bed and just about sprinted to his bathroom.

Her feet narrowly missed his head, but she got to her destination just as everything came up and made it into the toilet. Okita was quick to throw off his covers and jump to his feet after her. He spared a moment to glance at the trash by his bed, but it was untouched. He wondered if she had even seen it before she sprinted to the bathroom.

He slowly opened the door to find Chizuru on her knees, her lulled to the side and practically hugging the toilet. Her eyes were closed tight and her mouth was moving quick but he couldn't hear anything, but judging by her lips he assumed it was silent pleas for the sickness to end.

Chizuru's face seemed to contort again and she groaned before quickly shoving her hair from her face and throwing her face back towards the toilet. Her body heaved the way it did earlier and Okita winced as she coughed and groaned in between heaves. Tears filled the corners of her eyes as she sat back and flushed.

Slowly she stood up and washed out her mouth before she sat on the edge of the tub. She gave Okita a sad look, her face looked sickeningly pale and clammy as her bangs stuck to her forehead. "Sorry." She croaked, frowning. "I didn't mean to wake you…"

Okita sighed and pushed his hair back, "Stop apologizing, Chizuru." He gave her a faint smile, "Come on, back to bed. It's just the start and you want to get in as much sleep as you can, trust me on that."

Chizuru gave a weak nod and shuffled after him. She glanced at his blankets and frowned even more so, if possible. "Okita…you're not really sleeping there, are you?"

Okita gave her another smile and shrugged, "It's okay, Chi. I'm good." He thumped his chest to prove his point since the last thing he wanted was for Chizuru to worry about him when she was the one that needed the attention and worry.

She seemed to want to argue with him but he was quick to usher her back towards the bed, her eyelids were almost instantly closed again when she rolled herself back onto it. Okita leaned over and picked up the trash, "If you feel like you won't make it, I put the trash here for you, ok?" he put it back down and Chizuru gave a small nod.

He yawned and nodded his head, turned to go back to his bed on the floor and hope for a few more hours of sleep before morning but Chizuru's voice stopped him again. "Okita?" She whispered his name and it reminded him quickly of their earlier make out session. He hoped she would remember it…but a part of him was also hoping she wouldn't.

Okita glanced at her over his shoulder and she shifted again on the bed, rolling to one side before she gently patted the other side. "You can sleep here too…can't you?" Her cheeks were bright red as she asked.

Okita pursed his lips, thinking over a hundred and one reasons why that wasn't a smart idea and how later in the morning she wouldn't appreciate it—but there was plenty of room on his bed. And if she did wake up later again, he'd be closer to help her out and she wouldn't trample him by accident again. Not to mention his back would probably thank him later for it.

Chizuru's eyes softly began to flutter closed and she sighed softly, "It'll be…okay." She whispered softly again, this time not bothering to open her eyes as sleep easily took her again.

Okita ran a hand through his hair and shifted his eyes to his make-shift bed to his actual bed. The way Chizuru easily sunk and snuggled on her bed made it the most appealing option. He ground his teeth together in annoyance before he threw his arms up in the air.

"Fuck it!" he muttered to himself. With a quick scoop, he picked up his blankets and pillow and headed over to his side of the bed. With another quick set of curses under his breath, he made sure he wasn't too close to Chizuru and even put the extra blankets between their bodies as a barrier.

He felt he was acting pretty saintly and was pleased with himself—until he laid his head on the pillow and Chizuru's scent wafted into his senses and her curls were in his line of sight. It was all too tempting to just inch over and wrap his arms around her. That was saying something, since Okita wasn't a cuddler.

He rolled his eyes at his thoughts and suppressed the groan. One make-out session and he was having a hard time coming down from the high of it. He cursed one final time under his breath before he turned away from her and squeezed his eyes shut.

But even turned away, he couldn't help but be aware of her body laying a few inches away.

* * *

Chizuru wanted to die.

Or preferably go back in time and make a much wiser decision when it came to drinking. She knew she should have listened to Sen's warnings about beginners drinks, but for the first time in her life she didn't think things through. A part of her was glad for such a normal reaction, but it was very short lived with the constant pounding in her head.

Bits and pieces of the night slowly started to seep into Chizuru's head, her thoughts foggy and scrambled for a second or two before it settled. And once just about everything that happened the previous night resurfaced—from the drinking, to the dancing, and throwing up, she wanted to bury herself under a rock.

Or at least die again.

There were still pieces of the night, that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't place but she wasn't too bothered by it. Especially when she felt that all too familiar tug start at the pit of her stomach and slowly start to trek it's way up her throat. She bit back a groan as she forced her eyes to open and lunged towards the edge of the bed where she remembered the trash bin was located.

Chizuru was glad she remembered that it was there, she wasn't exactly confident that she would have made it to the bathroom. In short, Chizuru laid hanging half off the bed in misery for what felt like a solid thirty minutes. Already, her abs and stomach muscles were screaming from her throw up session earlier and the back of her throat burned.

It had been a while since she ever felt so sick...and disgusting. Her hair spray had her curly hair into a matted mess that clung to her face and neck, her mascara had her lashes clumped and probably smeared across her eyelids, and she didn't even want to think about her lip gloss. Chizuru let out a small groan, it was going to be a long morning—

"You okay, Chizuru?"

The groggy voice was accompanied by hands that reached over and placed on her still bare shoulders. Chizuru jumped, her body popping up into a sitting position and her back going tense and rim-rod straight. The motion sent her pounding head spiraling and the nausea was quick to rise again, but she managed to keep it down.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you," Okita leaned over so he was in Chizuru's line of vision and she relaxed slightly. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay and shit..." He cut off into a yawn that had Chizuru wanting to do the same, but she didn't.

Rational thoughts rushed her thoughts and Chizuru quickly scrambled away from him, her eyes wide. "O-Okita!" she blushed when her eyes dipped and noticed his bare chest and pajama bottoms. They hung low on his hips like his jeans normally would, showing off every inch of skin and muscles she often liked to fantasy about. _Oh, my god—no!_ She thought desperately.

Immediately her hands and eyes were on her own body and she glanced down, pleased to see she was still in Sen's dress...even though it was stained and smelled of Tequila, sweat and smoke. She blushed again and automatically pulled the dress up and adjusted it. Okita watched with an amused expression and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked, eyes still wide.

Okita chuckled, his voice deep and even more husky sounding in the morning. It had Chizuru feeling both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time, but only because she didn't understand what was going on. She wiggled slightly and subconsciously tugged on her dress again.

"I think you mean thank you, don't ya?" he waved his hand at the room casually, "We're in my room, since we didn't know where you lived and what kind of friend would let their drunk friend tend to her first hang over alone?"

Chizuru opened her mouth to protest but her head started to throb again. She winced and slowly brought her hand to her temple where it throbbed the worst. "Uh—yeah. Sorry, thank you...?" Okita chuckled again and he got up, cast a casual look at the trash bin and walked over to the window.

He drew the blinds and the throbbing lessened almost immediately. "Sorry, forgot about the blinds." He mumbled over his shoulder.

With the blinding sun blocked, Chizuru was easily able to make out her surroundings more clearly...and Okita was definitely right. She wasn't at her home, in her room. Chizuru was in a decent sized room, only slightly smaller than hers, with several windows lining the left side of the room and a small door that led to a balcony—she remembered _that _and the view with it.

Off towards the end of the bed and a few feet away was a door that led to the bathroom and there was a dresser and cork-board right by the door. Her eyes took in the remaining walls and made a note how it was sparsely decorated they were, soft autumn like colors colored his otherwise plain walls—in many ways they weren't any different than the hospital room he was in.

As she stared, her mind frantically tried to piece together what she hadn't remembered that happened last night and if anything had happened last night between them. Her eyes shifted back to Okita, who scratched the back of his head his eyes mimicking hers as they traveled around his room. Maybe he never realized how bare his room was before either.

Quietly she watched him, her eyes unabashedly eating up his figure. She really did like his body, as embarrassing as it was to admit. His muscles easily flexed as he shifted just slightly and quite suddenly a few more memories of last night popped into her head of her touching it. Touching his scars and practically groping him openly and even kissing.

Chizuru felt her face flush again, more forceful than before, and she didn't even realized she squeaked until Okita turned his attention back to her and her beet red face.

His lips twitched just slightly as he crossed back over to her. "What's up, Chi?" he asked, eyebrows raising and then furrowing, all traces of humor fading. He slowly reached up and brushed her matted hair back as he searched her eyes for the source of pain.

Chizuru opened her mouth but then snapped it shut only to open it again. She was sure she looked like a drowning fish, but she couldn't speak. Every second that passed, she felt her face heat up more and more. She slowly raised a hand and pointed it back and forth between them. Understanding dawned on Okita's face and he pressed his lips together—his face stoic.

"We didn't do..._that_, Chizuru." He mumbled slowly, "I'd _never_ do that to you without...you know, your consent and shit."

"I know." Chizuru mumbled quickly, afraid that she had offended him. "I remember..." she added and his eyes widened just a fraction and his own cheeks turned just slightly pink. "I remember we...we, uh, kissed and—yeah." Chizuru glanced away, not sure of what else to say or where to even go with that.

She heard Okita breath out slowly and she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she hadn't said anything. Maybe it was a fluke? Maybe he was hoping she wouldn't remember? She did remember making the first move...maybe he was just being nice? She didn't really quite remember their conversations, only that she managed to not listen to him several times. Or worse, maybe he would apologize and say he didn't mean it...

"Chizuru, I—"

Nausea crept back up it's familiar path before he could finish and Chizuru hunched slightly, her hand lifting up in the air quickly. She felt Okita tense slightly before she mumbled a soft curse word under her breath and all but jumped to her feet. The world spun for half a second, but she forced herself to shake it away. Quickly she scooped down, picked up the trash bin that nearly had her hurling again just by the smell and rushed over to the bathroom.

Okita was right behind her but she closed the door on his face and locked it before he had a chance to throw it open. She heard his muffled _'omph'_ and she apologized before she sank to her knees and proceeded to upchuck the remaining contents of her stomach. It was bad enough that he was forced to help her and was witness to every gut-wrenching throw-up session, but now that she was able and sober, she didn't want him to see her like that anymore if ever.

"Chizuru!" he called, knocking on the door. "Are you okay? Open the door."

"I'm—_uhh_—good, Okita!" she sat back and bit back the acid like burp, "Really Just—just give me a second!" She didn't hear him on the other end, but she assumed his would leave her alone until she was done—she was embarrassed enough.

After a few minutes practically hugging the toilet, she decided that being hung over was worse than the flu or any other sickness that induced throwing up. Unlike with sickness, alcohol induced sickness was unpredictable and quite literally didn't stop until you were virtually empty inside—and even then, she wasn't quite sure she would stop.

Once she felt that she was done, she flushed and shuffled over to the mirror. Her reflection nearly had Chizuru groaning again, but this time it had nothing to do with the hangover or sickness. She looked worse than she thought she did and honestly, she was surprised Okita had even let her sleep in his bed at all. She slowly leaned in and grimaced, her lips tipping down in a frown.

Her hair was worse than matted, it was a cross between a tangeled knotted birds nest and the bride of Frankenstein. It stood on end with stiff hair spray, a huge knot on the side of her hair and her curls looked frizzy. Her eyeliner was smeared under her eyes along with her masacra that she looked like a raccoon princess of sorts. Her lip gloss wasn't even on her lips anymore, there was some smeared near her chin and cheeks were her hair stuck to it.

The dress she wore bunched and sideways on her with a huge stain down the entire front side and she was sure it was ruined. She grimaced again and started to clean what she could, starting with the eyeliner. After a few seconds, Okita knocked on the door again.

"You passed out, Chi?" he asked.

Chizuru immediately blushed, "Uh, I—" she sighed, "I'm cleaning myself up, Okita...I look like a raccoon...or a hobo at the very least." She mumbled dejectedly.

She heard Okita try to stifle his laughter on the other end and Chizuru rolled her eyes, not finding it funny at all. She reached over and grabbed the toothbrush Okita had given her earlier and was quick to brush her teeth. Chizuru idly wondered how long she would be repeating the process of throwing up and then brushing her teeth.

When she wad done, she opened the door and poked her head out. She spotted Okita leaning right by the door, this time he had a muscle shirt on over his bare chest and she wasn't sure if she was disappointed by it or relieved. Either way she frowned at his amused expression and he held out a glass of water to her.

Chizuru gave him a faint smile and took it, thanking him before taking a huge gulp. He smirked slightly and then handed her two tiny capsules of Tylenol. "It'll help with the headache, trust me on that." She nodded and popped the pills in her mouth before chasing it with another gulp of water. The water eased the burning at the back of her throat and she sighed softly.

"Now we should probably—"

Chizuru felt panicked suddenly, wondering if he was going to talk about their kiss and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what his verdict was. She lowered her head and shoved the half glass of water back at him.

"I-I think I should go home...I gotta—uhm, oh!" Her eyes widened and she shuffled over to where she had slept. She shuffled the blankets around and the pillows—idly noting how there was a line of pillows down the center of the bed.

"Looking for this...?"

Chizuru glanced over her shoulder and noticed Okita holding up her cellphone. She twisted and smiled at him, "Yes! I have to—" she shuffled to her feet and tried to force the dizziness away again. "—to call work. I'm—"

Okita smirked and held the phone away when she tried to reach for it. She furrowed her brow at him and he turned her slowly and started to usher her to the bathroom. "I'll give you your phone once you clean up." He mumbled, a sly smirk gracing his features. "And once you eat breakfast and once we talk."

Chizuru tried to dig her heels into the carpet but it didn't work in her favor and instead nearly had her face planting the floor. She gave Okita a stern look over her shoulder, "Okita, I need to call into work! I'm going to be late and—"

Okita lowered his head to look into her eyes, "And you will...once you do what you need to. Not like you can do much looking like a racoon hobo, right?" She gave him a pointed look but before she could protest further, Okita handed her a fluffy yellow towel along with some clothes, kissed her forehead and all but shoved her into the bathroom. "And so help me, Chi, if you don't I'll come in there and _help_ you. I won't mind."

Chizuru stared hard at the door as her fingers gently grazed her forehead where his lips touched. She knew his threat was empty, but nonetheless she crossed over and locked the door. She heard him chuckle on the otherside and she blushed again. She did need a shower...and it would be embarrassing for her neighbors to see her enter her apartment the way she was at the moment. So she relented and hoped that she kept the nausea down.

She managed to take a nice long hot shower without any fuss and was much more pleased at her reflection when the hair spray, sweat, smoke and Tequila was washed away. Her fresh face stared back and she didn't look nearly as sick as she was feeling. She was quick to dress into the clothes Okita offered, glad that she was able to at least reuse the bra she wore.

The dark green shirt easily swallowed Chizuru's petite form as did the black sweatpants. She had to draw the strings so they stayed on her hips and roll up the pant legs so she wouldn't be stepping on them constantly. She quickly finger combed her wet hair and took a deep breath just as the nausea came up.

_Gross._ She thought numbly, nose wrinkling. She raised her eyes to the ceiling, _I swear if you make this stop, I'll never touch another drop of liquor again—ever!_ Chizuru wasn't going to get use to the sickness, nor the head ache, and she kept hoping that after she was done puking, that it would be the last one of the day. Chizuru quickly brushed her teeth again and finally emerged from the bathroom, only slightly nervous about their impending conversation and breakfast.

Okita smiled softly for a second at her, his eyes softening as they seemed to take her in from head to toe. She had never worn men's clothes before, never really thought she would—and the glimmer in his dark green eyes sent shivers of hope and other feelings shoot through her. Her mind immediately went to the kiss and her eyes automatically lowered to his lips.

She only stared for half a second before Okita shifted quickly and motioned for her to follow. "Breakfast is done and ready, Chi." He told her over his shoulder, a distant look replaced the soft one he had moments before. Chizuru was slightly envied how he was able to wipe the previous look so easily.

Chizuru didn't dwell on it long as she forced her feet to shuffle along behind him, she pursed her lips and shot an almost desperate look at the bathroom. As if reading her mind, Okita glanced at her again over his shoulder. "Don't worry, if you feel sick, there's a bathroom on the main level too. No one will judge you," he smirked, "We've _all_ been down that road."

His words didn't comfort her completely, but it worked. She really hoped she didn't embarrass herself too much the night before and she really hoped they hadn't already pass unfair judgement to her. A thousand thoughts trekked through her mind and she had to force them away otherwise she was going to end up running back to Okita's bedroom.

Once again, Okita smirked at her over his shoulder. "Do you trust me?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Chizuru furrowed her brow, "Yes, of course I do. Why—"

Okita chuckled, "Good! Then _trust _me when I say it'll be fine." He reached over and pulled Chizuru immediately to his side. He ruffled her still damp hair and bend down to press his forehead to hers. She wasn't sure why such a simple act had her heart tripping over itself, but it did. His eyes were closed and he seemed at ease, "Ok?"

Slowly, so as to not move Okita, Chizuru nodded the best she could. "Okay." She mumbled softly, her eyes taking him in since his eyes were closed. His face was definitely even more handsome and perfect up close, it seemed unfair. No one else could ever compete if he broke her stolen heart.

But surely this was an improvement? Did it mean something like the kiss to the forehead did earlier? Or was it something else? Was it just instinct or habit for him to do so with girls he was familiar with? The thought sent her heart beating faster for a whole different reason.

Her scattered thoughts melted when Okita pulled back and he smile at her, making her instantly relaxed. "Good." He didn't touch her again the reminder of the way to the kitchen, which Chizuru didn't try to dwell her still hung over mind over.

The scent of eggs, bacon, sausage and all good things typically made for breakfast assaulted her and she suddenly felt ravenous. When had been the last time she ate? She couldn't remember and she didn't try very hard when the sight of the food came into view. She knew she must have looked like a dog or some animal salivating over the food when she heard Okita's chuckle.

Chizuru blushed lightly for letting herself 'lose her cool' over food and fought to regain her composure before the other guys in the kitchen saw it. It seemed that all of them were in the kitchen and they turned towards them upon hearing Okita's chuckle.

Heisuke perked instantly at her arrival and she only briefly noted something unfamiliar flicker in his eyes when Okita got closer to her. Shinpachi grinned at them, as if knowing something she didn't. He stabbed his fork into his eggs and popped them into his mouth before he spoke.

"So how did last night go?" he asked, fluffy scrambled eggs rolling around in his open mouth.

Chizuru felt Okita stiffen only slightly and she glanced at him quickly. His jaw was clenched tight but other than that, his face was blank. Chizuru shifted and shrugged, "Erm—fine. I suppose..." Shinpachi's smile grew and she could tell there was some comment on the tip of tongue but Heisuke reached over and punched him on the chest.

Shinpachi glared at him, immediately diverting his attention and forgetting about them. "Shit head, what the hell was that for?!" he shouted, shaking his fork at him.

Heisuke narrowed his eyes, "You took my god-damn bacon from me, dickhead!" His fingers quickly scooped up the two strips that laid on his plate, "Don't think I didn't notice!" Shinpachi made a grunt of disapproval, minutes away from jumping over the table to take his bacon back when Hijikata stepped forward and dropped a plate full of bacon in between them.

"Shut up." He uttered before turning away.

Kondou shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's too early for all this cussing and fighting isn't it?" he asked, his eyes settling on Chizuru, "And you probably don't appreciate all the loud noises, huh?"

Immediately every little noise in the kitchen seemed to stop and she glanced around to see all their eyes on her, waiting. She blushed slightly and she shook her head, "Oh—uh, no it's ok." She brushed her hair from her eyes.

Okita snorted from her right side, "She's been sick all morning." He turned his attention to the guys, "So keep your shit down, will ya?"

Chizuru opened her mouth to object but Sanosuke spoke up, "Don't worry, Chizuru." He grinned down at her and ruffled her hair before shoving an open bottle of beer at her, "We know how to keep quiet when need be."

Okita snorted again, "Of course we do." He mumbled sarcastically and he eyed the beer bottle, "Is that the best we have?" he asked him.

Sanosuke gave a curt nod, "For now. None of us have gone grocery shopping for our famous home remedies. And I doubt last years Sauerkraut Hangover Soup is any good now." He turned his attention to a baffled Chizuru, "Sorry, Chizuru, beers your choice of drink today."

Chizuru glanced at Okita, "Uh, I don't want to drink beer..." she mumbled, ready to hand him the bottle.

Heisuke gave her a gentle smile, "It'll help," he gestured his his head and then his stomach, "believe us. Just one bottle is fine, and you'll want a big breakfast too with lots of regular juices. We gotta get stuff into that small tummy of yours full of carbs and shit." He poked her stomach and Chizuru involuntarily let out a small giggle.

Okita nudged Heisuke as he walked by and Heisuke rolled his eyes at him, earning himself another smile from Chizuru. "Heisuke, that's a pretty nice mark ya got on your face. Where'd that bruise come from?" he asked without looking at him as he grabbed a plate and began to pile food on his plate.

Heisuke stiffened but he kept a strained smile on his face, "Oh you know...the usual." He answered briskly, glaring over his shoulder. "Just some over bearing jealous douche-bag who's awfully presumptuous when it comes to cute girls." Heisuke's eyes glanced over at Chizuru briefly before he turned and made his way back to the table.

Chizuru stared at the two of them, not sure what they were talking about since she didn't remember talks about fighting but she was sure it was their usual banter. But there was a bruise was on his face and she tried hard to remember what happened. She really hoped he didn't get it over helping her drunk ass in a moment she forgot. She did remember Okita scooping him away...but surely he wouldn't have done that, would he?

She tipped the beer bottle to her lips and grimaced at the bitter taste. Okita gestured over to the empty seat beside him and she complied, shuffling her feet on the wooden floor. Heisuke reached over and handed her a plate already full of eggs, toast, and bacon and Okita poured even more food onto the plate, but not before he shot a glare towards Heisuke. "Hope you like scrambled eggs, Chi! We can't do much else around here."

Chizuru gave a small nod but stared wide eyed at her plate, trying not to feel nauseous just by the thought of her aching stomach from eating too much. "All this?" she asked skeptically, she hardly ever ate that much to begin with. "Aren't you guys going to have any?"

The guys around her laughed and she eased into her chair, any previous tension gone. They already had their own plates, but Chizuru felt that hers was quite possibly more if not the rest of their food. Shinpachi leaned over and grimaced, "Really, guys?" he asked frowned rather comically, "We're giving her _all_ that?"

Hijikata raised his eyebrows, "You already ate a shit ton, Shinpachi." He took a small sip of his coffee and gave him a pointed glare, "I don't recall any of us bitching when it was you once upon a time."

Shinpachi opened his mouth to retort but didn't say anything. Instead, he slouched and grumbled some things under his breath as he stared at Chizuru's plate full of food with envy. Chizuru pursed her lips, she glanced at Okita who was too busy eating his waffles and then to the others who were mindlessly eating away as well—surprisingly quiet and for her benefit.

The thought made her warm and extremely happy. Absentmindedly, she reached over and handed Shinpachi a few pieces of her sasuage. "Sorry." She offered and she meant it too, even though she really had nothing to apologize for.

Shinpachi brightened immediately and took the links, "Thanks, Chizuru!"

The guys around her immediately shot glares at Shinpachi but he waved them off so she didn't bother worrying about it either. Soon the odd silence started to fill with events from last night and despite themselves, they got louder and louder. But Chizuru didn't mind at all as she ate her breakfeast.

They laughed about how Saito nearly sprinted away from the much too forward—and beautiful—girl that had bought him a drink and offered him more. He was known to get rather tongue tied around girls when he didn't have the control or upper hand. Or when Sanosuke easily, and often, stole the limelight from Shinpachi—both intentionally and unintentionally.

A drunken Shinpachi had been shouting all night for Sanosuke to spill his secrets on the way of picking up chicks, which now sober Shinpachi vehemently denied such a claim. They chuckled about Hijikata who seemed to only take a sip of one beer before he was spilling his guts and poetry to a random pretty faced girl. That had Hijikata red in the face with embarrassment similar to Chizuru when they started to retell her about her own crazy stints.

"Shit though, I've never seen Okita that pissed before..." mumbled Shinpachi. He seemed on the verge of saying more but quickly shut his mouth, his eyes drifting away from them and Chizuru glanced at a stoic faced Okita.

Chizuru was starting to understand the pattern, gestures, and the emotions—or lack there of, when it came to Okita. She wasn't sure if that was something friends often learned of each other, or if she was getting obessessed.

The tense moment didn't last long before someone brought up more moments of the night she didn't get to witness and she felt a pang of disappointment for not being sober enough to remember or witness it. But she listened and laughed, harder than she had in days.

The rest of their breakfast morning went by smoothly, her thoughts often jumping back to the first night they sat around in the living room and just talked and laughed. It was nice and she forgot, if just for a moment, that she was hung over. The laughs and noise was over much too quickly as the others finished up, wished Chizuru a speedy recovery from her first hang over and for her to join them out again. Heisuke lingered around a little longer, but eventually followed the others out.

When Chizuru's eyes landed on her plate, she was surprised to see only a few pieces of egg left and half a bacon. She glanced at Okita who was staring at her, his lips tipping up in a lazy grin of amusement. Slowly, and feeling embarrassed for eating so much, she pushed the plate away and smiled back at him.

"Thanks." She mumbled before taking her last drink of her orange juice, her beer long finished and the wanted effects in place. Her headache hadn't made a reappearance and her stomach wasn't rolling dangerously.

Okita took her plates along with his and placed them in the sink. "Yup." He shrugged, "We make awesome breakfast, don't we?"

Chizuru laughed, nodding in agreement. "Obviously." She patted her stomach, "It was good and I feel great."

Okita tilted his head and crossed his arms over his broad chest, the muscles in his arms flexing slightly and reminding Chizuru of the way his muscles had flexed when he was bare chested. "Told ya to trust me, didn't I?"

"That you did." She grinned at him, shifting in her chair. "It amazes me, you know? The things I don't know about and learn outside of the typical doctor and everyday stuff." _Things I would've—should've learned from experience._She thought idly.

He laughed, "There's a lot of shit out there, Chi. It's like the saying goes, uh...you learn new shit everyday." Okita grinned, full well knowing his mistake. Chizuru let her head back and laughed again.

"It's you learn new _things_ every day, Okita. Not...not _'shit.'_" She giggled and pushed off her chair.

Okita sighed dramatically, "Ah, damn. Well, you know me." He shrugged and Chizuru shook her head, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "And did I just hear you swear, Chi?"

This time Chizuru did roll her eyes and she heard Okita chuckle. She turned towards him, "Hell yes, I did." She noticed his eyes instantly sparkle with amusement that was so familiar between them. Suddenly feeling both more comfortable and brave, she held out her hand towards him. "Can I have my phone now, Okita?" she asked.

His eyes shifted from her open hand to her eyes and back again before the lazy smirk graced his lips. Okita shrugged and turned away from her, making Chizuru stare at his back confused. He glanced at her, "We haven't talked yet." With that, he exited the kitchen.

Chizuru pursed her lips together, the nerves from earlier coming back full force as she watched his retreating back. She wasn't sure if she was ready for whatever they were going to talk about and she even dabbled with the possibility of just leaving—though she knew that wasn't an actual option.

Taking a deep breath, she worked hard to calm herself down. Chizuru even tried calling upon the comfort and brave feeling she felt only moments before when she was easily bantering with Okita. Slowly she exhaled, feeling confident, and straightened her shoulders before she followed him out.

The nausea that stirred in her belly having nothing to do with her hang over.

* * *

Okita resisted the urge from running and hiding from Chizuru. He was sure she wouldn't appreciate it, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he chickened out like that. And what kind of man would he be if he ducked out on Chizuru just because he hated the thought of serious talk?

He could practically hear the opinions of all the other guys and he even entertained the idea of asking them. But then his thoughts would drift to Heisuke and he felt his decision renew with confidence. He could continue to push Chizuru away, or make his move and he sure wasn't going to waste anymore time waiting around for someone else to sweep her off her feet.

And he wasn't sure when he wait much longer to keep his hands off her and not kiss her perfectly pouty lips. Since he had his first taste, all his thoughts—and eyes—kept zeroing in on them. They were practically begging him to be kissed again and to be ravished. Okita didn't even want to think about when she emerged from the shower in his clothes...

Okita had watched and endure, agonizingly so, as she stood so close by yet so far. He tried to remain level headed, but he slipped up a few times. Easily he would let his eyes openly drift to her lips or pull her too close that her scent lingered and he even kissed her forehead like she was already his.

Okita idly wondered when his feelings had grown so strong for her, but he couldn't remember when his thoughts were being constantly invaded by her, even while he was at the hospital. That time seemed so long ago when in reality it was only a few days. But even then, his check-ups with Chizuru were his favorite part of the day. He learned so much about her in those hour-ish lunch and check-ups, threatening her to spend time with him was the best thing he'd ever decided on.

He was torn between bidding his time to talk about it and rushing to get to it. He had never felt so conflicted before in his life. Girls were always easy for him, but for as long as he could remember, he was never one to commit. Never one to even consider the option of being 'trapped' in a relationship when all he craved was the physical part and he never felt bad about it. But for a while, though at first he fought it hard, he liked the idea of being with Chizuru and not just to be physical.

Okita turned his attention to Chizuru and watched as she settled on his bed, sitting pretzel legged while he opted to stand. He didn't quite trust himself to sit next to her again, the temptation was much too strong. She tried hard to be calm, he could tell, but the flicker of emotions in her eyes told him what he really knew.

She was just as nervous as he was, but he didn't know her reasons. Would she want to try? Maybe she really didn't have time for dating—she had said it before. Okita pushed away the negative thoughts, they weren't like him. So instead, he did what he did best and he smirked at her. Her already tense shoulders relaxed immediately and he realized that he liked that he could do that to her. She was so honest with her body if even she didn't realize it.

"So I suppose we should probably—"

"I'm sorry." Chizuru blurted rather suddenly, her face instantly turning red. She cast her eyes down, her bottom lip trapped under her front teeth in a distracting way for Okita. "I know I was really drunk last night, and you had to take care of me, and I was the one who—um, who _threw_ myself on you and I get that you were probably just being nice and—and..." Her dark hair fell over her eyes and made a curtain over her face.

Okita furrowed his brow, rather surprised and a little panicked at her outburst. Quickly, he scooped down to her level to try and meet her eyes. When Chizuru refused to look up, he gently eased her chin upwards to look at him, her hair falling back easily. She didn't fight it like he thought she might and that urged him to continue. Her eyes were wide and warmth flitted through her brown eyes for a second before they settled on sadness.

The emotion didn't sit well on her features and it distressed him on what she was so worried about. Chizuru opened her mouth to say something else but Okita shushed her, " Chizuru, please." He whispered, eyes searching hers. "Trust me?"

Chizuru gave him a faint smile and nodded. Slowly he pulled back and sat on his hunches, his eyes not wavering from hers as he kept himself leveled. "_Don't_ apologize for last night. Okay?" he smirked, "—for _anything_ from last night."

Immediately her brown eyes widened and her face blushed prettily once again at his comment. The blush admittingly made his heart flutter and he didn't regret saying it. He sighed softly, feeling slightly more vulnerable than he ever had before—it was unnerving.

"If anything, I should be apologizing to _you_." His eyes shifted and he felt that familiar surge of shame and guilty he had felt last night. "I knew you weren't in the right frame of mind and yet I still let that happen. It wasn't right and, well, fuck...I just couldn't help myself."

Chizuru tilted her head to the side, shuffling closer to the edge of the bed in attempt to get closer to him. Her hand reached out and she brushed a wisp of his shaggy hair from his face. The touch was feather soft but Okita felt it zing across his skin like electricity. He felt slightly weak kneed from it—and it both embarrassed and surprised him.

"...but I wanted it." She whispered softly, so softly that he wasn't sure she even spoke. He glanced up at her, eyes automatically locking. "And I _know_ you wouldn't have taken advantage of me, Okita. I know you."

Okita leaned forward gently pressing his forehead against hers and he heard her gasp lightly. "Huh. Still, Chizuru. I had no right...I have very little self control around you. Don't you get that?" he closed his eyes, mentally going through the memories of last night. "I'm overbearing. I'm jealous and damn well controlling. I'm sarcastic and demanding. I've never done the relationship thing, nor have wanted one. I like sex. A lot. I cuss a shit ton and, fuck, I have a bad temper..."

Chizuru pressed her lips into a thin line but listened, nonetheless. She stared at him, eyes unflinching and not judging him at all. She finally gave a soft nod of understanding, "I know." She mumbled and Okita felt his lips automatically curve up at her honesty. "But you also care about me, right? You make me laugh and you understand me. You make me feel like I belong no matter where we are or who we're with. You treat me like an _person_—like an equal, not like some prestigious whatever that most people do." She sighed happily. "That's all I've ever wanted from someone—from a friend, from a...guy."

Okita leaned back slightly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his finger gliding from her earlobe to the crook of her neck. "I don't know if I'll be good at this." He mumbled, quirking an eyebrow. "This may be the _one_ thing I suck at."

Chizuru grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Doubt it." She whispered, leaning forward slightly as her eyes dipped to his lips. He liked it when she felt comfortable enough to be playful in return. To him, it felt like he was doing something right. "Are you sure _you_ want this...?"

Okita rolled his eyes, "I _am_ the one who suggested we talk about this...wasn't I?" he asked, smirking, his own eyes sliding down to her parted lips. "And shouldn't_ I_ be asking _you_ if you want this?"

She tilted her head slightly to the left, leaning in further. "Wasn't...wasn't my hint obvious enough last night...?"

Okita felt his eyebrow quirk at her bold and downright flirty response. He was really rubbing off on her. "Don't get cheeky with me, Chizuru, or I'm going to have to show you what happens when you do..."

Her voice lowered, sending small shivers of excitement down Okita's spine. "Is that a promise?" She whispered, their lips mere inches away now. For half a second he wasn't sure it really was his Chizuru in front of him, the throaty whisper was something new and damn it if he wasn't turned on by it.

Okita grinned at her, his eyes flickered up to her half closed eyes briefly before he closed the remaining gap. Immediately his lips easily over took hers, eager and excited to finally do what he wanted to do since he woke up. Her lips were still just as soft as the first time he kissed them, but this time he felt no shame or guilt.

She was perfectly sober and a hundred percent consenting.

Chizuru's lips pressed against Okita's firmly and hungrily for a second as she raised her body towards his. Her arms found themselves around his neck and his own arms wound themselves around her tiny waist as he helped her get their bodies closer. In between kisses, Okita guided Chizuru with small whispers, and he found that she was a quick learner.

When his teeth nibbled on her bottom lip, similar to the way she did when she was pensive or worried, she easily opened her mouth to him without him telling her to and immediately turned their kiss deeper. Her hands slid up from their death grip on his shirt and delved into his messy locks. Chizuru's short nails grazed his scalp with every lap and sweep of his tongue in her mouth, and every time their tongues intertwined, she tugged gently.

Okita was sure he growled a few times—out of pleasure, of course. And that would earn him a smile from her, even while her lips were pressed firmly against his. Quite obviously, Chizuru tasted better the second time around, like orange juice with just the slightest tang of beer. It wasn't bad and he couldn't get enough. When they pulled away for air, he didn't stop.

Instantly, his lips roamed everywhere he could get away with. He let his lips kiss her chin, her neck, the small skin exposed of her collar bone and then back to her lips—constantly alternating when he needed to catch a breath. He was a man obsessed again and judging by Chizuru's deep breathing and gasps, she didn't mind at all.

He didn't dwell too much on how fast they were moving along, how Chizuru's shirt was discarded and her pants were next. Okita didn't even realize he had her pinned to the bed until he felt her smooth skin under the touch of his fingers. He found that his hand was running up her side, gently kneading her skin and was still heading upward.

When she let out a muffled moan, he lifted his head rather quickly. His teeth had been biting into the side of her neck having found the almost faded love bite and he was giving it some major attention. Chizuru's nails were raking over his chest and abs repeatedly, his shirt half way off—it felt good to him and he was surprised that he stopped at all.

Their deep breathing was a major indication of where their passion was going to take them and for some reason he felt the need to stop. _And here I thought I didn't have self-control._ He thought almost bitterly, but he did feel proud of himself.

Okita wasn't in it for just the physical, and an angry voice in the back of his head was yelling at him for suddenly having morals. He locked eyes with Chizuru, her eyes liquid and full of passion while her lips were slightly swollen from all the kissing. He gave her a soft smile and she slowly with drew her hands from his shirt and crossed them over her strapless bra, her blush turning deeper.

"Wow." She mumbled softly, one hand gently brushing away her hair from her face.

Okita gave a soft nod, "Yeah, wow." He echoed, trying hard to keep his voice steady. "Uh, we should...probably, you know. Stop. That is, until you're ready and shit."

Chizuru nodded rapidly and slowly, Okita pushed up from his elbows and sat up. Chizuru pushed her self up as well, arms pressed tight against her chest as she searched for his shirt. Okita spotted it and handed it back to her. Silence immediately descended between the two and Okita turned back at her once she had the shirt back on.

"So are you a...?"

Chizuru blushed instantly and glanced away, "Uh—yeah. That's..." she shifted and crossed her arms again, "That's okay, right?"

Okita repressed the groan he felt rise up. It wasn't one of disgust or frustration, it was one of delight. The thought that she was untouched and pure had him going crazy all over again and in a much too heated rush to make her his—_officially_. He forced himself to nod. It really was more than okay and he was planning on making it special for her, for them, when the time came.

Chizuru relaxed and smiled at him again, "Okay." She brushed her hair again, "Uh, is that okay with you though? Um, to wait?"

Okita chuckled, "Chizuru, you're going to hurt my feelings with your unspoken accusations! You make me sound like some skevy perv or something." He placed his hand over his chest and he pretended to be offended.

Chizuru giggled and rolled her eyes, "Shut up." She nudged him with her elbow. He smiled at her and was quick to lean over and peck her. Her face instantly went ablaze and he smirked in response. Another way to make her blush was always a plus in his book.

"You're cute when you blush." He mumbled,nearly wincing for his word throw up. He thought he had gotten a better grip on that, but apparently he was just as bad as Chizuru. Okita pressed his forehead against hers. "And, of course it's okay, Chizuru. I'll wait as long as you need me to."

She smiled up at him, her eyes grateful and telling him a thousand things. "Thank you." She sighed softly and leaned back. "So about my cellphone..."

Okita grinned, leaning closer so he hoved over her again. He was already visualizing her without his shirt on again. "Oh, that." He shrugged, "You won't need it just yet."

Chizuru's eyebrows furrowed, "Okita, I need to call work...they're probably already wondering where I am and—"

Okita shook his head, which only further confused her. He liked the expression she made, it made him smile and want to laugh. At least their banter wouldn't change and he felt relaxed that nothing dramatic would change between them. "Taken care of. I texted your friend earlier this morning when you were asleep. Told her what was up and she said she had you covered and all that jazz."

Chizuru gave him a blank stare, her head tilted just slightly. "What?" she asked, blinking several times.

Okita laughed and kissed her nose. "I said she covered for you. All she wants is for you to call her back as soon as you can...or something." He shrugged again and Chizuru narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"So all that stuff about doing this and that for my phone...?"

Okita nodded, "Yup." He grinned, "Hey, I had to motivate you somehow!" Chizuru groaned loudly and playfully shoved at Okita's chest. He chuckled and lowered himself even more so on her, her face turning bright red at their closeness. "Had I realized I could just motivate you _this_ way," he lowered his lips to her neck and whispered, "I would've done it sooner."

Chizuru shivered underneath him but she still managed to work up a glare—which impressed and amused him. Okita chuckled and she relented, letting her head fall back as she gave in to the moment. The tips of her cheeks blushed as she spoke, "Just...shut up and kiss me again."

Okita grinned down at her, "Gladly."

* * *

Chizuru touched her lips for what seemed like the hundredth time since leaving Okita's. She couldn't get use to the feeling afterwards, it was...indescribable. And amazing.

Kissing Okita was way better than how she imagined it would be, as was touching his muscles and skin. For some reason, he was always warmer than she was and when they were in the moment—which happened quite a bit before she left, his body seemed give off heat. She was sure she was delusional, since something like that was medically incorrect.

Her lips automatically tipped up in what she knew was beyond a goofy and idiotic grin. When she had left the house, not even encountering the guys wiped the broad grin from her face—even when they gave her a knowing look as if they knew exactly what had gone on between them.

Chizuru hoped they didn't, but she didn't spend too much time worrying about it. All they did was kiss, a ton, and explore each others bodies. In all her years of having studied the human body, none were ever as fascinating as Okita's—but she was sure she was being biased because he was hers now.

She giggled like a school girl and bounced in her seat. Chizuru didn't want to leave at all, and she almost gave in to Okita's suggestion of just staying over, _again_. She couldn't think of anything more she wanted to do than lay in his arms all night, talk, and kiss the time away. But homework was calling her, as was her shift the next day and her own wardrobe, though to be honest, she could have stayed dressed in Okita's clothes for probably forever.

But that wasn't attractive...or hygienic She sighed softly, it sucked to be rational, but she would be more prepared the next time around—which was the next day after work. Okita suggested she bring anything she needed to work on, and he promised he'd let her work before he distracted her. He also invited her over for dinner...everyday for the next couple weeks. Though she figured that was more of a group thing than just his own interests.

Chizuru was part of the group now and she was extremely pleased. And she was also pleased to have gotten over her hang over, thanks to the guys and their help. She was sure she wouldn't have made it on her own since she was sure she would've died on the bathroom floor while she was yakking up yesterday's drinks.

She shivered uneasily and shifted her car into park. Chizuru had only been gone for a night and her apartment already looked strange and foreign to her. She pursed her lips and repressed the sigh and urge to just head back to Okita's. Although she was sure he wouldn't mind, she didn't want to come off as clingy right away. She didn't want to mess it up before it even got going.

Chizuru made a mental note to talk about it with Sen and see if she had any advice to give. She was sure Sen had way more experience with guys and dating than she did. Absentmindedly, she pulled her phone out of the sweatpants she wore and quickly sent a text out to Okita. He had all but demanded a text from her when she got home safely.

She smiled softly to herself. _I'm home. Rest assured. C u 2morrow. XOXO_

Instantly, like she knew he would, he texted back. _Good to kno. Sleep tight, remember, straight here 2morrow after work! No excuses! ;) & I'm gonna collect on those hugs & kisses, Chi! U've been warned. :) _

Chizuru giggled softly and blushed at the text. How was it he could do that to her even while not around? It baffled her, but at the same time didn't surprise her. She grimaced at the heels she had to wear, since she didn't bring back up shoes, but glad she only had to wear them the short few steps to her second floor apartment.

She grabbed the few things she had in her car and turned on the alarm before she quickly headed in, hoping no one noticed her in her odd get-up. He neighbors were mostly older folks, she didn't worry too much about it. As Chizuru climbed the short set of stairs to her apartment, she was still nose deep in rereading her texts from Okita.

With practiced ease, she slid her apartment key into her front door absentmindedly, not even noticing that it was already unlocked. Chizuru let out another soft giggle as she entered, immediately kicking off her heels and for once not caring where they landed—the things deserved it after the ache they caused her. She crossed the living room and dropped Sen's dress on the back of the couch as she thought of something quick and quirky to send to Okita before calling it a night.

Chizuru didn't even notice the person seated calmly in her recliner. His throaty cough startled her and she jumped, her cellphone clattering to the ground and her hand flying to her chest. "Glad to see you're still alive, Chizuru." Eerily similar and familiar brown eyes narrowed at her.

Chizuru stared eyes wide at her unexpected guest, her previous energy and giddiness immediately fell. "K-Kaoru...!"

* * *

**A/n: And cue dramatic music. Will there be trouble in paradise? Hmm. :) Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter, but I hope I made it up with the ChizuruxOkita time...? Yes, no? Reviews would be GREAT and much appreciated! Also, it's quite obvious that this story won't wrap up in the next chapter, so my new estimate is 20 chapters...but we'll see. ;) Thanks for reading and waiting! Update will come soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru

**A/N: Update, yay! Reviews, double yay! :) Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, gets me pumped and excited to put up another chapter! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kaoru was the last person Chizuru expected to see. But if she were being completely honest, anyone would be too. She was on a different planet completely—a different world, one where her brother and father apparently didn't exist in. Or at least weren't as important...

Chizuru's twin brother gave her a strained smile, his fingers gently and swiftly closed the book he had open before he pushed up off the recliner and on his feet. He raised an eyebrow at her, expression hard and foreign. Had he always seemed to so cold before?

Kaoru sighed, his head tilting just slightly to the side. "Why do you sound surprised, Chizuru?" he asked, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Quickly, Chizuru recovered herself. She gave him a smile, though it felt rather forced and fake, but nerves were settling deep in her stomach. She didn't want to explain herself to him, but at least it wasn't her father.

"No, not at all..." she shrugged, "I just wasn't expecting you to be here..._today_."

Kaoru didn't seem convinced but rather seemed suspicious. "Didn't you see my vehicle outside?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing and eyes demanding.

Chizuru shifted and slowly shook her head. There was no other option than to try and be honest—he would know otherwise. "I didn't pay attention..." she mumbled, eyes darting to a random spot on the wall. "Why didn't you call?"

Kaoru's face pinched with annoyance, "I _did_." He held up his phone for emphasis. "I always do, but once again you didn't answer _both_ of our phone calls."

A sudden dread began to fill Chizuru and she felt a sudden weight on her shoulders. She had completely forgotten how her brother and father both always called her, how they always expected her to answer and how they always expected her to be home—studying. Or at least interning.

But she wasn't doing either. She had ignored their phone calls, had _not_ be studying or at work. No, she had been basically breaking all their rules instead. From going out, to drinking, to sleeping over at a guy's and then making out with said guy. Chizuru felt suddenly very, very cold and nervous. She couldn't tell if Kaoru knew all of that if anything at all, and she wished, with all her might, that he didn't.

Slowly she bend down and picked up her cellphone, that weight getting heavier when she did notice five missed calls ranging from both her brother's and fathers. How had she missed it before? She was so enthralled and lost in Okita and their time together that she hadn't checked her phone. But then how could she have when Okita had it?

He hadn't mentioned the missed calls on her phone, not that she really expected him to really check or say something. Chizuru knew it wasn't his fault, he didn't know about their regime of calling and basically checking up on her. She tried hard to fight the frown that felt inevitable "I guess I didn't notice..." she added lamely. It was a horrible excuse considering how she had entered her apartment glued to her phone.

Kaoru crossed his arms, "Where were you last night?" he asked.

Chizuru wanted to run to her room as fast as she could, but she knew that wouldn't make the question disappear, or him for that matter. But it wasn't like she could tell him the truth about _that._ There was no way he'd approve nor would he keep it to himself and the last thing she wanted was her father finding out. That was something she didn't want to deal with yet. She felt her mouth open to answer but Kaoru stepped forward.

"And whose clothes are these?" he picked at the hem of Okita's overly large shirt, nose scrunched with distaste. Chizuru felt her face flush and once again. She opened her mouth to answer him when he turned away from her and crossed over to the dress she had laid on the back of the couch.

Kaoru picked up the dress with two fingers as if it were going to snap back and bite him. His face contorted with disgust again, "And what's this?" he asked before flicking it back on the couch. "_Who_ were you with last night, Chizuru?" Quickly he crossed back over to her and leaned towards her.

Automatically, Chizuru leaned back, wincing just slightly as his eyes searched hers looking for..._something?_ She couldn't tell what he was searching for. She furrowed her brow in confusion, but before she could ask, he grabbed her by the chin and lifted her chin up. He sniffed lightly and then his eyes narrowed on the side of her neck.

"Is that a-a _hickey_...?!" he asked incredulously. Kaoru quickly dropped his hand from her chin as if he touched acid. He pressed his lips into a thin line and his eyes hardened with such rage she'd never witnessed before. Chizuru easily felt her face turn red, her hand automatically flying to the side of her neck.

"N-no!" she answered quickly and automatically. She hadn't looked in a mirror before she left to see if there was a mark or not, but she didn't doubt it. Chizuru vividly remembered Okita biting her neck and her, quite embarrassingly, begging for more. She felt the full on heat radiate from her cheeks and she once again averted eye contact.

_Now's not the time to think about it, Chizuru! Not. Now. _But her fingers ached to text Okita back, her hears throbbed to hear his voice on the other end, and her lips were practically begging to be kissed all over again.

Chizuru slowly took a deep breath—one that actually helped clear her burning face and wandering thoughts. Chizuru lifted her brown eyes from the carpet and fixed her gaze firmly on her brother, he had his arms crossed and his foot tapping. For some reason, she found the action rather annoying and automatically she crossed her own arms in retaliation.

Immediately Kaoru's eyebrows slammed down and his lips twitched with annoyance. "It's _not_ a hickey." She finally answered, voice calm and leveled. "I burned my neck with a curling iron...it was the first time I ever used one." Chizuru knew it was a lame excuse, but it was the best she came up with—and the thought was fresh in her mind from an episode of some TV show Sen had playing in the background when she been fixing her hair.

Idly, Chizuru brushed her hair from her face before continuing. "I was with a...friend last night. A good friend, actually." Okita's name was on the tip of her tongue but she forced it back. A male's name would only set off her brother further. "Sen. She's works at the Hospital. These are her...father's. These are too big for him and they were going to get rid of them anyway, so she let me wear it." Chizuru gave a firm nod towards the dress, "Someone spilled some less than desirable drink on the dress, and I brought it home with me to clean. It's only polite."

Chizuru shifted her footing this time, her eyes flickered to that random spot on the wall again. Kaoru was still rigid and staring at her with heated suspicion. "Sen invited me to go out—after I had finished my term-paper of course in celebration. Then I slept over."

He dropped his arms and sighed. His fingers lifted and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes sliding closed. "And this Sen works at the Hospital with you, you said?" Chizuru gave a firm nod. "In what department?" he asked in exasperation, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Radiology." She answered immediately, only slightly shocked that she lied easily. But deep down she knew her brother wasn't going to approve of her being friends and spending time with a receptionist. He wouldn't care how nice she was and how much Chizuru liked her. All he would see would be her title and how there was no 'respect' in something so simple.

Kaoru all but rolled his eyes, "...and that's all?" he asked, eyebrows raising.

Slowly Chizuru gave another nod and shrugged casually, feeling pleased that she actually seemed nonchalant about it. He didn't seem a hundred percent sold on her story, but he wasn't saying anything otherwise. Her previous thoughts on him knowing something dissipated. "Yeah. That's it."

Kaoru moved fast again, appearing in front of her that she flinched. He narrowed his eyes down at her, only being an inch or so taller than her and she was short. "Did _you_ drink?" he asked, voice low and accusing.

Chizuru furrowed her brows and shook her head. Was that a trick question? She wasn't about to tell him that she got wasted over a bet and all for a _guy_. He would never understand her side and her reasons behind it. Not only that, but even being honest with him, it was something she wasn't comfortable discussing knowing full well his stance on drinking.

Kaoru raised his hand to stop her before she told him no, "Before you lie to me, Chizuru. I think _you_ should hear something."

She gave him a baffled expression and his fingers quickly slide over his phone before he held it up between them. The phone bleated out a few instructions about his voice-mail, the automated voice seemingly louder than normal as it echoed off his speaker phone.

"_... voice-mail received yesterday at 11:45 pm." _

There was a second of silence before Chizuru's inevitable voice slurred on the other end. Her voice shouted and blared from his phone, her voice accompanied by music and random voices and noises in the background.

"_Ka-ooooooru! Miss youu—oh! And lo-ve you sooo much! But, but—I need yo-ur help! I-m los-t. B—ut, yo-u soooo do no—t n-need to wurry-y 'bout meh. I-I have 'im to take ca-re of me-eh and he would never—"_ The drunk Chizuru on the other end hiccuped and started to giggle like a crazy hyena before there was several muffled noises at the same time as someone called out to her—the male voice very distinguishable before the line went dead.

His stern brown eyes lifted to meet hers, his nostrils flaring in anger. Chizuru felt her face flush again, this time with pure embarrassment–mostly for being caught and the phone call rather than being drunk. She frowned when he started to shake his head in the way he'd done when she asked if she could have permission to date...or hang out with friends.

"Wanna tell me what _that_ was?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. The gesture seemed off since his face was scrunched up with anger. She pursed her lips, shifting uncomfortably again. "Maybe you wanna tell me who was _actually_ with you? Is this Sen a male instead of a female like you said? Is he your _boyfriend_? Who is this person who you say takes care of you but then gets you rip-roaring drunk?!" Kaoru was shouting by the end of his rant, his chest started to heave rather dramatically.

Chizuru gaped at him, completely shocked at his shouting and accusations. Her eyes already stinging with unshed tears. When had her bad day turned to good day morphed back to a bad day? "Sen _is_ a girl! I'm not lying about that!" She urged, trying to blink back tears.

His eyes flared then, a sly smirk marring his boyish face. "Then what _are_ you lying about?" he asked.

Chizuru resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she knew better than to argue with a soon-to-be lawyer, but before that, he was her brother. "I'm _not_!" she denied vehemently. It wasn't like he was going to understand her side anyway, she knew that. He didn't care about her being young—for once—or experiencing things a woman of her age should. He wanted to have way more say in her life than she wanted.

"Then who was that?!" he shouted, face scrunching up again and slightly red with anger.

"That was—" she cut herself off and shook her head. Taking another deep breath she calmly drew herself together. He wanted to get her all riled up so she would be forced to tell the truth. Straightening her shoulders she leveled him with a stern look of her own that had Kaoru staring at _her_ with a baffled expression. "It's _none_ of your business, Kaoru."

Kaoru ground his teeth together, eyebrows furrowed and eyes hard with disapproval. "You _are_ my business—_our_ business. You really think that I would be okay after hearing a message like that?!" he sneered, "That's _disgusting,_ Chizuru. It's not who you are, that crap isn't you!" He waved at the dress, "_That_ isn't you either, and I'm not sure these friends of yours are any good if they're having you do this shit!"

Chizuru winced and her own nose scrunched up, "That's not for you to decide and—"

"_Yes it is_!" he narrowed his eyes, "You have another thing coming if you think father and I would just sit back while you did things that could all but destroy your reputation " He shook his head, "What if someone important saw you last night? What if father did? What would that say about the prestigious Yukimura's?"

Chizuru sniffed loudly, not realizing that the tears were now rolling down her face uncontrollably. Truth be told, she didn't think about that and if she was being even more honest with herself, she knew that she didn't think about hardly anything other than Okita when she was around him. He made her forget that she had that chip on her shoulder, that she was suppose to always look good and act perfect.

Okita always made her forget.

She frowned again, tears blurring Kaoru's form and a sob built up in her throat. How was it her own brother, her own family, could make her feel so guilty about being normal for once while Okita and his friends reassured her? Wasn't that what family was suppose to do? Once again she found herself questioning her own family and the way they acted so differently than Okita's.

Chizuru raised a shaky finger and gestured towards the door, "I want you to _leave_, Kaoru." She whispered between sobs. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep away the full on crying fit she felt. Or how much longer she could hold back something saying something she'd regret. "We can talk...talk about it later."

Kaoru gave her a patronizing look for what felt like forever and Chizuru felt her stomach knot over and over with the pent up emotion. "Fine." He finally mumbled, shaking his head with another irritated sigh. "But this isn't over, Chizuru. You need to see that what Father and I do for you is because it's what's _best_ for you."

Chizuru didn't even answer as she focused on that magical spot on the wall. Anything was better than her brother at the moment. She head him exhale before he closed the gap between them and gave her a firm and almost cold chaste kiss on her forehead in a brotherly gesture.

"I won't tell father...yet." he mumbled softly, eyes averted from her before he stepped back. "He doesn't need to know or worry." _Not if I can fix the problem. _He thought, his mind already working on finding this mystery guy that had Chizuru all riled up and stupid with emotion. "You should study some more, Chizuru. I know for a fact that you have work write ups to complete. And make sure you _answer_ the phone when we call." He shrugged causally, "Or it might just be father visiting next time, who knows."

With that parting knowledge, he exited her apartment. Chizuru waited for as long as she could before a soft wail escaped her and she sank to her knees. Her body started to shake the way it did earlier when she was sick, but now it was with full blown sobs.

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

"One more..." Okita placed the large star in the palm of his hand before he piled off the sticky cover on the back. He bounced a few times on the bed before he really pushed hard and launched himself towards his ceiling.

Quite easily, his hand pressed the glow in the dark star firmly on the ceiling, the star easily blending along side several others. The task was relatively easy since he was so tall to begin with—that and his bed was pretty bouncy. With a grin, he tilted his head back and admired his work.

The off colored stars of different sizes speckled his once plain ceiling, each evenly spaced out from each other. He wanted to wait for Chizuru, even started to open them when she was still over, but then she would tilt her head to the side or do something cute related, and Okita just couldn't help himself from mauling her with his lips.

He just couldn't get enough of her.

With a soft and rather uncharacteristic sigh, he fell back on his bed, arms outspread as he stared up at his ceiling. He knew that Chizuru would be very happy to see the stars on his ceiling since she had been worried that he might not like them, but he did.

He actually loved them for some odd reason and he was sure it had to be because she was the one who gave them to him. He'd never received something so personal and thoughtful from someone before. The thought made him cherish the gift even more so, but he wasn't ready to willingly admit that out loud.

"Hey."

Kondo's voice was followed by a firm knock before Okita's door opened up further. The owner of the house stepped in and Okita raised his head slightly. His green eyes immediately softened when he spotted Kondo and he gently laid his head back down.

"Hey." He muttered, lifting one hand to wave lazily at him. "What's up, Kondo?"

"Nothing, Souji." He could practically hear Kondo's carefree smile grace his face, "Just came to check up on you, you know. The usual."

Okita let himself give way to a soft smile, Kondo always liked to make sure he was doing okay—even before his sickness. It was a habit he liked, it made Kondo that much more of an admirable person simply because he wasn't overbearing when he checked up on him. Kondo craned his backwards as he took in the ceiling speckled with dinky and rather childish stars.

It would have looked ridiculous in any other grown man's room, but they suited Okita—almost too well. But he knew the idea wasn't one of his own, Okita had never been one to actively try and decorate his surroundings—as most of his room suggested. He chuckled under his breath and lowered his gaze to Okita.

Okita pushed himself up on his elbows and smirked at him, "Pretty fuckin' sweet, uh?" Okita sighed, unable to stop the smirk from turning into a small smile again. Kondo wouldn't judge him, that he was sure of.

"Chizuru got them for you?" he asked, leaning against the door frame of his room.

Okita nodded, "Hah, yeah. Long story...but—" he shrugged and sat up fully. "Who knows how she managed to figure out my affinity for stars and the night sky and shit." Okita brushed his hair back, "Guess I'm not as mysterious as I thought I was."

Kondo shook his head. "I wouldn't say that," he chuckled, "at least you can always stump the majority of us."

Okita's eyes sparkled with humor, "Ah, my life mission is complete then."

Kondo chuckled again and turned away from him, "She's a great gal, Souji. Very perceptive and down to earth. She'll be good for you." he glanced over his shoulder, "Well come on now, dinner's waiting."

Okita sighed dramatically, not really sure how else to approach his earlier statement. He pushed himself up and off the bed easily, choosing to just flow with the turn in conversation. There was always a time and place to be serious, he wasn't ready to talk about it yet with Kondo, but knew the time would be soon. "About time," he nudged Kondo with his elbow. "I'm starved and have been waiting!" Kondo clapped Okita on the shoulder and shook his head.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, then." He nudged him towards the kitchen, "But it would have been ready and prepared earlier, but we thought it wouldn't be very nice or considerate if we rushed your—ahem, _alone_ time with Chizuru." A small blush appeared on Kondo's face, obviously uncomfortable thinking about what could have happened. He even gave Okita a slightly stern look, as if already scolding him for something they didn't do.

Okita laughed, easily throwing his head back before he clapped Kondo on the back. Kondo shifted his eyes and coughed awkwardly, obviously wanting the change in subject. Okita leaned forward and winked at him, "It's greatly appreciated, Kondo. Thanks." He joked.

Kondo shook his head back and forth, sighing and feeling rather embarrassed again. Okita nudged him again and continued to the kitchen area, the noise a little louder than normal but was per usual as Sanosuke and Shinpachi were the cooks for the night. The next night it would be Okita's turn and he felt rather excited to have Chizuru coming over for a taste. He just hoped the guys didn't ruin it before he had a chance to surprise her.

Okita raised his eyebrow, "I hope all that yelling means dinner is done?" he asked, shuffling towards his usual spot at the table.

Hijikata scoffed under his breath, "You know that's hardly the case with those two."

Saito shifted his gaze to the open kitchen area where the two were talking rather animatedly at each other, waving kitchen utensils about. "At least it's just the two of them." He added.

Heisuke plopped down at his spot, dropping a basket of fresh dinner rolls in the center of the table. "I resent that, Saito." He muttered, eyebrows slamming down.

Saito simply took a sip of his drink rather than answer him and Heisuke automatically opened his mouth to protest Saito's typical lack of retort. Hijikata gave Heisuke a look and easily he decided to let whatever he was going to say drop. Okita smirked at the sullen boy and Heisuke glared at him, something he'd been doing since the moment Chizuru left.

Okita could practically hear Heisuke's accusations rattling about in his head and he wondered when they would finally come pouring out of his mouth—if he had to guess, he assumed it would be after a cup or two of Sake or beer. Really, he couldn't wait to hear it, not that Okita wanted to give details over his very private time with Chizuru, but at the same time he could give just enough to know that he was serious about her—that they were serious about each other despite everything being new.

The stare down ended when Sanosuke brought over the still hot pot full of mash potatoes over, while Shinpachi brought over the chicken in all it's blazing glory of golden tenderness. Suddenly, Okita felt very hungry. It had been obvious that food was the very last thing he thought or cared about when Chizuru had been over. He wasn't going to waste his precious time eating when he could be doing other things of value.

Kondo brought over the plate of greens and other vegetables before he thanked both Shinpachi and Sanosuke for making the meal. When he was seated, he gave the okay to everyone to dig in. Immediately each male at the table did so eagerly—the term you snooze, you lose meant a whole other thing at their dinner table. That is, except when Chizuru was around. Their motto then would be 'Ladies first' as was more polite.

"Too bad Chizuru couldn't—" Shinpachi took a fierce bite out of his chicken leg and then chased it with a buttered roll, "—stick around for dinner!"

Sanosuke gave an acknowledging nod, "Agreed!" he pointed his fork at Okita and gave him a sly smile, "But _someone_ had to hog all of her time here..."

Okita's eyebrow raised automatically and he shrugged casually, "Can you really blame me?" he asked, taking a bite out of his roll before continuing, "She's finally mi—"

"_Shinpachi_ can you pass me the potatoes?!" Heisuke interrupted, shouting rather loudly. His body was half out of his seat and his arm was extended clear across the table towards his friend. His face was slightly red and turning deeper by the second that passed as Shinpachi took his time in handing over the potatoes.

No one else seemed to think it was odd, but Okita knew better. He idly wondered when he'd stop being so squirmy or when he'd get a clue that Okita would never talk about Chizuru in a degrading manner in front of them. She was his and his alone to fantasize about and rethink of all the things they did together, there was no way he was going to willingly share that with anyone else. She wasn't like anyone else he'd been with before.

Okita narrowed his eyes in a glare, a few seconds away from saying something to Heisuke but his pocket started to vibrate. He easily put the thoughts on pause as he dug out his phone, normally he wouldn't bother, but he no one else would call him except one of the guys—who were all present—or Chizuru.

He had already gotten and responded to her text when she got home nearly fifteen minutes ago. His eyes automatically shot to the clock on the wall before drifting back to his phone. It wasn't unusual for her to text him again, it was sort of a routine they had between them.

But it wasn't a text he was receiving, but a phone call. Despite trying to remain calm and collected, his lips melted into a lazy smile before he answered. "Hey, Chi." He answered, already feeling everyone's eyes shift to him and put him on the spot. He could also, quite annoyingly, feel all their cheesy smiles and suspicious looks that they were shooting in his direction.

He shot them all a glare before he shifted and got to his feet. He wasn't going to indulge them on his conversation with Chizuru, so he shuffled over to the doorway, easily relaxing when he heard the guys resume their eating and conversations.

"Did you get home okay?" he asked, letting himself smile again. There was a long pause on the other end and he pressed his ear to the phone to try and hear something on the other end. Was there bad reception? He pulled the phone away to see if the call had accidentally dropped but it hadn't. "Chizuru—"

"...sorry, I'm here." She finally whispered, her voice sounding millions of miles away.

The tone of her voice automatically had Okita stiffen and on edge. His fingers started to slowly squeeze his phone all the while trying to reign in his overactive imagination.

Okita lowered his voice, "Chizuru," He tried to keep his voice steady but it was hard not to start yelling. It wasn't like he was mad at her, he was just worried. "Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you home? Are you...are you hurt?"

There was another gut-wrenching pause and he could hear her sniffle on the other end followed by a short stifled sob. His heart started to race then, half expecting the next thing for him to hear was that she was dying or kidnapped or something horrible.

He opened his mouth, about to start shouting when she cut him off. "No, no. I'm fine, really. I'm at home...just, I don't know about...I don't know it's just—no." She cut herself off with a hiccup and another stifled sob.

"Chizuru...please, you're scaring the ever living shi—"

"I'm sorry—" she spoke again, louder and clearer this time. "This was a m-mistake. I...I just can't," There was a sniffle on the other end before he heard a muffled good bye smothered by another sob and then the dial tone.

Okita froze, his shoulders even more rigid and tense then they were moments before. His fingers squeezed even harder around his cellphone, threatening to crack the screen under the pressure. For an idle and sane moment, he wasn't even really sure the phone call had happened. It started and finished so quickly before he could even figure anything out.

Despite his best efforts to keep himself in check, or even pay attention to the dial tone and the fact that she hung and couldn't hear him, he shouted into his phone.

"Chizuru? Chizuru!" he ran his free hand through his hair—half tempted to rip it out in frustration and anger. "Fucking damn it!" He lowered the phone and was half tempted to chuck it against the wall closest to him.

His chest started to heave with an attempt to breath calmly, but really, he just wanted to hit someone or something and yell...a lot. What the hell was that about? Did she break up with him? She hadn't actually said it, but it really did sound like it without all the specifics. But really? Would she really do that to him?

And had she been crying?

He hadn't seen her cry before but the sounds were unmistakable and that tore at him on another deeper level. Pain and panic shot through Okita and his ever creative mind went through a thousand scenarios of what could have happened to Chizuru from their great moment in his room to the drive home.

Never before had he felt so helpless and useless and he was still standing with his phone at his ear. He slammed his mouth shut, nearly cracking his teeth with the force alone. He slowly lowered his phone and turned back towards the kitchen where his friends stared at him, slightly wide eyed but mostly concerned and waiting for him to explain.

Heisuke's eyes were the widest and he was half-way out of his seat again, ready for Okita to say jump. The fact that he was ready to help him out for Chizuru's benefit didn't go unnoticed by him, but it did sort of irritate him. He wasn't even sure why he was still standing in the kitchen like an idiot while Chizuru suffered at her home over _something_.

"Hijikata, I need your car." He was quick to go to his side of the table, eyes as stoic and passive as he could manage. Hijikata's violet eyes traveled up to his, easily seeing the near desperate look in them that most couldn't see. But they knew each other more than either would have liked to admit.

Heisuke slammed his hands flat on the table top, eyebrows furrowing. "Hijikata, don't!" he urged, his gaze hardening on Okita. "Tell us what's going on, Okita! We can help! Is she—is she okay?" When Okita didn't acknowledge him or even answer, Heisuke's eyes shifted back to Hijikata. Heisuke was beyond desperate to know. His fingers dug into the table cloth, threatening to rip it off the table. "Or at least let one of us go too, not just by himself! Who knows what kind of shit could—"

Hijikata closed his eyes and raised his hand in the air, the very gesture that calmed and quieted a room full of rambunctious and unruly high school students. Heisuke was no objection, he automatically shut his mouth like he always did but remained standing. His eyes sparked with rage and disapproval, but with the hard look Okita finally shot him he found himself slowly sinking to his seat.

Hijikata turned his gaze back to Okita, "Don't crash it." he muttered, eyes flickering in recognition.

Okita didn't need to be told twice, without another glance at the guys he snatched Hijikata's car keys and quickly buried his face in his cellphone again. "Keep your phones on you, just in case." he shouted over his shoulder before settling on the recently added number to his phone. If anyone knew where she lived, it would be her.

"Hello, this is Sen!" chirped a female voice on the other end, much too hyper and happy for the situation at hand.

Okita didn't waste his time with formalities, he wedged his phone between his shoulder and head as he unlocked the door and hopped into the vehicle. "Sen, it's Okita. Tell me, where does Chizuru live?" he asked.

* * *

Chizuru frowned at the phone in her lap. Why had she done that? Okita didn't need to involved in her problems, nor be bothered with them. So why had she dialed him? Why didn't she just hang up and call him when she got a better hold of herself? And why, but god, didn't she just text him if she needed to feel better? The worry in his tone had her nearly sobbing all over again with guilt.

With slight frustration, she rubbed the tears from her eyes again, trying to keep her sobs to a minimum. But they seemed hell-bent on being persistent and on going. She sniffled and placed her cellphone on the coffee table in front of her. She made a mental note to apologize to him later for the freaky call she was sure he didn't appreciate. She really didn't like worrying him.

Slowly, she trudged to the land line phone and automatically dialed her father. He had called her earlier and she had, of course, missed his call. Quickly as the phone rang, she tried to pep herself up for their talk, talking to her father was always nice. But she still felt that heavy tug at the bottom of her stomach. Her father picked up after the third ring and by then, Chizuru had managed to compose herself enough to hold a stable conversation with him.

And never once, throughout their conversation, did he catch on that she had been crying. He didn't ask her if she was okay like Okita had, no. Her father instead asked why she hadn't answered her phone before hand and once again reprimanded her for her lack of answering in a timely fashion.

Her father mentioned a few things, though mostly about the Hospital and then something about having dinner together soon with her brother Kaoru, which, just upon hearing his name had a fresh new wave of tears stinging her eyes. His words echoed back to her and she laid her head back against the couch. Had her brother always been so harsh before? Had he always seemed so controlling and possessive? She wasn't sure anymore, although she couldn't remember a time when she had willingly gone against him and done something so...different.

Mindlessly and listlessly she listened as her father droned on, talking more and more about plans and her school and future opportunities one she graduated. He rattled off names of important Doctors and Business men who could help her along the way and would be good people to know, etc. He didn't even question on her lack of participation in the conversation, just kept rolling through topics while she uh-huhed.

Chizuru found a blissful break when she heard knocking on her front door. Her eyes shifted to the Grandfather clock by the bookshelf and she tried hard not to sigh in relief over the phone. Her father would definitely catch onto that.

"Hold on, dad." Chizuru mumbled, trying hard not to sniffle directly into the phone. The random tears and sobs made no effort to stop their torment on her when and every time Kaoru's name kept popping up in the conversation. Her nose was bright red, she was sure, and it was far beyond stuffed up. "Can...can I call you back? I have a visitor. Probably just my dinner for the night."

Which was true, she had ordered out right after she hung up with Okita, since she didn't really feel up to making something like she had originally planned before Kaoru had showed up. She didn't really remember what it was and the Lady on the phone seemed to understand her through her broken whispers and choked back tears. Regardless, it was food that she would probably pick at and eventually eat...tomorrow at lunch.

Her father sighed on the other end, "Yes, alright. Just don't forget, alright?" he admonished her and she nodded out of habit. "And don't make a habit of take out every night, Chizuru. It's not healthy and you'll be a doctor soon. What kind of message would that send?"

Chizuru would have rolled her eyes—had they not been puffy and already half filled with unshed tears. She managed to answer her father back with a calm and level voice before she told him she loved him, hung up, grabbed some money from her purse and headed for the door. They kept knocking continuously and quite angrily—whoever the deliver person was really must have been in a hurry.

"I'm coming." Chizuru sniffled and dabbed at her eyes to try and not freak out the take out man, though that would be the least of her problems. Chizuru managed to open the door a crack before the door whipped rather suddenly from her grasp and she jumped back quickly to avoid getting hit by it.

"O-Okita?!" she gasped, eyes widened when she noticed a rather disheveled looking Okita step through her threshold. His green eyes skimmed over her head before he entered her apartment further, eyes searching for something. He put his finger to his lips when she opened her mouth to ask and slowly he closed the door.

Easily and quickly, he entered further, eyes still searching as he entered room after room before he came back and finally looked down at Chizuru. She quickly wiped at her eyes again, trying hard not to let him see her cry—though she was sure it was obvious that she had been. Okita bend down to her, his hands grasping her shoulders.

"Is there anyone here, Chi?" he asked, voice lowered and eyes boring into hers.

Chizuru gave him a confused expression, "No. It's just me..." she whispered, sniffling against her will.

Okita's face crumpled slightly when she did, "That isn't some code...right?" he narrowed his eyes slightly, "There's not someone hiding somewhere, or something, right?" He pulled back and glanced around, raising his voice in warning. "'Cause if that's so, I'll kick their ass and then some...!"

Chizuru furrowed her brow and shook her head, "Okita, really, it's just me here." she shifted, "And there's no one hiding anywhere."

Okita gave a soft nod before he straightened and ran a hand raggedly through his hair and down his face, a soft sigh escaping him. "Geezus fuck, Chizuru." he grumbled, "What the hell was with that god-damn phone call?!" He lowered his hands and cupped her face, his thumbs gently rubbing back and forth on her still damp cheeks. His eyes softened but not before they skimmed once again in her apartment. "What happened?"

Chizuru gave him a weak smile, "Nothing—"

Okita narrowed his eyes at her, obviously knowing better. "Don't you _dare_ say nothing, Chizuru!" his jaw twitched slightly before continuing, "This," he pointed at her red nose and teary eyes, "isn't about anything."

She closed her eyes, feeling her heart clench and letting a few tears escape. Okita's thumb quickly brushed them away and she felt his lips gently kiss her forehead. The gesture instantly put her at ease and Kaoru's words seemed so very far away.

"Did...did someone do something to you?" he asked, voice strained just a tad. She could tell he was trying hard to stay calm. "Did they hurt you?" his thumb pressed against her cheek pushed down for a fraction of second.

Chizuru opened her eyes, his green ones locking onto hers again. Intensely but oddly comforting all the same. What had happened was on the tip of her tongue, but what would he think? Would he hate her brother? She didn't want that to happen, she knew her brother wasn't a bad guy. Her brother was just hung up on with his own thoughts.

"I—no." She sighed, lowering her eyes. "It was just..."

Okita frowned, tipping her chin back up to met his gaze. He could tell she was holding back from him. She was such a terrible liar. "You trust me, don't you?" he asked. Immediately Chizuru nodded, her eyes crinkling with concern. She opened her mouth again but Okita placed his finger over hers. "And we're in this together, aren't we? We're...you're my girlfriend, aren't you?"

Chizuru's eyes widened, her heart fluttering and dancing all at the same time. Had he really just put what they had into words and terms? She knew what they had even when he didn't say them, but hearing him validate them sent her heart soaring. A smile snuck up on her and she nodded again, more forcefully.

His eyes glittered with amusement for a second or two, his own lips tipped up. "I know I'm no expert in relationships but I'm pretty sure they have to communicate. So I'm asking you, as your _boyfriend_, to ease my mind and tell me what happened...trust in me and junk."

Against her will, Chizuru's lower lip trembled and she felt a whole new set of sobs building up inside her. They weren't so much sad tears, but happy ones filled with relief and giddiness Quickly she pushed up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her in a hug. He seemed stunned for a moment before his arms melted around her and pulled her close.

"Thank you, Okita." She mumbled into his shirt, trying hard not to cry.

His hands slowly and languidly ran up and down her back, comforting and soothing her. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck and placed a kiss there. "Don't thank me, Chizuru. I haven't done anything." He mumbled, chuckling softly when she shook her head in protest. "Will you tell me what's up now? Or do I gotta _motivate _them out of you?"

Chizuru pulled back and giggled, his hands once again beat hers as they wiped away her tears. "It's kind of a long story." She mumbled, shifting awkwardly. Okita gave her a look and she couldn't help but grin, sniffling just a bit. Chizuru waved at her couch, gesturing for him to sit before she continued. Once he did, making a show of getting comfortable, he quickly pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck again.

"You know I have time for you, Chizuru." He tipped his head back, "You won't chase me away with anything you have to say, so spill." His finger poked her belly and she automatically swatted at his hand. He chuckled and withdrew his hand, settling for wrapping them around her form.

Chizuru pursed her lips and sat in silence for a few seconds before she started. "It's...it's about my brother." She mumbled, wincing slightly at the hurt she felt course through her. And as soon as those words left her mouth, she knew that it would, indeed, be a long night...for both of them.

Okita pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side. "I didn't know you had a brother..." he mumbled, his fingers absentmindedly twirling her hair.

She nodded softly, "I do. Twin brother, actually." She couldn't help but grin at Okita's expression, "His name is Kaoru. He's technically older than me by a minute, so he's always been protective. He's studying to be a lawyer at K.U. so he's mostly in the city and hardly ever comes to visit, except for holidays. He calls a lot though."

Okita hummed in understanding, "So you two are pretty close, then, huh?" he asked.

Chizuru nodded again, "We are, I suppose." She shrugged, "He was all I had growing up. Father...well, both Father and Kaoru made majority of the decisions for me. I didn't have many friends growing up...I just, well. Studied. All the time. It was what was considered best for me."

Lazily, Okita rested his chin her shoulder and Chizuru tilted her head to the side, resting it against his. She was glad to have him near her. "So they controlled everything." He stated matter-of-fact.

"Yup." She sighed, frowning. She felt nervous about talking about her situation, to anyone else it may seem extreme but growing up it didn't seem so. She was doubtful of it now, but mostly because she was so upset. She had never questioned it before. "And now Kaoru is trying to do the same. I—" Chizuru shook her head, wanting to cry all over again. "I know he wants what's best for me. But, he doesn't understand and...I—he knows about yesterday and he was mad." Chizuru shifted in Okita's arms, she knew she was leaving a lot of things out that they argued about, but she didn't want to acknowledge it. "He was here and, yeah."

Okita's eyes hardened, "You're not twelve, Chizuru. _You_ have a right to go out and do what you want with _your _life." He shook his head, "No matter if he—or they, think it's best for you."

Chizuru sighed, lowering her head. "I know, but..." she glanced at him, her eyes sad. She felt Okita tense beneath her, "They're family. And the whole ordeal was just unpleasant."

Okita nodded softly, "So, he hurt you then?" he asked, eyes hardening. "With the things he said to you?"

Chizuru nodded, "Yeah. I didn't mean to scare you."

They both sat in silence after that, her thoughts somehow feeling less heavy and bothersome than they did before. She knew that once everything settled, she'd be able to tell him more about what he said but at the moment, it was still too fresh. Gently, she laid her head on his shoulder and felt her eyes growing more and more tired by the second.

"I thought it was me." He mumbled into her hair, "Thought that you were probably regretting getting into something serious with me." Okita chuckled softly, closing his eyes.

Chizuru shifted and glanced up at him, "R-really?" she blushed, "I would never—I just, what I mean to say is." She gave him a shy smile, "I like you, Okita. A lot. I just didn't want to bother you with my problems, so I hung up." She blushed again, "In retrospect, it wasn't very smart of me to do. It did seem pretty bad..."

Okita tapped her forehead with his index finger, "Don't scare me like that again, or else." He smiled down at her and she yawned unintentionally.

"Or else what?" she asked, tilting her head and smiling at him. It amazed her how light she felt and how he made her feel better so quickly. His warmth filled her and brought on a comfort she liked.

He smiled again and kissed her lips, "You don't want to find out, Chi."

Chizuru giggled, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. "Thanks again, Okita." She mumbled, cutting off into another yawn. She was feeling rather tired so suddenly and she blamed it on all the crying she had done. Her head even throbbed a little now that her tears and nose seemed to clear up.

Okita pressed his lips to her temple, "It's what I'm here for." He mumbled softly, giving her a small squeeze.

"That's what I—" She yawned again. _Love about you._ She wanted to finish, but felt it was too soon to say something like that. Okita shook his head and tucked her hair back.

"Go to sleep, Chi. You're obviously tired." He chuckled when she tried to deny it but then cut off into another yawn. "And all that yawning is going to have me yawning soon, dammit."

Chizuru smiled up him before she felt her eyelids get heavier. It was hitting her hard and rather fast, so she snuggled close to Okita again. She started to mumble a few things, making sure to mention that she had ordered food because she had been a bit hungry before, then she talked about her conversation with her father and a little more about Kaoru. Chizuru was sure she was making no sense whatsoever, but Okita sat and listened while she ranted softly in-between yawns.

Before she realized it, her eyes fluttered shut and a calm sleep overtook her. Her last thought was how warm Okita was—both inside and out.

* * *

**A/N: Bah, Kaoru. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed! :) & FYI I outlined the next couple chapters &am happy to say that there will be _definitely_ 20 chapters-so long as I don't deviate from the outline. But we'll see, haha. Anywaaay, please Review! Like I said, I love reading what you guys think! Thanks and I'll see you next update! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru

**A/N: Yay! I updated a lot earlier than normal! :) Thanks so much, again, for the wonderful reviews! Love. Them. Well, enjoy!_ Rated strong T for themes/suggestions. _**

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Never had Okita wanted to hurt another human being so badly then this alleged twin brother Chizuru spoke of. What was worse was he couldn't get her tear struck face out of his mind, it kept popping up at the forefront of his mind. What kind of family member did that to one another? Purposely? They were all adults, weren't they?

So why was her own brother intent on treating her like a piece of property or like some little girl? Okita knew that she was far from a little girl, despite her young face.

Slowly he tucked Chizuru's hair from her face before tucking her in. He stared at her sleeping form, her chest rising and falling evenly and her lips parted as she sighed. She looked so peaceful and he knew that was better than the depressed look she had moments before.

But despite the peace they had now, he couldn't keep his mind off what had happened. What was her brother up to trying to control her life? He had a lot of questions to ask the supposed brother. Okita clenched his jaw with frustration, he could tell Chizuru thought highly of him—he was her brother after all, but something seemed _off _about the whole thing.

Okita could tell she wanted to say more but she didn't. He didn't want to urge her to tell him more about what happened unless she wanted to. It was obviously hard enough for her to try and speak ill of him, but he had a vague idea of what he could have said to her.

And he could only imagine what Chizuru had said when she called him. If only he had taken the cellphone away from her sooner. He shook his head, feeling frustrated. Okita was pretty sure he didn't want to meet Kaoru any time soon, at least not without being sure he wouldn't punch him in the face.

He felt about ready to kill and only because someone made Chizuru cry. And he knew that had anyone hurt her, he _would_ have killed. There was no question about that.

Okita was dragged from his thoughts when someone knocked on the front door. Quickly, he shuffled towards the living room, hoping to stop the knocking before it woke Chizuru up. At the back of his mind, he really hoped it wasn't her brother—but at the same time, his fingers were itching to punch him.

He collected the money Chizuru had left on the coffee table and answered the door. The delivery man stood there, holding up the take out food that Chizuru had mentioned she ordered. The man thanked Okita when he handed him the appropriate cash and he took the food from him.

The moment the delivery man disappeared down the hall and stairs, he locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready for a confrontation, at least not a good one. He placed her food in the fridge for safe keeping and proceeded to pull out his cellphone, slowly pacing her overly quiet apartment.

He was sure he wasn't going to go home until morning since he wanted to be there when Chizuru woke up for work. He wanted to make sure she was going to be okay and, truthfully, didn't want to leave her side quite yet.

Okita dialed Hijikata, knowing that he was the least of all the guys to overreact. He answered immediately, "Souji, how is everything?" he asked calmly. Voices overlapped in the background immediately, Heisuke's loud voice the most distinguishable.

"Everything is okay. She's fine." He sighed, "Long story short, it was just a misunderstanding."

"Good to hear." Hijikata sighed and relayed the message to the others. There was more voices trying to talk to Okita through Hijikata's phones but they were very muffled. "Calm down!" He heard Hijikata grumble before he returned to the phone, "So will you be coming back then?"

Okita sighed, "No. I'm gonna stay for the night." He stopped and examined a picture Chizuru had framed on the wall. It was of two little children with dark hair like hers, both of them had identical faces and the same cut hair. The one on the right had a huge smile on her face, showing off a missing tooth while the twin next to her had a smaller smile but it looked more like a grimace. _Is that the famous Kaoru?_ He thought curiously. _Definitely looks like a strict one._ "I need to make sure she's going to be alright." He mumbled absentmindedly. The moment it left his mouth he tsked under his breath, the comment wasn't about to go away. He could practically envision Hijikata's curious look. "Fuck, I meant to say that—"

Hijikata chuckled which only made Okita feel more irritated with himself. "Oh, I got what you meant." He sighed, "Well, we'll see you in the morning then. Get my car back to me in one piece."

Okita tsked again, "Eh, we'll see." He heard Hijikata scoff on the other end before he told him good-bye and hung up. Once again, eerie silence filled Chizuru's apartment and he started to wander again. The whole apartment definitely screamed Chizuru's taste and personality.

Her small TV was ordinary—nothing special about it making it obvious she doesn't sit in front of it often. But even so, she had three different sets of matching furniture, one love seat and two recliners, with a small coffee table in the center. Textbooks and binders sat on the coffee table instead of magazines he'd often seen at other peoples apartments.

The grandfather clock chimed in the corner and automatically his eyebrows pulled up. Who had a Grandfather clock nowadays? A small smirk graced his face and he studied the bookshelf next to it. His finger skimmed the spines of the multiple fat books that all had to do something with medicine and the medical field.

Only one book was tinier than all the rest and seemed to be cramped into the very end of all the books and it seemed very out of place. He tugged on the book until it came out and chuckled at the title. He could easily imagine Chizuru reading the vampire romance book that was popular a few years ago. Okita set the book back into place and continued to the other side.

Much like his room, she didn't have much hanging on the walls but what she did have up was far more personal than anything Okita had. If Okita really thought about it, he only had two pictures of his actual family framed. Chizuru had several, all put together into two slightly bigger frames. He was sure she had more somewhere, if not back at her fathers, but all the pictures where of her and her brother at a much younger time.

Okita spotted her computer and desk area closest to the kitchen. The area was a mess and it made Okita want to laugh. He had never imagined Chizuru to be the messy type, but he wasn't sure anymore. He let his eyes skim over a few pages that were laid out, each about a few things that made sense but the others could have practically been a forgein language—the words and sentences made no sense to him and it seemed like every other word was some fancy medical crap.

After his curious mind dwindled, he turned off the lights and headed back to the bedroom. The apartment was fairly decent for one person. A large living room area with adjoined kitchen and nook. One bedroom with private bathroom and a smaller laundry room. The place was quaint and perfect for her.

He let his eyes roam her room, not having it done it when he carried her in the first time. The room was a soft pale yellow that accented the dark carpet that seemed everywhere in the apartment. There were more pictures and nic-knacks in her room than the living room and she had a vanity with full dresser against one wall with barely anything scattered over the top. He'd seen a few vanities in his day of romping and half the time they were deal breakers when he noticed all the make-up and perfume bottles littered and smeared about. It often looked like a war zone area, but not hers. It was clean organized with her lotions and perfumes.

Feeling only a little bit like a creeper, her turned back to Chizuru on the smaller queen sized bed. It wasn't nearly as big as his, but it looked inviting and soft. The covers were a floral print style that matched the room almost too perfectly, but was very Chizuru. Easily, he slipped off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers and muscle shirt—as to not complete freak Chizuru out, before he slipped into bed with her.

Okita knew he was pushing it a little, but they were dating now and he wasn't going to do anything more than share a bed with her. They had done so before, surely she wouldn't mind. He figured he could deal with it when and if the moment came. Okita slide on his side and took in Chizuru's calm and sleeping form.

He liked the look of peace on her face, it made him relaxed. Easily he felt his eyelids start to droop and before he realized what he was doing, he had his face buried into Chizuru's soft hair and her body was curled into his before he drifted to his own peaceful sleep.

* * *

Chizuru pinched her cheeks again to try and rid herself of what she was sure was a very red face. Even after she did that, she softly began to pat her face with the palms of her hands, hoping that would do something of value. But the mirror in her car did not lie and her face was still flushed.

She sighed and immediately put the blame on it's rightful owner—Okita.

He just had to be in her bed when she woke up, wrapped around her like she was some sort of body pillow. How long ago had she passed out while he was over? She didn't remember, but she did remember talking and having him around. And secretly, she was more than excited to have had him there until morning. It filled her up with pure joy.

But she wasn't prepared for the suddenness of it. Or, what morning normally brought about in guys. She could handle waking up next to him, but what was most surprising was what had undeniably been poking her. She just about shrieked and rolled off the bed in shock.

And Okita couldn't help but laugh at her startled expression.

Chizuru shook her head. Since their first make-out session, she wasn't oblivious to that kind of thing coming from a male and they had explored each other that very night...but she wasn't expecting it at such a random time. Okita tried to explain it to her but it was too embarrassing at the moment. And shamefully, she should have known being a soon-to-be Doctor and all.

After that, the morning seemed to go smoothly. Okita apologized for over stepping his boundaries, if he had, and Chizuru, well, Chizuru told him it was fine. And she admitted that she liked sleeping next to him because he was warm and comfortable. Okita only grinned at her knowingly after that.

Never had Chizuru ever dressed so fast for work in her life. And she was sure that Okita couldn't be more amused by her antics. He simply acted like nothing was wrong, practically pranced around her apartment in boxers and his muscle shirt—which she really liked but refused to try and ogle for long.

Once she was ready, he told her he'd see her after work at his place, gave her a long and promising kiss—another contributing factor to her flushed face—gave her her left over take out for lunch and sent her on her merry way.

Still slightly stunned, Chizuru sat in her car nearly twenty minutes early for her shift. She sighed and tipped her head back on the seat. She knew she had to get a better grip on her naive thoughts, otherwise she was going to be extremely early several times a week. That is, if they continued to occasionally sleep in the same bed.

Chizuru sighed again. Now that she had the experience, she didn't think she wanted to sleep without him. It had been nice to wake up wrapped protectively in his arms. She curled up perfectly to his bigger body and in her mind, it was like putting two pieces of the puzzle together. It was just right. She didn't feel suffocated, nor overly warm. It was just perfect.

And truthfully, she liked seeing his face when he was sleeping. She managed to get a few minutes of just Okita sleeping face before she was startled. He was so still and youthful in his sleep, it was odd to see him not actually smiling but refreshing at the same time. She knew it was just him relaxing.

Chizuru grabbed her cellphone and sent him a quick text, she felt calmer now despite her blushing face.

_Thanxs 4 staying w/ me last nite. C u later 2nite!_ _XOXO_

Chizuru always felt rather silly for adding the x's and o's after her texts, but he didn't call her out on it. She had always imagined doing that to her boyfriend back in high school and she was sure it would eventually stop once she had her fill. But at the moment, she enjoyed it too much.

Her phone vibrated within a minute.

_I'm thankful u didn't punch me in the face this morning! ;) Text me when ur done. C u later, Chi._

Chizuru giggled shaking her head. _Next time I make no promises. : - )_

With that last message she snapped her phone shut and pocketed it. The sooner she started her shift, the sooner she could see Okita's face.

* * *

Sen pursed her pretty glossed lips into a pucker. The expression had Chizuru nearly giggling and Sen faltered in her what she called her upset face. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she raised a finger at her.

"Don't laugh, Chizuru! I'm suppose to be mad!"

Chizuru tried but failed, "I'm sorry, Sen!" she giggled again and raised her hand to cover her mouth, "It's just...it's a pretty silly expression."

Sen puckered her lips again and then gave in to the giggling, "Yeah, I'm sure it is, actually." She sighed, throwing her head back. "But come on, Chizuru! I have every right to try and be a little upset with you! Don't I?" she asked, tiling her head to the side and popping her hands on her hips.

The gesture seemed a little ridiculous since they were both seated but Chizuru didn't point that out. Chizuru gave a defeated sigh and raised her hands in defeat.

"Yes, you do." She frowned slightly, "I should have been way more honest and upfront when it all happened." Chizuru fiddled with her left over spaghetti she still had from Okita's surprise dinner a few nights ago. When he made the dinner, he had practically made enough for an army. He sent her home with enough left overs to last her nearly a week and a half. She had spaghetti when she found herself at home, on nights when she couldn't head over, and spaghetti was her choice of lunch at work.

Sen gave a sage like nod, "Yes, you really should have!" she leaned forward, "But now that it's all out in the open, give me _details_!" Sen bounced in her seat, her eyes sparkling.

Chizuru laughed softly, shaking her head. "Well, uh, what's there to tell?" she shrugged, "I liked him. He liked me. We kissed. We're together now, we hang out all the time and I...occasionally sleep over or vice-versa." Chizuru dipped her head to poke some more at her spaghetti before purposely putting a forkful in her mouth. It was still delicious after several days of reheating.

Sen's mouth dropped, eyes widening. "You two, _what?!"_ Chizuru's head whipped back up and she immediately shushed her. Sen shook her head, leaning forward again. "Okay, okay, okay. Let me get this straight...you've been sleeping over at_ his_ place? _Already?_ Have you..." she scrunched up her nose as she tried to word it tastefully, "you know, _slept slept_ together?"

Chizuru's face instantly turned bright red. "_No!_" she hissed quietly, her own eyes widening. "I haven't been...it's not like that!"

Sen lifted her hands up, "Okay, I was just curious." She gave Chizuru a look, "But you _are_ a virgin, right?"

If Chizuru's face was red before, it sure was now. She shushed her friend again, "Not so loud, Sen...it's—it's embarrassing."

Sen gave her a sympathetic smile, "It's okay if you are, Chizuru." She waved her hand at her, "It's not uncommon, I actually commend you for it."

Chizuru pursed her lips. _It wasn't really my choice._ She thought. "Really?" she poked her food again, "It's not...I don't know, lame or something?"

Sen rolled her eyes, "No!" she urged, placing her hand reassuringly over hers. "Society is all messed up with their whacked out sex appeal and crap. Honestly, I wish I waited for someone special..." She sighed, cupping her head in the palms of her hands. "It would've been a better experience that way."

Chizuru watched her friend as a distant look came over her features. It was a nice to hear that she shouldn't have worried about her lack of sexual experiences. It wasn't something you often heard. She remembered hearing a lot of things in high school, one of them being how lame it was to wait. But here was her friend, who she was sure would have been pretty popular in school, telling her otherwise.

Sen smiled at her, her features softening as she focused on Chizuru again. "Is Okita special?" she asked, giving her a knowing look.

Chizuru immediately blushed again and she averted her eyes, "Uh...yes." she mumbled, before taking another bite of her food. She wanted to tell her he was _more_ than special, but it still didn't quite make sense to her. She knew that she liked Okita way more than just a simple like, but when was the proper timing to tell him more?

For the last several days, Chizuru had been wondering the same thing over and over again. Like the night after Kaoru's visit when Okita comforted her, she wanted nothing more than to really tell him how he made her feel. And then the dinner he surprised her with the day after? He made her heart melt.

Even the times when he left her alone in his room while she worked on homework, she was grateful. She appreciated him so much for understanding the importance work was for her. And every time she could sleep over and they would talk all night until one of them fell asleep first, usually her, she desperately wanted to tell him how much she loved him.

So yeah, he was special to her—beyond special.

Sen sighed romantically, "I think he thinks the same about you, too." She added, once again nodding sagely.

Chizuru gave her a soft smile, "You really think so...?"

Sen once again gave Chizuru a look, "Chizuru, if you could only see the way he looks at you...really, he's got it bad. Even before you got together!" She smiled at her brightly and winked, "So does your dad like him?"

Chizuru frowned instantly, her good mood deflating by the second. Slowly she shook her head, "Uh—erm. He hasn't met him yet..." Chizuru fidgeted with her fingers, wondering if she should tell Sen that she hadn't even mentioned Okita to her father for fear that Kaoru would investigate further. She wanted to wait a little while before bringing him up and introducing them.

She needed to let Okita know how they were before he met them. She knew how Okita could be around others, especially when he doesn't like them. To her, it was important for them all to like each other. Sen furrowed her brow, her lips pursing together.

"He doesn't know yet, does he?" she stated and Chizuru simply nodded, not wanting to further indulge on the subject. "Your dad's pretty strict, right?"

Chizuru gave a faint smile, "You could say that, yeah." _That's not even the half of it._ She thought sadly. "I have to approach this whole relationship...delicately. Otherwise it could turn out badly..." Chizuru frowned again, fear pulsed through her at the thought of losing what she had with Okita.

Sen reached over and put her hand on top of hers again, "It'll work out, Chizuru. You'll see." She gave her a reassuring smile and Chizuru relaxed slightly. She wasn't quite sure, but the reassurance was nice to have.

Quickly Sen sat back and pressed her hands together, "Okay, okay, so like I said before I _need_ details, Chizuru!" she smiled brightly, "Tell me everything from the beginning and don't you _dare _leave anything out. You owe me!"

Chizuru smiled at Sen, grateful for the change in subject and extremely happy to have a friend like her to keep her spirits up when Okita and his friends couldn't. "Alright." She heard herself say, giggling just slightly when Sen started to bounce in her seat in an excited manner.

For once, the rest of their lunch was spent with Chizuru doing most of the talking.

* * *

Heisuke crossed his arms and tilted his head back, "Hmm, it's hard to say..." he mumbled quietly.

Chizuru pursed her lips and gently tipped both her hands, each holding different brands of the same product. "I'm so indecisive..." she whispered, eyebrows furrowing. "I just want to make sure they'll like it. I want it to be good!"

Heisuke dropped his arms and smiled at her, "I keep telling you, Chizuru, we'll love anything." He leaned forward, "Personally, I'm very excited to see what you have planned for us."

Chizuru smiled back, choosing the better known brand product and placing it into the cart. "But remember, Heisuke, don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise and a thank you to you guys." Chizuru's eyes skimmed over the canned products next, "And if anyone of them know what I'm doing they'll insist on helping and that defeats the purpose of the whole dinner."

Chizuru plucked a few cans of different things before continuing further down the aisle. She glanced at Heisuke and gave him a scolding look, "Speaking of which, that means you_ cannot _help me either, mister!"

Heisuke smiled back, his eye brows raising. "Of course we'd want to help you, it's what we do." He idly picked up one of the cans she placed in the cart and quirked an eyebrow, "But I'll try and resist while your cooking by distracting, that way I'm at least contributing—deal?"

Chizuru laughed, "You're already helping me by going grocery shopping with me, but fine. Deal." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a bag of rice next. Automatically she flipped the bag over and started to read the back of it. It'd been such a long time since she'd decided to make a big meal and she was excited.

Heisuke pushed the cart forward, easily keeping up with Chizuru's power shopping. She didn't even have a list of items, she had it all in her head and knew where to head to. Chizuru was a girl with a mission. Heisuke watched her, happy to be spending time with her and even more happy that she consulted him for help.

"So what're you going to make?" he asked, leaning on the handle of the cart.

Chizuru tossed two bags of uncooked rice into the cart and glanced at him, "It's a secret, Heisuke!" she scolded lightly. At the sight of his feigned wounded expression, Chizuru started to laugh again and soon he was laughing along with her. She was glad to spend some quality time with her friend, she had, at some point throughout the week spend time with almost everyone back at Kondo's.

Each time was different and special to her in it's own way. The time she had trouble with a certain assignment, simply because her mind was rattling with all things Okita, and Hijikata had asked her if she needed any help. Chizuru had moved from Okita's room to a random part of the house, trying to clear her head when Hijikata spotted her looking rather distraught.

She knew it was the teacher in Hijikata that made him ask even though Chizuru was sure he didn't think he could. But she didn't turn him down, she was glad for the distraction. To her surprise, Hijikata was able to clear the fog from her small mental lapse and actually helped her out. They sat about for the next half hour discussing her homework.

It was then that Hijikata admited to having dabbled a bit in the medical field before he turned to teaching. Chizuru looked at him, easily seeing him as a doctor and trying hard to piece together why he had given up trying to be a doctor when he clearly had the smarts to do so. She didn't press the issue, knowng that it was a personal reason and she felt snobbish for wanting to ask that question.

Chizuru couldn't have thanked him enough for the help and insight he had unknowingly given her. Once again, her father and brother's high standards and odd outlooks to everyone else considered "beneath" them was wrong. She smiled with the knowledge, glad that she wasn't so stuck on something so petty like them.

Chizuru also made a mental note to make sure if she was stuck anywhere, to talk it out with Hijikata. He was nice when he was calm and not having to worry about anyone else's business.

Before her random time with Hijikata, she had spent some time with Saito while Okita had been preparing dinner. He wouldn't let Chizuru even sit in the kitchen area to wait, he instead scurried her over to the living room with a cup of tea to hold her over.

Saito appeared out of nowhere, wearing a practice outfit she had caught a glimpse of the first time she arrived at the house. He had his own cup of tea and offered her his company. Chizuru was slightly nervous to spent time with him, simply because he was always so reserved and quiet and she was at a loss of what to say.

For the first minute or so, Chizuru kept idly sipping away at her tea, racking her brain for something and mentally scolding Okita for forcing her away from the kitchen. Finally, she settled on asking him why he was wearing the practice outfit. It was random and a lame attempt to start a conversation—similar to asking about the weather, but Saito took it in stride.

His calm and meticulous way of speaking surprised Chizuru, only further proving that Saito was a man of reserved and polite manners despite his young age. The thought made her smile and she listened intently as he talked about the class he taught right at Kondo's dojo. The Dojo had many students that varied in number nearly everyday and it was all too much for Kondo alone to do.

So Saito was asked to take over a few classes—seeing as he was well rehearsed in both the training and rules of Kendo. And his unbiased and clear minded head made it wasy to be a teacher to peers usually his age if not younger. His judgement, from what she could figure out, was never clouded or swayed.

That made Saito very respectable in Chizuru's eyes. By the end of their conversation, she was very interested in stepping into one of his classes and seeing what Kendo was all about. She'd never participated in extra-curricular activities at her school and her interest spiked after hearing Saito talk about it—in what she assumed to be a very enthusiastic manner. He smiled more than she had ever seen him do before.

Chizuru got to spent time with both Shinpachi and Sanosuke one random evening when Okita had decided to go help Kondo and Saito close up the Dojo area of the house. Heisuke was on kitchen duty and Hijikata was off grading papers before dinner.

Both Sanosuke and Shinpachi, more so Shinpachi, had already brought out the sake and were well off into it. Shinpachi was ranting and rambling about business while Sanosuke simply nodded along—occasionally giving Chizuru goofy mocking looks at Shinpachi's expense that had her giggling.

Before long, the tipsy Shinpachi ran off to do some random thing and Sanosuke shifted the attention to Chizuru. All too calmly, Sanosuke put her on the spot. He asked her about her goals and work, truly curious and concerned. He even praised her with the amount of work she'd been able to accomplish and it had her slightly embarrassed.

Chizuru, even though she talked a lot about herself to Okita, never really did it so much with friend where _they_ wanted to only really talk about her rather than themselves. She got a major big brother vibe from him, his eyes so sincere and kind when he asked how she was doing and dealing with all the time split between work and Okita.

Sanosuke even told her to take some time for herself, that Okita would understand and he'd beat him kindly if he was a jerk about it. They both knew he wouldn't be, but Chizuru couldn't help but laugh at that anyway. The warm feeling of being looked over and worried about was uplifting and new for her. She knew that was what a brother really should be like, worrying within reason and encouraging her with what she wanted to do.

Chizuru was glad to have someone like him as a friend, as an actual brother figure. She felt only slightly guilty for thinking that, but Kaoru's words were still raw and the guilt melted away. She ached to tell Sanosuke about the conversation, but she felt it wouldn't have been fair to Okita whom she hadn't even told all of it to yet.

Out of all of the guys, Heisuke seemed the most difficult to spend time with simply because he always seemed to have something to do at random parts of the day—or Okita happened to swoop in at that precise moment ready for more quality time. Chizuru felt bad that she only managed to exchange a few words with Heisuke every time she was over, which was why she had thought of asking him for help first.

That, and she knew he would gladly let her take over his kitchen duty for the day since it was his least favorite chore.

She was glad he accepted so graciously, because in truth she needed someone else's help to make sure she wasn't getting anything no one liked. That would have been embarrassing on both parts. Heisuke's face scrunched up then, taking in the vegetables she held up.

"Okita doesn't like spring onions." He smirked lightly, "Actually, I can safely say we all dislike spring onions except for Hijikata and Kondo. I'm sure it's an old person taste."

Chizuru giggled and dropped the onion back, "Alright," she scanned the rest of the vegetables. "What about all the other greens? Anymore dislikes?"

Heisuke's eyebrows knitted downward as he contorted his face into a thoughtful one. He hummed in thought and finally shook his head, "Nah, we're pretty good and healthy on the rest." Chizuru awarded him another smile and Heisuke was quick to look away.

Chizuru wasn't sure why he often did that, but she didn't ask either. She was sure it was only her imagination. Straightening she placed the vegetables into the cart and quickly did a mental checklist of all the ingredients she needed. Heisuke leaned over into the cart and his eyes widened.

"All this, Chizuru?" he asked, gaping. "You have enough for a small army!"

Laughing again, Chizuru shook her head. "Trust me, Heisuke. This is nothing once it's all chopped up and sorted out. There may be some left overs and ingredients for next time, but it won't be bad." She frowned then, eyebrows furrowing. "Unless you guys don't like it...then maybe I did get too much." Chizuru looked back at the cart, eyes full of worry.

Heisuke nearly slapped himself in the face. Quickly he jumped forward and waved his hands back and forth, "No, no Chizuru! That's not what I meant, or—um, it'll be fine!" he started to push the cart towards the check out lines. "Your cooking is, I'm sure, the best. It's been a while since a woman has actually prepared anything for us. So it's nice."

Chizuru relaxed then, smiling instantly. "I'm glad to do it then!" she pumped her hand up, "I won't let you guys down, it'll be the best! I promise!"

Heisuke gave her an encouraging smile as he took several items and placed them on the conveyor belt. While the cashier started, Chizuru noticed Heisuke staring at the candies purposely displayed by the belt. His eyes were staring particularly at one specific brand, zeroing in on a Snickers King size bar but he wasn't making a grab for it.

Without thinking, Chizuru easily plucked two bars and set them on the belt along with the rest of the items. Heisuke stared at her, baffled and about to protest but Chizuru waved him off.

"Just a little treat for both of us," she gave him a huge smile, "Chocolate is kind of a weakness of mine, so indulge me, ok?" Heisuke brightened and nodded. She knew he would argue otherwise if she told him she got them solely for him. Truthfully, she wasn't a big fan of chocolate but she liked making her friends happy.

Chizuru pulled her wallet out of her purse and watched as the items each rang up accordingly, each item making the price a little higher and higher. Heisuke made a small noise of disbelief when all the items were bagged up and the final price was read. Chizuru gave him a small smile once again reminded him it wasn't a big deal as she handed the cashier her credit card.

Purchases like that were really nothing to her, especially when she had school all paid for thanks to her father and she didn't do much shopping otherwise. Heisuke, quietly, moved to her side and grabbed majority of the bags, a candy bar sheepishly stuck in his mouth.

"Thanks for all this, Chizuru." He mumbled, blushing lightly.

Chizuru smiled, "It's my pleasure, Heisuke. I'm excited!" She popped open the trunk of her car. "Thanks for helping and coming out with me today." Heisuke set the bags in carefully, taking the fragile squishier bags upfront with him.

"Anytime," he grinned at her before taking another huge bite of his candy, "Like I said, I'm excited to see what you cook up." Chizuru took a small bite of her own candy bar before turning on the car. Heisuke threw his hands up, laughing. "No pressure though!"

Chizuru laughed as well, shaking her head. "Right, no pressure." But despite feeling confident before, she felt the knots in her stomach start. She really hoped she didn't mess up.

_No pressure._

* * *

Okita impatiently checked his cellphone for the fifth time but still there was no response. With an annoyed expression he flipped back to the last text he had sent to Chizuru and grimaced as his thoughts were correct. The text had indeed been delivered thirty minutes ago and wasn't stuck in limbo somewhere in his phone.

He flipped the cellphone shut, stuffing it in his pocket before he was tempted to text her again. She had said she'd be there nearly an hour ago and when he texted her asking where she was, she didn't respond. Okita wanted to be upset about the whole thing with reason, but it was completely unreasonable. He was more upset that he was so antsy about her lack of text than her being actually late.

He knew she would be there soon. She wouldn't lie. And if she was late then he figured it was for good reason, like, she was still stuck at work or something reasonable. He really hoped it wasn't because of her brother again...or something like that.

Heisuke shot Okita an annoyed look, crossing his arms. "What's up your ass, Okita?" he asked.

The others in the room glanced at him automatically and Okita raised his eyebrows. Forcing a playful smile on his lips that seemed to fool everyone around him, "Eh, nothing. Just you know," he shrugged, "wondering what you have gathered us all here for."

Heisuke straightened and clapped his hands together, "Well, I just...thought it'd be nice for all of us to sort out our chores and junk for the following week." Turning, Heisuke grabbed a clipboard that held everybody's duties on it for just about every day of the week. They usually let Hijikata work up the chart since none of the males in the house found incentive for doing so.

Okita smirked, "Since when do you give a shit about our chores, Heisuke?" he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Hm, is it you have some ulterior motive for this?"

Heisuke hesitated slightly before he glared, "I was just thought it would be a good idea and shit cause, you know, we just always let Hijikata choose."

Hijikata sighed, "That's because no one else cared before." He crossed his arms, "What's wrong with the chart?"

Sanosuke tipped his head back and sighed, "Nothing's wrong with the chart." He urged.

Shinpachi glared at Heisuke, "You little runt, what the hell are you bringing this up and dragging all our asses into it?!" he shook his head, "The chart is fucking fine!"

Heisuke shrugged, not really looking at all convinced. "I just think it could be updated..." he handed the clipboard to Hijikata, "Look, all I'm saying is, you know...a little change isn't terrible or anything."

Saito looked at Hijikata, "I request that my position on the chore chart stay the same." He gave a firm nod towards the clipboard, "Since I have worked my Kendo classes around them for the next month."

Hijikata gave a nod back before returning his focus to Heisuke, "What specific change do you have in mind, Heisuke?" He cast a quick glance to Okita before looking back at him, "I have to agree with Okita when I say what is your motive? Did you forget about kitchen duty today?"

Heisuke shifted, his hand rubbing his left arm nervously. "No, I didn't! It's just...nothing, really." He shrugged quickly then grinned, "Hey, what's the plans for the weekend? Do we have any?" he asked.

The guys all stared at Heisuke like he had grown a second head. Okita shook his head, he was pretty sure everyone in the room knew that he was hiding_ something_ from them. Heisuke was a terrible liar. No sooner had he come to that realization then Shinpachi as he leaped forward and easily tackled Heisuke.

"Come on, you little shit!" yelled Shinpachi as he grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. "What's going on?"

Okita stood up and stretched his arms above his head, "Well now that that's over with, I'll be leaving." He turned, Sanosuke mumbling something about agreeing with him as he followed suit.

Heisuke flailed his legs about, "No, wait!" he yelled, making both Okita and Sanosuke to halt and glance at him. Heisuke's face was turning a dull shade of red from the force it took to yell and struggle against Shinpachi. "You gotta wait or else it'll be ruined!"

Okita and Sanosuke exchanged looks, as did the others in the room. "What are you talking about, runt?" asked Shinpachi, loosening his hold on him. Heisuke shifted and put distance between him and Shinpachi.

Heisuke shifted again, obviously wracking his brain for some sort of excuse. It had Okita wanting to cross over to him and shake it out of him. By the looks of everyone else, they were thinking the same. He opened his mouth, his eyes flickering to the clock on the wall briefly.

"What are you guys all doing in here?"

Okita turned towards Kondo. He stood in the archway of the living room they were all seated in, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Hijikata sighed and gestured towards a disgruntled looking Heisuke.

"Heisuke all gathered us up for something," he shook his head, "But he's trying to remember what his lie for that was."

Kondo tilted his head and nodded, "Oh." He mumbled, confusion settling over his face. "Okay, well, when your done with that, Chizuru is in the kitchen cooking." With that he turned and walked away.

Once gone, all the guys turned their heated eyes to Heisuke who looked back at them sheepishly. "Ah-ha, guys, it's not what it seems...it was just—"

Shinpachi smirked at Heisuke, "Real men don't make excuses, dickhead."

Heisuke glared, "It's not an excuse it's—"

Before he could actually finish Okita, followed by the others, were walking out of the living room and heading straight towards the kitchen. Heisuke made a noise of frustration before chasing after them, shouting and trying to lure them back and away from the kitchen.

Okita was one second away from punching his friend in the face again. How long had Chizuru been at the house in the kitchen? How long had Heisuke known? Had Heisuke himself put her up to cooking because he hated kitchen duty? Was that the reason for the chart update talk?

His mind was reeling, but most of all, he just wanted to see Chizuru. He could easily admit that he had it bad for her, as for voicing it, quite obviously he was too proud for that. But it didn't take a Genius to figure out he did, everyday right before showing up, Okita would be a ball of nerves and would zip to and from different parts of the house doing nothing.

And everyone tried to stay out of his way then. He couldn't help the energy that buzzed in him right before she came by, it just happened. Right at that moment, he felt that energy zip through him like it normally did everyday. He turned rather sharply and easily entered the kitchen, his senses immediately assaulted by delicious and mouth watering scents.

The guys trickled in after him, all doing the very same thing he was, sniffing. Heisuke burst in afterwards, immediately shooting to the front of the group heaving and panting. He waved his arms in the air in front him, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Chizuru!" he practically shouted to a startled Chizuru. She had on a pale yellow apron tied around her petite waist and her long dark hair was thrown up into a messy bun with her bangs bobby-pinned back and wisps of of her hair falling out—obvious signs of her labor. "I tried holding them back but they—"

Chizuru tipped her head back slightly and laughed. The laugh warmed him up and his shoulders eased, relaxing easily. She smiled at them, her arm wiping at her forehead and leaving a faint streak of flour in it's trail. It matched the random spot of flour on her cheek.

"It's okay, Heisuke." She patted her hands on her apron and gestured at the table full of several plates of freshly prepared foods, "It's ready!"

Heisuke visibly relaxed and gave the guys behind him a smug look, "See?" he gestured to the food, "I didn't forget, Chizuru wanted to surprise you. _That_ was my motive!"

Shinpachi clapped him on the shoulder, eyes glued to the food. "All is forgiven, runt." He pushed past him and sat down, thanking Chizuru for the empty plate she passed him.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes slightly, "Still doesn't excuse you, Heisuke." He mumbled, "We'll talk about it later."

Heisuke pouted and slouched as he went over to the table. Hijikata gave an acknowledging nod at Chizuru before seating himself. Saito crossed over next and took the remaining plates from Chizuru, "I've got this." He told her and she smiled at him in response, thanking him for his help.

Okita continued to stare, watching Chizuru as she looked on as Saito passed around the plates before she shifted her gaze to him. Instantly her brown eyes warmed and a small blush stained her face as she fidgeted. He crossed over to her, ignoring everyone else in the room before he cupped her face.

Her eyes shifted nervously towards the guys before locking onto his. "Uh—sorry I didn't text you back." She whispered, "I wanted to surprise you."

Okita felt his eyes softened, "I'd say you succeeded." Her eyes sparkled for half a second before he dipped and pressed his lips against hers. He knew he took her by surprise because he was able to instantly dive into her open mouth and have a taste.

He would have and could have easily continued on with kissing her—he missed her and couldn't have been more turned on. Okita easily put himself a few years down the line, coming home from work to his Chizuru making him dinner. The thought was unexpected but pleasant all the same.

At the sound of someone's coughing and someone else's oohing, he pulled back. Chizuru's face was instantly a blaze and he glared over his shoulder at his friends who were all smiling at him—except of course, Heisuke.

"Come on, Okita." Wailed Shinpachi, "You can suck face later!"

Sanosuke nudged his friend, "What Shinpachi means is we can't eat without our lovely cook, it's rude."

Chizuru smiled, "Oh, it's okay guys!" she waved her hand at them, "Dig in, I'll be there in a bit."

Heisuke gave her a look, "Come on, Chizuru. You know us better than that!" he waved at the empty seat.

Chizuru glanced back at Okita and he gave her a calm smile. He reached out and brushed the flour from her forehead and then cheek, chuckling softly under his breath. "Go hang up your apron and let's eat." He told her.

Softly, she retraced where he brushed the flour off and nodded. He watched as Chizuru went and turned off a few things in the kitchen before hanging up her apron and joining the rest of them at the table. Once she sat, the others dug in. Delightful sounds came from all of them as they took a huge bite.

Okita was no exception. The smell alone from scooping up the food and placing it on his plate had him salvating. And unlike anyone else's previous cooking, they could tell Chizuru's was mostly from scratch with minimal boxed items.

The taste was something Okita hadn't had in what seemed like ages. The last time he had such a good home cooked meal like Chizuru's was way back when his mother cooked dinners for his family. It was a bittersweet memory.

"Chizuru," Shinpachi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Seriously, this is amazing. You gotta—and I will seriously die happy—cook for us all the time!" He took a swig of his beer and Okita narrowed his eyes at him.

"Eeh, Shinpachi...your starting to sound like Heisuke when he wants to get out of kitchen duty..." He saw Shinpachi wince slightly, knowing he got the meaning Okita sent his way. He wasn't going to force his girlfriend to be on their chore chart just because her cooking was amazing.

Sanosuke nudged Shinpachi again, "I'm sure that's not what our dumb ass here meant." He smiled at Chizuru, "Forgive him and us, it's been a while since we've had a woman's good cooking."

Chizuru fidgeted slightly and blushed, "It was nothing...really." She reached over to Okita's empty plate and piled it on top of hers. He was sure she was doing it out of habit since she started to reach for Heisuke's too when he stopped her.

"You cooked, we clean." He told her simply, giving her a small smirk.

Heisuke popped up from his spot and took the pile she already started, "He's right, Chizuru. It's least we can do."

Shinpachi grinned and piled his plate onto the others, "Good on ya, runt." He nudged him.

Sanosuke chuckled, "You set yourself up for that, Heisuke." He added his own dish on top.

Heisuke glared at the others, "Hey, you know that's not what I meant and—"

Hijikata and Saito both placed their dirty plates onto the pile in his arms and he leaned back to keep the pile from tipping over. He shot another glare at them, "You too?" he asked incredulously.

Hijikata raised an eyebrow, "It _is_ your kitchen duty."

"Just check the chart, Heisuke." Saito added, giving a small smile. The others started to chuckle and Okita took the time to drag Chizuru out of the kitchen before she could object and help. He knew she'd done more than enough for them and the least he could do was make sure she didn't clean up.

"But, Okita, I—"

Okita glanced over his shoulder and winked at Chizuru, "Don't you have work to do today, Chi?" he asked. She blinked a few times and gave a hesitant nod. Okita grinned then, "So then you don't have time for clean up. It'll cut into our together time. Besides, Heisuke's got it taken care of."

Chizuru laughed softly, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Okay, if he's really okay with cleaning up." She glanced over her shoulder with a perplexed look and Okita leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"He'll be fine." He urged, "It was his chore for the day, anyway."

Once again, Chizuru gave a reluctant nod. Okita let Chizuru pick up her cross-body bag that she normally carried her work, laptop, and medical books in. The bag was big and a cross between a messenger bag and purse—Okita didn't understand it, but he wasn't looking to.

Chizuru huffed lightly as she swung it over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Kind of heavy today..." she mumbled before taking his hand and letting him lead her up to his room.

"Chizuru, it seems like you say that everyday." He grinned at her. Once again, her face turned a faint shade of red as she fiddled with the strap of her purse. She managed a small smile and shrugged as causally as she could.

"It's the truth." She mumbled. A faint and muffled musical tone rang from Chizuru's pants pocket and her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, that's me!" She quickly crossed the remaining short distance to Okita's room, placed her purse on his bed and fished out her cellphone.

For a brief second, Okita noticed a quick flicker of unease cross her face before she flipped her cellphone open and answered. "Hey, dad." She answered, her eyes on her feet as she slowly paced to one side of his room.

Okita, being respectful of her phone call, busied himself. He picked up Chizuru's purse and set it over on his desk that he had acquired from Heisuke—having claimed he didn't need it. He was rewarded by Chizuru with a smile before she shifted her body, more so listening than actually talking. From the few phone calls she took while he was around, it was generally the same.

He didn't let himself think too much of it, solely because he knew his assumptions would make him angry at her family without having met them. But really? Who talked all about themselves when they called someone else? He wasn't sure.

Okita winked at Chizuru before she paced to the other side of his room, uh-huhing and nodding her head along to whatever her father was saying. Easily Okita rolled onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling, arms pillowing his head—trying his best to ignore Chizuru's conversation. It was easy considering she didn't say a whole lot.

He smiled to himself, he had been right about the stars on his ceilings. Often times when she slept over, they would stare up at the glow in the dark stars and Chizuru would gush about how she was so glad he liked them. And Okita was just glad he could make her smile and have something that reminded him of her.

Just as he let his eyes slide close, about to let himself slip into a light sleep, Chizuru started to speak. Normally, he wouldn't have noticed, but her voice went up a pitch the way it normally did when she was nervous or about to lie. Despite his better judgement, he pushed himself up and looked at her.

Chizuru's back was towards him but he could tell she was nervous by her foot tapping while the other gripped the fabric of her shirt. She kept shifting her weight back and forth from her left foot to the other. Okita could practically see her biting her bottom lip as her eyes drifted to just about everything she could.

But why was she nervous?

"Oh, uh—" Chizuru paused slightly, "No, I'm not at the house right now, dad. I'm actually at the—er, library. Finishing up some homework. I just finished having dinner and then I'll be heading home. That's it."

The lie that came from Chizuru's mouth was like getting doused with ice cold water. And just as infuriating. He felt his jaw tick with bitterness and annoyance. Hadn't she told her father that she was dating someone? Did she not want to? How was he suppose to meet her family if she didn't prepare them?

Okita pushed himself up to a full sitting position and tried to clear his head. There could easily be an explanation for all of it. Maybe her father didn't like her out so late at a males house? Even though she was old enough to do so...but he knew her family were a nosy and meddlesome. Perhaps he didn't like her being at anyone's house, period.

But despite his more clearer thoughts, he didn't feel any better. He felt burned and like some secret to be kept from daddy dearest. He resisted the urge to rush from the room in rage and punch the nearest thing that passed. Okita knew that wouldn't be good, for anyone of them. He knew that Chizuru didn't understand what she did.

He didn't want to be a secret.

The moment she finished her conversation and turned back towards him, he involuntarily glowered at her and her phone. Her eyes widened in surprise slightly before he jumped to his feet and paced towards his window, purposely facing away from her. He didn't have to glance at her know she was confused at his sudden change in mood.

"Okita...?" he heard her small voice from behind him. Okita knew that if he didn't start speaking or face her, she'd put her hands on him and he would melt. His resolve would fade easily, even the thought of possibly making her upset alone had his anger nearly gone.

But this wasn't something he was going to willingly let go. He would never hide her from his family or friends...so why was she doing that to him? Okita had almost been one hundred percent sure before that she felt the same about each other that he did. He had already taken the first step in validating what they had, why couldn't she say so to her family?

"Are you—"

Okita spun and watched as Chizuru took a quick step back, brown eyes echoing her concern. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak but held back for a second before he sighed loudly. He picked a spot on the wall and gestured to her phone.

"Why did you lie?" he asked, shaking his head again. He was trying hard to keep his voice level. Okita knew he had to keep his cool and be civil about the situation.

He heard Chizuru gasp lightly, her eyes shifted to her phone in her hand before she pocketed it and frowned. "It...I just—" She pressed her lips together, "Honestly, it's easier..."

Okita snapped his head back to Chizuru who was staring at her feet, obviously embarrassed and upset. He knew he shouldn't have listened to her conversation, her answer nearly sunk his heart. Lying was easier than saying she had a boyfriend? What was going on? What did she tell others about them their relationship? Was he the only one going around claiming her as his girlfriend?

Okita knew that was a ridiculous thought, but at the moment, he felt that it didn't matter.

"_Really_, Chizuru?" he asked skeptically and immediately hated himself for sounding like a douche. "How is lying _easier_ than telling the truth to _family_?" He turned away from her and nearly stomped to the desk chair, easily kicking it out before plopping down on it. His head was spinning and he was afraid he was going to lose his firm grip on his temper. "Is this about what happened with your brother? Are you...embarrassed of me or some stupid shit?"

Chizuru gaped at him and unfortunately he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He might as well have slapped her because the look she was giving him was as if he had. Her eyes were filled with shock and guilt, something that didn't mix well in her eyes. He wanted to take back what he said, but he knew it wouldn't do anything.

"_No!"_ she urged, taking a hesitant step toward him. "I'm not embarrassed of you, Okita! Never! It's not _you_ at all...it's—it's them." Chizuru ducked her head again, "It's complicated."

Okita tipped his head back and ran his hand across his forehead. Internally, he was chanting for him to be calm and not to freak out on her. Okita could already tell she was scared and didn't know how to handle what was going on.

But he knew she was telling the truth, but how was it complicated? He lowered his head and locked eyes with Chizuru, giving her his impatient look. This was not the time to beat around the bush.

She gave him a curt nod, "Trust?" she whispered, giving a faint smile but her eyes were still sad.

He felt the corner of his mouth twitch slightly, "Trust." He echoed, eyes still not able to stop their scrutiny.

Chizuru shifted and quickly pressed the heel of her hands to her eyes, "It does have to do with Kaoru...a little." She whispered rather dejectedly. "But it's like I said before. They want to control everything in my life, Okita. They...they wouldn't understand us. What I have with you." Chizuru sniffled and groaned lightly, wiping her eyes again. "I just...they need time before I tell them anything."

Okita took a deep breath, pieces of the puzzle finally coming together and clicking. The pressure he felt lifted and he felt calmer than he did before. But his anger shifted to another, her family. Before he could say his thoughts on the matter, Chizuru gave him a knowing look, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"My family is not like yours." She waved at the door, an obvious gesture to the guys downstairs. Chizuru gave him a sad smile, "They're not as understanding or open minded, and they work and think differently than they do. Trust me when I say it's _not_ you. But I am sorry, Okita." Tears trailed down her face and her bottom lip trembled.

Okita was quick to forget his anger and popped from his chair and rushed over to her. Easily he cupped her face and instantly wiped the tears away. He shushed her, pressing his forehead against hers. Once again, he hated himself for being an asshole and not being more rational about the situation. How could he have doubted her feelings for him? She wasn't hiding him because she didn't care, but because she did.

He kept asking her to trust him, but then again why couldn't he do the same in her? Okita felt ashamed and angered at himself. He was no better than any of his hot-headed friends. "Sorry." He whispered, easily swallowing his pride to apologize. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that..."

Chizuru glanced up at him, her frown deepening. Reaching up, her fingers gently grazed his face. "It's reasonable, Okita." Her forehead crinkled slightly in thought, "It's sort of hard not to jump to conclusions. I should have told you about it." Chizuru gave a long sigh. "I wasn't thinking...again."

Okita rolled his eyes, "Well, I suppose I wasn't either." He sighed, "I keep telling you to trust me, but then I don't extend the same courtesy to you. Really, I need to be more...reasonable."

Swiftly, Chizuru pushed herself up on her tip toes and kissed him. He stared down at her and smiled, "We're both fairly new to this whole dating business, Okita." She gave him a shy smile, "So I'll excuse it if you do."

He chuckled and kissed her again, deepening for a second before pulling back. "Alright. But hey, at least we've marked our first milestone!" he smirked, "Our first fight, right?"

Chizuru gave him a perplexed look that had Okita grinning again, "Does that count as a fight?" she asked tilting her head.

"Well, it's not a Heisuke and Shinpachi sort of fight, but one of us was mad...and argued and then resolved. So yeah, we had a fight in relationship terms." He shrugged, "I say we did good."

Chizuru giggled, "Agreed." She sighed, her body relaxing and melting against his like it always did perfectly. "How do couples make up afterwards...?" she asked shyly, a small mischievous look sparked in her eyes.

Okita gave her a mischievous look of his own before he began to nib at her neck and pressed his body closer to Chizuru's. She gasped at his sudden shift and it caused him to smile. "Oh, there's a few different ways I know of..."

"Okita...!" She gently swatted at his chest and laughed lightly. The sound made him feel lighter again.

He pulled back and chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Kidding...a little." He grinned down at her, "I know, not until you're ready."

Chizuru paused for a moment before she whispered, "But I am."

Okita pulled back from sharply, almost giving himself whip-lash in the process. He glanced down at her, taken aback and shocked at her sudden confession. Her face was bright red but her eyes were set with determination he often saw when she was doing her homework. But now she was saying something that he didn't think he'd be hearing until a few months into their relationship.

Had he heard her right? Was she talking in the moment? They hadn't been dating for very long, but their relationship was anything but text book typical. No couples dating for a week or so did sleep overs like they did...or have such an unusual but usual day to day routine.

"Chi, please, you don't have to force yourself or anything." He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a lazy smirk, "I told you I'll wait and shit. I'm a patient guy when I put my mind to it."

Chizuru shifted and blushed again, "I know." She mumbled, "but I'm ready...and, well, I love you." Okita paused this time, what he was sure was a rather stupid looking expression plain across his face. He was hardly ever caught off guard, but Chizuru had done it, easily. "And I know that's really soon and you probably are way freaked out, I know, but it's true and fast but then again nothing between us has been slow and stuff and..." Chizuru straightened, the resolve in her eyes practically shining, "And I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life—"

Okita was quick to press his lips against hers, enjoying the fact that he caught her off guard as well. He took advantage of it and deepened the kiss easily, leaving her panting and red in the face for a whole different reason. When he pulled back he stared down at her, sudden quiet and a little bit mollified.

"I love you too, Chizuru." He heard himself whisper and dammit if he didn't feel his face start to heat up. He never blushed. And he was never so cheesy or clique. He grinned at Chizuru's broad grin, "Only you can turn me into one giant walking mush ball of cliques and sappy romantic shit." He sighed dramatically.

Chizuru pressed her hands to her mouth as she bounced on the balls of her feet before she threw herself at him. He stumbled back a step as he caught her about the waist and before he knew it, they were back to kissing. Almost frantically and rather hungrily—almost as if they hadn't seen each other or kissed each other in a long time.

Everything seemed to go very fast between them as he easily led her to his bed blindly. There was no stopping just small pauses in between kisses, and there was no more talking, just short commands, warnings and whispers of all things well and good.

Okita had to keep reminding himself to take it slow, since she wasn't use to any of it. And as he was going slow, he took everything going on and committed it to memory, this was another milestone they were about to cross. And true to her word, Chizuru was ready for that next step. And to Okita, every stolen kiss he got and every gasp Chizuru gave couldn't have been more perfect.

He was truly a man in love.

* * *

"Father?"

"Kaoru, son, what's on your mind?"

Kaoru shifted in his seat and squinted, his eyes focused intently on the rather old looking house down the road. He'd seen Chizuru enter with a male earlier, having gone grocery shopping, but had yet to leave. That male hadn't made any moves towards Chizuru before they walked inside. But that could have easily changed once inside and the bags weren't in the way.

Hours had passed since then and her car was still in the driveway. No one had exited the house for a while either. He furrowed his eyebrows and tsked under his breath. He was losing his patience.

"Have you spoken with Chizuru as of late?" he asked, nearly gritting his teeth together. He was seconds away from telling their father everything he knew. Did she really think she'd be able to hide this mystery man? To be able to do something behind their backs and not have them find out one way or another? He nearly rolled his eyes at the thought. His sister was so naive.

"I have, a few hours ago or so." Kodo answered, "Said she was at the library. Why?"

Kaoru gave smirked bitterly. She was lying way too often now. This mystery man, Kaoru knew, was messing her up. "Curious." He answered simply, "You know me. I get worried."

"Have you been to visit her?" he asked.

Kaoru almost sighed in irritation but held off, Kodo didn't need to know anything yet. He'd settle everything first. "I have, nearly a week ago." He squinted again, noticing that the front light flickered on. "She's doing good. Studying a lot and working very well, from what she tells me."

Kodo chuckled lightly, "From what I hear, it's true." He sighed softly, "She seems a bit different...but that just may be my lack of seeing her."

Kaoru shifted in his seat again, "We'll have dinner soon and you'll see she's just the same as ever." He allowed himself to smile, despite the situation he was in. He knew his sister was still there, somewhere.

"Yes, indeed. Well, I'll chat with you later then." Kodo dismissed himself and Kaoru flipped his phone off, leaning forward as he watched the door swing open. Chizuru practically skipped out the door, jacket on and purse over her shoulder like everything about the situation was normal. Like she wasn't hiding the whole thing from them—from him.

He glared as he watched a hand pull her back easily towards the dark doorway. "Come on, you poisonous influence. Let me see your face." He whispered, hands tightening over the steering wheel.

Kaoru watched as Chizuru laughed, her head tipped back as she walked backwards, tugging on the hand that held her. And just like that, Kaoru's prayers were answered as the mysterious man appeared underneath the front porch light...shirtless and not at all the guy Chizuru had first entered the house with.

Had the steering wheel been weak, he was sure he would've snapped it in half. What was up with _that?_ If he ever felt comfortable enough to talk about it, he'd bring it up. He watched as the tall fellow wrapped an arm around Chizuru's waist possessively and pulled her half way on him before he laid a rather heavy and inappropriate kiss on her.

Chizuru stumbled back, giving him another puke inducing grin before she waved and headed to her car. He watched as the mystery man watched Chizuru get in and then drive away, waiting until the car was out of sight before heading back inside.

Kaoru gritted his teeth again before turning on the car, "This ends today." He hissed, eyeing the spot where Chizuru had been parked seconds before.

* * *

"Kind of a late night, isn't it?"

Okita turned and smirked at Heisuke. Should he have expected anyone else? "Not really." He shrugged, "I asked her to stay the night, but she has an early shift in the morning and didn't bring a night-bag."

Heisuke rolled his eyes, "How considerate of you." He mumbled sarcastically.

Okita raised an eyebrow, "How was kitchen duty?" he asked.

Heisuke's expression contorted into an angry one, "Shut up, douche." He grumbled, "She asked me if she could take over the cooking portion. I didn't have anything to do with it!"

He waved him off, "I'm joking, you little shit. Chill." Okita shifted, "Where are the guys?"

Heisuke gestured over his shoulder, "In the sitting area," he crossed his arms, "They wanted to be close to the door for when Chizuru left, we could say goodbye. They're drinking sake now."

Okita stretched his arms high above his head and sighed. His muscles and overal body felt good, but he was sure it was all in his head. He did have a great night with his girl, afterall. "Good, I could use a cup before bed."

A knock on the door stopped Okita from following Heisuke in the sitting area. Heisuke quirked an eyebrow and Okita shrugged, glancing at the clock. There always seemed to be one conveniently located in every room.

"It's probably just Chi." He couldn't help but smirk, "Probably forgot something...or changed her mind."

Heisuke tsked and walked into the sitting room. Okita grinned at his back before walking over to the door. He was really hoping she changed her mind rather than forgetting something, not that he wouldn't try to convince her again.

"So did ya miss me already Chi—" Okita paused and frowned at the mysterious male who was obviously not Chizuru at the front door. Though, honestly, he had all of Chizuru's features—from wide brown eyes, to the rather young looking face and down to the very height, except he was quite obviously male. His short cut hair was the same color as Chizuru's, but where Chizuru's eyes were always warm, his were stern and rather...cold.

Okita gave the stranger a forced smile, automatically connecting the dots. "Can I help you with something, sir?" he asked, trying hard to keep the mocking tone out.

The stranger gave his own version of a forced smile back, "As a matter of fact, you _can."_ The smile slipped easily and his eyes narrowed at him, all formalities gone. "I want you to leave my sister, Chizuru, the hell alone."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, once again, bah Kaoru! Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! Make sure you review &let me know your thoughts! :) Next chapter should be up soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

_Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru_

**A/N: Updated! Woo! :) I know, finally. I kept rewriting this chapter over and over until I was pleased. So, _yeah_. Anyway, as always, thanks for the wonderful reviews and enjoy! **

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Okita stared down at Chizuru's brother with a quirked eyebrow. Had he heard him right? What gave him the right to start demanding shit on his front porch? Okita easily towered over him and judging from his petite size—just like Chizuru—he was sure he could easily take him on. And really, he was more than tempted to punch him.

With more patience and self control than imaginable, Okita lifted his chin up slightly and calmly responded. "Uh, no." Okita wished and hoped that Chizuru's brother would just leave it be. Go home and try some other day, but it wasn't going to happen that easily.

As he started to shut the door on him, clearly done with whatever more Chizuru's brother wanted to say to him, but her brother wasn't having it. Easily, he stuck his foot in and stopped the door. Okita rolled his eyes and took a small step back.

"Are you really serious right now?" he mumbled with annoyance under his breath. Clearly he had been wrong when he thought nothing could ruin his previous mood. But that elated high he felt before was gone and unattainable, that alone set him into a foul mood immediately.

Kaoru took a step into the house, glaring up at him. "That was rude." He reprimanded snidely, "Don't you have any manners for your girlfriend's family?"

Okita gave him a patronizing look that sent off a spark in his eyes, "My manners typically extend to those who also _give_ it in return." He crossed his arms, tilting his head towards him. "And trust me, bud, you started off pretty badly."

Kaoru scoffed, not at all perturbed. "I knew you were bad news..." he mumbled more to himself than Okita, but the comment had Okita biting down on his tongue. "And you're obviously hard of hearing as well, so I'll say it again." He narrowed his eyes at Okita and took a step towards him in warning, "Leave my sister alone. Break it off with her, don't call her back, whatever you have to do! She deserves better than _you_." He wrinkled his nose at Okita, eyes taking him in fully. Kaoru's nose wrinkled as if he smelled something foul, tsking disapprovingly under his breath.

"What kind of asshole brother wants to ruin his sister's happiness?" Okita asked, shaking his head. "It's kind of twisted, isn't it?"

Chizuru's brother grimaced and raised a pointed finger at him, "Don't you _dare_ call this happiness, you sick fuck." Okita could tell Kaoru was a few steps away from poking him with the finger and he was going to punch him if he did. In the back of his mind, he was begging him to do so. He needed an excuse to attack. "I am on to you! This, _all of this_, is an illusion for her. She's not thinking clearly or rationally! This isn't happiness, this is warped and fake. She can never be a part of this. Eventually, you'll lose interest in a girl like her because that's the kind of guy you are!"

Okita tensed and he felt his hands flex into a fist, "You _don't_ know me." He gritted through clenched teeth. "And _you're_ the sick fuck if you think this means nothing to me, if you think that she's not happy—"

"She's _not_!" Kaoru urged loudly. "How can she possibly be truly happy with a man like_ you_?! Just look at yourself!" His nose wrinkled with disgust again. "You're obviously a man with _no_ future, manners, profitable skills, social standard _or_ good judgement." Kaoru tilted his head haughtily, "Where was it you met my sister again?"

Okita felt his nails dig into the palm of his hand. Why was his words bothering him more than usual? He opened his mouth to retort but Kaoru waved his hand in the air.

"Let me guess," He gave him a smug look, "She probably helped you out, didn't she? Were you a visiting someone at the hospital? Or perhaps you were admitted and she was assigned to you...?" Okita kept his face as stoic as he could, but Kaoru managed to catch something before he could completely wipe everything off his face. "So that's it. Huh." Kaoru shook his head, "Tell me, did you find her attractive before or _after _she told you she was a Yukimura? Or was the fact that she was a soon-to-be Doctor good enough?"

Okita bit down so hard he could practically taste blood in his mouth. "Are you insinuating that I'm only dating her because of her title...?" he gritted, shoulders shaking from his pent up anger.

Kaoru's gaze darkened, "Oh, I'm _not_ insinuating." He gave him a sly smirk and his eyes flickered to the side quickly. Okita easily raised his hand up, not bothering to glance at the sitting room where he knew multiple pairs of eyes and ears were watching and listening intently.

Okita wasn't sure who was standing at the archway, ready to defend him or Chizuru—quite possibly both. Was it one or all of them? He knew his family didn't want to idly sit and listen to someone berate the other the way Kaoru was. But this was _his_ battle, his name being thrown around.

He gave a small shake of his head, "Don't." He practically growled. Okita only let his arm slide back to his side when he felt the shadow disappear. He closed his eyes slowly and refocused on Kaoru who was still giving him a smug look. Okita felt his hands shake dangerously, all it would take was a small step forward and his fist would easily land on his face.

The thought almost had him smiling.

"Interesting." He heard Kaoru mumble, chuckling lightly. The sound was no better than hearing nails on a chalkboard and Okita felt his eye twitch before he could help it. He could feel the skin on his forearm prickle at the sound, but he tried to remain impassive.

"So not only are you a man of no future, etc. But you also don't own this...er, fine establishment." He waved his hand, gesturing at the house. "And you don't live by yourself...tell me, are you _incapable_ of living by yourself or simply don't have the means to?" Okita felt his retort on the tip of his tongue but a smiling Kaoru waved him off, chuckling again as if he had just heard a joke. "No, no. This is too good." He shook his head and sighed, "You're just so..._pathetic_, it's funny! Are you even going to school? Do you even have a stable job?"

Okita felt his fists ball tightly, the force turning his knuckles white with the pressure and sending small quakes trembling up his arms. His shoulders were starting to ache from the way he kept them stiff and poised. At the lack of response, Kaoru gave him a snide look.

"I didn't think so." Kaoru straightened, buffing his nails on his shirt before shifting away from him. "You plan to be with my sister for the long run with nothing? What? Was she going to take care of you financially?" He gave him another disgusted look.

Okita rolled his eyes, "Fuck off, midget." He grunted through clenched teeth, his fists were still clutched tightly. "I'd never fucking expect that from Chizuru! I just..." He pressed his lips together with frustration. What was his excuse? His plan? He was a college drop out...but he was on the verge of turning that around.

Kaoru sighed, shrugging nonchalantly as if he didn't hear him. "That language of yours needs to be cleaned up," He crossed his arms and Okita hated how it did remind him of his Chizuru. "But need I say more? Just leave her alone. Go on your merry way of...your pathetic and wasteful life style and we won't have a problem."

"I love her." Quickly, Okita clamped his mouth shut—only slightly peeved that he blurted it out. But it was out and he didn't have any intention on taking it back. It was the truth and he wasn't about to risk losing her, despite the harsh partial truth to Kaoru's words. "And she loves me. We're in this whole shit together willingly. _You_ don't have a say in it."

Kaoru froze the moment he blurted that he loved Chizuru. His eyes widened almost comically, before they narrowed. Gleaming with pure rage and hate all directed at him. Okita would have thought he said something horribly offensive, but he didn't. At least, not to him.

Chizuru's brother spun towards him fully and was quick to cross over to him. His shoulders were shaking and his face was contorted into an almost crazed look. Okita automatically raised his eyebrows in a slightly mocking way that only seemed to further ignite the look on Kaoru's face.

Kaoru puffed his chest out and straightened himself up to his full height—which was still way shorter than Okita. The height difference didn't deter him in the least, he glared up at him and jabbed a finger onto his bare chest. "You're worthless! Dirt! A nothing!" he shouted, his finger digging harder against Okita.

Okita's eyebrows automatically slammed down over his eyes and he swatted at his hand. But Kaoru just put his finger back as he sneered at him. "_Girls_ like Chizuru don't end up with _nothings_ like you. Maybe for a fling or whatever..." He stepped back and lowered his finger, slowly regaining his composure while Okita was slowly losing his again. "Isn't that your specialty or something?"

Involuntarily, Okita raised his fist. Willing himself to calm down and not listen to Kaoru's words but they kept hitting home. In the back of Okita's mind, a cruel and sadistic voice was agreeing with Kaoru. After all, hadn't he already known that he wasn't relationship material for anyone? Especially a girl like her?

Kaoru raised an eyebrow in amusement, not at all ruffled by the now shaking and poised fist. In fact, if Okita wasn't mistaken, Kaoru's eyes were practically daring him to hit him. It would give him even more reason to try and keep Chizuru away. Disappointment flickered in his brown eyes when Okita lowered his fist.

Instead, Okita turned away from him and dug his hands into his hair. His nails grazed rather angrily at his scalp and he really wanted a drink or worse, a smoke to help calm him down. Kaoru tsked from behind him and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was so close to seeming unperturbed by his presence and words. Sure he was yelling back, but he had still been in control.

He almost lost it. And that would have been the worst if Chizuru found out. He could practically see the sadness and disappointment in her eyes and he felt cold inside. He couldn't disappoint Chizuru, getting along with her family meant the world to her—even if her family were snobs.

"Don't confuse all this for _love_." He heard Kaoru whisper rather stoically.

Okita glanced at him over his shoulder, glaring hard at him. What was with him and trying to tell him what and what not to feel? He was sure that was how Kaoru operated towards Chizuru, through guilt and manipulation. It was a wonder how she ever accepted it so willingly before.

"She's naive, dear friend. Young and inexperienced, practically blind to the world. You?" He gave him another snide look. "You are _not_. Shouldn't you know better than to mess with a girl who deserves better than you?"

Okita stayed silent, glancing away from Kaoru. Kaoru grinned at him and turned away, heading towards the front door. Okita shifted slightly, crossing his arms and about a few seconds away from saying something sarcastic about not giving up Chizuru but once again, Kaoru beat him to it.

He was sure Kaoru had some sort of freaky super power of impeccable timing or something just as annoying.

Kaoru gave him a tight smile, "Just leave her be," He tilted his head, "She'll find and be with some one more deserving , one who is hand picked by her family properly. And you...you'll keep on living that pathetic and useless nothing you sadly call your life. Don't drag her to your sad world. She _has_ a future—a bright one. And I'll be damned if I'll let her throw everything she's worked so hard for, for _nothing_." He opened the door and gave Okita a full mocking smile, all traces of his previous anger gone. "Have a good night and a...hah, a great life." With a final sneer, he exited, slamming the door behind him.

Okita stood staring at the door, rooted to his spot. He wasn't sure how long he was there, glaring holes into the door as if it were the culprit and not Kaoru. His head was practically swirling with his words and his own warring thoughts on the subject. With an angry grunt, he spun and kicked the nearest object near him.

But even as the decorative small table tumbled to the ground, sending the small glass vase to it's premature death, it did nothing to ease him. Not even when he felt his cellphone give a quick vibrate in his pajama bottoms telling him that Chizuru texted him. He tsked under his breath and tipped his head back. Pressing the palms of his hand to his eyes, he ground his teeth in frustration.

_I should've just hit him._

* * *

Chizuru practically skipped around the living room, feeling lighter than she ever felt before. She tipped her head back and allowed herself to smile the goofiest smile known to man. No one would judge her because no one could see her. But she knew that even if she were around people, it wouldn't have stopped her.

It was involuntary. And when she thought of her confession to Okita and the fact that he loved her back, well, she just about broke into some random dance number. Chizuru giggled for what seemed like the fifth time in a row and finally let herself sink back to her couch.

It was late and she hadn't done an ounce of homework that she knew was piling up. But she couldn't concentrate on the task, nor could she bother to sit still, or was she even the slightest bit tired. Weren't people often sore or really tired after such an experience such as theirs?

The very thought had Chizuru blushing like crazy. The thoughts had her knees instantly week and she knew her eyes were getting hazy. Quickly, she ordered herself to drag her mind from the gutter and calm down. But it was so hard when her thoughts kept jumping back to her wonderful first time with Okita.

It was no wonder that people liked to do _that._

Once again, her face burned with the embarrassing thought and she pushed herself back to her feet. Was it normal to feel antsy, or excited? Full of sudden energy? Or was that just her? Chizuru sighed and glanced longingly at her cellphone. She had texted Okita nearly an hour ago but he hadn't responded yet.

She tried hard not to freak out about it, since it wasn't a big deal...but it still unsettled her. More than she liked to admit. Making a quick decision, she snatched her land line and quickly dialed the number she had just recently memorized.

Chizuru nearly backed out during the second ring, but willed herself to stay on. She was practically bursting to talk to someone, someone who wasn't family, boyfriend, or guy. She needed a female to gush with—someone would would understand.

Immediately, Sen's perky and chipper voice filled the phone, "Hello, this is Sen!"

Chizuru bounced in place and felt the goofy smile come back, "Sen, it's Chizuru—uhh, well..." She fidgeted and involuntarily sighed deeply and rather dreamily. "I have some news for you."

* * *

With a small disappointed sigh, Chizuru flipped her cellphone back shut and turned her brown eyes to her expectant friend. Sen raised her eyebrows in question, her own eyes flickering to what she was sure a disgruntled face to her cellphone.

Chizuru shrugged and poked the cellphone, as if it wasn't currently stressing her out. Okita hadn't gotten back to her since last night and her mind was going into overdrive with the endless possibilities as to why. Her fingers absentmindedly began to tap on the table and Sen gave her a look.

Instantly Chizuru stopped and gave her an apologetic look. Sen straightened and leaned forward, "Stop worrying, Chizuru." She urged, "Okita's probably just busy. Now that you two are dating and all, he doesn't have to text you all the time. You two have your routine."

Chizuru bit her bottom lip and gave a soft nod, "Yeah, I know." She whispered, eyes flickering to her cellphone. "It's just...well, you don't think he regrets what happened...? Or wants to take back what we said? Maybe I was really bad and—"

Sen shook her head and raised her hands up to stop her friend, "No!" she told her in a firm tone, "Don't think like that! He meant what he said. Okita's not the type of guy to do so otherwise...if he didn't mean it, he definitely wouldn't say it." Chizuru gave her friend a small smile.

"You really think so?" she asked, tilting her head. "It's just strange not to get a text from him. I'm worried and...I don't know." _Don't be so clingy and obsessive, Chizuru! He's fine! _She put the thought on repeat a few times, trying hard to convince herself.

"And you're entitled to be!" Sen gave her a reassuring smile, "But it's not like he hasn't been talking to you for days. It hasn't even been a full day. And didn't you say you were going over tonight?"

Chizuru nodded, feeling more relaxed. "Yeah." She let out a small breath. Really, she knew she was being irrational. "Sorry, I'm just being...weird." She laughed lightly and shook her head. She knew she had to clear her head.

Sen tipped her head back and giggled, "No, Chizuru. You're being just being a girl." She winked at her friend, "Welcome to the club."

They both laughed easily and the tension Chizuru felt seconds before lifted off her. Chizuru sunk in her seat slightly and sighed, "I don't know if I like this club..." she murmured, smiling at her friend.

Sen shook her head, "It gets easier, trust me." She pointed her fork at her friend, "And having a boyfriend like Okita isn't so bad either."

Chizuru felt her face blush, but she couldn't stop the way her lips easily formed her goofy smile. All she could think about when she woke up was Okita. She thought of his dark green eyes that softened just for her, about his soft lips that gave perfect kisses, whispered perfect words and made her body feel incredible things.

She dreamt of those kisses and touches, those comforting and loving promises and the warmth she felt when she was around him. It was easy for Chizuru to realize that she missed him like crazy and she wished that she had stayed over like he had asked. After all, she didn't do her homework like she had planned to do.

After she had called Sen and told her everything that had happened, her sudden energy morphed into tiredness. And when she finally did get herself to bed, she slept for what felt like invigorating hours. It was the best sleep she had ever experienced and she only felt minimal pain in her body when she woke up. It wasn't as bad as she was expecting it to be, but it was exactly how Sen had described it to her.

Sen smiled at Chizuru knowingly and she blushed again, straightening in her seat. "You're thinking about him right now, aren't you?" she asked and Chizuru waved her off, giggling in embarrassment. But before she could deny it, her cellphone started to buzz as an incoming phone call came through.

Chizuru's eyes bopped over to her friend who gave her a 'I-told-you-so' look. Chizuru resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend, opting to give her an over excited smile that they both knew wasn't forced. Quickly, Chizuru snatched her phone and silently excused herself from Sen.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you are free. Chizuru, hello."

Chizuru tired hard not to sound too disappointed upon hearing her father's voice on the other end instead of Okita. She pressed her lips together and forced herself to sound cheerful, since it was her father.

"Hey, father." She tipped her head back, "What's going on?"

Her father paused slightly on the other end, "Well, your brother and I have been chatting recently and we both agree that it's been too long since we've all gotten together for a family dinner." Chizuru instantly felt her shoulders sag, she knew what was coming, since he had mentioned it to her a while ago. "I know Kaoru has just recently seen you, but from what he said, he wasn't there for long. So we have reservations tonight at 7 at your favorite restaurant, Le Chevalier."

Chizuru rolled her eyes, "Uh, father, that's wonderful and all but I—"

Her father cut her off, "I'm sure you can reschedule any conflicts, can't you? They had only one opening there today and I just couldn't say no to it. Besides," He paused once again, his voice muffled as he talked to someone else before he returned, "It's been a while since I've seen you. And I—or rather we, have a surprise for you!"

Chizuru opened her mouth, ready to protest some more but nothing came out. Sure she wasn't happy with her brother, but her father had nothing to do with that. And she knew it was about time she broke the news to them both about Okita. And if she was being honest with herself, she knew that she missed her father.

"Yeah...that sounds great, father." She smiled softly, trying hard not to feel nervous. "And I have a surprise for you two as well."

But even as she said it, she couldn't help but feel a sudden dread about dinner.

* * *

"_You're dirt! A nothing! She has a future—a bright one!" _

Okita squeezed his eyes shut and tipped his head further into his pillow. But he knew it was useless. He was awake and he had been for the past hour or so. With deniable rage he punched his pillow a few times before rolling onto his back and tossing the defenseless pillow on the ground. The whole side he laid on still smelled of Chizuru and that only made him feel mixed up.

"_Shouldn't you know better than to mess with a girl who deserves better than you?" _

With a growl, he balled up his fists and smacked the mattress beneath him. He didn't want to keep thinking about Kaoru and his stupid words, but he could't just ignore them either. Okita glanced longingly at his cellphone, itching to text or call Chizuru and just...talk to her. She always eased his mind.

But he needed to think, without the thought of her large brown eyes distracting him.

_Nothings like me don't date girls like her._A bitter voice reasoned in the back of his mind. He laid his head into his palms and growled in anger at his traitorous thoughts. He always knew he wasn't right for Chizuru, but to have had them voiced out loud really took a toll on him in a very unexpected way.

What was he doing with his life now that he had Chizuru? She was a straight and smooth path in the medical field and him? Well, he was a college drop out who was thinking about going back to school—and that was only recently. Before hand, he was just a drop out who was doing nothing but having fun.

He wasn't a saint, he knew that and he also knew that he was the one who choose that for himself. His sisters hadn't been happy when he decided to stop going to school, neither had Kondo or Hijikata but they didn't force him to do so otherwise. Okita just wanted to live life the way he wanted to and now, it was biting him on the ass.

Okita frowned, hating the judgement Kaoru had given him without actually knowing him. Chizuru hadn't done that to him when she first met him, so how was it that her family could be? Slowly he dragged himself from the bed, ignored his cellphone and trudged downstairs for some distraction.

As he entered the kitchen, he hoped that for once, there was some loud talking and jokes being thrown around. He needed some form of distraction to keep from thinking about Kaoru. Okita would've easily chosen to talk to Chizuru, but he wasn't sure he could without full out telling her about Kaoru. He didn't want her thinking that Kaoru was as horrible as he thought he was before he got to officially meet her family.

Talk about disastrous.

Unfortunately for Okita, Heisuke was the only one in the kitchen, eating what was probably his tenth bowl of cereal. At 12 o'clock in the afternoon. It was the whole group, but he would do. Okita raised an eyebrow, putting on his nonchalant act that worked to put his emotions somewhere else ninety-nine percent of the time.

"Aren't you suppose to be at class?" he strolled past Heisuke, grabbing his own bowl.

Heisuke wiped milk that dribbled down his chin with the back of hand, "Not today." He swirled his spoon in his bowl and shrugged, "Already had my morning class and I forgot my wallet for breakfast."

Okita gave a firm nod, "Where are the others?" he asked, taking the box of cereal Heisuke chose and pouring himself a healthy dose.

"Sanosuke and Saito have a class or two left, Shinpachi and Hijikata are working, and Kondo is around here somewhere." He shrugged and returned his attention to his cereal.

Okita didn't trust the silence when it came to Heisuke—good things or words never came from him when he was silent. He tried hard not to glare at him as he took a spoonful of cereal. He watched as Heisuke dinked around with his spoon and bowl before he finally glanced up and met his glare.

There was determination in his eyes and that had Okita wishing he hadn't gone into the kitchen at all. "You're not going to tell Chizuru about your...visitor, are you?" Heisuke's eyebrows furrowed.

And there was the bomb. Okita wanted to throw his bowl of cereal at his head, or at least pour milk all over him. Did his friend not get how if he wanted to talk about it, he would? Instead, Okita sipped rather loudly at the milk in his bowl. Heisuke scrunched his nose up but kept his stare locked on him.

"Is discretion not in your vocabulary?" he finally asked, earning a glare from Heisuke.

"It's not really discreet when it happens right at the doorway." His eyes softened just a fraction, "We could hear every word that douche said to you. It's just—"

Abruptly, Okita stood and nearly chucked his empty bowl of cereal in the sink. _So much for distraction._ He thought bitterly. Heisuke furrowed his brow and continued to glare at his friend. Okita only spared a glance in his direction before answering.

"This shit has nothing to do with _you_ or _them_!" Okita clenched his teeth together and turned away, "Stay out of it."

Heisuke made a tsk of disagreement, seconds away from putting in his two cents but Okita stormed off. He wasn't in the mood to hear Heisuke whine about how he thought Okita was in the wrong. He didn't want to hear Heisuke put in his own opinion when he clearly didn't ask and he definitely didn't want to be reminded of how Heisuke felt towards Chizuru.

It was more than clear that Heisuke always thought of Chizuru and what was best for her. In a way, he was sure that Heisuke even agreed with Kaoru on some points. The thought was like poison seeping through his veins, toxic. He couldn't remember a time when he felt so down.

Not even when he found out about his illness. Slowly, he trudged to his room and immediately put himself out on his balcony. With renewed frustration, Okita cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair, pulling especially hard at the knots.

The pain eased some of the toxic thought, but at the same time just reminded him of Chizuru. She always liked to run her fingers through his messy hair and finger comb it for him. Usually such a gesture would annoy him—he was sure he use to make fun of guys who let their girls do that to him, but he loved when Chizuru did it to him.

It was normally on the mornings of their sleepovers, she'd untangle herself from his arms just enough so she could softly wake him up with her finger combing. When he would purposely complain on her constant tugging to be painful, she'd giggle at him and add her other hand to his hair.

And then he would kiss her.

Okita squeezed his eyes tightly with a mix of anger and depression. He couldn't think of letting someone else do that to him or even getting close to his hair to do that. He couldn't even think of letting anyone else near him so early in the morning, much less cuddling them and kissing them. He was a very private person.

He also couldn't—didn't want to think about Chizuru doing such things with another. The thought filled him with such anguish and pain that he was mad all over again. The emotions seemed to cycle on and on with his rotating thoughts. Okita didn't want to listen to Kaoru and let Chizuru go.

Okita didn't want her with anyone else and he felt somehow slightly guilty for the thought. He knew that someone else would probably be better for her than he would, but if he could help it, he wouldn't let her find that out.

He loved her and that in itself was a feat of its own. She'd done what others had tried to get out of him and she didn't even chase—Okita did. Okita knew that he could make her happy and damn it if he wasn't going to try, after all, she loved him back and they had a bond unlike any he's ever had.

Before Okita realized it, he was in his room and his cellphone was in his hands. He wasn't sure how long he had been moping around, but once he opened his phone he realized. He frowned and a pang of guilt streaked through him when he noticed he had more than a few missed texts and one new voice mail from Chizuru. He was more than sure she was holding back from calling him endlessly. He knew that's how he would've been, probably even worse.

He felt like an asshole and in the back of head his horrible sadistic voice took on the form of Kaoru, telling him how worthless and unworthy he was. Easily his fingers wrapped tightly around his phone, seconds from crushing it in his hand from just anger. Okita willed himself to push his anger away and to scroll through his texts before listening to the voice mail.

Each text was simple and very Chizuru, telling him she couldn't wait to see him and how she loved him. After each text he passed, he felt more and more distraught inside for not answering sooner. He had no excuse, really.

Maybe he _was_ scum.

Slowly he pressed his phone to his ear and listened to his voice mail. Chizuru's light voice filled his phone and he felt the dread lift and a warmth he could only associate with her sink in.

"Hey, Okita! Uh—I was really hoping to catch you, but uh, well, it's ok!" She laughed softly and he furrowed his brow, wanting to have her in person in front of him. He could easily gauge her emotions when she was right in front of him.

"But I can't come over tonight, I'm actually having dinner with my father and brother...which was why I was hoping to catch you, actually. Uh, hah, I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to come and meet them, officially as my boyfriend—or not, if you don't feel like it. You don't have to." There was a pause and Okita felt himself smile as he heard rustling on the other end. He could easily imagine her shifting her phone as she fidgeted.

"But if you can and want to, it's at Le Chevalier at 7. Reservations are under Yukimura—uh, but you probably already could guess that. Um, well, I hope I'll see you? Otherwise, I'll call you later? Ah—I love you, bye."

The automated message that came after the voice mail informed him that he had no more messages and he immediately pulled his phone back into view. The time read 6:45 p.m. and he cursed under his breath. Why did it take so long for him to pull his head out of his ass and kick his attitude?

Quickly he rushed to his bathroom, sprayed himself with cologne and fixed his hair quickly. He really didn't have much time to really get ready if he wanted to arrive within an appropriate time. With a quick glance at the time, he cursed again and gave himself once over before hurrying out of his room.

Heisuke gave him a curious look that he easily ignored. He waved at Kondo as he took the last set of keys on the hook, quickly ducking out before he could ask questions. He rather ever drove his own vehicle since it wasn't the best one around, but he didn't have time to wait around.

He all but sprinted to his vehicle, nearly slamming into his car door for going too fast. He uttered a few more curses under his breath and then a short prayer to the Car Gods for his craptastic vehicle. It worked when it turned on the first time and he pressed onward.

_Hang on, Chizuru._

* * *

Chizuru wiggled in her seat and managed to dip her eyes down quick enough to her hidden cellphone wedged between her legs before her father or brother noticed. Okita still hadn't texted her back or even called and the thought made her frown. She was really hoping he'd get back to her and he'd surprise her with wanting to go.

But she supposed that it was still a bit early—even if they weren't quite the normal couple. Meeting someone's family was always nerve wrecking. Chizuru bite back the low and exasperated sigh, she just wanted to be with him, having dinner with the guys like every other night. Not at some really expensive and overly lavish restaurant. She forgot what she enjoyed so much about the place.

When her father and brother gazed back at her, she gave them a forced and rather tight smile that had Kaoru giving her a strange look. Or was it skeptical? He hadn't seemed quite himself since dinner started, he seemed much too chipper for someone who had just recently been anger towards her. He hadn't even tried to lecture her on anything so far.

Her father didn't seem to notice her odd mood. Instead, he gave a small smile towards her before tipping his glass of water towards of her. "This is nice." He mumbled shifting his gaze to Kaoru before going back to Chizuru. "It's been too long since we've had dinner."

Chizuru gazed down at her still full cup of water and gave a small nod, "Yeah." She slide her finger down the side of her glass, the condensation leaving a dry streak behind. "Uh, how have things been at the Hospital?" she asked, lifting her eyes back.

Her father furrowed his brow slightly, "Chizuru, let's not talk about work." He glanced back at Kaoru, "We have much better things to discuss, don't we?" He smiled at Kaoru and Chizuru furrowed her own brow.

Kaoru straightened in his seat and gave their father a small reserved smile of his own. "Yes, indeed we do."

Chizuru felt dread inside her, unsure of the looks they exchanged. Had Kaoru told her father of what he suspected and what she had done? Did he know that she wasn't studying and was doing the very thing he had sternly expressed she shouldn't ever do? Was he suspicious of her as well?

She instantly was on alert and straightened herself. Even if Okita wasn't with her to help announce their relationship—now was as good a time as any. "Um, father, Kaoru...I have something to tell you both—"

Kaoru lifted his hand to stop her, "Ah, please, sister. Me first." He gave her a knowing look and Chizuru automatically furrowed her brow but let him. He gave another quick look to his father who gave him a curt nod of encouragement. "Father and I have felt that it's time we give you blessings and allow you to start dating."

The news shocked Chizuru completely. If she wasn't so shocked, she would have surely been upset for him saying that they were 'allowing' her to date as if she still needed permission. But instead, she felt her lips tip upwards and she relaxed as the shock subsided.

"Really...?" she tilted her head and glanced at the two. "That's...wow! It's...I'm so glad you think so." She allowed herself to smile sincerely since the dinner started. This was probably one of the best things her family had ever said to her and the timing couldn't have been more perfect. She wasn't sure if they'd automatically approve of Okita, but at least she didn't have to hide the fact she was dating him. She opened her mouth to tell them her news, feeling much more confident when Kaoru beat her to it.

"With that in mind, we found someone...qualifying." Kaoru shifted and turned towards Chizuru, "We invited him to join us for dinner so we can all get to know each other."

Chizuru gaped at her brother, not at all trying to hide her thoughts about what he said. She slowly shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Excuse me, but _what_?" She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

Kaoru gave her an impatient look, "Oh, Chizuru. You need to pay attention when we talk to you. Men don't like to repeat themselves." Chizuru resisted the urge to roll her eyes, it wouldn't have helped her case.

Her father interjected, "Kaoru has an acquaintance at the inner city College who is also studying to be a Lawyer. After much discussion, we thought he'd be a perfect match for you. Right up your alley." He waved at the empty spot at their table that Chizuru hadn't paid any attention to. "He should be here any minute."

The room around Chizuru seemed to be growing smaller around her, or was it she couldn't breath? With trembling hands she raised her glass of water and took a huge gulp before she lifted her wide eyes at her family. Why had she thought that they would ever consider her opinion on a set up? Things were never so easy when it came to them.

She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed, "Father...Kaoru, please, this isn't necessary." She bit her bottom lip and tried hard to push away the frustrated tears. How was it they could do something like this to her? Love and relationships didn't work that way—especially when already had someone.

Kaoru scoffed, "What are you saying, Chizuru?" he narrowed his eyes at her, telling her a million things with his hard stare. Chizuru ignored the look.

"I'm saying that this isn't okay!" she dropped her hand from her face and glared at them, "I can find my own date...my own relationship! I won't date someone you guys picked out for me!" She whispered urgently.

Her father stiffened, "What _are_ you saying, Chizuru?" he pressed his fingers together rather roughly, a sign of growing impatience and anger. "This isn't like you..."

Chizuru sighed, "I'm saying that I already have—"

Kaoru stood up rather abruptly and caused Chizuru to stop with a flinch. He forced a smile on his face before he harshly whispered, "He's here. Behave." After that, he calmly pushed away from the table and towards the front entrance. Chizuru didn't dare look and even if she did, she couldn't really pay attention to anything but her pounding heart.

_How?_ She thought over and over. _How can they do this to me? _She squeezed her eyes shut until she saw white specks behind her eyelids. She pushed through the tingling and pain that caused her. When Chizuru opened her eyes she saw her father watching her calmly and he leaned forward.

The pounding of her heart got louder. "We're only thinking of what's best for you." He told her, his tone taking on that lecture like quality. It only meant he wouldn't tolerate anymore of her opinions. Robotically she gave him a nod. What was the point of arguing when he clearly wasn't going to listen?

Kaoru returned to the table, leading a tall blonde haired stranger behind him. With a polite gesture that only a Yukimura knew, he pointed to the empty spot next to Chizuru before he turned to the others. Kaoru smiled, more sincerely this time that had Chizuru's heart sinking.

"This is Chikage Kazama." He introduced the man to their father before shifting towards her. She didn't even have to look at him to know he was smiling again. "And this is my sister, the one I told you about, Chizuru."

Out of habit and drilled since birth Yukimura manners, she lifted her head and hand towards the stranger. He was tall, easily towering over her brother and she figured he was about as tall as Okita—if not just slightly taller.

His unique blonde hair was combed back but that didn't hide the fact it was still shaggy and thick looking. If his hair was any indication that he was a foreigner, his stern dark wine colored eyes were. It was a rare color and they almost seemed like blood and it reminded Chizuru of work. It was uncomfortable.

Kazama's hand dwarfed Chizuru's as he shook it once, eyes staring deep and directly into hers. Okita was the only one who ever did such an action, but unlike his, Kazama's just gave her the willies. As politely as she could she pulled back, opting to give him a tight smile.

"It's a pleasure, Kazama." She mumbled, trying hard not to appear too ruffled.

He sat down and smiled at her, it wasn't full like Okita's usually were, and it seemed at odds with the stern and almost cold look in his eyes. Kazama leaned towards her slightly and Chizuru almost rudely pulled back. But she didn't, she stayed in her spot and tried hard not to feel as creeped out as she did.

"No," he tilted his head slightly and his eyes gleamed, "The pleasure is _all_ mine, Chizuru."

* * *

Okita glared over his shoulder and pocketed his car keys. Really, how was it that a fancy and very successful restaurant didn't have nearly enough parking spaces for their customers? He had to park a block and half away from the place, but at least it was chugging away in front of it. He was sure they wouldn't have let him enter solely based on his car.

Not that he was dressed much better.

Quickly, he picked up the back and grimaced when he glanced at the time on his cellphone. Nearly 25 minutes late to the dinner, but at least he made it right? He hoped they would be okay with that. Okita grinned at the host at the front and lifted his hands.

"I got it, dude." He pointed towards the dining area, "I'm here with someone—"

The host narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of him, earning him a glare from Okita. He throw his arms to his side and sighed dramatically.

"Come_ on_," he urged, eyes trying to skim over the hedge that was strategically placed. "I don't have time for this! I'm already late!"

The host gave him a once over before he quirked an eyebrow. "I'm a little skeptical." The man told him and Okita rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you realize this, sir, but we do have a dress code and that—" he gestured towards his worn blue jeans and simple tee. "Just doesn't cut it."

Okita stepped towards the nicely dressed but scrawny looking host, "Listen _sir_," he hissed, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. I have no problem with either, really. But I don't have time for this shit. I'm here to meet someone. Do I really look like the type to eat here willingly?"

The startled host blinked and then reluctantly, stepped aside. He awkwardly cleared his throat and then gestured towards the dining area. "Just...make it quick." He whispered, "I can lose my job for letting a fellow like you in..."

Okita snorted and waved him away, "There's more jobs in the sea, dude." The host made a sound of protest but Okita didn't stick around to hear them. Quickly he stepped towards the dining area and nearly sighed dramatically again.

The dining area was huge and split up between what looked like family setting, group meetings, and private couples. As discreetly as he could, which really was difficult considering how much he stuck out in his jeans, he moved about looking for the familiar head of dark hair.

He weaved between tables of snobs laughing and talking about random things, dodging waiters that kept shooting him glares of impatience. He was sure his time was running out before some other management type caught wind of his intrusion. He noticed a few families pause in their dinners to stare at him with distaste. What was it with rich people and judging him before they knew him?

Sure he had the mouth of sailor and had a devilish reputation, but still. He was good...when he wanted to be. Okita finally stopped and pulled his cellphone out, it would be easier if he just called her and asked where she was. He nearly kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner.

Okita barely had the phone up to his ear when he heard the unmistakable sound of Chizuru's laughter. The sound sounded a tad strained, but it was still light and music to his ears. He pocketed his phone, quickly shuffling closer to the sound. As he rounded a decorative center divider, he spotted the back of her dark brown head at a table towards the back...and she was sitting with a male that he didn't recognize.

He stopped as he took in the scene. Bottle of chilled wine or champagne sat near them and the strange blonde haired male was leaning in towards Chizuru as he spoke, as if the atmosphere needed him to speak close to her for her to hear him. Chizuru shifted but other than that, didn't make much of an effort to move away.

There were two open spots at the table set for four, but there didn't seem to be anyone else around. He could only guess that the young looking male was not her father—since he didn't look nearly distinguished, like Chizuru or Kodo, or old in any way. Not to mention the way he kept eyeing up Chizuru like she was some sort of dish he ordered and was figuring out how to savor.

He felt jealousy spike through him unlike any other and he felt rage. Neither emotion was good. Okita felt his nails bite into the palms of his hand, not realizing that he had them fisted. He was seconds away from storming the table and pulling Chizuru away from the guy, but before he could even call out to her or step their way he felt a small hand pull him to the side.

Kaoru glared up at him, a smirk tugging his lips. He squeezed Okita's arm, his short nails digging through the fabric. "You just don't listen, do you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Okita tugged his arm away, "Fuck off, runt." He shifted away from him, "I have more important matters to attend to then some sniveling angry brother."

Kaoru ducked and popped up in front of Okita, pushing him back a step. Okita rolled his eyes and Chizuru's brother pushed himself up on his toes to gain height. He jabbed a finger into his chest again, "Listen, don't make this any harder than it has to be." Kaoru leaned back and smiled, "Just take a look at how happy she is right now."

Okita furrowed his brow, "You are seriously ten seconds away from me beating you dick." He glared down at him but Kaoru didn't flinch. Instead, he looked amused and a bit...sympathetic? Or was it pity? "I already saw them. From what I saw, he was pervying up my girlfriend!"

Kaoru scoffed but the smile still stayed, "Is the truth really that hard for you to grasp?" he waved towards the table, "Take a good look. Go ahead, do it."

Okita hesitated, eyes still narrowed at Kaoru and not at all trusting. Why was he still allowing himself to listen to him? Slowly he turned and pushed apart the ferns that were placed on the divider, easily spotting Chizuru and the stranger.

He watched closely, trying hard not to let his anger take over and make him jump the divider and charge the table fists-a-blazing. But really, he did not like or trust the gleam in that strangers eyes as he spoke to Chizuru.

Chizuru tipped her head to the side as she listened and he watched as she nodded away. He couldn't see her face, but he could easily imagine her expression. Eyes wide and lips tipped up in her full mega-watt smile. His chest tightened when he imagined the spark in her eyes and her sweet full smile for someone else.

She raised her hand towards him, a gesture to make him pause as she probably spoke back. Before she pulled back, the stranger took her hand in his and what shocked Okita the most was she didn't pull away like he expected her to. A thousand excuses were thrown about in his head in her defense, but they unfortunately didn't outweigh the anger and jealously.

He managed to watch a second longer as she finally withdrew her hand from his and he heard her laugh. That alone sent dread flooding him and he slowly pulled back from the fern. Why wasn't she getting up and walking away? Why was she laughing with him? Why wasn't she missing him?

Kaoru tipped his head to the side and Okita resisted the urge to shove him. The gesture was much too Chizuru-like. "See? That's _true_ happiness." Kaoru folded his arms, "He's an established guy. Comes from a good family name, top of his class—next to me of course, and already has several Law offices making him offers once he graduates."

Okita closed his eyes, trying hard to regulate his breathing to keep from exploding and bum-rushing the 'established' stranger. Or to keep from tackling Kaoru and beating the ever living snot out of him. What was with the guy and trying to chase him off? Was he really that terrible of an option for Chizuru?

_Yes, you are_. The thought had him frowning. His earlier mood started to come back and had Okita clenching and unclenching his fists. He really wanted to hurt something—someone. He just needed a drink...or smoke. His fingers twitched with the thought and the poison from before started to spread. The dread was pulling him further and further.

Chizuru was better off with a guy her brother and Father approved of and hand picked. He couldn't compete, was he even in the running? Or was he a fling? Was he really convinced that they would last? That she would be satisfied with a nothing like him? Who was he fooling?

_You are who you are._ He thought. _You live life for yourself and no one else._His thoughts had him spiraling, practically choking him. Okita had taken a huge step, a real change in his life for her and for what? The hurt he felt was unlike anything else in his life. It was worse than the first time being diagnosed with T.B.

His expression darkened. Kaoru's smile seemed to deepen, but Okita didn't pay much attention to him. "Don't worry about Chizuru anymore. She's in good hands," He paused and stepped away from Okita. "She won't be around anymore. I'll make sure of it. Just make sure you stay away from her." With a smug look he dismissed himself and left.

Okita stood practically rooted to his spot, emotions haywire and dangerous as they rolled in him. Slowly, he moved and headed back towards the entrance, pointedly glaring at the snobby families who paused in their conversations to stare. He was more than done wasting his time there.

The host ignored him as he walked by, probably glad that he was exiting. As he stepped out, the fresh air whipped at his face and cleared his mind for half a second. But it wasn't enough. Okita glanced at the area around him and noted that he was close to one of his favorite bars. The idea alone confirmed the conclusion he had reached inside the restaurant.

Okita was done with Chizuru.

With a rage he thought he left in the restaurant, he trudged back to his car, the air suddenly stifling around him and the area was getting nauseating. He didn't want to be around the area that could only now be associated with their break-up and her beginnings.

By the time he got home, going well over the speed limit back, the anger hadn't eased off. Okita ignored his friends that were dwelling around the house—probably waiting for him and Chizuru to arrive before dinner started. But they didn't know what he had decided. What was done and over with before it really got going.

Okita tore through his bedroom, allowing his anger to control and drive him. He glared and clenched his jaw so tight he wasn't sure he would be able to open it with ease anymore, the muscle in his jaw was starting to go numb. He was sure the aftermath would be worse in the morning.

Stalking to his bed, he angrily pulled at the sheets that he was sure still smelled of Chizuru and he chucked them at his door. Next, he jumped onto of his bed and began to tear down the glow-in-the-dark stars that were suddenly an eye sore to him. He tossed each one with all his might at the rolled up sheets.

He felt crazed as he searched about his room for anything else that belonged to Chizuru. He tossed a random poster she had added to his room, followed by a journal or two, and then her hair brush with some hair ties. Okita spun around his room and the realization seemed to startle him. Now that he actually stopped to look, every little thing reminded him of her even if it wasn't hers.

It just further pushed the knife that he felt was splitting his heart.

Okita ran a hand over his face and resisted the urge to just start throwing punches at the blank spots on his wall. Lifting his eyes they landed on the desk he had pulled into his room specifically for Chizuru and her work. One of her adorable crocheted sweaters laid on the back of the chair and Okita only saw red as he stomped over to it.

His hands fisted around the fabric, seconds away from simply tossing it with the stuff he had of Chizuru's. He was nearly stretching the fabric apart as he glared at it and as the seconds dwindled into minutes. Okita wanted nothing more than to rip it to nothing. Chizuru's scent invaded his senses and he paused in his rage, deep hurt and surprisingly sorrow rose up in him. The emotion easily drowned out the anger within seconds and he fell to his knees.

Okita could feel tears sting his eyes and he couldn't remember the last time the urge to cry and just shout. He bite down on his tongue to keep the tears at bay and didn't even stop even when he tasted blood. With trembling hands, he brought Chizuru's sweater to his face and held it there as his heart ached with the unfamiliar emotion.

_What am I going to do without you?_

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, don't worry...the road to perfection and happiness is always a bumpy one. ;) Things are just getting a bit dramatic. Hope you enjoyed it! Update will be soon, promise! R&R please, as always, I love reading them. They keep me motivated in times of writers block. Until next time! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

_Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru_

**a/n: Hello! As per usual, thanks for the awesomely wonderful reviews! :) ****It's been way too long, I know, but without further ado here's the latest update! Yay! & it's s**uper long for your added enjoyment! _Rated strong T for themes and suggestions. _Enjoy!

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Chizuru forced a smile for what felt like the hundredth or so time before she calmly and politely glanced away from her guest, feigning interest in her drink. She took the brief second to quickly and discreetly scan the area in search of her brother or father. Really, where could the two have 'disappeared' to?

She took a much longer than necessary drink of her water, not caring what he must of thought of her constant water breaks. It wasn't like she was doing any of the talking to get so parched, but he didn't seem suspicious. But then again, he didn't really give much away with his stoic poker face.

Chizuru could feel Kazama's eyes watch her, waiting for her attention before he continued on with his story. It was something about his families history and really she wanted nothing more than to cut off her own toe than continue listening.

But that wasn't how a Yukimura handled things—despite how she really felt.

Slowly she set her glass back down and shifted slightly to look back at him, she couldn't pretend forever. All he had done since he arrived was talk about himself, with her father and brother constantly feeding his ego. Did either of them notice how snobbish they all sounded? Had discussions always been like that between them?

The thought made Chizuru sick to her stomach, but she really couldn't remember. She had never paid attention to their snobbish talk before. Had she subconsciously blocked that out? Or had she just blindly ignorant to it all? Chizuru hated thinking that she had been no better than them mere months ago.

Kazama didn't seem to notice Chizuru's dwindling attention, or the lack of questions on her part. All she got from him was that he was a spoiled rich kid who did nothing but showboat his wealth and constantly scheme to make more. She was sure there were a lot more stories in-between the lines, but of course, that sort of talk wasn't proper...or convenient when trying to woo someone else.

Many times she wanted to roll her eyes, or gag herself with her soup spoon to keep awake but she fought the temptation since it wasn't nice or practical. Instead, she thought about how Okita would have handled someone like Kazama. The thought of him swearing at Kazama or better yet, throwing him off with his sarcastic humor and wit had her smiling. The thought kept her sane throughout the majority of the dinner.

But now nearly fifteen minutes had passed and her family had probably abandoned her to some stranger with 'good intentions' or whatnot. Didn't they see or even care how uncomfortable the man made her feel? Was she the only one who noticed how his eyes couldn't even stay on her face? Or how he couldn't seem to stay out of her personal bubble?

Occasionally his stoic face would soften just a fraction and give way to a smug smirk—almost as if he were saying something secretive. That look always gave her the worst chills, she didn't trust the look. It was very similar to the way predators looked at their prey.

Although despite the often creepy gleams and glances, if Chizuru was honest with herself, she knew that Kazama was a very handsome man. He was what a lot of women wanted in a man, promising future, tall and well built frame, devilish foreign good looks, good background, the list went on and on. But she wasn't convinced on his personality or his sense of humor...what he was actually like when he wasn't trying to impress others.

But the most important thing was that he wasn't Okita. Chizuru was sure that he was a nice guy, somewhere deep inside, but even if she _were_ single she would never have been attracted to him. There was a reason she had fallen for Okita so suddenly and it was more than his looks.

Kazama just wasn't her type.

Chizuru gave Kazama an awkward smile and then forced a laugh. She realized she was doing a lot of forced laughter and she tried hard not to cringe every time she did so. But it was the polite thing to do when he would chuckle after he said something—she admittedly wasn't really listening or paying attention.

Kazama's eyebrows raised slightly, "Have you ever experienced such a thing?" he asked, tipping his head forward.

Once again, it took everything in Chizuru's power not to automatically lean backwards, but really? Did he have no sense of boundaries? Slowly she shifted in her seat and tried to think of what he had just told her. Nothing came to her mind so she gave a casual shake of her head.

"Can't say that I have." She answered politely, reaching for her water again buying herself time before he launched into another story. How much longer was the dinner going to last?

Kazama leaned away and sighed, "You're very lucky. It's such a pain, you have no idea." He reached for the bottle of Red Wine and poured more in his glass. He gestured towards Chizuru, a slow smirk pulled at his lips. The smirk gave Chizuru goosebumps and she tried hard not to feel thrown off by it. "Some wine, Chizuru?" he asked, eyeing her unused wine glass.

Chizuru's eyes bounced to the cup back to the bottle in his hand. She noticed how elegant his fingers seemed to hold the bottle and once again she compared it to Okita. He'd never hold the bottle so delicately and it made Chizuru wonder if he realized how girly it made him seem.

"Oh—uh, no thank you, Kazama." She gave him a polite smile, "Never cared for it. Water's fine for me." Chizuru watched as he gave a courteous nod before he poured himself a hefty amount. How many times had he refilled already? She didn't think too much on it as she allowed the lull in their conversation to scan the restaurant again.

_They did not really just ditch me here...did they? _Chizuru worried her bottom lip and resisted the urge to pull out her phone right then and there. Okita was just a phone call away, he could technically still come by or she could have him rescue her. Something. She ached to hear his voice.

Before she could really think it through, Chizuru popped out of her seat and gave a tight smile at Kazama. "Excuse me, Kazama. But I must go to the ladies room." He was on the verge of saying something when she wiggled her way out and quickly shuffled as fast as she could towards the bathroom.

It was very unlike her to be so impatient, but really, the man was making her uncomfortable and rather distressed. Never in her young life had she ever encountered someone so stuffy and pompous—other than her family.

Casually, Chizuru glanced over her shoulder to make sure she was out of view from their table before she ducked further down the hall where the bathrooms were located. Digging out her phone she quickly dialed Okita's phone number and waited.

Instantly, her call was sent to his voice mail and her heart sank a little. She frowned at her phone and cast another quick look towards the dining area. No one was heading her way so she pressed the phone back to her ear.

"Hey, Okita. Just calling you again and stuff. Um. When and if you get this message on time, can you please call me back?" She shifted and sighed softly, "I really want to hear from you, so, yeah. Um, bye. I love you." Her heart skipped just slightly as she said the words but at the same time, it didn't lift her dread that seemed evident. Where was he and why hadn't he returned her phone calls yet?

Chizuru shifted slightly again as she debated whether or not to send him a text as well. Would that be too much? Would that make her seem too clingy or something? Would Okita mind? She pursed her lips and thought back to what Sen had said. As a girlfriend, she was entitled to worry and text him when she wanted to. Wasn't she?

With that resolve, she flipped her phone open and quickly composed her text.

_Hey, call me soon, pls? Rly miss u & need to talk. Hah, could use a rescue 2! Luv U. :-) XOXO_

She let her finger ghost over the send button a few times before she actually pressed it. Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut and hoped he wouldn't mind all her bombarding. With practiced ease, she breathed in slowly to steady herself. She really wasn't ready to go back to dinner and she really just wanted to see Okita.

"There you are."

Chizuru straightened and quickly pocketed her phone. She smiled as reassuringly as she could muster to her brother. "I should be saying the same thing to you."

Kaoru gave her a patronizing look, "Oh, please." He waved her off, "We were just giving you two some alone time. We weren't gone_ that_ long." He wrapped an arm around her and tugged her back towards the dining area.

Chizuru sighed, opting not to roll her eyes at her brother. Her defiance and actions were changing nearly everyday when it came to them. Her brother sensed her hesitation and slowed down. Kaoru turned towards her and frowned.

"What's wrong _now_, Chizuru?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing. "Kazama said you came to the bathroom minutes ago. He's going to think somethings wrong with your bodily functions if we waste anymore time."

This time Chizuru allowed herself to roll her eyes, to which Kaoru tsked loudly with distaste. His face scrunched up as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I just needed some space, ok?" Chizuru shrugged and glanced away from her brother's prying eyes. "He's a tad bit overbearing."

"Overbearing?" Kaoru shook his head, "He's passionate, if that's what you mean. It's no doubt new for you, isn't it? But you need to be polite to this suitor of yours. One day you'll bring our families together and—"

Chizuru blanched and stepped back from her brother, "Excuse me?" she gaped at him,not quite sure she heard him right. "Are you insinuating_ marriage_, Kaoru? Already? I barely know him! We—we're not even dating!"

Kaoru's eyes flashed angrily. "Chizuru, keep your voice down." He hissed, "We are not some trailer trash that duke it out in public. We will discuss this—_as a family_, later. But yes, get use to the idea, sister. _He's _exactly what you need and exactly what father and I are looking for."

Nausea rolled dangerously in the pit of Chizuru's stomach. He couldn't be serious—_they_ couldn't be serious. This was worse than she had originally thought. They weren't just setting her up on some blind date, hoping for the best to happen, they were essentially marrying her off as well and without her opinion or thoughts about it. About him.

A cold chill snaked up and down her spine as she thought about his dark colored eyes watching her the way she only allowed Okita to do. That level of intimacy she didn't want from anyone else. She thought of his boring talks and ego that would surely suffocate her, very unlike her talks with Okita.

No.

She knew she couldn't do what they were asking. There was no one else for her. Not now that she had Okita and she was sure that not even before she had him, would she have agreed to such a thing. It wasn't what she believed in. She couldn't be with someone else, love someone else, or even give someone else a try. She was in love and in a relationship that was worth while.

Her father and Kaoru's actions had gone far enough for her and she wasn't going to waste another precious moment trying to please them by letting them control her.

Kaoru paused, catching a brief flicker in her eyes that caused his lips to thin. He lowered his voice again, "_Not here_." He stressed again, taking hold of her arm. "Now we'll return and politely resume our dinner. Father and I won't stand for any disrespect. _Understood?"_

Chizuru stared at her brother's cold hard eyes and blinked back tears. If anything, it only furthered her feelings of not thinking of him as her brother. A brother should never look that way towards family. The earlier weight she felt was growing heavier on her shoulders and it was etching a deeper pain in her heart.

Slowly she nodded but made her own resolve. Sure, she'd sit through the rest of dinner and calmly listen to Kazama and all that he had to say, but as soon as this family discussion happened, she would bring up Okita. And come hell or high water, she'd live with the consequences because she was done listening to them.

The thought almost had Chizuru smiling as she was sure Okita would be proud of her. But deep down it was just a bittersweet moment. Things were ultimately going to change.

* * *

Pain.

There was no other way to describe what he was feeling but that. It pretty much summed it all up in one gloriously horrendous emotion.

Okita squeezed his eyes closed, praying, wishing and hoping that the day was over. That it was morning of another day already, or a week. He wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with being cooped up in his room, pointedly ignoring his cellphone and housemates.

He knew he had no right to complain, since he was the one who put himself in the situation. No one was forcing him to stay in his room, or ignore his phone or his concerned friends. Kondo and Hijikata both had tried to talk to him with no avail.

Occasionally he couldn't stand the thought of not hearing Chizuru's voice—since seeing her was obviously out of the question, and he would pick up when she would call. But like every time he caved, he didn't say much and made excuses for himself.

Really, he wanted nothing more than to yell at her. Ask her why she had willingly had dinner with some other guy and why she let him get up in her business. The anger in him was deep and raw, too fresh still. He knew if he allowed himself to talk, he'd say some regretful things. Probably even spill about how Kaoru was an asshole who didn't like him and ruined them.

But really, he just wanted to keep Chizuru in the dark for as long as he could. Even if she hurt him badly, he couldn't do the same to her straight up. She was a smart girl, she'd eventually figure out that he didn't want to see her anymore. Right?

The thought was cowardly of him, he knew, but it was easier for her. Then maybe she could get over him and move on without feeling guilty about him. He just wanted it to be easy for her, she deserved better.

The worst part about the moments he caved was hearing the hurt and worry in her tone when she tried to get him to talk more. She constantly asked him if he was alright, if he wanted her company, if he was mad at her or someone at the house.

Each time he reassured her and each time he hated himself a little bit more. Especially when she ended their conversation with her telling him she loved him and that she hoped everything was good. He felt the remains of his heart shred each time because really, he knew he was no good for her. He didn't deserve her love—and after seeing what he saw at that dinner, he was sure she didn't even know what love really was.

Chizuru didn't see it yet, but she'd one day understand. Though, admittedly, he wasn't any better or wiser about the subject. He'd never once believed he was ever in love like he'd see many around him claim. Back then, he was entirely convinced that the emotion was made up to satisfy the female population.

He wasn't so sure anymore. Chizuru made him feel things he'd never had before and he started believing. The word became a part of his vocabulary rather quickly. He knew he wasn't any expert on love and whatnot, but at least he wasn't out having dinner with other 'potential' candidates.

Okita ground his teeth together, the jealously in him nearly suffocating him. When would it get easier? Would there be a time when he wouldn't feel so hurt? When the jealously wouldn't constantly be burning him? When Chizuru's face wouldn't keep popping up in his thoughts?

At the moment, he didn't think so. He couldn't remember the last time he ever felt so much pain. Or the last time he ever felt so lifeless. Okita rolled over and grabbed his cellphone off the night stand. It was late and he gave silent praise before he pushed himself off.

He had ignored three phone calls from Chizuru, giving her some lame excuse via text that he was busy. He couldn't take talking to her—at least not today. Okita felt shitty enough as it was. But he could tell that it was wearing her down and she'd soon confront him—it was only a matter of time. He could already see it.

Okita squeezed his eyes shut quickly to try and push out the thoughts of a distraught and upset Chizuru. He'd like to think that she would be upset over their impending breakup...but he wasn't so sure, especially if she had a good sturdy shoulder to cry on. In turn, Okita was fearful that maybe she wouldn't even care.

But why did it matter anyway? He had already made his decision and nothing was going to sway him anymore. Okita already knew that even with Chizuru's family's blessings, their relationship was doomed from the start.

He really just wanted to stop thinking...

"Souji, what are you doing?"

Okita blinked and glanced over at Kondo. Kondo had his arms crossed and his eyebrows were furrowed in concern. Following his gaze, Okita glanced down at the half empty bottle of Vodka he had stashed months before. He didn't even realize he had the bottle in his hands until he interrupted him.

He blanched slightly but quickly recovered, trying not to reveal so much to Kondo. Okita gave him an easy smile and shrugged, trying to play it off. "Oh you know, just getting a drink." He glanced back down at the bottle and swished it slightly. Alcohol was an automatic habit. Something he didn't need during his time with Chizuru.

She was always enough.

Kondo's lips pressed into a thin line and Okita could tell that he was debating something. A part of him knew that he wouldn't like what he was going to say to him. Okita had made it a point to avoid most of his friends in the house, including Kondo. Mostly because they all asked him about Chizuru and her lack of presence.

Then they would proceed to look at him with knowing eyes before the awkward silence ensued. It was worse than the pity look they use to give him and that said a lot. But they had all heard what Kaoru had said to him and they probably pieced together his resolve...but at least they didn't try and talk to him about that. At least not yet, hence the avoiding.

"It's a tad bit late for alcohol, isn't it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow with a faint smile.

Okita shrugged and pushed the bottle back, "Habit." He mumbled before sighing.

Kondo gave a soft nod before he gave him a serious look, "You holding up okay?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing again. Had the question come from anyone else in the house, he would have vehemently denied it and probably would have hit them for asking. But it was Kondo and he was always looking out for him and the others.

Okita opened his mouth, the truth about it all and his pain dying to spill out to someone, but then he pushed it all back like he was used to. He knew he could trust Kondo since he had always been honest with him, but this was something he didn't want to be honest or open about.

Okita shifted and shrugged again, "I'm fine." Not a complete lie. He was healthy and sane—for the most part, just not emotionally.

"How is Chizuru?" he asked, tilting his head slightly as his eyes stared at him intently. Okita could tell he suspected something, just like the others and Okita tried not to bristle at the sound of her name. It was hard not to feel anything when someone said her name out loud like that. It felt surreal, as did the pain that came along with it.

"She's fine." Okita mumbled, "Busy. Work, school...family..." _Possible boyfriend-fiance-husband or whatever. _He thought bitterly. He forced a smile on his face, "She'll probably be around soon, when she gets the time." Eventually he'd get the strength to tell him and the others the truth. Probably months after it had passed but whatever.

Kondo stared at him for what felt like a good solid minute before he reached over and cupped him on the shoulder. His hand squeezed him reassuringly and Kondo gave him a soft look, "You know you can talk to me." He mumbled softly, "Sometimes it's easier that way."

Okita averted his gaze and shrugged, slowly backing up from Kondo's comforting touch. "I know." He glanced up at him and gave him another grin. "But there's nothing to talk about, Kondo. Really."

Kondo stared at him again but gave a soft nod, "Alright. I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late." He leveled Okita with a look, "And don't be slumming around in your room doing nothing. Chizuru's not here to be an excuse for you and there's chores around the house to do too, ya know."

A sincere smile pulled at Okita's lips and he chuckled, "Right, I'll remember that in the morning." He lifted his hands up, "I swear." Kondo smiled back before he disappeared out of the door.

It took only seconds for the dread to creep up on Okita, making him frown instantly and just stare at the spot his friend had stood moments before. He knew he had his support—would have any of the guys support too in this tough time, but he just couldn't push aside his pride to talk about it. He couldn't voice it out loud just yet.

Before he even realized it, a swift and familiar burn slide down his throat in a promising way. Okita closed his eyes before tears burned them, it had been a while since he drank any alcohol straight up. But at the moment, he wasn't fighting the pull the alcohol promised.

He just wanted the numbness.

Taking another gulp of the Vodka, he took in a greedy breath of air to try and soothe the burn. It wasn't the smartest way to cope with his emotions at the moment, but it was the only one he felt comfortable with. Okita stared down at the bottle, frowning slightly.

He could still feel his pain. He could still feel the love and he could still see her face. Easily, he took another few drinks, his thoughts becoming less and less coherent with every passing swig. The sensation was fulfilling and all too familiar.

For once since his decision about Chizuru, he felt at ease and calm. Like he was floating and nothing was pulling him down. Nothing was hurting him and he smiled as he tipped his head back for another wholehearted drink.

After a few more, he slowly started making his way back up to his bedroom with his bottle of Vodka in his hand and a mind full of nothing.

* * *

_Not 2nite, Chizuru. Pretty slammed w/ school crap. Rain check?_

Chizuru pursed her lips as she read and reread the text over and over. Why was it she couldn't just believe him and move on with her day? Why was it she had to suspect something was terribly wrong? Why did she have to freak out over it?

She blamed her lack of experience. There really was nothing else to blame, she just wasn't use to it. But despite her forced pep talks and comforting words from Sen and occasionally Okita, she couldn't shake the bad feeling she was getting.

Chizuru sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger—a gesture she'd been doing quite a bit since the dinner fiasco with her family. But she couldn't allow herself to be upset about the lack of Okita's presence, no matter how hard it was, he was trying very hard to himself back to school and earn his degree.

The thought did have Chizuru smiling, she knew he was doing it for her even though she didn't think it was necessary but she felt proud of him. Okita was doing things a lot more differently than he was use to and it was all for her sake—their sake. Chizuru's phone vibrated, but she didn't let herself get excited about it.

Flipping the phone open she rolled her eyes at the text and it's messenger.

_Good evening, Chizuru. Are you free this afternoon? _

_-Kazama_

Chizuru sighed. The one person she didn't want to have text her was constantly doing so nearly every night for the last week and a half. She was a little more than perplexed with his fascination with her, it wasn't like she was interesting or even bothered to show her interest.

Their dinner had ended as if they had all talked about business rather than dating and she hadn't even offered her phone number—Kaoru had. Several times since then he had been politely trying to get a "second" date out of her, not that she counted their dinner as a first but she didn't think he'd understand.

Her father and Kaoru sure hadn't.

As politely as she could over text, she declined nearly every single time explaining that she had work to do and couldn't get to it. She had really wished it was a lie and that she was instead spending her free time with her boyfriend and friends but it was the truth.

Since Okita kept her at bay with his own suddenly busy schedule she found time to catch up with all her work and even get a head start on her term paper that was due in a few weeks. Other than that, she hung out with Sen whenever she could and constantly hoped that Okita would be free again so she could lay in his arms.

She craved his touch and comfort unlike anything else.

Chizuru frowned and automatically sent Kazama another decline. He would understand, he always did when she brought up that she had work to do instead. She was sure that her brother mentioned how much of a hard worker she was and she more than hoped he got fed up with asking.

Kazama had to be getting impatient with her by now, wasn't he? She was sure if her brother had anything to do with it, he was constantly encouraging him to ask her out. He wasn't going to give up on what he pictured to be a "perfect match." The thought had Chizuru nauseous and she idly wondered if he had planned that far in advance with Kazama.

That thought was even worse to swallow.

Chizuru quickly pushed all the thoughts from her head and grabbed her water bottle. She took a long drink before glancing at the clock on the wall, she found that she was constantly escaping to the lounge every few minutes just to check her phone. It was a terrible habit, but she needed that minute to check if Okita happened to text her but usually took five minutes to wait just in case.

But of course, he didn't. Chizuru tried hard not to frown as her thoughts seemed to cycle all over again. Before she could even properly pocket her phone and go back to work, the land line nearest her started frantically ringing. Chizuru jumped at the sound and quickly rushed over to it. She really hoped it wasn't one of the Doctors who happened to notice her absence.

She was quick, much to her own surprise, on making multiple believable excuses ready if asked but found she didn't need to when she answered and Sen's chirpy voice greeted her. Chizuru instantly relaxed and silently thanked her for the few more minutes she was unknowingly giving her.

_Goodness, I'm pathetic._ She thought bitterly.

"I knew I'd find you there, Chizuru!" Sen sighed before lowering her voice, "Waiting for a text, huh?"

Chizuru felt her face instantly flush, shaking her head to disagree but stopped herself when she realized Sen couldn't see the gesture over the phone. "Uh—no, I just...needed a minute." Chizuru sighed heavily, "...I'm horrible, I know. I just can't seem to...help myself from checking."

Sen tsked softly on the line, "Chizuru, it'll be fine, ok?" There was short paused before Sen raised her voice to a normal level. "Well, other than that, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Chizuru raised her eyebrow automatically, "About what?" she asked curiously. She had dutifully informed her now best friend on nearly everything going on—or lack there of, for the last week. She couldn't think of anything she didn't mention or forgot to...other than her brothers odd proclamation of Kazama and her future.

"You didn't tell me how drop dead gorgeous this Kazama guy was, Chizuru!" Sen giggled lightly before she hushed her voice, "Okita needs to watch out!"

Panic rose in Chizuru at the mention of Kazama's name. Was he seriously there? At her place of work? At this very moment? Chizuru couldn't even process that and she frowned automatically. Of course she didn't tell her best friend much about Kazama...there wasn't much about him she liked.

"No, he doesn't..." she mumbled, thoughts fumbling for an excuse that she knew Sen would automatically see through. "And Kazama's arrogant."

Sen sighed on the other end, "Chizuru, I didn't mean to upset you about the Okita thing. He knows you love him..." The phone rustled a bit before her voice came back on, "But this Kazama is waiting to speak with you in the lobby. He said he'll wait for as long as he needs to...er, so yeah. I definitely see what you mean, but really, he's hot!"

Chizuru rolled her eyes, "...do I have to?" she mumbled, whining just slightly.

Sen giggled softly on the other end, "Yes. He knows your here so it's either at the end of your shift or now. Which one will it be, hun?"

Rather dramatically, Chizuru sighed longingly and muttered to Sen about being down there in a few minutes. Hanging up the phone with shaky hands she glanced down at her cellphone and pursed her lips. Quickly she dialed Okita's number and pressed the phone to her ear.

As the dial tone rang and rang, Chizuru shifted nervously from one foot to the other. What would she tell him if he answered? What would he say? Was he going to be busy today? Her heart started to hammer faster and faster as the phone continued to ring.

At the sound of his voice mail kicking on her heart seemed to crash and fall. So much for that. Dejectedly she pocketed her phone and headed down to the first floor lobby to an inevitable and rather persistent Kazama.

The elevator ride down wasn't nearly as long as it normally was and she silently cursed it. As she slowly and quietly made her way to the lobby, a huge array of colorful wild flowers greeted her instead of Sen behind her receptionist desk.

There were at least three or four huge bouquets that lined the whole side of Sen's desk and Chizuru gaped at the sight. Was it someone's Birthday? Some secret admirer for Sen or another worker? She hadn't mentioned it over the phone...or worse, had someone passed away while she had disappeared?

"Chizuru, evening."

Chizuru glanced over and watched as Kazama easily and very confidently strolled over to her, a few nurses that had no business hanging around the lobby area watched his every move, eyes sparkling and a few swooning as he passed them. Chizuru resisted the urge to crinkle her nose in distaste and push Kazama towards his obvious fans.

"Oh, hello Kazama." Chizuru gave him a forced smile, her eyes drifting back towards the flowers. She easily pieced together the puzzle and tried hard not to show her annoyance. It was way worse than what she thought, the flowers were obviously for her.

Catching her gaze, Kazama glanced at the flowers and tried hard not to smile in a smug way. It was obvious that he felt it easy to shower females with typical flowers and that he expected a big thank-you for them.

"Do you like them?" he asked, his dark eyes zeroing in on her.

That awkward chill ghosted over her skin and left goosebumps in it's wake. She gave a faint nod. It wasn't like she could deny them now in front of everyone. She wasn't heartless. "They're...very pretty." She mumbled, eyebrows raising. _Flashy and gaudy._ She mentally added. It wasn't like her at all.

He gave a curt nod and glanced back at them, an emotion flitted through his dark eyes once before he glanced back at her. Once again it was obvious that he was expecting some other more excited reaction from her. For some reason it pleased Chizuru to throw him off.

"Yes well, they're just as expensive too." He gave her a smirk, shoulders automatically straightening with pride. Out of habit, he brushed imaginary dust off his clothes before returning his attention to Chizuru. "But only the very best for you." Without permission he reached out and ran the back of his finger tips across her cheek.

The gesture was too intimate that she took a step back and quickly glanced down at her feet. Okita was the only one who ever did something like that and she would be damned if she let someone else encroach on what was theirs. But despite that, she could feel tears prick the corners of her eyes. It was only a week and half since she last seen Okita but it felt like years since he last touched her like that.

Kazama took her deliberate step backwards as being shy and he only chuckled lightly at what he most likely perceived as innocence. Slowly, once more confident she wasn't going to cry, Chizuru lifted her head and offered him an apologetic smile.

"No need to be shy," he told her, the grin he wore seeming menacing. Was it just her imagination? He stepped towards her and took her hand gently in his and Chizuru fought the urge to take another step back. "How about I treat you to dinner tonight?"

His tone didn't give her much room to argue and he watched her closely again. Chizuru's eyes drifted over towards the flowers and she finally noticed Sen watching them intently, eyebrow quirked as she mouthed "What the hell?" Chizuru really did have a lot of explaining to do.

"Not tonight, Kazama." She frowned and shifted. His eyes turned a fraction colder than they were moments before and Chizuru half expected him to give up right then and there. She knew he wasn't use to being turned down so many times she was probably the first if not only one to do so.

He squeezed her hand slightly, "Tomorrow then." He told her leaning forwards slightly and grinning a little wider. "And I _won't_ take no for answer."

Chizuru glanced at the clock on the wall, wincing slightly when she realized she was practically taking a thirty minute break she hadn't earned. If she didn't hurry, one of the Doctors would come looking for her and she didn't expect them to be understanding when they spotted her with Kazama during work hours.

Reluctantly she gave a soft nod, "Alright, tomorrow then." She gave him another smile and gently pulled back from him.

"It's a date." He gave her a victorious grin and Chizuru felt a deep icy feeling shoot through her veins.

She glanced down at her feet again, it was hard to keep eye contact with him when he would creep her out the way he did. "Thanks for the flowers and all, Kazama. I gotta get back to work now though..."

Kazama lifted his hands up, "I understand." He waved her off, "Sorry for intruding, dearest Chizuru. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he turned and walked out of the hospital.

Not even a full second later Sen popped up from behind her desk and rushed her friend. Her eyes were wide and Chizuru would have laughed at her expression had the visit been anyone else. Chizuru frowned and shook her head, she really didn't want to talk about it yet.

Sen ignored the look, "What was that all about?!" she whispered, leaning towards her conspiratorially.

"Kazama is intent on dating me." Whispered Chizuru once again dejected. "And my father and brother are even more intent on marrying me off to him."

Sen gaped at Chizuru, "_What?!"_ she nearly shouted, eyes going from calm to angry in a matter of seconds. "How can they do that to you?! I just...can't...what?!"

Chizuru tipped her head back and pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's complicated, Sen. Horribly, horrendously, irritably complicated..."

Sen frowned and dragged Chizuru's hand from her face, "...does Okita know what they're trying to do?" she asked softly.

Sadness crept through her at the mention of Okita's name and she slowly shook her head. "No. He hasn't really given me a chance to tell him. He still won't really answer me..."

"I hate to sound all naggy and crap, but you gotta tell him and soon!" Sen smiled at her, "I know he keeps saying he's busy, but maybe you should surprise him with dinner again or something?"

Chizuru's face pinched with uncertainty, "What if he gets mad? I don't want to get him his way of trying to get all his school stuff organized..."

"I'm sure he wants nothing more than to be with you too, Chizuru. Don't worry, he'll probably be excited for you to distract him." Sen winked.

Chizuru gave her friend a faint smile, "Yeah. Thanks." I hope. She thought. Chizuru glanced at the display of flowers and openly rolled her eyes this time. How on earth was she going to take those with her? Would it be rude not to take them?

Sen giggled, "I think they're beautiful." She nudged her, "Not a bad choice for an arrogant rich kid."

"I'm sure he didn't pick them out..." Chizuru sighed, "Those aren't even my favorite kind..."

Sen shook her head, "Well if you're not interested..." she looked at the flowers longingly and Chizuru smiled sincerely.

"He's all yours, _please_ take him...and the flowers." she urged and Sen laughed wholeheartedly.

"Noted. Now off to work so you can have a _full_ hour for lunch." Sen gave her a mischievous look, "There's much to talk about and we're going to need it."

Chizuru laughed softly, "Alright."

"And really, Chizuru, don't think too much about this whole Okita thing. He loves you." Sen smiled at her reassuringly and Chizuru felt that slowly deflating hope in her fill up again. Her friend was good at pointing out the obvious.

"Thanks, Sen." She smiled at her before heading back to the elevator. Once the doors shut, Chizuru pulled out her cellphone and began to text her friend. He could always boost up her hope just as Sen could and if he gave her the okay for a surprise meeting, then she would do it.

Immediately he texted her back.

_I think it'd be a good idea, Chizuru! He's been moping w/o u! _

That was all the confirmation she needed to go through with it. Smiling down at her cellphone she felt better than she had in days.

* * *

Heisuke immediately dropped his cellphone and bum-rushed into the foyer with all the guys in. He easily hurdled the couch in his way and landed right in the middle of Shinpachi's card game against Sanosuke. It seemed like the last couple days everyone around the house was sticking to simple things to pass the time.

Anything to distract them from their close friend and what he was doing under their shared room.

Quickly he threw his hands up, "Red alert, guys! Red alert!" he gave his two friends a slightly apologetic look before he shuffled around the room, continually waving his hands in the air. "I'm being very serious!"

Shinpachi shot up, eyes widening a fraction. "Red alert...? Like what, a-a tornado or typhoon or some shit like that?" He glanced around at the guys, trying hard not to openly panic. "That's what red alert means right? 'Cause that really _is _serious."

Heisuke furrowed his brow and gave Shinpachi a look, "What? No! That's not what I'm saying you dumbass!"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes, throwing his cards down. "Just tell us what's up, Heisuke." He glanced at Shinpachi who seemed to settle down slightly. "You're giving Shinpachi here a heart attack."

Shinpachi glared at his friend, "Shut up! Natural disasters are not a laughing matter!"

Hijikata shook his head, "What's going on, Heisuke?"

Heisuke glanced up at the ceiling once before he glanced around at the guys, "I meant red alert as in Chizuru...she's coming over to surprise Okita." The group's silence was deafening on all of their ears before Heisuke spoke up again. "He's...he's been lying to her and I know for a fact he hasn't talked to her about his visitor."

Hijikata sighed and glanced down at the coffee table, "I hate to say it, but I'm not covering for Okita's mess nor explaining it. It's none of our business."

Heisuke glared at Hijikata, "Seriously? That's it?" he frowned at him, eyebrows furrowing. "We know what he's been doing nearly every night! We know that he keeps bringing others with him! He's not respecting us or listening! We're technically accomplices!"

Sanosuke frowned and shook his head, "It's harsh, really, but I do have to side with Hijikata. It's none of our business, but—" He gave a weak smile at Heisuke, "the runt has a point. We've been letting it happen, letting him get away with it. The least we could do is soften the blow."

Saito closed his eyes, "Currently Okita is...entertaining upstairs."

Heisuke blanched, "Of course he is..." he dropped his arms to his sides and groaned, "Okay, we better get a move on and hope that whomever is with him leaves soon."

Shinpachi crossed his arms, "We have to make sure Okita doesn't catch on to us. He's a mean drunk." He pointed out.

Hijikata sighed once again, "One thing at a time, please. Right now let's concentrate on cleaning up after that asshole."

The others quietly agreed before quickly doing what they needed to do.

* * *

Chizuru smiled warmly as Heisuke opened the door, he leaned against the door frame heavily and gave a short exhausted sigh. "H-hey, Chizuru." He grinned at her and she reached over, easily drawing him into a tight hug. "Glad to see you too!"

With a small blush Chizuru pulled back and laughed softly, "Sorry, it's just...it feels like it's been so long." She glanced down at her feet and shrugged. "It sounds dumb since it's only been a week, I know..."

Heisuke shook his head, "I get what you mean." He nudged her, "Trust me, you've been missed around here. Just the other day Shinpachi was going on and on about when you'd cook for us again!"

Chizuru smiled brightly, "Tell him soon!" she shifted uneasily, "How's Okita doing with school? I know it's probably been a difficult and hectic week for him to get all that organized. That's why I was so skeptical about coming by..."

"Oh, he's doing good...doesn't really complain about it." Heisuke shrugged and cast a quick glance over his shoulder. "Uh—oh! Come on in, Chizuru. The guys have been dying to see you and all that jazz." Heisuke happily led Chizuru towards the den where all the guys were conveniently located like they normally would.

The sight of normalcy gave Chizuru a sense of comfort and relief unlike any other. It was as if nothing had changed at all and in the back of her mind she reminded herself that it wasn't as long as she felt it to be. She smiled at them and greeted them eagerly, beyond happy to see each of them.

Each one greeted her respectfully before Heisuke ushered her to the couch to lounge with them. Shinpachi immediately tried to engage her to play some random card game with him and Sanosuke while Heisuke tried to talk about how she was doing.

Instantly Hijikata interrupted by asking her about how school and homework was going for her while Sanosuke tried to explain the game over all the other voices. The only one who seemed to not engage with her was Saito who calmly watched the scene before him.

"Whoa—whoa!" Chizuru leaned back in her seat and waved her arms back and forth in front of her. Immediately the guys around her paused in the middle of whatever they were saying and she gave them a smile. "One at a time, please? And where's Okita?"

Shinpachi shrugged, "Probably just finishing up with...erm, some project or what not." His face flushed slightly before he glanced down at his cards. Chizuru tilted her head, never having seen Shinpachi blush so easily while sober before.

Heisuke nudged her and she turned towards him, "He'll be done soon." He told her reassuringly before he handed her a few cards and grabbed a few for himself. Hijikata slowly sat down and easily fell into conversation with Saito. The whole scene quickly became quieter and had Chizuru slightly reeling and very much curious what a few seconds ago had been about.

A few wins and hour and half later Chizuru softly folded her cards and glanced at the ceiling. Her eyebrows furrowed instantly and strangely she didn't realize the silence that enveloped the room. Slowly she brought her eyes back to the guys who were all staring at her intently and a little wide eyed.

She tilted her head, "What?" she asked, the corners of her lips tugging upwards in a smile.

Sanosuke shook his head before smiling back and pointed at her cards, "You done?" he asked and she nodded.

Shinpachi tipped his head back and sighed, "Chizuru come on! It was just getting good! I was literally one hand from breaking our tie!" He pouted and she laughed.

"Which is exactly why I fold now, while the getting is good!" She shifted in her spot before she glanced at the stairs longingly. "I think I'm just going to go check on Okita. Maybe he fell asleep and—"

"No!" Heisuke jumped up and the action startled Chizuru. She stared at him wide eyed and curious for about the sudden out burst. Heisuke shifted and laughed awkwardly, "Er, I...I'll go do it. He gets sort of crappy when doing homework and...stuff."

Chizuru pursed her lips to keep from frowning. His behavior was odd, or at least more so than usual, and the guys around her seemed to be echoing his weirdness. They were never so stiff or...careful the way they seemed like they were now.

"Is...is everything ok?" she asked tilting her head and giving them a worried look. "Should I just come back later?" _This was a bad idea._ Chizuru thought continuously. She wanted nothing more than to back track and leave before Okita saw her.

Sanosuke gave her a comforting smile, "You're fine, Chizuru. Don't worry." It seemed like she kept hearing that a lot lately but it didn't seem to help her nerves a bit.

There was more tense silence after that and Chizuru watched silently as Heisuke went to get Okita while the others continued with their quiet conversations and card games. She couldn't remember a time when hanging out together was ever tense or awkward like it was now. Occasionally she felt their eyes on her but when she glanced at them they were quick to look away.

What's going on? She thought curiously. Chizuru may not have known every little gesture or quirk just yet but she knew enough. Heisuke rejoined them not even two minutes later looking a little tense and embarrassed...? He shifted his stare from her inquisitive one and sat back down before saying anything.

The others were watching him closely as well. "He's—uh, he's just finishing up." He gave them all a rather tight smile before quickly grabbing some cards and giving them his full attention.

Chizuru shifted slightly and glanced at the clock again. How much longer was he going to take? Did he need any help with the project? Did he fall asleep this time? It happened to her several times when either cramming or working continuously on a project.

Easily she pushed onto her feet, all eyes snapping to her again. Heisuke startled and was quick to do the same, his palms running down the front of his jeans in an uncharacteristically nervous way. "W-where you going?" he asked, trying to sound casual but failing.

Chizuru furrowed her brow and gestured towards the hallway, "Going to the bathroom..." she tilted her head and frowned, "Is that okay...?"

Suddenly Heisuke's face brightened with a blush and he mumbled an apology before sitting himself back down in embarrassment. Shinpachi shook his head slowly and laughed softly at his flushed face. Sanosuke gave him a grin of his own and handed his cards back to him.

_Okay, this is officially weird._ Thought Chizuru, eyes flickering to the others. No one else stopped her or even made a move towards her so she took that as the okay to go to the bathroom—before someone changed their minds. She wasn't sure what was going on and why they were acting so strange, but some part of her knew that it was probably Okita.

Chizuru glanced over her shoulder as she reached the bathroom on the first floor. The den was out of sight now and out of ear shot, they wouldn't know if she took the initiative to see Okita herself. That was the whole point of surprising him in the first place...and she did feel guilty for letting Heisuke go and deal with the wrath of a cranky Okita. Hopefully they wouldn't be too upset with her.

Her stomach tumbled a few times as she tip-toed towards the stairs as quietly as she could, glancing nervously over her shoulder for a sign of the guys. When no one ran out trying to stop her she continued up the stairs, excitement fluttering through her as she got closer to Okita's room. She was more than excited and nervous to see him.

Automatically her eyes looked at the wall beside her, the familiar pictures in place like they were last time and the sense of comfort was relaxing. What did she have to worry about? Okita would never lead her astray, he'd never hurt her, never—

Chizuru's thoughts derailed as she stumbled backward as she bumped into someone. She pushed her hair from her face, the apology half way out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, I—"

Immediately she froze when she realized and then recognized who she had bumped into. It was the last person she ever thought she'd see again, especially in Kondo's house. From the few memories of her crazy night and the sober ones, she could recognize the girl from anywhere, unfortunately.

It was the girl she had beat in the shot contest for Okita's attention. The girl also seemed to instantly recognize her, except unlike Chizuru, she didn't look so surprised—in fact she seemed glad to have run into her. The wide demented cat like smile that graced her face had Chizuru feeling panic deep inside her. Did the guys downstairs know she was here?

Suddenly their weird behavior seemed to make sense all together and the hurt that came with it stung.

The girl flicked her long seemingly perfect hair over her shoulder and she sighed, "Well this has been…pleasant." The grin seemed to stretch wider, "But it's been a _long_ evening and I must be off…" With a small laugh she brushed past Chizuru without another word and went down the hall as if she'd been there before. And the thought that she might have made Chizuru feel sick.

It took everything in Chizuru's power to stay rooted to the spot she was in and not chase her down and demand what she was doing at the house. Why her evening had been 'long' and what she was doing coming out of Okita's bedroom. A million things seemed to run in her head at once.

Okita_ had_ been avoiding her—despite what her best friend kept telling her. She thought something was wrong, but they—he had assured her that he was just busy and she_ believed_ them. After all, why wouldn't she? He'd never lied to her and the last time they spoke, he had told her—had been adamant about that he was looking into going back to school and how difficult it was.

She had been extremely happy for him and even helped him narrow down his major…or at least his basics. But now that she really thought about it, she did most of the talking when he didn't quickly dismiss her. Had she been so blind to notice that he wanted nothing more to do with her? He didn't want to hurt her? Why was she there anyway? He didn't invite her…he told her, once again, that he was busy.

Chizuru could feel the dread set in, deep inside right along side the pain and panic. It was like a huge weight being dropped on her shoulders…much too physically and mentally to bare. She wanted to collapse or at least give way to her tears that threatened to spill.

She believed him. She believed him when he told her he cared about her. When he told her she was the one he wanted to be with and change for the better for. He wanted to label her as his and he started it all. He always comforted her, he didn't want to lose her as much as she didn't want to lose him...had she done something wrong?

Chizuru stopped her thinking and took a deep breathe. Ones that normally would calm her down but not today. Her heart was in overdrive and she felt out of control. She gasped, she was going to have an anxiety attack right in the middle of Kondou's hallway. Right outside Okita's bedroom. She shook her head and crouched down, palms pressed firmly against her temples. She had to think rationally and calmly.

She _had_ to talk to Okita and get his side before she jumped to conclusions…even though everything seemed very obvious at the moment. Quite amazingly, it only took a few seconds to collect herself and another few seconds to push herself up to her feet. What was more surprising was how she was easily able to push the pain and panic aside.

Chizuru reached his bedroom, hesitated only for a second before she pushed forward , forcing herself to breath properly. The room was dark as the blinds were pulled all the way down and were closed, but she didn't need a light on to see the mess and chaos his room was in.

His room literally looked like he hadn't left it for days and smelled like it too. She grimaced and pinched her nose to keep from breathing the oddly familiar yet unfamiliar stench. Slowly closed the door to his room shut as to keep anyone who came to look for her out—this was between them now. They had their chance to be honest with her and they weren't.

Chizuru squinted her eyes and found Okita curled up at the edge of his bed, the thing sheet wrapped precariously around his lower body, revealing his upper half bare. She frowned at the sleeping Okita and turned on the light, he twitched slightly but didn't move.

With the light on, she could see that his room was in much horrible shape than she first thought and definitely matched the smell. Her eyes slowly took in the number of empty or half empty liquor bottles littered around his room, a few most likely staining the carpet.

Her eyes widened as she spotted a few pieces of underwear laying around like prizes, strangely all different colors and mismatched only telling her that they belonged to several random faces. The thought nauseated her, she was sure he told her he never brought anyone else home…he went to their places before. Even so, she was sure that they were exclusive...

He told her she was the one and only.

She felt tears burn the back of her eyes and her face burn with pure embarrassment. It wasn't too long ago when she had been in his room, under garments thrown about for her first time. Chizuru ducked her head into her hands. Had she been foolish to trust in him? Had the whole thing been a lie?

Memories of their time together flitted through her mind and her heart squeezed painfully. Did she really need to ask if he cheated on her while the answer was staring blatantly right back at her? He hadn't even tried to hide it...but then again he didn't know she was coming over. Chizuru started to feel her breath quicken, the feeling of anxiety coming back full force now.

What had this all been for him? Was it all just to get her to sleep with him? Another notch on his bed—or in this case, panty on the floor? What about all their happy moments? The declarations and titles? _I told him I loved him!_ She thought bitterly, a few tears trickling down her face.

A soft sob escaped her lips and she heard Okita start to move. Chizuru glanced at him, quickly wiping at her eyes as he started to push himself up into a sitting position. The blanket wrapped around him dipped slightly revealing the waist band of his boxers and the sight made Chizuru's breath hitch. At least he wasn't naked.

Okita stared right at Chizuru, his glazed over look softened in recognition, but then just as quickly hardened. His green eyes darkening almost menacingly and the look confused Chizuru. "Wha-arre you doin' here, Chiz-ru?" He hiccuped and dragged the back of his hand over his mouth.

Chizuru stared right back at Okita, eyebrows pinching when she heard him slur loudly. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised to hear him drunk judging by all the liquor bottles laid about, but she was. How often was this happening? She watched as he slowly and rather clumsily leaned over to his bed stand were there was another nearly full bottle.

With trembling fingers he accidentally knocked it over and Chizuru jumped back as the liquor spilled all over the desk and floor. Okita cursed angrily before he fixed it and dragged the bottle towards him. He glared at the spilled drink before he dismissed it slurring he'd clean it up later before he brought the bottle up to his lips.

Chizuru winced, the memory of her shots coming back. If the drink was anything she remembered, she knew it was crazy bitter, but she watched as Okita didn't even flinch as he drank more than a shot's worth of it. Her eyes widened as he practically chugged it.

_This cannot be healthy._ She thought nervously, her doctor instincts going over alcohol poisoning. What was he trying to achieve?

"W-what are you doing, Okita?" she asked, pressing her hands together to keep from reaching out to him. She didn't feel safe doing so yet.

Okita pulled the bottle back and glared at her, wiping his mouth again before he spoke. "Livin' tah li—fe, Chi. Whas it look lik—e?" he hiccuped and looked longingly back at his bottle.

Swallowing the pain in her chest, she stepped forward and began to pry his fingers off the bottle of Vodka he held onto. She wrinkled her nose with disgust at the smell that rolled off of him and the open bottle. How long was he planning to drink for?

She understood wanting to make most of every moment and the occasional drink or two, but this? This was exactly like wasting away in a hospital room which she knew he hated the prospect. It was one of the reasons, from what he told her, that he hated about the hospital. What could one possibly accomplish that was worth while, while completely smashed?

"Stop it, Okita." She reprimanded through clenched teeth, she couldn't stop the tears from pooling in her eyes now. "This-this isn't good for your health, please…" After a few seconds of tug-of-war with Okita and the Vodka bottle, he finally gave and a splash of vodka sloshed onto Chizuru.

She sighed at the wet stain on her t-shirt and narrowed her eyes at him, "Okita, this isn't—"

Okita threw his hand up and glared, "Don't patroni—ize me, Chi!" He shifted, rolled off the bed and laid down on the dirty floor.

Chizuru tipped her head back and shook her head. Finding an empty spot at the desk she walked over and put the bottle down and lingered by the desk. Okita was mumbling a few things that she couldn't quite hear and she tried hard to collect herself.

She was having a hard time knowing what to do. Should she just leave? He obviously isn't thinking correctly for anything...but, she didn't want to leave him. She was worried that he'd do more dangerous stuff. Someone had to make sure he didn't drink more...

_This isn't your job anymore..._ A voice in her head practically mocked her and she squeezed her eyes sight. _It doesn't matter if it is or isn't! _ She thought back stubbornly. Even if he was breaking her heart she still loved him. _She _hadn't lied about it.

Before she could turn back to Okita, she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and she stiffened when she felt his lips at the base of her neck. Chizuru hated how easily her body responded towards his—even while he was drunk and probably had no idea what he was really doing.

The thought that he had been doing this to others drove a nail right through her cracked heart and she let out a fluttery sigh, tears once again becoming threatening.

Okita trailed sloppy kissed up and down her neck, sighing occasionally. "I've mis—sed youh." He mumbled, nuzzling her neck lovingly before inhaling her scent. "Peaches."

Chizuru leaned against him despite herself, reveling in the way his chest slowly breathed in and out against her. He was so warm and his arms were still comforting towards her, she missed it so much. And his kisses had her aching to be kissed more, aching to be his again and aching for him to tell her he loved her.

But just as quickly as he came up to hug her, he pushed her away from him almost too roughly. Chizuru gasped and turned towards him, eyes wide and his narrowed angrily. What was with him other than alcohol? She took a step towards him and he shook his head, taking a step back.

"Wha're youh doin' her—e?" he asked, swaying slightly and blinking rapidly.

Chizuru opened her mouth to answer him but he waved her off. She watched as he paced his room, swaying every which way before he turned back at her with a look full of anguish that had Chizuru's heart crumpling. What could he possibly be thinking about?

"We can—t be together." He slurred, his expression pinching just slightly before he pushed it away. Chizuru frowned at him. Was he now officially breaking up with her while _drunk?_ He turned his bleak expression into a smirk that once melted Chizuru but now had her shivering. His smirk was just as cold and cruel as Kazama's, and that was saying something.

Against her better judgement, Chizuru stepped towards him. "Okita...you don' t—"

Okita threw his hands up, easily raising his voice. "I know, Chizur-u!" he frowned, looking vulnerable for once. "I know." He whispered before his features settled back to anger.

"Know what?" she asked, beyond confused now. Why was she even trying to make sense out of a drunken Okita?

He glared down at her, his fingers lifted to her waist and he pulled her roughly against him. He leaned down towards her and stopped inches from her face, his hands slide up her sides and started to push her shirt upwards.

"This—" he lifted his arms suddenly again and Chizuru took the small interval to pull her shirt back down. "is muh life. Is tah life. This is who I am! I'm not—smart—rich or whatever...not good enough—" He paused and frowned slightly but then smirked and put his hands back at her waist, bunching the fabric of her shirt again. "I-m good at other things—only _those_ things. An—I can—t live like this with you! I'm a bird—flying free! Party and free!" His hand slipped under her t-shirt and fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

Chizuru tried to wiggle out of his embrace but he was persistent and she felt too weak to stop him. And rather sickeningly, she didn't want him to stop. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against her in an achingly similar way that had Chizuru's heart breaking in two. The pain engulfed her that she couldn't stop the tears now as he gently and unknowingly led them towards his bed.

Okita kept mumbling things about partying and freedom as he managed to get her shirt off, started telling her about living life to the fullest and not being tied down in angry tones until she was on her back on his messy bed, half dressed and he was hovering over her with his drunken glaze.

He tilted his head slightly as he noticed her tears and gently wiped them from her face. "Don't cry, Chi." He mumbled softly before he dipped and kissed her forehead. "This is who I really am." He added rather calmly, his eyes fluttering softly. "...no good."

Chizuru stared up at him, his face pinched slightly but smiling down at her knowingly. She wanted to protest that, but she wasn't sure what he meant by it. He wasn't really making much sense at all. She opened her mouth to say something but he shut his eyes and rolled to the side, instantly passing out.

Chizuru waited for a few seconds before she shifted and glanced at Okita, his breaths coming in and out easily. She sighed with relief that he wasn't in any health dangers as of yet and just passed out due to too much alcohol intake. Frowning she pushed his hair from his face and felt her heart lurch.

This was good-bye.

Slowly she got up and put her shirt back on, embarrassed that she let him take it off so easily. She took a few seconds to try and compose herself but it wasn't working so well, so she gave up on trying and let the tears come. They came harder as she stared to clean up his room for him—he couldn't keep living like that or he would be back at the hospital.

The idea of him there was not a pleasant one and was what made her stay in his room longer than necessary. She easily poured all the alcohol down the sink before she gathered all the glass bottles and as quietly as she could put them all in a garage bag. Not that anything would wake up Okita in this state...

The sobs started up right when she found one of the glow-in-the dark stars she had gifted him, followed by a few random things she had left behind or had gotten for him. Once again she was left wondering what she had done to cause such a reaction from him...

Once she was done she stared longingly at the sleeping Okita, his light snores reminding her of when they'd sleep in each others arms. Maybe this was why people took things slow half of the time, if you didn't have something you didn't miss it nearly as much when it was gone.

"I love you." She whispered before she turned off his light and exited.

* * *

"Are you sure, Chizuru?" Kondo furrowed his brow before he glanced over her shoulder. Chizuru didn't want to look who had entered the room. By now everyone probably knew that she had no intention of ever coming back to the house...respectfully she apologized for going to Okita by herself and then told them each good bye.

Slowly she nodded and gave him a polite smile, "I think it's best this way," she pushed the tears away and pushed up on her toes to hug him. He seemed slightly surprised but politely hugged her back. He was very much like another father to her, even if she never got a chance to tell him that.

He smiled down at her, eyes turning just a shade darker. She could tell he was upset over her goodbye, like all the others were too but they weren't going to force her to do something they knew was hurtful towards her. And she knew they were going to miss her just as much as she would them. The thought filled her up with such joy that she had almost started crying again.

"Take care of yourself, Chizuru." He patted the top of her head, "And best of luck with everything."

Chizuru nodded, "Thank you, Kondo. That means a lot." She shifted slightly before pausing, "Just one more thing...if you can?" Kondo gave her a firm nod and she smiled at him reassuringly. "Make sure Okita watches himself...if he keeps drinking like that...keeping his room like it was, his T.B. could come back a lot sooner than he would like. Worse probably. He needs to be aware of the surrounding factors and I—" Chizuru felt the tears start to fill up her eyes again.

Kondo gently placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her encouragingly. "We won't let that happen, Chizuru. We got it. Thanks for watching out for him."

She gave him a watery smile before she turned away from him and headed towards the door. Chizuru was quick to put her shoes on and making sure she didn't dwindle to stare at the pictures lined up any longer than she already had. When she had been saying her goodbyes, she made sure to engrave as much as she could about the house, especially the pictures.

"Chizuru, wait!"

Chizuru hesitated at the sound of Heisuke's voice but did so. He had begged her to reconsider, begged her not to be irrational and to think about it before she went through with the decision but there wasn't much to reconsider. It was plain as day to know what she had to do. It was obviously what Okita had wanted.

She smiled at him softly, she knew he probably wanted to try to change her mind once more before she finally left. Chizuru straightened and watched as he strode up to her without any hesitation, took her face gently in his hands and all too quickly planted his lips to hers.

The kiss was searing and demanding—pleading in a way words just couldn't do. Heisuke didn't push the kiss, though she knew that he probably wanted to. He did, however, savor the kiss silently pleading his case all over again. When he pulled back, Chizuru stared up at him slightly stunned.

"Stay, please." He urged, eyes scanning hers. "If not for us than...than for me. Please?" Chizuru closed her eyes and silently willed her heart to do something like it did when Okita would kiss her. She wanted her heart to do _anything_ so she didn't have to completely leave the guys who were now like her second family, but it didn't do anything.

She just wasn't in love with Heisuke like she was Okita.

Chizuru frowned and shook her head softly at him. Slowly she felt his hand slip from her face and he tried to give her an encouraging smile but it came out forced, his own eyes seeming to fill with tears. The look did hurt Chizuru and she reached out towards him but he shook his head.

"It's okay, Chizuru. I understand, really..." he glanced down at his feet, "I just...just kind of hoped."

She nodded slightly, "I kind of hoped too, Heisuke. I'm sorry..." She quickly wiped at the tears, "Thanks again for everything, Heisuke. I—" She stopped herself and instead gave him a smile, "Maybe with time...?" she whispered and he nodded slowly but they both knew that time wouldn't do anything to help unfortunately.

They stood silently in the foyer for a few more seconds before she whispered her final goodbye and left Heisuke standing in the foyer alone. He frowned as he stared at the door, feeling empty and angry.

"Bye." He mumbled.

* * *

**A/n: More bumps along the road, but trust me when I say their rough patch is almost over, so no worries! The two will be together before you know it. Promise! :) Perfect song for this ending? Harden My Heart by Quarterflash (or Julianne Hough version which is my fav.) It's pretty empowering...anyhoo, read and review please! Thanks again for reading and being ever so patient with me! Seriously love your support guys, it's awesome! Update will be soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru_

__**A/N: So another update, better late than never! But seriously, sorry about the lateness. ALSO, sorry about the sadness of the last chapter! I promise that things will get better, I'm a sucker for happy romantic endings. :) This chap. mostly focused on Chizuru, more mixed in the next! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Okita opened his eyes and immediately regretted the decision.

Bright light, possibly the brightest light ever to shine down, poured over his face. The warmth should have felt good, but it didn't. Instead, there was a pulsing pain behind his lids that the light wasn't helping his growing headache.

He didn't remember the last time he felt so horrible or drank so much. And all for a girl. And his feelings. And her asshole brother who thought he was shit and not ever going to be good enough for his sister. Kaoru's words rang and echoed in his head and he groaned in frustration. Obviously drinking into a stupor, partying and bringing several different kind of girls couldn't erase his problems or frustration.

In the sane part of his mind, he foggily remembered having a dream where Chizuru had visited him. If there was anything good about drinking heavily it was once you went out, you were out and one could sleep like one has never slept before. It was peaceful, in a way. His dreams always seemed more vivid when he was drunk.

Last nights was no exception. He was touching her, like he longed to do, and he hadn't wasted any time to pull her beneath him. Okita missed her like crazy and wanted nothing more than to just make her his again and again. He ached for her kisses and whispers and comfort more than anything.

In his dream he had her. For the most part. She was there with him, smiling at him, laughing with him and loving him like nothing was wrong...like everything was okay. Like everything was still perfect. He would let his hands guide her, lips touch her, teeth nibble and bite in ways she liked. After that, he couldn't remember much else of his dream.

When he woke up, Chizuru wasn't anywhere to be seen and that only confirmed that he had been dreaming. But he swore he could smell her on his sheets, but he knew it must have been his groggy mind playing cruel tricks on him. The harsh throbbing wasn't helping him any as well.

He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes and applied pressure to help ease the throbbing. The light was suddenly too bright again as it shined in his eyes. _Whose smart idea was it to open the damn window?!_ He thought angrily, blocking the sun with his hand. He shifted and, very slowly, brought his ragged body to sit up. The room spun for about half a second as his eyes adjusted and he just about threw himself back down on the bed.

Okita didn't though, he pushed through the swirl and haze, and forced his eyes and head to focus. He was still in his room. Maybe. Okita let his eyes roam a few more times around his room, not really believing what he was seeing but knowing full well that he couldn't be anywhere else but his room. The walls, windows and ceiling were definitely his.

But the last time he remembered, he hadn't cleaned his room since the night he had decided to leave Chizuru. He swore he had bottles and some unmentionables from the quick sober mornings of rushing out the unwanted laying around in a few piles. But now, all his clothes were put away in hampers and the floor was clean from everything.

A small candle was lit in the corner spreading the scent of vanilla making his room smell clean and like someone had thoroughly sprayed Febreeze all over the place. His window was wide open,curtains pulled aside, letting the musk out and spreading the good smell in.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying hard to piece together what he was missing and what had happened in his room since last night to the morning. Had Kondo taken the liberty to clean up after him? Or Hijikata?

Okita bite down roughly, trying hard to stop the feeling of guilt and anger from washing over him. He never asked for any of them to watch out for him. He knew what he was doing...most of the time anyway. Truthfully, he hadn't even allowed anyone into his room that wasn't female and more than ready.

He pushed the thoughts away, deciding to deal with it later as he dug out his cell phone to see the time and clear any missed texts but surprisingly found none. Okita felt a slice of pain in his chest for a brief moment at not seeing a typical text from Chizuru, even made an excuse for it on her behalf. He felt very pathetic and hypocritical...but after the especially vivid dream of her last night, he was finding himself missing her even more.

Okita would've given anything to see her smile at him at that moment.

He glanced at his night stand to find a glass of water and two capsules of Tylenol for his headache. He knew that it was probably Hijikata who had imposed on him, he was always the one who hovered when one was doing something wrong. But in that moment, he couldn't bring himself to be mad, since his headache was practically begging for the meds.

Okita sighed, at the first gulp of the water as he realized just how thirsty he was…and the pills instantly worked their magic as he downed them. As soon as he finished off his glass of water, he shifted himself up and out of his bed. The ground beneath his feet shifted and he stumbled, slamming his toe into the side dresser.

"Mother fucker!" he hissed through clenched teeth, the rattling of the side dresser made his head throb slightly and he resisted the urge to plop back down on the bed. He knew if he did, he'd keep sleeping and then wake up to a rolling stomach full of vodka. At the mere thought of vodka, his stomach ached.

He needed food—carbs to soak up the excess alcohol in his system. He was sure that breakfast was in full swing downstairs with the guys and he was sure they wouldn't mind if he showed his face for the first time in days. Okita just hoped that they didn't hammer him with questions again.

Okita slipped on a t-shirt that was hanging on his bed post before slowly trudging out of his room and down the stairs. The clatter of his friends in the kitchen could easily be heard and the scent of breakfast invaded his nose. Okita couldn't decide if his stomach was happy or queasy with the smell.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked as he rounded the corner and squinted into the brightly lit kitchen. Really? Did the whole house have to be lit when it was still day time out? He squeezed his eyes tightly for a brief moment and it helped for a bit.

Several pairs of eyes stared at Okita as if he had suddenly grown two heads. He quirked an eyebrow, sure he wasn't exactly pleasant at the moment—still donning what he knew was a beyond dirty shirt and sweats and he probably smelled a little too, but he didn't care. He was hung over…and it wasn't a first time.

"Well?" he urged, crossing his arms while ignoring the pulse in his temples.

Heisuke's eyes darkened instantly, "We already had some." Shinpachi threw Heisuke a quick glance and fire seemed to spark again in Heisuke's eyes but he smashed his lips together.

Okita furrowed his brows, _What's up his ass?_ He shrugged it off, "_All _of you already ate?" he asked, eyes travelling to each of his friends at the table. They were all strangely silent. "…and there's none left for me…?" He quirked an eyebrow again, not really believing that and trying hard to ignore the tense silence. Weren't they all talking rather loudly before?

Sanosuke spoke up this time, eyes level and voice curt. "Yup." He straightened, "You're a grown ass man, you can handle it."

Saito sighed, closing his eyes. "We have to get going." He mumbled and the four stood up, their chairs scrapping loudly against the polished wood floor and making Okita wince.

"Ooi, careful with the noise, dickheads." He grumbled, pressing his fingers to his temples. The medicine he took a few minutes before only worked for so much. "If you couldn't already tell, I'm hung the fuck over."

Heisuke's eyes darkened again and Shinpachi placed his hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and stepped towards Okita. His hands balled into tight fists and he straightened himself at his full height to meet Okita, despite him being taller. The air around them grew even more tense and Okita stared at him, confused at the sudden rage again.

"Oh, we _know_ you are, douche bag." He narrowed his eyes, "Or do you not remember yesterday?"

Okita opened his mouth and Heisuke gave a humorless laugh, effectively cutting him off. "Of course you don't, because then you wouldn't be showing your face around us right now if you did." He shook his head, his shoulders slumped dramatically but his eyes turned even sharper. "Get your fucking act together, man. Either love her or don't. Not this shit you do with other dumb ass bimbos. 'Cause I don't know how much longer I can just sit by—no, even _live_ here with you and watch this continue to fucking happen…you_ swore_ she wasn't like all those girls. You said she was _better_ than that!"

Heisuke dropped his head and Okita watched him as closely as he could, in the off chance Heisuke decided to hit him. He wouldn't put it past him, but he wasn't completely sure what he was saying either. Okita was beyond confused and slightly bewildered. He looked up at him and glared, the look nearly making Okita flinch. _Never _had his friend ever looked at him like that.

"You hurt her intentionally like you did again and I _swear_, I'll make you regret it." He raised his fists slightly but then thought better of it as he let them fall back down. "Just...stop. There are others who love her just as much as you do..."

Heisuke clenched his jaw, his fists twitched again and Sanosuke came forward and was quick to guide him away, but not before giving Okita a dirty look of his own. Okita stared, baffled and now his head pounding harder than before as he tried to recall yesterday's events. "Heisuke I—" Sanosuke leveled him with a stare and he let himself trail off.

_Et tu, Sanosuke?_

Okita felt it then, the anger. What had he done that was so bad? He cut off ties with Chizuru so she could happily focus on herself and her career. They were two different people on two different tracks of life…surely they couldn't be mad at him for making _that_ decision? They were around when Kaoru showed up. They didn't see her with someone else...but they _were_ around when he drank himself to sleep after the first day of breaking it off with her. They knew how miserable he essentially was.

And yet they were still bringing her up and even _defending_ her? Did they not get how much he was in pain too? Weren't they brothers and friends to _him_ before her? Sure his behavior and coping methods were a bit unorthodox and unjustified, but really? He just reverted back to the way he was—just a tad more drunk and depressed than usual. Eventually he'd be normal.

Maybe.

He was just about to get in their faces, the anger boiling over, when Hijikata stood up, eyes tight and trained on Okita. His stare alone easily stopped him and he snapped his mouth shut. Hijikata just had that stare thing down pat, no one else could do that to him. Angrily he clenched his jaw tightly and watched as his friends all filed out of the kitchen without a second glance, leaving him alone in the kitchen with Kondou and Hijikata.

More silence filled the air around the three, Hijikata slowly sat down and quietly pushed an empty bowl and cereal in his direction. Okita eyed the items with a slight distaste, it obviously wasn't what the others had enjoyed moments before. The smells were still evident around the room, but he was too angry to say anything.

Kondo and Hijikata eyed him wearily, waiting for something from him but he ignored them, trying hard to simmer down some before he actually spoke. Kondo broke the silence first.

"Do you really not remember?" he asked quietly, eyes crinkling slightly with...disappointment? The look further confused him. When Okita didn't say anything, he continued. "Chizuru…she…she came by yesterday."

Okita stared blankly at Kondo, the weight of his sentence settling heavily over him. Could things get any worse for him? Honestly? He sighed softly, closing his eyes and running his hand down his face. More than anything, he was just exhausted.

"I faintly remember that…honestly I thought I dreamt it." He winced slightly, recalling his pleasurable dream and a pain squeezed his insides. She had been there with him for real.

Hijikata stared at his coffee, his lips pressed into a thin line. "She took care of your drunk ass, cleaned your room of all the mess, and finally left in tears after saying good bye to all of us." He raised his eyes and glared hard at Okita, his violet eyes darkening.

Okita frowned and glanced back down at his bowl. The pain in his insides grew and twisted into something much more unidentifiable. His nausea grew worse and he felt the pounding in his head increase tenfold. He wouldn't doubt it if the pain in his chest was his heart finally just giving up on him.

There were no words or excuses Okita could give to them. He royally fucked up, worse than he thought. He _deserved_ the hatred from the guys, he knew that. He deserved ever every second the guys were mad at him, every throb his hang over caused him, and every ache his heart gave him for what he did to Chizuru.

He hadn't meant to hurt her like that, not at all. What he did was his default way of dealing—messed up beyond belief, but true. But no matter how hard he tried to cope with losing Chizuru, of being without her, it didn't help him like it normally would. He never thought his actions would cause her to cry.

Okita just hoped that she would give up on him, realize that she didn't really love him like she thought. Move on like he knew he couldn't. One of them had to and if he couldn't, then she should at least get to. He squeezed his eyes tightly and frowned again. He let the numbness of alcohol control him, let it throw rational thought out the window when he brought other girls home. He was just trying to fill the void.

But he knew his excuses were shit.

His head throbbed horribly as he rehashed yesterdays events and the memories came easily when he worked for them. He yelled at her. Yelled horrible, horrible things that his unfiltered inebriated mind couldn't control—_he_ was beyond control.

He told her things, said things to what—at the time—he thought was just a figment of his imagination. He knew he was like some hormonal teenager flipping the switch between loving and anger, groping one moment and then pushing her away the next. Okita was also pretty sure he spilled vodka on her, and he knew how much she hated the stuff after the first time.

He was sure he even gave her a monologue about the ways of and pleasures of being single and living life to the fullest and being free. Okita was sure he even told her he loved her and missed her…but the one thing he hadn't told her was the reason and cause of his recent and rash behavior.

Okita had hoped that once he started ignoring her, she'd move on, never come back and see the way he had been the last few days…he didn't want her to call his bluff and see his misery. In fact, her brother had practically reassured him that she wouldn't come back…so long as he stood breathing and able.

Okita frowned, the gesture it self hurt his face. It was better that it happened this way…she would openly throw away everything she worked hard for for him. He wasn't worth it. His eyes stared hard at his hands and he shook his head, he was hopeless, a college drop out party boy good for nothing. He couldn't give her anything that guy could.

Slowly, he pushed the half eaten bowl away and stood up. Kondo frowned and stood up as well, "Souji, you need to eat and—"

"I don't deserve shit, Kondo." He interjected harshly, ducking his head to keep from looking at them.

Hijikata closed his eyes and breathed out, "Okita, if you still lov—"

Okita glared over his shoulder, "Fuck off, Hijikata." He seethed, "You've said your piece." With that, he stormed from the kitchen, more pissed off at himself than anyone else.

He didn't make it more than two steps before nausea rolled threatening in his stomach and was clawing it's acid-like way up his throat and he was all but sprinting to the closest bathroom.

* * *

Chizuru stabbed her ice cream with her spoon and swirled the rapidly melting treat slowly before she reluctantly put a spoonful into her mouth. The coldness numbed her mouth instantly with a taste of chocolate and brownie fudge. Sen's secret recipe for a broken heart or whatever...

The cold from the ice cream did keep the tears at bay, but only for so long and she was running out of ice cream. She sniffed slightly and brought her sullen gaze to the horror movie Sen had playing. Chizuru didn't even flinch when the the scary villain jumped out, weapon posed for the attack.

Blood splattered the screen as one of the unimportant characters died and Chizuru shifted in her spot. Normally she would've opposed such a movie, but she just didn't have the energy and really, she was only half watching the movie.

Sen immediately squealed from the kitchen and Chizuru glanced over at her friend, her own chocolate covered spoon held in the air while the other hand was held over her heart. She laughed hysterically after a moment before she sighed, "Oh, god. That stuff gets me every time, I tell you!"

Chizuru gave her a strained smile before she turned back and popped another mouth numbing spoonful into her mouth. She knew that ice cream couldn't mend a broken heart, as her heart wasn't literally broken. As a doctor in training, she knew that, but the constant pain was telling her otherwise.

It was as if her heart shattered and pieces of it were constantly breaking off. The pain was often times too immense to handle. She frowned down at the ice cream, wishing that it held the power to really heal like Sen had promised. But she knew no one could but the very one who caused the heart break in the first place.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as thoughts of Okita leaked into her head. It was so natural and such a hard habit to break. Sen plopped herself down and frowned over at her friend, Chizuru avoided her look until Sen paused the movie. Slowly and rather dejectedly Chizuru turned towards her.

"Still thinking about him?" she asked softly, eyes staring intently.

Chizuru felt her bottom lip tremble uneasily, she tried hard to fight it but couldn't. She bit down on it to stop it. "...not on purpose." She finally whispered, scooping out another spoonful of ice cream.

Sen sighed lightly, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, tilting her head. "It's been a few days now. I've got you covered at work and they don't mind, but..."

"I know." Chizuru stared down at her ice cream, "I've just. I'm good, but...I don't want to talk about it." She lifted her brown eyes to her friend and tried to look calm. "I'm sorry, Sen."

"No, don't be, Chizuru!" she leaned over and grabbed her hand, "This is what friends do—best friends. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

Chizuru nodded softly, thankful that she had someone. But she wasn't sure she would ever be okay with talking about what she found and what she went through with Okita. Her hand squeezed over the spoon in memory. It was a few days since it happened, almost a week, but it was still so painful. So fresh.

And the tears were anything but done. She still cried herself to sleep most nights that by the time morning rolled around, she was wiped out both physically and mentally. Chizuru called Sen immediately after it happened and talked to her the moment it happened, only telling her that her and Okita had broken up.

Nearly everyday since, Sen came over with dinner to make, comfort desserts, and some gory movie to watch. Chizuru was glad to have her company, even if she didn't say much to her other than thanks and give her grateful looks between her depressing ones.

Her father called a few times, having heard through the grapevine that she had been missing a few days of interning. Yukimura's hardly ever got sick, but she milked it for all it was worth. Her brother only called twice, once to reprimand her about standing Kazama up and the other telling her about when he rescheduled their dinner date for her.

He didn't even ask if she felt alright.

Sen turned towards Chizuru, her pretty face set with determination. "We should go out, Chizuru." She gave her a soft smile, one that made her feel warm. "There's nothing better to get your mind of off things then getting out there and having fun!"

Chizuru shrugged lightly, her mind automatically going to the last time she went out. It didn't go so well, but then again he took care of her. How had she misjudged him so much? Why would he make it seem like he cared so much for her? She eyed her ice cream and tipped her head backwards.

"I don't know." She finally mumbled, closing her eyes to shut out the memories.

"Aw, come on girl!" Sen egged, smiling encouragingly. "You have to get out of this funk if you wanna move on...and you do owe me one girl night out, remember?" She poked Chizuru's side and she squirmed slightly.

She did owe her, the night Sen dressed her up for a night with the boys. Sen couldn't make it, but she was more than willing to help her friend out. Even after Chizuru returned the dress, washed thoroughly and pressed-having admitted to the beer being spilled on her. Sen wasn't even upset, she was just excited about the juicy details of the night.

"I'm just asking _one_ night, not the whole weekend—though if you have an awesome time, I won't object!" Sen grinned, "Friday night, right after work we hit the bars and then maybe a dance club. It'll be tame and easy. I won't even goad us to talk to boys. Solely girls night. Promise."

Chizuru pursed her lips in thought. Hanging out with Sen did seem like a good idea and definitely a change of pace. She knew she needed to do something other than wollow in her self pity...something other than just wait for someone to come over or call. She vegged out for far too long and she was sure Okita wasn't doing the same over her.

"Alright." She gave her friend a small smile, "Sounds like fun."

Sen bounced as a huge smile brightened her face, "Oh, Chizuru! You won't regret this, trust me!" she giggled, "It'll be so, so much fun. You'll see." For the first time in days, Chizuru smiled honestly and she felt a small buzz of excitement for Friday.

As she turned back to the tv, Sen un-paused it and they continued watching the movie. As Chizuru watched, her mind wandered again, instantly going to thoughts about Okita and where he would be on a Friday night.

Chizuru frowned as the excitement morphed into nervousness of possibly seeing him out—and with someone else.

* * *

Chizuru stretched and stared at the contents of her freezer, giving a small smile at the ice cream Sen had stored away there. Shoving a few to the side, she managed to dig up a dinner box that she had bought a while ago. She wasn't in the mood to make something or even order out.

Both reminded her of Okita.

Easily following the instructions she popped the box into the microwave and idled over to the living room, opting for another random horror movie rather than something she'd rather watch. Glancing at the clock, she guessed Sen would be around in another few minutes—with her luck, probably with some form of take out.

_I should've called and asked_. She thought, shooting a contemplative look at the microwave. Or at least before she left work, Sen still had another hour when Chizuru clocked out but the thought didn't come at the time. A lot of things weren't cycling appropriately lately.

Chizuru didn't even want to think of the brain blocks she had while on the job earlier in the day. It was rough and she was sure that if she wasn't a Yukimura, it would've been the end of her career before she even actually started.

She pressed her palms to her eyes and sighed. She had to start focusing again and stop letting hurtful and distracting thoughts invade. Chizuru counted slowly to five before she felt her shoulders relax with the small pep talk she quickly gave herself. Focus and forget.

A knock on the door broke her mantra and she relaxed again, having Sen over was a great distraction and an even bigger comfort. At the rate they were spending time together, they figured they should get a place together and be roommates. The thought had pleased Chizuru, she never had a roommate before and it was an experience she had always wanted. But her father had been adamant about having her own place that wasn't on campus.

That way, there would be no issue if he or her brother wanted to drop by.

Chizuru didn't even realize how wrong that was until now. She easily pushed the thoughts away before she answered the door. Her smile and ease slipped away as her brother stared back at her, eyebrow quirked with impatience.

"Kaoru." Chizuru hesitated, "Erm—ahh, what are you doing here? And why didn't you use your key?"

Kaoru waved her off as he passed by her and into the apartment, "Hello to you too, sister." He sighed and glanced back at her, "I didn't use a key because I'm doing that whole...respect your boundaries or whatever. That being said, get dressed we have dinner reservations."

Chizuru resisted the urge to roll her eyes or call her brother out on being a hypocrite."I can't." She mumbled looking away from him and shuffling towards the living room. "I have dinner here already, maybe next time?"

Kaoru gave her a reproachful look, "Dinner?" The microwave dinged and he scoffed, "Please. You can sit at home and eat a frozen dinner any time, besides you need to go to this dinner. Kazama has been patient enough with you."

Sighing loudly, Chizuru shook her head. "So this is a set up again?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, but to ensure things go good, i'm coming along." Kaoru crossed his arms, "So get dressed. Otherwise, I'll just tell Kazama dinner has been changed to this location. Your call."

Chizuru squeezed her eyes shut and stood up, "Hardly." She whispered as she disappeared into her room. Chizuru only made half the effort to put together something passable and brushing her hair into something tamable. She skipped the light touches of make-up all together.

Kaoru's face pinched slightly, "It'll do." He mumbled, shaking his head. "Honestly, I don't know what has gotten into you lately..."

Chizuru only shrugged as she slipped on a coat and grabbed her purse, right as she opened the door and Sen smiled from the other side. She dropped her hand down mid-knock, "Hey, great timing."

Immediately an idea popped into her head, "Oh, Sen!" she glanced at Kaoru who had his eyebrow lifted once again with impatience. "I'm glad you made it on time. My brother was just about to escort me to dinner. Won't you come along?"

Kaoru made a small noise of protest and Sen, having noticed Chizuru's look of panic, instantly pounced on the idea. "Of course I will, Chizuru."

"Chizuru, I really don't think it's—"

Chizuru looped her arm through her friends and gave her brother a blank look, "Don't what, Kaoru?" she asked tilting her head slightly, "If this dinner isn't a date for two, then it won't matter if Sen tags along to even the odds, correct?"

He stared hard at Chizuru and slowly let his mouth snap shut, "I suppose not." He mumbled evenly, his eyes glimmering with silent anger at the sudden change of plan. He gave a small nod of acknowledgement to Sen, "We haven't properly been introduced. I'm Chizuru's twin brother, Kaoru."

Sen gave a nod back, "It's a pleasure, Kaoru. I'm Sen Hime."

Kaoru's eyebrows perked up slightly at the name, "Hime?" he asked a little skeptically, "Of the oldest noble family in Japan?"

Chizuru's eyes widened slightly and Sen straightened slightly, giving a brief nod. "The very one." She smirked slightly in Chizuru's direction.

"It's an honor, Sen." He gave her a small and very rare smile that had Chizuru fighting to keep from scrunching up her face. "It's good to see Chizuru being around people like you."

Sen's expression slipped only for a fraction before she caught herself. Chizuru gave her friend a small squeeze on the arm but couldn't help but feel embarrassed on her brother's behave. Why did he have to go around and say something like that? She wasn't sure what his problem was with others and their status, but she was glad that Sen was able to back it up.

"Ladies, let's get a move on then, shall we?"

The ride to the restaurant was uneventful—thankfully, Chizuru wasn't sure she was ready or even up to collateral damage done by her brother's insensitive and uncensored mouth. But he stayed quiet, eerily calm as he switched from watching Sen interact with Chizuru to his smartphone.

Kaoru, of course, had the latest smart phone that held all his precious lawyer information and all that jazz. Chizuru didn't care at all about it and had greatly, and politely, expressed her disinterest in something so flashy. Her father agreed with her and didn't pressure her to get one.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Sen was quick to sidle up next to Chizuru as they followed Kaoru's lead. "Had I known, I would've dressed for the occasion." Mumbled Sen, gesturing to her simple lavender top and dark blue jeans with a small scowl.

Chizuru offered her a sympathetic glance, "I'm sorry. It sort of just...happened." she sighed, "You look fine, though." And she did, even though she wasn't wearing something fancy. Sen gave her a skeptical look which Chizuru ignored, "Have I thanked you yet?" she asked, smiling softly at her friend.

Sen smiled brightly, "Only about a thousand times...but once more won't hurt." She winked at her and Chizuru giggled.

"Thank you so, so much!" she squeezed her hand, grateful for her cooperation.

Kaoru immediately spotted Kazama towards the back of the restaurant, easily waving off the host before he glanced back at his sister and Sen. His expression pinched only slightly before he led them towards the back and Chizuru felt her stomach tighten with the thought of another dinner with Kazama.

The feeling was not a good one, by any means.

"Kazama, thanks for being patient." Kaoru gave him one of his reserved smiles before he shook his hand.

He nodded simply, "All is well. I've ordered drinks." He glanced over, his dark eyes briefly acknowledging Sen when she introduced herself before they settled on Chizuru. Her skin crawled under the intense look and she nodded politely back, "Good to see you feeling better, Chizuru."

"Thank you." She mumbled softly, averting her eyes before slowly settling in the chair he had graciously pulled out for her. The waitress soon came by with wine and water—to which Chizuru immediately opted for. Sen cooed over the Merlot and made small talk with Kazama over the taste versus other dark wines while Chizuru busied herself with the menu.

Nothing seemed particularly appetizing at the moment. Food seemed like a horrible option for her, as of late. Especially expensive food, it didn't seem like a good option but she knew her brother wouldn't have any of it. He wouldn't care that she couldn't stomach it, he'd probably even tell her to suck it up.

"Chizuru? _Chizuru_!"

The sound of her brothers quick whisper startled Chizuru from her wayward thoughts and she straightened, glancing at him with slightly wide eyes. Kaoru's face was pinched with obvious annoyance and the tips of his cheeks were slightly pink with...embarrassment. Blinking, Chizuru glanced at the others at the table.

Kazama stared back with a blank expression and Sen was giving her a sympathetic look, her head slightly and quickly gestured to Kazama. Dawning crossed her features, piecing together that Kazama had tried speaking to her and she hadn't heard him. Hadn't been paying attention, actually. Easily, her own face flushed.

"Er—ahh, sorry, what did you just say?" she stammered, offering an apologetic look Kazama's way.

Kaoru tsked and shook his head, his eyes narrowing on her. "_Obviously_." He snapped, glancing over at Kazama. "My apologies for my sister, Kazama. It seems she's a little hard of hearing today." Kaoru gave her another scolding look and she winced, the blush turning deeper.

Kazama simple waved it off, continuing with his story like Chizuru spacing out was a common occurrence. His eyes settled on her more than once as Chizuru tried hard to keep at least one ear open just in case he stopped to ask questions. Thankfully, Sen interjected just when it seemed he would ask something. She owed her friend big, Chizuru knew that.

"More water, Chizuru?" asked Kazama, tipping his head slightly to her half full cup. She gave him a tight smile and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Kazama." She lifted her glass to him, his finger tips brushing all too casually against hers as he took her cup. He lifted his stare and smirked slightly at her, the look made her feel unease. "Would you also like me to pour you a cup of wine?"

"Oh, no, thanks." She whispered, trying hard not to glance too long at his eyes. They were the main reason for her unease. He reached over and she let him touch her the back of her waiting hand softly. The touch shot through her in all the wrong ways, even though the touch was sweet and innocent. In fact, it was very unlike him, but despite that it just wasn't right for _her._

She glanced at her handsome date, his eyes drinking her in and his moves getting bolder with each drink. He was subtle in the looks he gave her, in hopes she'd return them or something of the sort. Even the fact that he was openly touching her was a sign that he was trying. Couldn't she do the same?

Okita didn't want her. She had easily given in to the inevitable break-up and he didn't text or call her to say otherwise. So she was single. Today she was on a date—despite Sen and her brother joining, and the following day she would be out on the town with Sen. Isn't it normal for a girl to move on? Or was jumping into something so soon considered a rebound?

Was she letting Kazama swoop in intentionally for the rebound? Not that he knew...

"That's right, you don't care for the stuff." He passed over her water instead, tucked a stray strand of her hair casually and carefully before returning to his conversation with Kaoru. The gesture sent Chizuru reeling from her thoughts and straight into a spiral of thoughts full of Okita.

Chizuru slumped in her seat and tried in vain to fight off the frown. Catching Sen's inquisitive stare, she straightened slightly before attacking her water—again. Being so easily stepped on was embarrassing with her friend around to witness it, the dinner couldn't be much fun for her.

Why couldn't she just tell her brother to stop? Why couldn't she get over her feelings for Okita? Why couldn't she just tell Kazama no? And why, by god, couldn't she just face Okita about that night? Where was all her courage? Her spark that she gained from being with Okita? The resolve from before? Or even the energy to move on?

She was sure it was at the bottom of her cup of water. Or probably back at her apartment, cowering in some corner. Maybe it was even back at Okita's...with the remains of her broken heart. Chizuru was quick to shove the destructive and rather depressing thoughts out of her head.

It wasn't the time or the place for such thoughts...but of course it was difficult. Everything Kazama did instantly brought Okita to the forefront of her mind, mostly about how different they were...once again. Where Kazama was refined and rather poised—as a man with his background should be, Okita was almost rough and _real._

His touches especially. Okita's hands had a certain comfort to them that she couldn't explain, his hands obviously roughed from Kendo practice and obvious labor. He was a raw human being, who lived life like no one else she had ever met. Where Kazama sat straight, Okita would lounge. Kazama would speak properly and appropriately and Okita would joke loudly and inappropriately.

Kazama's eyes were cold and full of wealth, Okita's were deep and ever changing with his emotion. He was unpredictable and fun, easy and just himself. Okita never boasted about petty things, never felt like he had to have money to be someone...she was sure Kazama was great, deep down, but like she had decided last dinner, he just wasn't Okita.

And she didn't want anyone else but him.

Without a second thought, Chizuru stood up abruptly. Her chair scrapped loudly against the floor and wobbled slightly, gaining her all the attention of everyone at the table. Sen's eyebrows furrowed, while Kaoru's pinched again and Kazama stared unfaltering.

"I'm sorry, Kazama, but I can't do this." She bowed slightly, "I didn't mean to waste your time and I thank you for being ever so patient with me. I hope you find someone more deserving." Quickly, Chizuru ducked and kissed Kazama's cheek before she gave him and her brother a smile. "I'm already in love with someone else."

Without another word, Chizuru turned away from them. She heard several noises call after her, her brother's voice the loudest of the three.

"Just wait a second—!" Kazama's hand wrapped around Chizuru's upper arm and she blinked back at him, his eyes staring intently on hers. "How can—"

Sen was quick to wedge herself between them and she drew herself up, one hand pushing him back a step while the other planted on her hip. Chizuru watched, surprised really to see her best friend intervene so easily and fearlessly, not that she was actually scared.

"Back up right now, Chikage Kazama, I'm _not_ afraid to use force." Sen narrowed her eyes and raised a scolding finger at him as he stared down at her petite form with a confused expression. "Oh, yes, sir I'm talking to you! And you're damn right I'm not letting you have a say because there's _nothing_ to say to Chizuru!" Her expression pinched, "She's said her piece. You can't say you didn't try so stop being so stubborn. She can't be bought or even be swindled. She's in love."

Sen's eyes slide over to Chizuru's brother, "_Both_ of you need to understand that."

Kazama's confused expression morphed into one of resignation and he, rather reluctantly, bowed out. Kaoru pushed forward, shooting Kazama an apologetic look before practically stomping over to a slightly stunned Chizuru. Who knew they would've tried to stop her?

Sen stayed rooted to her spot of standing protectively in front of Chizuru even after Kaoru reached them. His face twisted with a sneer, "Move aside, Sen. I need a moment with my sister..." He bite out.

Chizuru placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, "Thanks, Sen."

Sen smiled back, glared slightly at Kaoru before stepping away from the two and towards Kazama. As the two stood next to each other, Chizuru was drawn to how perfect they actually complimented each other. She imagined that was how she and Okita seemed, perfect side by side and made for each other.

Kaoru hand clamped down on Chizuru's elbow as he dragged her further away from prying eyes and listening ears. Before Chizuru could say anything in her defense, Kaoru spun on her and practically hissed with anger.

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life, Chizuru." He gritted, eyes flashing. "Do you understand what you just did? The chance you just ruined? Does it matter that I have been shamelessly coaxing both of you into each other's lives?!" Kaoru tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes tightly, "Father will be most upset with you, Chizuru. This fuck-up is irreversible! And all for what? Nothing!"

Chizuru rolled her eyes and crossed her arms stubbornly. The gleam of anger glimmered brightly in her brother's eyes and she knew that if they were somewhere more private, he would have been screaming by then.

"I've let you and father have enough say in my life." She told him, chin tipping up slightly. "Who I love is not your decision or right, Kaoru. I love someone—and I won't stop loving him. You or dad don't get a say in the matter, at all!"

Kaoru tsked, "Oh yeah?" he challenged, "And who is this guy you love so much? Why haven't you said anything before? Can he really take care of you like Kazama could have?"

Chizuru glared evenly at her twin, "It's none of your concern anymore, Kaoru. If I need your help or opinion,_ I'll_ ask you." Tipping her chin upwards again she turned away from him, "And go ahead and tell father, it'll be a relief to finally have him know too!" She shot over her shoulder.

"Chizuru!" he yelled, stomping his foot. "Chizuru you get back here right now!"

For once, Chizuru didn't bend to her brother and she kept walking with her shoulders straight and her new found confidence. Sen smiled upon seeing her, immediately linking arms with her as they exited the restaurant. Chizuru breathed deeply once they reached outside, the weight from before minimized.

Sen glanced at her friend and nudged her, "That was one hell of a dinner..." she mumbled sarcastically. Chizuru had her whole spiel right before dinner came out.

"Sorry. Want some Chinese take out instead?"

"Love it!" Sen giggled and Chizuru tipped her face up towards the still shining sun.

"Sen, I need your help." Chizuru finally mumbled after a few silent minutes. Sen stopped their trek to the closest Chinese restaurant and turned towards her. She tilted her head to the side, waiting for Chizuru to continue.

"Anything."

Chizuru smiled, "I want Okita back."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for not giving up! & an even bigger yay for you readers who aren't giving up on me! :) Thanks for reading, please R&R, love reading them. Loving knowing you enjoy and get just as choked up and/or caught up in their moments as I do. Until next time, which I swear will be sooner than this update was! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hakuouki. OkitaXChizuru_

**A/n: Chapter updaaaate. :) Yay! Thanks ever so much for the patience you give me and, of course, the love for the story. Much appreciated. Enjoy! _Strong T for language_. **

* * *

**Fateful**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Okita rubbed his eyes of sleep and yawned for what felt like the twentieth time in under a minute. Shaking his head, he stretched and his muscles practically sighed with relief. It was definitely a better feeling then waking up from an alcohol induced slumber—though those nights were the best sleep, it was hell on his body that seemed to just lay unmoving in one spot.

Places would be numb and sore by the time morning would roll around, but it felt better waking up sober. It felt even more better with someone you actually wanted was still in bed with you the next morning. He shook his hair and scoffed under his breath, it was easy not to miss it before since he never had it. But now that he had, it was almost a physical pain.

Suppressing a yawn, Okita pushed to his feet and opened the balcony door to let the crisp morning air vent through his room. He padded softly over to the desk he hadn't bothered removing and turned on his laptop before he plopped down and waited.

Normally waking up to go straight to his laptop wasn't part of his normal routine ever, but the rude awakening he had a few days ago was a turning point for him. Just because he wasn't with Chizuru anymore didn't mean he should go back to the way things use to be. If he learned anything it was that things would never be the way it was before he met her.

So really, all he could do was move forward and change. Kondo had been proud to hear that he was enrolled, mostly online classes since he still wasn't in the greatest moods to be around others, in school. Okita wasn't sure what he wanted to do quite yet and was actually very fortunate to be able to pick up right where he had left off last. He didn't have to waste time going over the same classes he had already taken.

He hadn't picked a steady career path yet, but it was progress. And quite strangely, it felt good to be doing something _productive_ and he felt that he understood Chizuru's passion just a little bit more. Okita idly wondered how she was doing, if she was studying hard or barely able to concentrate half the time like he was.

With an annoyed sigh he pushed the thoughts away, after all, he did this and now he had to deal with it. But he wasn't quite over it just yet, wasn't sure if he ever would be either. But the thoughts were for another time, with another sigh he shifted his attention back to his laptop and began to work on his assignments.

After about an hour and half of undivided attention, Okita finished his assignments and did a quick check over before he emailed them to his professors. When his email chimed that the send off was complete and successful he leaned back and relaxed.

For the past few days all he had been doing was homework, going to class via webcam, researching for a major, and avoiding his housemates. If he were being honest, it was more like they were avoiding him and he made it simpler for all of them by sticking to his room other than dinner—which was ruined since his breakup.

What use to be a lively and quality time for all of them turned into a tense and silent endeavor. He hated being the reason for the change, knowing full well that it was his fault and Hijikata reminded him that it would pass eventually. Okita knew he was right but it was still hard to face friends who were beyond upset with you.

He just really, _really _couldn't wait until it was behind them, when things would flow semi normally and he could at least have an hour where he wasn't thinking about Chizuru. Where he was distracted by his friends, Okita craved a distraction like he craved a smoke...or a drink. But he refused to indulge. At least not yet.

Okita made a promise to himself to figure his shit out before he went back to 'party' again. Really, he wasn't sure if he ever would, all that really did was remind him of how Chizuru had looked when she went out to the bars with them. All the women at the bars were an even bigger reminder of how none of them were her—height, face, whatever.

Besides that, he wasn't looking for anything like that either. Not at the moment, or probably ever. Chizuru had been the one for him, the real deal deep down, even if she wasn't completely into him as he was into her or whatever. Okita knew he could never replicate that with anyone else and he wasn't willing to try—he didn't want to try. Didn't deserve to.

He scoffed under his breath and pushed away his remorseful thoughts again. How many times did he go there in a day? Too many. Okita powered off his laptop and decided on actually trying to make an appearance downstairs. It was soon going to be lunch time and he was getting hungry.

Okita wasn't sure how his friends, if they were home, would react to seeing him actually out of his room before dinner, but he was willing to risk it. He had to start moving forward some way and he sure wasn't ready to attend school yet.

As he slowly made his way downstairs, he could hear everyone chattering away in the kitchen but he didn't hesitate. Okita wasn't a man who hesitated. At least he tried not to be, but why should he feel nervous about moving about in a place he lived at? He had more brass than to sulk about trying to hide from everyone. Okita practically rolled his eyes, where was all this stubborn and courageous attitude before?

"...and Chizuru wants us all to go out tomorrow tonight. You guys in?"

Okita faltered, eyes widening at hearing Chizuru's name. Quickly, he fished his cellphone out of his pajama bottoms but found nothing waiting for him—no text or missed phone call from her saying anything. He clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth in frustration. How had his mood gone from good to horrible in less than 5 seconds?

He waited, hoping someone would say something more—hoping they would say something more about her. About where she had invited all of them _but_ him to. Okita tried hard to taper down his anger but wasn't very successful.

"Sure." A voice mumbled, sounding a lot like Sanosuke. "How's she doing by the way?"

"She said she was doing great and she sounded great on the phone." Heisuke lowered his voice slightly, "It's hard to tell but she is going out, so I'm assuming she's getting along, right?"

That hurt. The hurt sliced through Okita was harsh and raw—the same kind he felt right around when he last saw Chizuru, sober that is. Was he surprised to hear that she was doing fine? Yeah. Despite his earlier thoughts, he had hoped that she at least missed him a little bit, but he couldn't blame her. Why would she miss a cheating douche bag like him?

A part of him didn't believe Heisuke, after all he didn't know Chizuru like he did. If he had talked to her, he would've been able to tell easily if she was suffering just as much as he was...that maybe that was why she hadn't tried to talk to him. He could register her mood and emotions from a mile away.

Right now, he wasn't a hundred percent sure. The other part of him, the insensible angry part was upset at Heisuke's words and reassurance. Chizuru wasn't the type to go out and let loose whether upset or happy. So why was she doing it? And why were his friends readily going to meet with her as if he weren't around?

Yeah, he ruined it and yeah they were mad at him for hurting her so, but didn't this sort of thing cross some sort of line? Were they really going to do this without him? If he hadn't even heard them, would they have told him?

Straightening his shoulders and sufficiently putting his anger into a more acceptable level, he sauntered into the kitchen with his head held high and narrowed accusing eyes. He could't help it, but he was curious as to what route his friends would take with this new information he happened to overhear.

Immediately the room silenced, all eyes once again were on him and Okita felt a sense of deja vu except it wasn't anger they held towards him this time. No, the anger was all him this time. Heisuke snapped his eyes from his to Sanosuke, a small but definitive shake of his head was visible.

Okita felt his fingernails bite into his palms. _So that's how it's gonna be, huh?_ Okita managed to wipe his face from any lingering resentment and instead sauntered into the kitchen, a man with a mission so to speak. His eyes traveled to each one of his friends, all of which were averting his as if their eyes alone would tell him what he already knew.

Hijikata was the only exception, but then again it was hard to read his eyes any day of the week. He quirked an eyebrow at him and Okita returned it with one of his own. With a stern look in his direction he could tell what he was thinking. Don't do what ever he was about to do. It was loud and clear in his dark eyes but Okita ignored it.

Propping against the kitchen counter he turned back to the guys, all who were picking at their food and being strangely quiet, still. Okita pressed his lips into a thin line but pushed forward. "Why so quiet, guys? You all can't possibly still be _that_ mad at me?" He smirked.

The comment made Heisuke turn his attention towards him and he narrowed his eyes, "So what if we are?" he asked, tilting his head. "You're a douche."

Okita shrugged, "So what else is new?" he asked, pushing past the anger. They hadn't lied to him...yet.

Heisuke hesitated before he shrugged back and turned back towards the table. Okita managed to catch the look Sanosuke shot him. Casually, Okita grabbed a plate and absentmindedly began to pile food onto his plate. He wasn't so sure he was actually hungry now.

Calmly, he placed himself at the end of the table and gave his friends another smirk. He was sure it looked pretty grim on his face, not at all like his usual playful smirks. "So what's going on this weekend?" he asked, eyes dipping for a fraction of a second as he ripped apart a biscuit. "Any _special _plans? Bar hopping? Parties? Hanging out?"

His green eyes darkened as he took in his friends expressions. Heisuke the most tense out of all of them, he shifted his eyes to the side briefly meeting his before going to the others. He was the worst liar known to man and he wasn't even speaking. Okita chewed on the biscuit violently while Hijikata shot him a warning look that he only ignored.

Sanosuke gave Okita a calm smile, "Nothing as of yet." He turned back at the others swiftly before going back to him. "Why? Are you finally ready to grace the world with your presence again?"

Okita swallowed the biscuit half chewed, pushing past the roughness of it. "Aw, come on now." He narrowed his eyes on them all, "You expect me to believe that there's nothing going on?"

Shinpachi laughed, but to Okita it sounded forced and a bit strained. "Believe it." He shrugged, "We've been sort of busy with shit. But if you're up for something we could probably go out tonight."

Saito let out a brief sigh, "I'll have to pass for tonight," he mumbled, eyes lifting to stare right at Okita. "I have a class to teach."

Silence followed as Okita continued to stare down his so called friends, his hold on his anger slipping farther and farther. Shaking his head he finally slammed down his half eaten biscuit and stood up abruptly, his chair screeching across the hard wood floor.

"This is bullshit," He seethed, his eyes darting to each shocked expression. Okita leaned towards them, glaring hard. "I heard you guys talk about...about her. Why the hell would you hide that fucking shit from me?! Why in the hell would you even consider going?" Okita pressed his lips together and leaned back to pinch the bridge of his nose. His head was already pounding from his anger. "Where is she going to be tomorrow night?" He asked, trying to keep his calm but not succeeding.

At the continued silence to his unanswered question, his anger surged again. He snapped his gaze to them again, "Where is she going to be tomorrow night?!" he bellowed, slamming his hand on the table again.

Hijikata stood up and glared from across the table, "That's enough, Okita." He grumbled, eyebrows furrowing furiously.

"It's none of your business, anyway." Mumbled Heisuke, his eyes narrowing up at him. Okita wanted nothing more than to spring clear across the table and tackle the runt, but he didn't. "If she wanted you to know, she would've told you. I'm not letting you ruin this chance for the rest of _us_ to be friends again."

The hurt Okita felt only simmered a bit compared to the anger he felt. The anger he was more familiar with and he embraced it instead. His expression pinched with irritation, "Fuck you." He growled, eyes scanning every one of his friends. "All of you."

With that, he stormed out of the kitchen with Kondo as the only one calling after him. He knew he went off the deep end faster than he normally would, but when it involved Chizuru, he couldn't help it. Weren't they his friends? If so, why lie to him? To protect her? To protect _him_?

Did they even mean anything they said about actually hanging out? Was Heisuke thinking clearly at all? What was the others excuse for staying quiet? Obviously they couldn't trust him with the information he overheard, so what did that tell him? Okita scoffed under his breath and pulled out his cellphone, his finger gliding down his contacts.

Heisuke was right about one thing, if she wanted him to know she would've told him. But he had ways of finding out, even if the guys didn't want to tell him. His breath hesitated slightly when he scrolled over Chizuru's name. Was this what she wanted? Did she figure he'd find out and would then have to call her? Have to talk to her?

Okita knew she wasn't like that. She didn't play games like most girls...but then again, she wasn't the type to go out and have fun at the bars or clubs. He wasn't sure he even knew what she was thinking anymore. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Was he the cause of it?

He shook the feeling away before he scrolled further down contact list and settled on the next best option. Hitting the call button, he pressed the phone to his ear and waited. He would find out where she was going tomorrow, even if he had to beg. Sure he wasn't technically responsible for her anymore...but he couldn't just let her do something in spite of him.

He owed her that much.

"You had better have a pretty damn good excuse to be calling me right now, jerk off."

Okita rolled his eyes at the near hiss from the other end. He knew he deserved it, he deserved all of what was thrown his way, but wasn't anyone curious about what _he_ had gone through? An evil voice in the back of his head reminded him that Chizuru did...and_ he_ had shut her out.

"Listen, Sen, I know I haven't been the most...faithful but—"

"_Faithful?!"_ she screeched on the other end before quickly lowering her voice to a quick and rushed whisper, "You fucking _cheated _on her?!"

Okita winced and squeezed his eyes shut so hard that it hurt. He had automatically assumed that Chizuru's best friend knew what had happened between them, but did he really expect her to want to share that? Hell, not even he wanted to share the fact that he saw her having an intimate dinner with another and his was more blatant than hers.

"I can _explain_, Sen, really. I'm not making this shit up I—"

"You have _five_ fucking seconds before I hang up and _convince_ Chizuru to start dating other guys. Don't doubt me, I can do it and I'm sure it won't be hard considering."

His grip on his phone tightened, "It was a _mistake_. What I did, I wasn't conscious of. I was drunk out of my mind to get over her because—" Okita cut himself off quickly, she didn't need to know the details."I was fucking miserable, Sen. I need her. I just..." He paused, "I love her, Sen. I just need to see her tomorrow. I need to make sure she's safe and that—that..."

"That no one else plays Prince Charming and swoops in?"

_Spot on. _He thought bitterly, "Please, Sen...I'm _begging_ you to tell me. I don't want her to do this because of me. In spite of me and what I did to her. She's better than that and you should know that! Doing this kind of thing isn't her scene...she needs to know that. Needs to hear that...from _me_." _I need to see her. _

Now he sounded pathetic not to mention he was rambling and like some sort of stalker. Did he really need to tell her _not_ to do something? Chizuru was a big girl, she had Sen and her brother to watch out for her. But...

"Fine." She finally mumbled after a long silence. He was sure she had hung up but she didn't, thankfully and that meant that on some level she believed him. "I'll text you the location. Don't make me regret this, Okita. I swear to God, you fuck up and hurt her again and I _will_ castrate you, got it?" She sighed loudly, "You're fucking lucky I know how much you love her, or this would've gone completely different." Without saying goodbye, Sen hung up and Okita let out his own breath.

He leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel the beginnings of a headache. If this worked, he would owe Sen so much.

_Chizuru, what the hell are you planning?_

* * *

Chizuru leaned forward and inspected her face up close. She puckered her glossy lips dramatically and then sighed, deflating slightly. She felt rather foolish doing the gesture, but Sen had told her to practice. It was a technique—according to her, that men loved seeing women do when at the bars, etc.

It was girly, dramatic and supposedly sexy when done correctly. Chizuru was sure she just looked like a fish. She rolled her eyes and the mirror copied perfectly. Would she ever get the flirting technique right? She shifted her stare from her perfectly done up face to Sen who was busy applying her own make up.

Sen had insisted on working on her first. Her friend fluttered her eyes before she glanced down at her phone, smiled and then returned her attention to the smaller mirror. Chizuru raised an eyebrow but didn't pry, Sen had been glued to her phone for the last day now. She figured if it was worth sharing, she would've by now.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked, frowning slightly.

Sen paused and tilted her head at her friend, "For the billionth time, Chizuru, yes." She smiled at her reassuringly, "Come on, it'll be fun. Plus, your other friends will be there too, right?"

Chizuru smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah." She had received Heisuke's text yesterday telling her that the gang—sans Okita, would definitely show up and hang out with them. Chizuru bite her bottom lip anxiously, she wasn't sure if Okita would somehow find out or not. But she hoped that he would and that he would react the way Sen had told her he would. If he cared, that is.

"Ah, Chizuru, don't do that!" Sen rushed over and poked at her chin. Immediately Chizuru let go of the bottom lip she had been biting. "You'll ruin the lip gloss." She scolded lightly before returning to the mirror.

"Sorry." She mumbled, turning back to her reflection. Sen straightened her hair this time, which took a lot shorter time than the last time when she curled it. Chizuru's hair wasn't too long, but with it straightened, it looked a few more inches longer than it really was and her dark brown hair shined bright. It was a nice look, overall, and for once her hair looked great.

She hoped that if Okita happened to show up, he'd realize his mistake. Would want her back? Would he beg? Or would he just scoop her up in his arms and kiss her until she forgave him? Chizuru sighed lightly, hoping with all her might that he'd want her back. She was ready to fight for what they had and she hoped he was too.

Sen smiled over at her friend, "It'll work, trust me, ok?" She glanced away from her to check her phone, the smile she wore grew and she returned her attention to her hair this time. "I'm almost done here, so you can change, Chizuru. We'll leave in about 10 minutes, ok?"

Chizuru mumbled an okay before she pushed to her feet and moved to the bed where Sen had laid out their clothes for the night. Sen had picked out a simple but very beautiful dress for her and a jean mini-skirt and off the shoulder peach colored tight fitted shirt. It screamed sex appeal and it also screamed very far from normal Chizuru.

She picked at it and pressed her lips together. "Um, is this it?" she asked Sen over her shoulder.

Sen glanced over and smiled brightly, "Of course!" she laughed at Chizuru's sullen expression. Walking over, she held up the skirt. "Trust me, it'll accentuate what you have, sweetheart. And Okita will be eating out of the palm of your hand." She winked at her and Chizuru blushed.

She really hoped she was right about it. Slowly she dressed herself and stared at the body length mirror propped up against her door, Sen had a lot of mirrors in her room. Chizuru pressed her palms against the skirt and gave a tentative smile. The skirt wasn't as short as it had looked and they did show off her legs very well.

Chizuru couldn't remember the last time she ever wore a short skirt and got away with it. The off the shoulder shirt was a light shade of peach that made the blush she wore pop on her face to give her that naturally flushed look. It made her look innocent, but with the straight hair and eye make up, it gave it that edgy sexy look.

It looked natural and yet, Chizuru didn't even recognize herself. Sen worked wonders. Her friend appeared at her side wearing the dress that clung in all the right places on Sen's body making her look mature and experienced. But for once, they looked like friends who actually looked right standing next to each other.

Sen cooed excited, hopping lightly. "We look great!" she turned and smiled at her, "Guys will be knocking each other out just to buy you a drink, Chizuru. Just wait!"

Chizuru gave her a weak smile, "Really think so?" she asked, tilting her head.

Her friend winked at her, "Of course!" she nudged her before running to her closet and fetching them their designated high heeled shoes for the night. Chizuru winced at the abnormally thin heel but didn't agrue. "Just remember to do what I do and be _confident_!" Sen leaned towards her friend and held up her finger, "Remember this is the new you. The confident you. The you who can win any guy back and definitely make him sorry for _ever_ letting you letting you walk."

Chizuru couldn't stop the smile from gracing her face then. Sen was right, this was a new leaf. A new chapter to the way she would handle things. She finally stood up to her brother the other night, finally told Kazama that she wasn't interested and made a strong resolve to not go down without fighting when it came to Okita. Only then would she truly give up, if at the end of everything, he still truly did not want her.

Sen kept telling her she didn't think that was the case, but Chizuru wasn't naive enough to exclude it. She wanted to be positive about the situation, but she knew if she didn't think of the worst, that it would be that much more worse if it happened. She was preparing herself mentally, just in case.

"Alright, girl. Let's go." She dangled the keys in the air, checked her phone for the hundredth time before she flashed Chizuru a huge and excited smile. The butterflies that had been dormant in her stomach started to kick now and she suddenly felt nervous.

_Come on! There's no turning back now, Chizuru. You're a changed woman. A mature and sexy looking woman who can make guys—especially Okita, fall to their knees...I think._

* * *

Okita paced the length of his room before ducking into the bathroom, softly combed his hair and then ducked back into his room. All day he'd been a wreck, going on and off about skipping out on the evening to hell bent on going. He wasn't sure which option was better.

He could just let her go and hope for the best to work out. Hope that Sen would show her a good time out and his friends would have a fun time with her and without him. Chizuru was smart enough to know what was smart and how much was too much, didn't she?

Okita gritted his teeth together, pretty sure he was going to chip a tooth with the way he was grinding his teeth. But who was he fooling? Of course he couldn't let her go out. Yeah she wasn't his anymore, technically speaking, but that didn't matter to him. Especially if he was going to continue with the skittish way he was feeling.

All that flooded his mind was her first time and how if he hadn't been there, someone could have easily taken advantage of her. She didn't know how to act, how to take her alcohol, or even how to repel way too forward men.

Sure the other guys were going, but could they _really_ be trusted with that? What if she got there before them and it was too late? Good guys didn't typically hang around bars to find honest relationships and Chizuru was far too innocent to know the difference. And could he _really_ go through the entire night staying at home knowing full well she could be left unprotected?

And what if Sen happened to mention that he would show up? Or if she was doing this all to get him to show up...could he really let her down? Even after everything, he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't—didn't want to hurt her anymore. But ultimately, isn't that what he would be doing when he did show up?

Okita wasn't sure what he would do when he saw her and he sure as hell wasn't sure how she would react. Would she be happy? Would she be angry? Not that he's ever seen her mad, but it was possible. Or worse, would she be sad? What if this whole thing was to rub it in on how well she was doing without him?

Could he stand that? It would be justice for what he did to her and he was sure the hurt he felt would be worse than what he had witnessed at the dinner. He sighed loudly, checked his cellphone and quickly exited his room before he could go into another mental discussion that he was sure would take longer than necessary.

Okita needed to stop thinking and start doing. Jumping down the last few steps he staggered into the foyer and grimaced at the waiting guys. Hijikata raised his eyebrows and gave him a ghost of a smile. Something in his expression shifted before the faint smile disappeared into the normal slight scowl.

"Glad you could join us." He mumbled before turning away and gesturing to the guys to take their leave. It was obvious that Hijikata knew that Okita would end up going, despite his indecision to it earlier when he was asked if he was going or not. The others didn't seem as okay about it as Hijikata was. In fact, Heisuke didn't even bother to mask his distaste and annoyance, but he kept his mouth shut.

Probably having had a forewarning from either Hijikata or Kondo—and he was grateful for it. He didn't need more negative comments before he even went to see her, but the warning glares from Sanosuke and Saito was enough. Shinpachi shot him a nervous grin, obviously on the fence between disliking him and wanting to have fun like normal.

Okita rolled his eyes and followed them, trying hard not to openly give into his anger. He was anxious enough and he didn't need anger mixing in before he got started. Once in the vehicle, which the guys all eagerly took the back and left Okita to the front seat with the ever careful driver, Hijikata.

"Chizuru says she's at Shimbara Dance and Bar downtown, Hijikata." Mumbled Heisuke from the back seat. A causal look back and Okita could easily see his face lit up by the screen of his cellphone. The faint but eager smile on his face had Okita wanting to reach back and punch him. He wanted to believe his motives were good, but he was sure he wasn't. After all, Chizuru was technically free game and Heisuke didn't have to wait long for that.

Pulling out his own cellphone, Okita tapped the screen and tried hard not to feel dejected when there was nothing on his screen. Not even a little text from her saying 'See you there.' Or something like that. He rolled his eyes and stuffed it back into his pocket. Did he really expect something like that from her when he hadn't texted her or vice-versa in days?

No, but it was a comforting thought.

It seemed like hours before they arrived downtown and spotted Shimbara's. He'd only been there a few times to know that it was a decent club with decently priced drinks and food. It was close to the community college they all attended so it was usually full of young and eager men and women—mostly women. It was definitely a good place to pick up for a one night stand thing, but that's not what he was there for.

Saito picked their parking spot, easily beating out two other cars for the spot before they piled out and Okita nearly sprinted through the front doors. Heisuke mentioned before they exited the car that Chizuru and Sen were already there. Okita didn't even want to know how long they had been there for, he was too afraid to find out.

Okita flashed his ID to the bouncer with annoyance, he knew the guy and he was only Iding for shits and giggles, but Okita was in no mood for it. Entering the club he immediately realized it was in over gear, bodies writhing on the dance floor, a few at random tables littered around but the majority hung around the bar getting drinks.

His eyes immediately searched for the familiar head he'd recognize anywhere, or the familiar pair of brown eyes he loved so much. Okita didn't realize his hands were shaking with anticipation or that he was tense until Hijikata clapped him on the shoulder. He hadn't realized the guys were waiting and watching behind him.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret." He whispered to him quickly, gesturing to the end of the bar.

Okita glanced in the direction he pointed to and felt his heart kick to life for the first time in days. Chizuru sat at the end of the bar on a stool that placed her a little higher than her she would be standing. Her long lean legs were crossed and his eyes raked across them up to her short jean skirt. He did a double take to make sure that it was, in fact, Chizuru who was wearing a skirt to a bar and club.

Her dark hair was straight, straighter than it ever was and he was surprised by how it made her look instantly older and like she belonged especially with the bottle of Hard lemonade in her hand. She didn't look innocent at all, that was, until you looked into her wide brown and expressive eyes. They were always a dead give away and from their distance he could easily see the discomfort in them.

And that was when he noticed the random guy that was talking to her, probably causing her discomfort, as he lean into her personal space. Chizuru's face pinched slightly at his boldness, but she forced a smile as her eyes shot to the side where he noticed Sen sat. Sen didn't notice the distress call. The guy didn't seem to see the unease, or if he did, he made no effort to back off.

The guy took it a step forward and placed a wayward hand on her bare thigh and Chizuru immediately froze, her smile dropping instantly. Okita's rational thinking went out the window as he barreled his way towards her, knuckles already flexing.

_Fuck no._

* * *

Sen passed Chizuru a drink, the label telling Chizuru that it was a cranberry flavored hard lemonade. Her face pinched with distrust, but Sen encouraged her. Slowly she took a small sip and found that it was definitely easier to swallow then most liquors or even beer. It was worth the extra dollar it cost to have one.

Chizuru gave her friend a wide smile, "It's good." She took another sip. _Really good._ Her mind reiterated, pleased that she found something that wasn't too strong in it's taste.

Sen giggled, "Trust me, I know how it is." She clinked her bottle to hers before she leaned in. "But don't take anything from any strangers unless it's directly from me or the bartender, ok?"

The advice instantly reminded her of what Okita had told her the first time. It was a good rule and one that she hadn't forgotten. The thought of Okita had her stomach twisted again. Would he show up or not? She shook her head and took another bigger gulp.

"Gotcha." She told Sen who gave her another pleased smile.

The club was big and definitely more of a dance place then Ikedaya was. The doors seemed to constantly be open as it seemed that person after person was coming in and quickly filling in the place. Sen had mentioned that Shimbara was a big college hot spot, so the guys were guaranteed to be around their age. They didn't have to worry about some creepy old man hitting on them.

But if Chizuru was honest, any guy hitting on her was sort of creepy for her. She wasn't even sure what to do. Should she look in his eyes? Or play hard to get? How did one play hard to get without making it seem mean? Should she smile more? Laugh easier? Chizuru frowned and glanced at Sen who was already approached by a few guys.

Intently and without being creepy about it, Chizuru watched her friend in action. Sen was a real pro when it came to the art of flirting, as Chizuru soon learned. Because of the loud music, it gave Sen the excuse to lean forward and gently touch him. Sen had told her in between drinks and guys that subtle touches to a guy was a major flirt move. A hand to the shoulder, to his hand or even, if feeling bold enough, on the knee.

"One must always be careful with the hand on the knee, any further up and they take it as something more than what you might mean." Sen gave her a small grin, "Unless, of course, you _want_ to take it that far. I won't judge." Sen winked at Chizuru and she felt her face instantly blush. Sen giggled before she ordered another drink for them, leaving Chizuru basking in her own embarrassment.

The whole touch rule reminded Chizuru of the overly eager girl who had been all over Okita at Ikedaya. She frowned and pushed the thought away again as she continued to watch. Sen laughed easily, crossed and recrossed her legs, moved slightly when she listened to him so she was gently touching him on the shoulder which always seemed to magically give the guy she was talking to a bigger ego. She watched as the nameless guy puffed up and she tried hard not to laugh.

If anything, watching the whole ordeal go down was at least interesting. Every guy had a certain tell and different reaction to each touch. Sen occasionally wiggled to the beat of the music which earned her free drinks from the current guy vying for her attention or even a dance—to which she turned down for Chizuru's sake. She didn't want to leave her alone before the guys showed up, which Chizuru was secretly happy about, but she kept checking her phone every so often and Chizuru wondered if it was also because of someone else.

After a little bit, Sen urged Chizuru to try while Sen silently watched so she could give her notes. The first few times Chizuru ended up chickening out half way through and nursed her lemonade as an end result. Sen giggled lightly and gave her obvious tips that hadn't gone through her muddled brain. She was good at medicine and all that jazz, but not the flirting scene.

"Be confident!" Sen reminded her, giving her an encouraging smile and nudging her. "None of these guys know you, that's the beauty of it."

Right then, Sen's attention was whisked away as someone came up and asked her to dance—again. Chizuru hadn't gotten so much as an offer yet, not that she really minded. A few idle guys around the bar seemed to suddenly notice her as they turned to make small chit chat with her and, surprisingly, she didn't chase them off even when their eyes first dipped down to her legs before her face.

Chizuru even caught Sen's approving glance before she mimicked her earlier action by leaning forward to gently touch so-and-so's shoulder while he told her about an exam he obviously aced. Another told her about how pretty she looked, despite her childish face—that had her laughing, especially when he blushed and apologized for the backhanded compliment.

Each guy that approached respectfully backed off when she nicely denied a dance or drink, they didn't even look too perturbed about it. They only offered her a charming smile before letting her know that if she changed her mind they'd be around. It wasn't even a little bit awkward and Chizuru idly wondered what she thought was so hard about it in the first place.

For once, Chizuru felt good about her handle on things. The bartender handed her another hard lemonade when their was a lull of guys at her side, he winked after he popped the top and Chizuru couldn't help but smile back. It felt good to have her ego scratched every now and again. The only time she ever felt so attended to and beautiful was when Okita would look at her.

His eyes always seemed to see more than she ever let on. His beautiful forest green eyes that always knew what she was thinking or feeling...

"You look bored,"

The voice startled Chizuru and she turned to face a semi attractive man. He looked no older than her or any of the other guys that had earlier approached her and he smiled at her confidently. She was sure it was feigned confidence since she could easily smell the drinks he had on his breath. He was also sweating and she put together that he had just gotten off the dance floor.

Chizuru knew she shouldn't have thought much about it, but she couldn't help but wonder who he had been dancing with before. A girlfriend? Sen had warned her that some guys would probably do that and that if she was ever in doubt, to just duck out. She forced a smile on like she had seen Sen do, except she was sure hers didn't seem genuine like hers. She still felt slightly nervous about the guy.

"Oh, uh—um, no." Chizuru lifted her hard lemonade, "Just enjoying my drink, but thanks."

The guy grinned even more so, "Mike's hard, huh?" he asked, eyeing her choice of drink. "Not much of a drinker, are you?"

Chizuru laughed and shook her head, "No, not really." She shook her glass and shrugged, "That obvious?"

The guy leaned forward and it took everything in Chizuru's power not to lurch back in reaction. It was just a habit to immediately give herself space when she didn't know the other person. "Yeah," he took a swig of his drink as his eyes slid down to her crossed and bare legs. An unpleasant shiver coursed through her and she side glanced at Sen, hoping she noticed. She didn't. "Can I buy you a beer or something?"

Chizuru tilted her head, not having heard what he said. "I'm sorry, what?" she shouted. He gave her a sly smile and leaned forward even further, his free hand settling right on her bare thigh in a not so subtle touch. Instantly she tensed, a feeling of unease and disgust unfurling deep within her. She didn't trust the sly look in his gaze.

"I asked if I can buy—"

"She's not interested, dude."

The deep voice rocked Chizuru to her core, her eyes immediately darting to the side, nearly desperate to see if it was who she was waiting for nearly all night. Okita stood right next to her, angling himself so the other guy near her had to automatically back off. The hand was instantly off her thigh and she relaxed.

The guy straightened, the drunken sheen in his eyes the only thing making him brave. "I didn't hear her say so," his eyes glanced at Chizuru.

Chizuru frowned and opened her mouth to politely object when Okita shifted again to place himself in front of her, effectively blocking the other guy from her vision and vice versa. Okita crossed his arms and she could only imagine the cold glare he was most likely giving him.

"I'm telling you." He grumbled, his voice tight and hard which told Chizuru that he was seconds away from pummeling the guy.

Thankfully, the other guy shrugged and raised his arms up in the arm. "Whatever, dude. She's probably a tease anyway..."

Okita tensed in front of her and from the angle, she could see a muscle twitch as he clenched his jaw. His shoulders started to shake and Chizuru instantly knew that if she didn't say anything, Okita would be kicked out for fighting and probably have a hefty medical bill to pay for that was his. Visions of broken noses and bruised fists entered her mind and she shook her head.

She couldn't let that happen. Chizuru jumped from her stool and tugged on his tensed arm, Okita's gaze snapped to hers and she shivered slightly at the intensity and darkness of his eyes. He was angry, but thankfully not at her. Chizuru pursed her lips, even after all that happened, after all he did he obviously still wanted to protect her.

Obviously, he still cared. Chizuru tried hard not to let her heart swell at the thought just yet. It was like Sen had told her a few days ago. He was probably holding himself back from her and she needed to know _why_.

"Let him go," she urged, sliding her hand up to his shoulder. The touch did wonderful things to her heart rate. "He's not worth it."

Okita visibly relaxed, but his gaze was still hard. "Why did you let him get close to you if you were obviously uncomfortable?" he asked, voice still tight.

Chizuru tried hard not to smile. Once again, Sen was right. She had guessed that if he saw her flirting and enjoying herself that he'd show his true colors. He wouldn't be able to resist as others threw themselves at her. Instead, Chizuru continued on to what Sen had told her. Indifference.

Gently she let her hand drop as she shrugged casually at him, "I didn't think he was a creep at first," she took another sip of her drink before she turned back towards him. "And I never said I didn't have the situation handled, Okita." That was a major lie and she hoped he wouldn't catch it.

Okita narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, shooting a quick glare to some random face who unknowingly tried to wedge himself by Chizuru to order. He instantly backed off and moved closer towards Sen. Sen caught Chizuru's eyes and she gave her a firm nod before her eyes turned to Okita. They hardened slightly with what looked like a warning of sorts, but she wasn't quite sure.

Chizuru shook her head, "I'm fine, Okita. But thanks for the concern." She shifted her body when she felt him close the remaining gap between their bodies. She gasped but thankfully it was drowned out by the music. The hard muscles in his body was still like she remembered and his warmth was just as inviting.

It was hard not to just turn and melt into his arms and body. To feel loved and protected again. Instead, she glanced up at his still hard stare. Everything on his face was still the same, his hair seemed even more messy than usual, but still the same. And just under his very familiar green colored eyes were dark circles, but the lighting didn't give her much to work with so she wasn't sure if she was imagining them or not.

The thought that he wasn't sleeping well had her heart cracking. Was it because of them? Or was it because of his drinking and partying? Absentmindedly, she brought her drink up to her lips but before she could actually take a sip Okita took the bottle from her hands and set it on the counter.

Chizuru furrowed her brow and frowned, but he shook his head before she could say anything. "We need to talk." He finally mumbled and she stared up at him, waiting.

"So talk." She urged, her heart beating even faster. This was it. This was her chance to ask why he was purposely staying away. Why, if he obviously still cared, did he hurt her? She was dying to know the reason, for the last few days she blamed herself.

He shook his head again and grabbed her arm, right above the elbow. "Not here." He added quickly. Okita easily dragged Chizuru away from the bar, but not before she cast a reassuring look over her shoulder to Sen who gave her a tight smile.

Okita led them down the hall where the bathrooms were located and where the noise wasn't quite as loud as before. He kept going until he reached the 'Emergency Exit' sign at the very end, when he made no move to stop she struggled against his grip.

"Okita, we can't it's—"

He glanced down at her, a small smirk on his face that seemed at odds with their current situation. "It's fine." Chizuru winced as he pushed against the door to open it, half expecting loud blaring alarms to go off as they exited but there was nothing. He let go of her for a few seconds to prop the door open before turning to her.

They were outside now, in the alley between the club and the other building next to them. It seemed like the usual employee smoke spot, as she noticed a few cigarettes littering the ground. That and maybe a place for a few indecent meetings. She grimaced as she noticed the bulking green garbage can near them.

"How'd you know that the door wouldn't go off?" she asked curiously, crossing her arms as the chilly air hit her bare legs.

His expression didn't change, "It's not important." He shrugged and Chizuru shifted her attention else where. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the reason why anymore as visions of him and probably some leggy employee going out there for some privacy. She knew that he knew the tricks of nearly all the bars and clubs, it was his scene.

She heard Okita sigh and she glanced at him, his expression pinched. "I use to work here, Chizuru." He glanced at her and then back at the door, "As security, we use to come out here to smoke and all that shit. This place doesn't exactly have an employee lounge."

Chizuru pursed her lips, feeling very foolish for automatically assuming it was for something else. Slowly she nodded and gave him a small smile before shifting her attention to the wall. Alleyways crept her out, they always seemed so dingy and dark to her.

"So what did you want to talk—"

Okita quickly cut her off, "What are you doing in there, Chizuru?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Chizuru's eyes widened at his tone. Why was he getting upset at her for? Was he really blaming her for what happened instead? Or was it something else? She narrowed her eyes and shrugged like he had earlier, "I'm having…fun!" she idly readjusted her shirt and crossed her arms, not letting herself buckle under his sudden scrutiny. "I'm not doing anything wrong!"

Okita's jaw twitched, but Chizuru pressed on, holding her head up high and shoulders stiff. Yeah, she loved him but who was he to tell her how to act or what to do when_ he_ was the one who ruined them? She let the hurt from that day guide her, "I'm doing exactly what you're doing, Okita. I'm having_ fun_."

Okita's eyes narrowed even further and he moved quickly, his fingers wrapped around her upper arms as he dragged her closer. He lowered his voice, "I can see_ that_." he grumbled, eyes flashing. "What I'm saying is that this isn't _your_ scene. It's not who you are. So why are you doing this?"

Chizuru wrinkled her nose and tried to put more space between them but Okita wasn't letting go. Instead, she leveled him with a stare, her lips pressing into a thin line with annoyance. She hated it when he seemed so arrogant about who she was—even if it was true. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"You don't know me—"

Okita's harsh laugh cut her off and he shook his head, "Chizuru, I know you more than you probably know yourself!" his stare hardened, green eyes darkening. "And I know this isn't your cup of tea. I could easily tell by the disgusted look on your face the moment that bastard came close to you! Why would you _purposely_ put yourself in that situation with only Sen to back you up?! Do you know how fucking stupid that is?!"

Chizuru broke Okita's hold and immediately put distance between them. It was getting harder and harder to convince herself to stay mad at him when he got so close. She knew he was worried about her, but she wasn't about to let that thought sway her. He had a lot of explaining to do before she went surrendering to him.

"There's always a risk, Okita. That's how real life is! I could get mugged just walking through the park, or get hit by a car if I cross the street! And I told you I had it handled inside." She raised her chin defiantly and his eyes sparkled even more with rage at her stubbornness. "Sen would have helped me out if worse came to worse. But it wouldn't have because I can take care of myself. This is the _new _me." She shifted and crossed her arms, "You're just going to have to...get use to it."

Okita gave a rather harsh sigh and ran his hand over his face in frustration. "_Why_ are you doing this?" he asked again, "I know more than anyone that there is no _"new"_ you and there never will be." His eyes softened then, just slightly. "You don't have to change...for anyone. If this whole thing is to spite me..." He shook his head as he trailed off.

Quite suddenly Chizuru felt tears rush and sting the back of her eyes. Why was it so hard for him to see that she was trying for him rather than to get the better of him? She wasn't one about revenge. Didn't he know that? And when he said she didn't have to change, but obviously he didn't want her since he was so quite to cheat on her? Then he came to her rescue like he always did? She bit her bottom lip to keep her sob from escaping.

"...why are _you _doing this?" she finally asked, glad that her voice didn't crack.

His eyes hardened again and he kept his face blank. She hated when he did that, but she knew that she was getting him close to cracking and spilling his guts. She pressed on, "Can't you see that I'm trying to prove something?" Chizuru threw her arm back at the bar, "I can do what you do. I can go out on Friday or Saturday nights, I can talk to others confidently, take care of myself and I can drink and dance and have fun too! It's not changing who I am, it's just embracing new things! Experiencing new things!"

Chizuru sighed and tipped her head back, "It's not to spite you, Okita. That's not who I am!" she frowned at him and he glanced away quickly, "And despite what you're trying to do, you _still _care, don't you?" She stated the last bit rather than ask it.

Okita clenched his jaw so hard that Chizuru was sure she could hear his teeth grinding together. "Why can't you see what I'm trying to do for you?" he asked so quietly that Chizuru wasn't sure she actually heard him. She took a step towards him, eyebrows furrowed. He pushed his hair away from his forehead and kept his eyes off of her. "I'm...I'm no good for you, alright? I can't change who I am, deep down, Chizuru, I'll always be this." He gave her a weak smirk that didn't fit. "I am who I am and you are who you are and you deserve _better_ than me."

Chizuru flinched, completely shocked and surprised at his words. They didn't sound like him at all, she wasn't even really sure that Okita could think negatively about himself...at least not without help or reason to. She wasn't sure if it was the tiny bit of alcohol in her, or the fact that being in the presence of Okita had her emotions running wildly, but her mind clicked with recognition.

Her shocked expression morphed into something new and very unfamiliar. Rage, pure and utter rage flowed through Chizuru like never before. She narrowed her eyes accusingly at Okita, "What did he say to you...?" she asked, shoulders shaking.

Okita's eyes flashed over at her and he furrowed his brow, taking a small almost hesitant step back. If she wasn't so mad, she would have made note on how uncomfortable he seemed which was not like him at all. "Look it's—"

Chizuru stomped over to him and surprisingly he didn't move away this time. "_What_ did he say to you, Okita?!" she shouted, voice cracking. Her eyes filled with angry tears this time and fell down her face with globs of eyeliner and mascara.

Chizuru looked down at her feet, her anger gone just as quickly as it came, and now was filled with despair. Kaoru had always spoiled a lot of things in her life, but she had always put it off as him wanting the best for her. Not now. Not when he took away the best thing that had ever happened to her. She wasn't naive to think they'd be together forever, but couldn't things have taken their own course?

Okita reached out towards Chizuru and she slapped his hand away. Okita's eyes widened in surprise at her reaction and her eyes filled with something deep that she wished she could take back, but couldn't. He was just at fault as her brother was. Why would he listen to him? Why wouldn't he tell her about it? Why did he choose to break her heart instead of talk about it? No, instead he decided to make the decision for her and in turn, wasn't any better than her father or brother were.

"What am I, Okita?" she asked, shaking her head. "Am I too career orientated? Too naive?" She shook her head and backed away from him. "I'm not twelve, Okita! I can make my own damn decisions and think for myself too! In the end...you are no better than they are...Okita. I thought—" Her voice broke as a sob cut her off, "I thought you were different! I thought you would know better than to listen to Kaoru... or, or..."

Okita furrowed his brow, "You were practically engaged to someone else, Chizuru!" he yelled, just as frustrated now. "I saw you two having dinner that night. I came to you, despite what your damn brother said to me for _you_ and—you two were..." He shook his head, "He's _better_ for you! He can give you what I can't! I'm a college drop-out and even going back it's not guaranteed! I have no stable job, or incredible chances or references, and I have an illness that can come back anytime in my life and or end it prematurely! I—I can't do that to you..."

Chizuru wrinkled her nose, "I am _not_ going to marry a man who I don't love—no matter what my father or brother say!" she gritted, "That is _one_ thing I would never allow, despite if it greatly disappoints them. I've already told all of them that." She tried to push back the fresh new wave of tears but couldn't. "I am a grown woman, Okita. I can make my own decisions and I don't need you, nor my father or brother to make them for me!" Her shoulders started to shake again and for the first time in her life she wanted to hit something. Or yell.

"I love you, Okita. _You!_ Not because of your background, money or education! I wanted to be with you and only you—despite what they think! I...I gave myself to you and no one else because I _wanted_ to. And you...you couldn't even bother to tell me that my brother said anything to you? Or about what you saw at the dinner? They set me up, I had no clue they invited Kazama! Couldn't you talk to me about it like a damn adult?!"

Okita winced and shifted, "It wasn't like that!" he frowned, "It's more complicated than _that_, Chizuru. You don't get how hard it was for me too and—"

Chizuru lifted her hand in the air to stop him and she shook her head. "I'm done here." she mumbled, wincing at her own words. With that, she turned quickly before she broke down in front of him and walked away from Okita, not even bothering to go back into the bar for Sen. Nothing else really clicked in her mind, the pain in her heart was too great to pay attention.

Instead she held her head up high for as long as she could, waiting until the sounds of the club were faint to let her head drop down and the sobs to escape. Okita didn't come after her and at the moment, she wasn't sure she wanted him to.

* * *

**A/N: Aah, drama. More bumps along the road to happiness. But trust me, they'll be happy together soon and it'll be all worth it! :) Welp, read and review! I live for it and love it. Next update soonnnn! Thanks again for the patience!**


End file.
